


Of Lions And Lambs - Part 4

by Marblez



Series: Of Lions And Lambs [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 141,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marblez/pseuds/Marblez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Harry's pregnant, Draco and Bella are both getting married to their respective vampires and everyone's going to get their happily ever afters...right? WARNINGS - SLASH, ANGST, MPREG...CLIFFHANGERS LOL (Originally posted on ff.net in 2011)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. I've just…borrowed them for a little while. I'll give them back. Honest.

Warnings - So completely AU it's unbelievable. (Come guys, it's a crossover so did you really expect it not to be AU?) Some of the characters might seem a little OOC at times. Also…THERE WILL BE SLASH! AND MPREG! You have been warned!

A/N Apologies for any and all bad grammar or spelling mistakes.

A/N2 This is the fourth instalment of my ‘Of Lions and Lambs’ series so if you haven’t read the previous three I would suggest you do that other wise you might find this story a teeny tiny bit confusing.

Of Lions And Lambs - Part Four

Prologue

 

            Standing together before the chaplain in the ‘Little White Chapel’ the young couple couldn’t help smiling happily at each other as the service begun, soft piano music playing through the candlelit chapels hidden speakers as the chaplain began to recite from the order of service. It didn’t matter to either of them that the only other person in the chapel was the young woman employed by the business to record the ceremony and take pictures using the camera they had provided.

            The two young men were dressed in smart black tuxedos and wore identical buttonhole decorations made up of orange blossoms, a flower that had been chosen because it symbolised their eternal love. The taller of the two wore his honey blond hair loose in beautiful curls that any woman would have killed for while the other wore his impossibly blond hair slicked back away from his face.

            “Jasper,” the chaplain said clearly, drawing the couples attention away from each other, “Will you take Draco to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together as a friend and mate? Will you love him as a person, respect him as an equal, sharing joy as well as sorrow, triumph as well as defeat, and keep him beside you as long as you both shall live?”

            “I will.”

            “Draco, will you take Jasper to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together as a friend and mate? Will you love him as a person, respect him as an equal, sharing joy as well as sorrow, triumph as well as defeat, and keep him beside you as long as you both shall live?”

            “I will.”

            “Have the two of you prepared your own vows?”

            “Yes, we have,” Jasper confirmed, taking Draco’s hands in his own as he locked eyes with his mate. “Draco, the first time I met you I knew you were the one for me…and it absolutely terrified me. Everything about you was so perfect and I…I was so worried that I would hurt you…”

            “You wouldn’t have…” Draco murmured.

            “Shh, it’s my turn to speak,” Jasper hushed him with a smile. “Draco, you are the best thing that ever happened to me and I am so thankful that I had the good sense to listen to my heart instead of my head. I hate how clichéd this sounds but you complete me and I don’t think I can live without you any more. You are the love of my life and you always will be.”

            “Oh, is it my turn now?” Draco asked after a long moment of silence, chuckling deeply as Jasper glared light heartedly at him. “Jasper, I have only one thing to say to you – you saved my life. Literally. Before I met you I was a selfish brat, petty and narrow-minded. I was also on a quick path to self-destruction. Without you…well I don’t know where I’d be right now but I do know it wouldn’t be good. I love you, Jasper, and I will never leave you. Now, can we finish this show so I can kiss my husband for the first time?”

            “Well if you would like to exchange your rings…” the chaplain suggested, smiling as the eager couple complied as quickly as they could.

Draco loved the way his wedding ring fitted perfectly beside his engagement ring – the designs were similar, practically identical and the only real different was that his engagement ring was made out of platinum and his wedding ring out of gold.

             “And now it is my greatest pleasure to pronounce you married within the eyes of the law…you can have that kiss now if you want…”

             “Oh, I definitely want,” Draco muttered, reaching up to grab the back of his husband’s neck so that he could pull him down into a deep kiss, not too passionate considering their relationship but definitely more than a simple peck on the lips.

             “Huh-hmm…” the chaplain cleared his throat although he was smiling, as happy for this young couple as he had been for the hundreds of others he had united in matrimony. “We’ve got some paperwork to sort out once you’re finished.”

            “Right…paperwork…” Draco mumbled against Jasper lips. “Kissing first.”

            The young woman armed with the cameras giggled loudly, pressing the button on the video camera resting on top of the tripod so that the image zoomed in on the kissing couple. They were…really hot.

            “We did it…” Draco murmured against Jaspers lips when their kisses finally ended and the wizard had gotten his breath back. “We actually did it…”

            “I know…” Jasper murmured back, feeling slightly over whelmed by the amount of happiness currently radiating off of his husband.

Draco giggled happily, pressing his face into Jaspers shoulder for a moment before he straightened up and pulled himself out of the vampires embrace.

            “Come on,” he announced firmly, his voice dropping to a murmur for only Jasper to hear, “The quicker we get this paperwork done the quicker we can get back to the hotel…and have our wedding night…”

            “Sounds like a plan…”

 

A/N I know, I know, I’m a horrible person for giving you lot a taste and then ending it before the good stuff begins…R&R


	2. Chapter One

A/N I have never been to Las Vegas (as much as I really want to go my bank account says no) and so everything referenced is things that I learned from a guide book and the internet. Oh, and I took the hotel from the TV series CSI.

 

A/N 2 THESE ARE MY FIRST EVER PROPER SEX SCENES SO BE WARNED THEY COULD BE RUBBISH! ALSO THIS IS A WARNING FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON’T LIKE THE IDEA OF **GAY SEX** (although if you’ve got this far with the story and have only just realised that it’s about gay guys then it’s your own fault…) OR **IF YOU’RE UNDER AGE PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER.** Ok, that’s all.

 

Chapter One

 

            Draco was the first to enter the honeymoon suite but instead of making his way over to the giant bed which dominated the room he paused just a few paces away from the door, turning to watch as his husband hung the ‘Do-Not-Disturb’ sign on the handle before shutting and locking the door.

            Once this was done he moved quickly, stepping into Jaspers open arms and pressing his body to that of his husband with a loud moan – there was no denying how aroused both of them were at that moment in time.

            Feasting the lips upon each other their hands moved almost of their own accord, quickly divesting each other of their fine jackets and shirts. Draco moaned loudly as Jaspers fingertips found his nipples, stroking the nubs until they positively ached and Draco thought his legs would give way from the pleasure.

            Deciding that things needed to be moved along quickly rather than slowly Draco made the bold move of sliding his hand inside his husband’s trousers, fondling his hard cock through his boxers. Jasper gasped, his hips bucking forwards towards the warm hand that his cool body craved so much.

            “I need you…” Draco moaned, his mouth so close to Jaspers ear that the vampire could feel the brush off his husbands soft lips on his cool skin even as his hot breath sent shivers of lust running up and down his spine. “Please…”

            “The bed…” Jasper gasped, his hands grabbing Draco’s firm bottom through the fabric of his trousers. “We should…move to the bed…I won’t…I won’t begin our married life with a…a fuck on the floor…”

            “As long as it begins with a fuck I don’t care if it’s on the floor or on the bed or even on the balcony!” Draco announced flippantly before obediently pulling his husband towards the bed, leading him by the hand still firmly clasping his erection through his damp boxers.

            “Ugh!” Jasper grunted as the mental image of him bending Draco over the balcony entered his mind. “Maybe later…” he promised, removing the wizards hand from inside his trousers so that he could quickly rip the constraining garments from his body, leaving him in nothing but his marble like skin.

            Draco hurriedly copied him, shedding his own trousers and underwear with the same amount of care (a.k.a none) so that when he climbed into the centre of the bed he was as nature had intended him to be.

Lying back against the comfortable pillows he spread his long legs invitingly, his hand sliding down his smooth chest to grasp his cock as Jasper crawled across the bed to settle between his legs.

            Laying down on top of his husband Jasper proceeded to give Draco one of the most passionate kisses of his life as his hand carefully opened the drawer of the bedside cabinet, reaching inside to take out the tube of lube he had hidden there earlier on – he’d gotten the feeling that Draco wouldn’t be in much of a state to use magic to ease the way on their wedding night.

            Moving back from Draco’s flushed body Jasper quickly covered his fingers in the slippery substance before pressing the tip of one against the wizard’s opening. He wasn’t at all surprised when it slipped easily inside his body – after all this wasn’t the first time they’d had sex. A second finger soon followed and then when Jasper judged him ready (by the moans of pleasure erupting from his mouth) he inserted a third finger into his lover.

            “Do you like that, my love?” Jasper asked after a particularly loud moan.

            “Yes, but I’d like you’re cock even more,” Draco answered, his breath coming in sharp pants and his cheeks flushed red. Sweat was beginning to drip down his chest as he lay underneath the cool body of his lover, not even the vampires unnaturally cold temperature helping to keep him cool as his passion increased.

            “Anything you want, my love,” Jasper purred, removing his fingers as he leaned down to capture his husbands lips in a kiss that left him all but breathless, coating his cock in more of the lube during this pleasurable distraction.

            “Jasper, please…” Draco moaned wantonly, spreading his legs even wider as Jasper settled into place, guiding the tip of his aching cock to the now empty entrance to Draco’s beautiful body. “Please…”

            And then finally for the first time in their married life they were one, their bodies moving together in that age old dance of lust, love and passion.

            Having been together sexually for over a year they were both well practised at giving pleasure to each other and it didn’t take Jasper very long to find the right angle with which to brush up against Draco’s sweet spot, bringing forth the loudest cries yet as he began to hit the little nub of pleasure with every powerful stroke.

            “Jasper…ugh…Jasper…please…I need…” Draco begged, his hands fisting the bed covers beneath him as his back arched off of the bed. Jasper understood, removing one of his hands from where it had been tightly gripping his husband’s hips and using it instead to pump the wizards aching member. “Yes! Yes…I’m going to…oh fuck…Jasper…I’m going to…”

            “Cum,” Jasper ordered softly and Draco did, screaming himself hoarse as he exploded onto Jasper hands and his own chest.

Jasper grunted as Draco’s body tightened around him almost unbelievably, increasing the pressure which meant that it wasn’t long until he too came with a loud cry, shooting his own seed deep within his lover’s body.

“Oh…fuck me…” Draco panted as the pair of them calmed down, still joined together in the most intimate of ways. Jasper chuckled deeply,

“I could have sworn I just did…”

Draco would have offered some witty retort had Jasper not begun to carefully pull himself out of his husband’s body, letting out a soft hiss instead as the stinging pain in his rear made itself known.

“Did I hurt you?” Jasper asked worriedly, just like he had many times before.

“No, you didn’t…” Draco reassured him softly, smiling as Jasper still insisted on checking for any signs of blood despite the fact that he would have been able to smell it if he had managed to hurt Draco. “Jasper, I’m fine. Stretched and a little bit sore but most definitely fine…I promise.”

The lack of visible blood was finally enough to reassure his husband that he hadn’t been hurt by their love-making and Draco let out a contented sigh as Jasper moved to lie down beside him, relaxing back against the extremely comfortable pillows in a position that was perfect for Draco to snuggle up against his side.

“So…how does it feel to be Draco Malfoy-Whitlock?” Jasper asked softly after a moment of blissful silence, using the hyphenated surname they’d agreed on for the first time - he really like the way it sounded.

            “…weird,” Draco admitted after a thoughtful pause.

            “Good weird or bad weird?”

            “Oh good, definitely good,” Draco hurriedly assured his husband. “I think it’s just…it’s just because it happened so much faster than we planned and…and it’s only just sinking in. Jasper…we’re married!”

            Draco broke down into happy giggles, pressing his face into Jaspers shoulder.

            “Yes, we are,” Jasper agreed softly, with a beautiful smile of his own. “You are my husband, to love and to cherish for the rest of our lives and I promise to devote every moment of my being to your happiness…”

            “You sound like a hopeless romantic…”

            “That’s because I am a hopeless romantic,” Jasper confirmed with a deep chuckle of his own, trailing his fingers up and down his husbands spine, a move that sent shivers of pleasure running all over Draco’s body. “Now I noticed a note on the dresser earlier on that said that our candlelit dinner on the balcony will be served at 8:00pm which gives us…three-and-a-half hours…”

            “Three-and-a-half hours?” Draco mused softly, pushing himself up onto his elbow to smirk down at his vampire. “Whatever will we do to pass the time?”

            “Oh, I can think of one or two things…”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

            Draco was sad to see their honeymoon come to an end.

            It had been an almost perfect two weeks enjoying each others company and exploring the wonderful place that was Las Vegas…well except for the first three days – those had been spent entirely in their hotel suite!

            Draco spent the fourth day shopping while Jasper, avoiding being seen in the sunlight, snuck out of the city and went hunting, feeding off the wild creatures he found in the desert. After meeting up for dinner at one of the restaurants recommended by the hotel the couple decided to try their hand at clubbing. It took Jasper a little while to relax, surrounded by humans gyrating to the pounding beat of the music but Draco was a natural, closing his eyes and pressing himself up against his husband in a dance that was only a fraction away from making out.

            Fate it seemed was on the side of the newlyweds as the fifth day had dawned grey and cloudy, an oncoming storm threatening the city. The couple took advantage of the less than pleasant weather and, armed with a couple of umbrellas just in case, spent the day at the Grand Canyon.

            Draco could hardly believe how beautiful the place was and got extremely camera happy, Apparating them all around the canyon so that he could capture it from every possible angle including some that had never been attempted before due to the fact that they were incredibly dangerous and often not humanly possible.

            Not even the arrival of the thunderstorm could spoil their day and the couple spent almost an hour playing together in the pouring rain, sharing dozens of soaking wet kisses and trying to get each other as wet as possible before returning to the hotel, soaking wet but unbelievably happy.

            It also gave them an excuse to spend the night “warming each other up”…

            The rain continued for the next three days allowing the couple the chance to go exploring together, taking in the tourist attractions of Nevada before spending their evening visiting some of the hundreds of clubs on the city.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

            By the ninth day of their honeymoon Draco was in desperate need of some pepper-me-up potion and so he suggested a slight change to their plans…

            “ _The Magical Strip_? What’s that, a…a stripper bar?” Jasper asked looking more than a little embarrassed.

            “What?! No!” Draco gasped loudly, choking on his morning cup of tea. “It’s what they call the magical section of Las Vegas, you know…like Diagon Alley in London and Wizards Street in New York,” he explained.

            “Oh,” Jasper murmured in understanding. “I’m sorry, it just sounds…rude…”

            “It’s not meant to be rude,” Draco told him. “The muggles call a large part of Las Vegas _The Strip_ so when the Wizarding world was searching for a name back in the fifties they stuck with what was already being used.”

            “And you know this how?”

            In answer to Jaspers question he summoned the book he’d found in his suitcase – he was definitely going to have to get something very nice for Alice as a thank you – and handed it over to his husband.

            “ _The Wizards Guide Of Where To Stay,_ ” Jasper read the title to himself before opening the book to the page marked with a bright pink post-it note, reading some of the information listed before flicking through the rest of the book. “Huh…” he muttered in surprise. “I had no idea how many magical places there were in the world. Is…Is there anywhere that doesn’t have magic?”

            “Um…I can’t think of anywhere off the top of my head,” Draco answered thoughtfully. “You see when the muggles were exploring the wizards just kinda…well saying we tagged along makes it sound rubbish but that’s sort of what we did.”

            “Huh…” Jasper grunted softly. “I had no idea…”

            “Well the Wizarding World is meant to be a secret society,” Draco pointed out with a slightly teasing smile, kissing his boyfriend on his cold cheek before settling back into the comfortable sofa to finish his cup of tea before it got too cold.

            And so after Draco had finished his cup of tea and spent half an hour choosing what to wear (which gave Jasper plenty of time to start reading the book) the couple Apparated into the _Magical Strip,_ arriving in what the signs all around them told them was the Designated Apparating Area.

            “Whoa…” Draco mumbled as he took in the sight before him. It was nothing like Diagon Alley, there were no little old shops that had been there for hundreds of years but neither was it like Wizards Street with its unbelievably high buildings, all shiny and new – it looked exactly the same as the rest of Las Vegas only with little bits of magic showing through. @@@@@

            Directly in front of the Designated Apparating Area was an open air café surrounding a clock tower, similar to Big Ben in London only about half the size. According to the signs floating slowly around the clock tower the café was called ‘ _The-Round-The-Clock-Cafe’_ and offered not only the tastiest burgers in the _Magical Strip_ but also the best chocolate cake.

            To their right was the biggest shopping centre Draco had ever seen, the high walls covered with moving posters and signs advertising the hundreds of shops inside _Merlin’s Magical Mall._ Somehow he doubted that they would get all the way round the shopping centre in one day…

            It took Draco a good few seconds to realise that the building to their left was in fact a branch of Gringotts – it looked nothing like any other Wizarding Bank he’d ever seen! There wasn’t a marble pillar or an oak door in sight, instead it was very modern looking with glass front complete with automatic doors and magical displays floating around the windows.

            Inside the Goblins were dressed in smart pin-striped suits and when the doors opened Draco could hear the ethereal music of the ‘Black Cats’ new album being played around the large room.

            “What the…” Draco murmured in confusion – the Goblins of Gringotts, London refused to work in anything but silence and yet here…“Only in Vegas…”

            “There’s a Tourist Information Centre,” Jasper announced suddenly, pointing to the next building along from Gringotts. “Maybe we could get a map or something to help us find our way round,” he suggested.

            “Good thinking,” Draco agreed, slipping his hand into Jaspers as they began to make their way through the crowds towards the dark coloured building. Jasper, ever the gentleman, held the door open for his husband before following him inside.

“Hi. You wouldn’t happen to sell a map of this place, would you?” Draco asked the young sales-witch behind the centres first counter. She didn’t even look up from her gossip magazine as she answered with a well-rehearsed speech,

            “We have three different maps of the magical strip currently for sale. The first costs five sickles and is an ordinary ‘figure-it-out-for-yourself’ map. The second map costs one galleon and three sickles and is a partially interactive map. Lastly we have our state of the art fully interactive map which costs only four galleons.”

            “And what exactly do you mean by fully inter–”

            “Oh-My-God! That’s Draco Malfoy!” the cry came from a young witch getting help at one of the other counters and suddenly all eyes were on him. Great.

            “As I was saying, what exactly do you mean by fully interactive?” Draco asked, squeezing Jaspers hand as he tried to ignore the stares. Seriously, how had they heard about him here? Harry he could have understood but him?

            “It…It not only shows you your current location but it can also plot specific routes for you should you request it,” the sales-witch finally answered before blurting out in a rush, “Are…are you really Draco Malfoy?”

            “Um…it depends on why you’re asking…” Draco answered hesitantly, remembering the negative reactions he’d received when he’d gone shopping in Wizards Street with Harry. There was no Saviour to defend him now…

            “Because…because if you are I’d really like your autograph!” the sales-witch all but squealed, producing a shiny new book from behind her counter and all but shoving it into his hands.

            “…what?”

            “I’m going to the book signing in New York next month but I would love to get your autograph as well!” the sales-witch explained brightly.

            “Again…what?”

            “Draco, look at the book,” Jasper urged having already studied the cover.

            Draco gasped softly as he saw himself on the cover of the book – his last school picture before all hell broke loose. He was smirking of course and wearing that damn suit…he looked every bit the Slytherin Prince.

            His picture was one of many that had been collaged together to create the background. Beside him was a picture of the Weasley twins, arms around each others shoulders and goofy smiles on their faces. Above him was an exceptionally bright picture of Luna Lovegood, all bright clashing colours and dreamy smiles.

Bellow was a casual group shot of the Gryffindors from his year – Seamus Finnegan looking as cool and casual as ever with his tie completely undone and his shirt un-tucked. Dean Thomas towering easily over everyone else and grinning like an idiot. Lavender Brown and the Patil twins, Parvati and Padma looking far too sweet and innocent as they giggled behind their hands.

The picture of the Gryffindors took up the bottom right corner of the cover and opposite them in the bottom left corner was a group picture of the Hufflepuffs. It was a more formal picture than that of the Gryffindors, the group of students crowded around their head of house, Professor Sprout, in their very yellow common room. Sitting in the middle of the front row was Susan Bones, her red hair as bright as ever and in her hands she held an old fashioned slate on which was written _Hufflepuff 6 th Years _and the date the photograph was taken.

Between the two very different group shots was a panoramic picture of Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang dancing at the Yule Ball, their movements perfectly time (unlike most of the other dancers around them.)

Up in the top right hand corner was a picture of the Ravenclaws from his year, a picture that had obviously been taken in the library. Of course, Draco mused silently to himself; where else would you find the smartest witches and wizards in the school? Well, almost the smartest witches and wizards – the official titles of smartest student in the school had to go to Hermione, of course.

And then there in the top left hand corner were his friends and housemates. If he wasn’t mistaken that was one of Blaise’s snapshots from one of the many house parties they’d had in their common room…Pansy looked absolutely tiny trapped between Crabbe and Goyle, obviously trying to get away from their thick headed flirting. Blaise was looking every bit his confident and flirty self with Daphne Greengrass on one arm and Tracy Davis on the other, all three of them laughing at something that had been said – knowing Blaise it had probably been something rude and suggestive. At the edge of the picture stood Theodore Knott, his cleverest friend who could never be convinced to join in with any of their Slytherin activities and Millicent Bulstrode who, as ever, appeared to be the complete opposite of Pansy with her strong build and her tough attitude.

Taking up the space between the top two photos were several shots of students that Draco recognised but couldn’t name, some formal, some casual. Underneath the picture of the Slytherins was a cute picture of Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom, holding hands as they sat together on the sofa in what Draco assumed to be the Gryffindor Common Room (if the colour scheme was anything to go by – only Gryffindors could live with that much red and gold around them.)

And then right in the centre of the cover, the biggest picture of all of them was a picture of the “Golden Trio” – Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. It had obviously been taken during the aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts as they were still dressed in their dirty and torn clothes, their wounds were bloody and untended to and their hair, Hermiones especially, was a tangled mess. And yet the three of them couldn’t have looked happier, standing together on what was left of the bridge, Hermione in the middle and their arms wrapped tightly around each other as they celebrated being alive after such a terrible day.

“I don’t…I don’t understand…” Draco mumbled, his eyes finally going to the words embossed on the cover, across the “Golden Trios” legs as a matter of fact. “ _A School at War; Memoirs of Life at Hogwarts during the Second War with the Dark Lord by Hermione. J. Granger…_ what?!”

            “Um…it’s a collection of stories from students and teachers who were at Hogwarts during the war with that evil dark lord,” the sales-witch explained.

            “ _That evil dark lord…?”_ Draco repeated slowly, unable to believe that someone would refer to Lord Voldemort so casually and…and dismissively.

            “Yeah,” the sales-witch nodded, obviously not picking up on his disbelief. “It has loads of bits by Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and the main author Hermione Granger but there’s also bits from other people like…um…Neville something and Loony someone-or-other.”

            “Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood,” Draco supplied the names automatically, flipping through the book from back to front until he finally came to rest on the Contents at the front of the book. Apparently it began with an introduction by the author and then had eight chapters, one for each of their years spent at Hogwarts (or not, in the Golden Trios case) and then the last chapter was dedicated to the aftermath of the war. “I dread to think what people have written about me considering that I was one of the most pompous gits in our school…”

            “There are a couple of…interesting stories…” the other young witch said coming over to them. “Did you really get turned into ferret and shoved down one of your friend’s trousers?”

            “Yeah, not one of my finest moments…” Draco muttered.

            “And did…did you really try to kill Dumbledore?” the witch asked.

            Draco sucked in a sharp breath.

            “Yeah…yeah I did,” he finally admitted, half expecting someone to hex him then and there. “Or…I was meant to…I didn’t, I…I couldn’t…”

            “That’s what it says in the book,” the young witch actually looked relieved.

            “Who wrote that bit?” Draco asked doubtfully.

            “Harry Potter.”

            “Of course he did,” Draco muttered. “So…am I gonna be one of the most hated Wizards on the planet because of this thing?” he asked the two young witches, closing the book shut with a loud thud and shaking it at them.

            “No!” they both cried together before the young witch explained rather passionately, “The last chapter explains what really happened to you and your family and other families like yours, how the Dark Lord was so terrifying and so threatening towards the vulnerable members of the family that the more capable members had no choice but to obey him!”

            “…oh.”

            “So…can I have your autograph now?” the sales-witch asked eagerly.

            “Uh…yeah, ok,” Draco agreed softly.

            Letting out a squeal of excitement the sales-witch grabbed a thick marker pen from behind her counter and pressed it into his free hand. Shaking his head at the absurdity of the current situation he turned back to the first page of the book and carefully signed his name with his usual dramatic flare.

            “Thank you so much!” the sales-witch squealed happily, snatching the book back off of him and hugging it to her chest as if she were afraid it would disappear.

            “So, about that map…?” Draco asked hesitantly.

            “Oh! Which one was it you wanted?” the sales-witch asked.

            “We’ll take one of the fully interactive maps,” Jasper answered immediately, pulling his wallet from his pocket. “Do you accept muggle money?”

            “Sure, we accept muggle money,” the sales-witch answered brightly, putting her copy of the book down briefly so that she could grab one of the maps and hand it over to Draco before picking up her book again. “When converted into muggle money these maps come to $40.”

            “$40 for a map?” Draco scoffed. “Bit much, don’t you think?”

            “I think that we’ll most likely need it and that it will make a great souvenir when we get home,” Jasper answered, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket and calmly took out the money, handing it over to the sales-witch. “Thank you.”

            “Your welcome!” the sales-witch giggled happily, smiling at the couple. “I hope you enjoy your visit to the _Magical Strip_!”

            “Oh, I’m sure we will,” Jasper said, slipping his arm around Draco’s waist which caused the sales-witch’s eyes to go impossibly wide as she finally made the connection between the two of them. “Come on love, we’ve got some more exploring to do before our honeymoon is over,” Jasper said, unable to stop himself making it perfectly clear to anyone who was listening their reason for being there.

            “Sounds like a plan,” Draco smiled up at his husband, allowing the old fashioned vampire to lead him out of the tourist information centre and out into the busy streets of the _Magical Strip_. “So…how about we get a drink at that strange little café over there and have a close look at this map you just spent $40 on?”

            Jasper nodded his agreement, leading his husband over to one of the un-occupied tables at the ‘ _The-Round-The-Clock-Café.’_ Draco handed the map over to Jasper so that he could order himself a Butterbeer and a slice of chocolate cake from the nearest waiter while his husband spread the map over the table.

            “We must look like such a pair of grockels,” Draco snorted as he and Jasper began to look over the map whilst waiting for Draco’s order to arrive.

            “A pair of _what_?” Jasper asked with a surprised smile.

            “Grockels,” Draco repeated the strange word. “You know, tourists?”

            “I can honestly say that I have never heard a tourist referred to as a grockel before,” Jasper announced. “Is it some sort of magical slang?”

            “Er…no, just British…well, Southern really. I’m pretty sure that there are many other words used to describe tourists but I have always referred to them as grockels thanks to one Harry Potter,” Draco explained with a roll of his eyes. “What is keeping my order…Starbucks?” he cut himself off suddenly as he noticed the famous name on the map. “Seriously? Is there anywhere left without a Starbucks?”

            “Obviously not.”

            Draco’s order arrived and the young wizard savoured every mouth-watering bite of the chocolate cake (not quite as good as his mother’s but still delicious) as the couple decided where to go first. They eventually settled on visiting _Merlin’s Magical Mall_ first, exploring the five floors of shops ranging from _Wendell’s Apothecary, Established 1912_ to _TopWitch/TopWizard_ , a very popular clothing shop known for selling ‘fashionable clothing for today’s young witches and wizards.’

            “We’re not going to get this done in a day,” Draco murmured as they stepped in through the main entrance of the Mall (or shopping centre as the British part of his mind insisted on referring to it.) There were five floors to the Mall with magical elevators and stairs moving from floor to floor, reminding Draco of the Hogwarts staircases. “There must be nearly 500 shops in this place…”

            “516 according to the map,” Jasper told him. “How about we start at the top and work our way down? If we don’t get round everything we can always come back tomorrow. After all, the _Magical Strip_ will still be here.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

            As it turned out the map was a very sensible buy, helping the couple countless times during the rest of their honeymoon – it turned out that it ridiculously easy to get lost in the _Magical Strip_.

Another good point about the map that the sales-witch had neglected to advertise was that it had a sort of ‘screen-saver’ which would come on if the map wasn’t used for a while and which would display various posters and adverts for not only the shops but a selection of magical tourist attractions in and around the city.

One such attraction was a ghost town out in the desert that they visited on the penultimate day of their honeymoon. Unlike muggle ghost towns this one really was populated entirely by nearly ghosts from various points in the town’s history, some of them dating back as far as the town creation. Jasper ended up spending most of their visit chatting with a group of ghosts from the civil war era, swapping stories with ex-soldiers who had made it home and died in peace, with wives who had lost husbands, mothers who had lost sons.

They spent the last few evenings of their honeymoon in the magical clubs, trying not to compare them to their muggle counterparts because it would be an unfair comparison and Draco simply wanted to enjoy the good things about both…like the magical drinks which changed colour as you drank them.

            However on the last night of their honeymoon Jasper surprised his husband by producing tickets to see a performance of ‘Zumanity’, a show which turned out to be more than a little bit erotic and had left them both more than a little bit excited…

            Draco gasped as he was pressed against the door of their hotel suite, his trousers suddenly around his knees as his erection was swallowed by his husband. He groaned in pleasure, his head falling back against the door with a thud as he surrendered himself to the pleasure Jasper was giving him. When the vampires cold fingers moved to cup his ball he automatically spread his legs a little farther, inviting more access – and he wasn’t disappointed.

            Two fingers entered him, probing deep within him. His hips thrust forward of their own accord, his eyes fluttering closed as his fingers slipped into Jasper hair, tugging on the soft blond curls as the vampires head moved back and forth.

            “Oh…oh…J-Jasper…m’so close…I’m going to…” Draco groaned loudly before crying out incoherently as he reached his climax, his hands clenching into fists as he clutched at his husbands hair. “Ugh…J-Jasper…” he groaned loudly as the vampires cool fingers continued to move within him, pumping in and out.

            “Draco…” Jasper moaned as he leaned back. “Draco…I need you…”

            “Please…” Draco agreed instantly, reluctantly letting got of his husband’s hair, letting out a whimper of disappointment as Jasper removed his fingers and fluidly got to his feet. “Jasper…”

            He suddenly found himself lifted into the air by a strong pair of arms and deposited swiftly on the bed. His clothes were gone in a flash, the fabric tearing in his husbands haste to get full access to his naked skin. Draco decided to take the easy route and, grabbing his wand very briefly from the bedside cabinet, he banished the vampire’s clothes from his strong body.

            “I want…ngh…I need to be inside you…” Jasper groaned against his lips as the vampire seized them in another passionate kiss, spreading Draco’s legs so that he could grind their hips together. “Please…”

            “Please…” Draco echoed his plea, mewling loudly when he felt those fingers returning to his hole, stretching him even more in preparation for the pleasure that was about to come. Eventually he could stand it no longer and cried out, “You’re not going to hurt me, Jasper, just please – fuck me!”

            Jasper hands guided his husband’s legs up onto his shoulders and then Draco was crying out as the vampire’s cold rod pressed into him deeply. Gripping his husbands hips tight enough to bruise Jasper began to rock back and forth, driving his hard cock against Draco’s prostate again and again.

            “Yes!” Draco cried out loudly, his cries soon becoming all but incoherent as his husband dragged his body towards what was obviously going to be a rather mind blowing orgasm. Reaching down he placed a hand on his neglected cock, stroking himself in time with Jaspers powerful strokes. “J-Jasper…oh…oh…yes…”

            “Cum for me, Draco…cum for me, my love…” Jasper panted somewhere near his ear and that was all it took for Draco to reach his peak, his eyes rolling back into his head as his body arched off of the bed, towards his husband. His seed managed to hit them both in the chest, pressed together as they were.

            Only moments later he heard Jasper growl deep in his throat, heard the tearing of fabric as the vampire gave in to his natural instincts and bit through the bedding as he found his own completion deep with Draco’s hot body.

            Panting deeply the couple clung to one another, basking in the afterglow of their passionate lovemaking, still joined together in the most intimate of ways.

Eventually they were forced to separate, Jasper disappearing into the en suite bathroom briefly to fetch a damp cloth while Draco snuggled into the pillows, content to relish in the blissful ache spreading across his well loved body.

“Home tomorrow…” he murmured sadly once Jasper had gently cleaned them both off and returned the damp cloth to the bathroom. He let out a deep sigh as Jasper returned to the bed, lying down beside him and pulling the satiated wizard into his arms. “I can’t believe it’s over already.”

            “It’s only the honeymoon,” Jasper murmured softly, trailing his fingers up and down Draco’s bare back. “We will have eternity to spend together.”

            “Mmm…sounds nice…” Draco murmured, fighting back a yawn as he snuggled closer to his husband. “Love you…”

            “And I you…” Jasper murmured, pressing a kiss to his husband’s forehead as he reached down and drew the covers over them. “Sweet dreams, my love.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

_Draco was woken by the sounds of the grandfather clock in the hallway, a family heirloom older than he could remember, chiming loudly._

_Sitting up he moved the ivory sheets off his legs and rose, feeling like he was stuck in slow motion as he went over to the old fashioned wardrobe._

_The white clothes inside were all identical and it didn’t take him long to dress in a long sleeved white shirt, white skinny jeans and white socks._

_Kneeling down on the plush white carpet he searched around the bottom of his wardrobe for his boots, eventually finding them and pulling them onto his feet._

_Fully dressed he rose and headed over to the dressing table to sort out his hair…only to stop suddenly in shock, staring at himself in shock._

_His previously white clothes were splattered with blood, the vivid red liquid seeping into the fabric and spreading before his eyes._

_From the corner of his mouth a single red rivulet of blood dripped down his chin and even more blood dripped from his shaking hands._

_But it wasn’t the blood that was the most shocking thing he saw in his reflection, it wasn’t the blood that he couldn’t tear his gaze away from – it was the swollen belly barely concealed beneath the blood-stained shirt._

_“What…?” he gasped, finally looking down at his stomach rather than at his reflection – his very round stomach._

_Tentatively he pressed one blood stained hand to the swollen bump and gasped in shock as the thing…as the **baby** inside of him reacted to the light pressure, moving within him and even pressing out against him. _

_“Oh fu–”_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

            Draco woke with a strangled gasp, bolting upright in the bed as his shaking hands clutched at his stomach…his _flat_ stomach. It was a dream…it was just a dream, he reassure himself silently.

            He found himself filled with an odd combination of relief and regret as he stared down at his un-pregnant stomach. Being pregnant…having a child growing within him would be…it would be scarier than anything he’d ever experienced but it would also be the most wonderful thing he’d ever done, to have created a new life.

            “Draco? What’s wrong?” Jasper asked, rushing over from where he’d been reading on the balcony, his gentle hands resting over Draco’s as the wizard continued to clutch at his stomach. “Are you sick? Should I call Carlisle?”

            “No,” Draco shook his head. “I just had a really, _really_ weird dream. I’m fine.”

            “Oh,” Jasper sighed with relief. “What was the dream about?”

            “Nothing really,” Draco mumbled, not wanting to share his odd dream with his husband for fear of upsetting him – after all while it was perfectly plausible for Draco to fall pregnant it was definitely not possible for Jasper to be the father because technically he was dead. “It was just…weird.”

            “Ok. I’m here if you decide you want to talk about it,” Jasper said, brushing Draco’s hair back off of his forehead. He could feel Draco’s emotions as if they were his own – happiness, confusion, worry, longing…

            “I know you are,” Draco said with a smile, leaning into the loving touch willingly offered by his husband. “What time is it?”

            “Half-five,” Jasper answered.

            “Ugh…too early…” Draco groaned.

            Jasper chuckled, gently rearranging the pair of them so that his back was resting against the beds comfortable headboard and Draco was snuggled up to his side, using his stomach as a pillow.

            “Go back to sleep,” Jasper ordered softly, his fingers stroking Draco’s hair soothingly. “We don’t have to leave till midday.”

            “Kay,” Draco sighed happily, rubbing his face against his husband’s soft shirt to get comfortable. “Love you.”

            “Love you too, Draco.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

A/N OMG!!!!! How long did this take me?!?!?! I can only apologise and hope that my first attempt at the “naughty bits” was worth the wait. My life has been even more hectic than usual and my writing time has been practically zero lately, thanks to the fact that I am a glutton for punishment and have appeared in three separate shows within the last month and a bit (the third of which is actually this weekend) whilst also attending Sea Cadets two to three nights a week and doing overtime at work for the run up to Christmas.

A/N 2 Wasn’t the movie great? I’m embarrassed to admit that I sent the entire film expecting things to happen and then having to remind myself that no, that would not be happening as that was in my head and would be appearing only in OLAL. LOL!

A/N 3 Comments and suggestions are most definitely welcome.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

            “Oh, hell, look at your eyes!” Alice’s loud voice carried out of what Esme had referred to as ‘the girl’s dressing room’, causing Draco to smile as he jogged up the stairs to join his muggle friend. “What did you _do?_ Stay up all night?”

            “Almost…” Bella mumbled as he stepped into the room, leaning casually against the door frame as Alice rounded on the bride-to-be,

            “I’ve only allotted so much time to make you stunning, Bella – you might have taken better care of the raw material.”

            “I’m sorry, Alice…” Bella apologised. “It was just…a weird dream.”

            “You too, huh?” Draco asked, chuckling as Bella jumped in surprise. Alice, of course, wasn’t the least bit surprised and greeted him with a welcoming smile. “Must be something in the air at the moment…” he mused with a smile.

            “Draco! When did you get back?” Bella asked happily, a genuine smile blossoming on her pretty face as she hurried across the room to give him a hug. “How was…how was your wedding? And your…honeymoon?”

            “We got back yesterday,” Draco answered as the pair released each other, “Couldn’t miss your wedding now, could we? As for my own wedding – it was perfect and our honeymoon…well…” Draco trailed off, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

            Bella blushed.

            “Draco, make yourself useful and get rid of those awful shadows under her eyes,” Alice ordered as she turned to begin sorting through her make-up supplies. “At least you’ll have plenty of time to sleep on the plane tomorrow.”

            “Plane? Oh, is this for the mystery honeymoon?” Draco asked eagerly.

            “Emphasis on _mystery_ ,” Bella muttered unhappily.

            “You’re all packed and ready,” Alice informed her calmly.

            “Alice, I wish you would let me pack my own things!”

            “It would have given too much away.”

            “And denied you an opportunity to shop,” Bella pointed out.

            “You’ll be my sister officially in just a couple of hours so it’s about time you got over you aversion to new clothes,” Alice told her, turning to face them with an expensive looking make-up brush in one hand and an even more expensive looking make-up palette in the other. “Draco? Magical concealer?”

            “ _Oui mon capitaine!_ ” Draco responded, offering the little vampire a mock salute before drawing his wand out from the special pocket sewn into the lining of his suit jacket. “I would have been round to see you sooner but Jasper and I had to patch things up with my parents – hold still.”

A quick spell later and Bella looked as fresh as she ever had.

            “So…what was weird about your dream?” Draco asked as Bella reluctantly took her place in the make-up chair, pulling her little dressing gown tight around her body whilst also trying to pull it down to hide her bare thighs.

            “Oh, just wedding stuff…” Bella explained, leaning back in the chair with a deep sigh, obviously resigning herself to her fate. Closing her eyes she allowed Alice to begin her work, asking softly, “Have you been having weird dreams too?”

            “Yeah, last couple of nights I’ve–”

            “Do you want some help?” Rosalie’s surprise arrival interrupted what would have been a slightly more humorous re-telling of his dreams, both the one about his being pregnant and the one he’d had last night…“I could do her hair.”

            “Sure,” Alice agreed easily. “Weddings – they bring everyone together!”

            Draco snorted at the similar expressions on Bella and Rosalie’s faces as the excited vampire hugged both of them before moving so that she could demonstrate what she wanted Bella’s hair to look like as she talked quietly with Rosalie,

            “You can start braiding. I want it intricate. The veil goes here, underneath…”

            Between the two of them they had Bella’s hair and make-up finished in a little under twenty minutes, the classically intricate style making her look even more beautiful than usual. Draco was just about to offer his compliments on both their work and Bella’s natural beauty when Renée’s voice interrupted him,

            “Bella?”

            “In here, mum,” Bella called out softly and Draco had barely enough time to conceal his wand before the extremely eager mother of the bride rushed into the room. Chief Swan followed at a slightly more hesitant pace, pausing by Draco and keeping his eyes averted just in case his daughter was still changing.

            “Draco,” he murmured, nodding his head in greeting as he fiddled with the velvet jewellery box in his hands. “I hear congratulations are in order.”

            “Thank you,” Draco responded happily, looking down at the rings glittering on his left hand. He’d decided to follow his mother’s example and wear both his wedding ring and his engagement ring on his left hand and he’d been very relieved to see that the two rings went so well together.

            “Oh, Bella!” Renée squealed as she hurried over to her daughter. “Oh, honey, you’re so beautiful! Oh, I’m going to cry! Alice, you’re amazing! You and Esme should go into business as wedding planners…”

            “Right…” Draco mumbled as Renée continued to chatter about how beautiful he daughter looked. “Well, I think I’ll leave you lot to it, family moment and all that jazz. Speaking of Jazz I think it’s about time I found that other half of mine.”

            “Oh…ok,” Bella mumbled as her mum paused for breath. “I guess I’ll…um…I guess I’ll see you later then…”

            “You sure will – I’ve got a front row seat!” he chuckled darkly, moving across the room to kiss Bella on the cheek. “You look absolutely gorgeous, Bella, so good luck, break a leg and all that…not literally of course. Don’t go doing anything stupid.”

            This finally got a smile out of the nervous bride and so, deeming his work done, Draco gave her an extremely gentle hug (which still earned an annoyed hiss from Alice) and left her to finish getting ready for her wedding.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

            Sitting in his seat for the wedding Harry tried to discretely sooth the child kicking inside his magically concealed baby bump as he flicked through the latest edition of _Witch Weekly._ Hermione had sent him the gossip magazine when she’d noticed that it contained an article about Draco’s elopement in Las Vegas.

            The article was six pages long and contained interviews with witches and wizards who had met the couple during their honeymoon and far too many pictures, obviously taken without the newlyweds knowledge.

            “Still can’t get used to that,” Jacob muttered to his left where his boyfriend and the father of his unborn child was sat, a sleeping Teddy curled up in his arms.

            “To what?” Harry asked.

            “The invisible bump,” Jacob whispered, nodding to Harry’s deceptively flat stomach. At a little over four months along he was already starting to show quite a bit, his once flat stomach rounded with the presence of their child and so he had been left with little choice but to use the pregnancy safe concealment charm – somehow he suspected that the muggle population of Forks, Washington wouldn’t cope very well with the sight of an obviously pregnant young man. “I mean, I’ve gotten so used to seeing you with the bump it’s a little…weird to see you without it.”

            “I know,” Harry murmured with a smile.

            When he’d first found out he was pregnant he’d panicked, frightened by the prospect of carrying a child, of being a father…but now it felt like the most natural thing in the world. “I can still feel it though so I’ve got to be real careful – it might look a bit odd if I start stroking thin air.”

            Jacob let out a bark of laughter, drawing far too much attention to them and startling poor little Teddy who woke as only an annoyed two year old can – loudly.

            “Sorry, little man,” Jacob apologised, pressing a kiss to the currently dark hair and rubbing the toddlers back soothingly until the little boy calmed down, settling against Jacob’s chest and staring at the other wedding guests over the shape-shifters shoulder. “So…anything in there about you yet?”

            “No,” Harry answered. Over the last couple of weeks he’d fire-called everyone who he considered close to him to spread the good news and his ears were still ringing from Mrs Weasleys excited squealing. “Not that I’m expecting to, I trust my friends and they would never tell anyone until I’ve released an official statement…which I’m not going to do until I absolutely have to or we won’t get a moments peace.”

            “Pity ladies…” Teddy mumbled, pointing over the shoulder that had become his leaning post at the four young women making their way down the aisle.

The three blonds wore long gowns of gold or silver that clung to their shapely bodies like a glittery second skin whilst the brunette wore a looser gown of sparkly bronze with a neckline that left little to the imagination.

            In a word they were stunning.

            “Teddy, what have I said about pointing?” Harry asked lightly, watching out of the corner of his eye as the four women joined an equally handsome young man near the end of the aisle, right at the front on the groom’s side. He looked comfortable in his old fashioned suit with its bronze cravat and black silk scarf hung loosely around his neck as he greeted each of the women with a kiss on the cheek, or in the brunettes case a kiss on the lips, before urging them to sit down.

            “Rude…” Teddy mumbled, dropping his hand down almost immediately and shooting his daddy an apologetic look, all big eyes and trembling lips. “M’sorry…”

            “That’s all right, Teddy,” Harry responded, reaching over and stroking his son’s soft hair. Teddy relaxed against his hand for a moment before turning back to his people watching over Jacob’s shoulder. “I reckon they must be the _cousins_ that Alice was telling me about earlier. You know, the ones from Alaska.”

            “Well, they certainly have the same looks…and smell,” Jacob agreed softly, his voice barely above a whisper…but this was apparently still loud enough to gain the vampires attention. “Yeah, they’re definitely–”

            “Uncle Seth!” Teddy cried out suddenly as he spotted the other shape-shifter making his way towards them alongside his mum and Jacobs’s dad. “Auntie Sue! Uncle Billy! We’re over here!”

            “Teddy, I’m sure they can see where we are so there’s no need to shout,” Harry pointed out softly, fighting back a smile in spite of his strict words.

            “Hiya Teddy!” Seth responded equally as enthusiastically, ruining Harry’s telling off completely by plucking the little boy out of Jacobs arms and holding him high above his head, making the little boy scream with delight.

            “I give up,” Harry sighed sadly although by now he was smiling. “If he’s sick on you it is entirely your own fault.”

            “Hello Harry,” Seth’s mum greeted him brightly as she manoeuvred Billy into the space left especially for his wheelchair before taking her own seat next to him in the row behind Harry, Jacob and Teddy.

            “Hello Mrs Clearwater,” Harry responded. “Hello Billy.”

            “Harry, how many times must I tell you to call me Sue? Mrs Clearwater was my mother-in-law,” Seth’s mother sighed, grimacing slightly at the mention of her relative. Obviously she hadn’t had the best relationship with her husband’s mother.

            “Sorry Mrs…Sorry, Sue. I’m just so used to calling people, adults especially, by their proper title,” Harry apologised with a smile.

            “Took him weeks to stop calling me Mr Black,” Billy told the woman who Harry was pretty sure he had a huge crush on. “At least Teddy got it right the first time…damned if I’m gonna be called Grandpa. Makes me feel like I’m 102…”

            His slightly embarrassed smile was broken when Harry winced, pressing a hand to his invisible bump as the baby shifted, small as it was at the moment, and ended up pressing directly against his bladder.

            “Harry? What’s wrong?” Jacob asked worriedly.

            “Nothing,” Harry hurried to reassure his worried mate. “Just need to pee.”

            “Oh, Harry…” Sue chuckled, shaking her head as she shot the young wizard a sympathetic look. She had found out about his pregnancy by accident, Seth getting more than a little bit excited and blurting it out without meaning to. Harry didn’t mind really – with two shape-shifters for children Sue was clearly used to the supernatural and knew how to keep a secret. “I remember those days. I’d get used to it if I were you because it only gets worse as the baby gets bigger.”

            “Great.”

            Excusing himself from the group he hurried towards the Cullens grand house, slipping inside to try and find the bathroom. Oh no, he thought suddenly, they were all vampires – what if they didn’t _have_ a bathroom?!

            “Don’t worry, we have a bathroom,” Edward said, suddenly appearing at his side. The vampire groom looked absolutely impeccable in his stylish tux.

            “How did you…oh, right, telepathic,” Harry answered his own question, causing a small smile to appear on Edwards face. “So…where is this bathroom?”

            “This way,” Edward said, leading the dark haired wizard up two flights of stairs. “Bathrooms the last door on the right.”

            “Thank you!” Harry gasped as he practically sprinted the rest of the way, slamming the bathroom door shut behind him. Merlin, if Sue was right and this only got worse it was going to be a long five months…

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

            Having searched the entire house and found no sign of his husband Draco headed outside, finding him almost immediately…talking to his parents at the foot of the stairs leading down off of the houses front porch.

As per usual his parents were obtaining numerous looks of green eyed jealousy from the other guests arriving for the wedding, thanks to their undeniably elegant style. His mother looked particularly stunning today in a floor length gown made of emerald green silk, the slinky fabric hugging the feminine curves of her body and his father looked as impeccable as ever in one of his smartest suits.

            “So have the two of you decided where you’re going to live?” Narcissa was asked as he approached them. Jasper turned to Draco, slipping his hand into his husbands and obviously giving the wizard a chance to answer.

            “Um…no, we haven’t really discussed it yet…”

            “Well, your father and I have been talking since you left this morning–”

            “Uh-oh…”

            “Oh, it’s nothing bad, darling,” Narcissa hurried to reassure him.

            “We’ve decided to move back to the manor,” Lucius announced calmly.

            “…what?!?” Draco gasped, his hand moving up to press at his heart as it began to beat faster with panic. “But…but we can’t! I-I like it here and…and what about Jasper? The Cullens…we can’t just–”

            “Draco!” Narcissa called out, her hands moving to squeeze his shoulders in an attempt to calm him down as she explained, “Your father and I do not mean for all of us to return to the Manor, my little dragon. We just think that it would be better for you to begin to begin your married life with a home of your own.”

            “I don’t understand…”

            “Your mother and I will be returning to the Manor at the end of the month but before we leave we shall be signing the house in Forks over to the two of you,” Lucius explained clearly. “Consider it a wedding present.”

            “Oh…”

            “Thank you for your kind gift, Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy,” Jasper murmured, bowing his head to each of his husband’s parents in an old-fashioned show of both thanks and respect. “Alice is calling for everyone to take their places. I believe that the wedding is about to begin. Mrs Malfoy, would you allow me to escort you to your seat?” he asked, offering his arm to his mother-in-law.

            “I would be delighted,” Narcissa responded with a beaming smile, slipping her arm through Jaspers and allowing the handsome vampire to lead the way round the side of the house where the wedding was to take place.

            “Draco,” Lucius called out softly, catching his son arm as he moved to follow. “Draco, I just wanted to say that…that although I may have disapproved of your relationship to begin with I am very happy for you and wish you and Jasper all the happiness in the world,” Lucius murmured in an unusual show of affection.

            Draco couldn’t seem to form the right words and so just settled for doing something as equally as unusual as his fathers show of affection – he threw his arms around his father and for the first time since he was an innocent little boy hugged him as tightly as he could.

            “Thank you…” he eventually mumbled into his fathers shoulder.

            Lucius held him tightly for a few seconds, actually allowing himself to show emotion in public when he pressed a kiss to the top of his sons head. Draco was the first to pull away, straightening his suit as he said calmly,

            “We’d best get to our seats or we’ll have one very angry wedding planner after us for ruining her perfectly planned ceremony.”

            They arrived just as everyone was rising to their feet to welcome the bride and Draco shot Edward an apologetic smile as he quickly ducked into his seat beside Jasper in the front row on the groom’s side.

Apparently he’d caused a bit of a problem for Alice when she’d been organising the seating plan for the actual wedding as he had been entitled to sit on both the groom’s side and the bride’s side.

Music began to play from the speakers that were completely hidden from view, a feat that must have used a little bit of magic for the music to be so clear.

            Draco turned along with every other guest and watched as Alice, dressed in a gorgeous flapper dress, practically glided her was along the aisle.

            And then it was Bella’s turn.

            “Wow…” Draco chuckled to himself as he took in the absolutely stunning sight that Bella made as she and her father walked slowly up the aisle.

The classic cut of the dress made her look even slimmer than she really was, giving her one of the tiniest waists Draco had ever seen. And although from the front the dress looked fabulous the real beauty was in the back – literally.

As the couple took their places in front of the minister, both of them smiling shyly at each other as the reality of the situation began to sink in Draco met Alice’s happy gaze and gave her a clear thumbs up, nodding to the dress.

            The wedding guests took their seats and Draco smiled as Jasper reached over to take his husbands hand in his own, carefully entwining their fingers and holding their joined hands on his thigh. It was nice, a discreet but completely heartfelt show of affection and commitment. Settling back in his seat Draco turned his attention back to the ‘action’ that was about to take place before him,

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…”

 

A/N Ugh! I wanted to write more of this chapter but I have really bad writers block! I HATE WRITERS BLOCK! I will try my hardest to get the next chapter out of my mind and onto the internet as soon as possible. Comments and suggestions are more than welcome.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

 

            “Alice!” Draco protested loudly when he caught sight of the banner hanging across the stage at the wedding reception…which was being held on the other side of the Cullens house. The ceremony had been timed to perfection, of course, and now as the guests took their seats a deep red glow emanated from the sun setting behind the trees, creating a magical atmosphere without using even the tiniest bit of actual magic. The large banner read,

            _‘Congratulations to the happy couples – Edward & Bella and Jasper & Draco.’ _

            “What? You didn’t think eloping got you out of having a party, did you?” Alice scoffed. “As if I would ever let that happen.”

            “But…but what about Bella and Edward? This is supposed to be their day! Won’t they…you know…mind?” Draco asked.

            “I doubt it,” Alice answered cheerfully. “It was Bella’s idea.”

            “It was Bella’s idea,” Draco repeated slowly, glaring at the beautiful bride being led to her seat by her husband. “Of course it was…”

            “Come on you two are sitting over here,” Alice told them brightly, taking their hands and leading them to the table to the right of Bella and Edwards. “If you relax you’ll enjoy the evening better,” Alice told the couple before skipping away.

            “You knew about this,” Draco accused his parents as the couple took their seats. On their table were his parents, Harry, Jacob and of course little Teddy.

            “Of course we did, darling,” Narcissa responded cheerfully. “After all I did help Alice and Esme plan most of it, including the table decorations which if I do say myself look absolutely splendid…”

            “Did you know about this?” Draco asked, interrupting his mother as he turned his glare on Harry who at least had the decency to blush when he answered,

            “Yeah, I…uh…got read in on the secret party plans about a week ago when Alice…um…informed me that I would be acting as your ‘Best Man’ today and had to warn me to get my speech ready.”

            “Speech?!” Draco spluttered, earning a few add looks from some of the wedding guests. “Oh, this just keeps on getting better…you’d better not humiliate me in front of all these people, Harry Potter!”

            “Would I do that?”

            “Yes!” both Draco and Jacob answered, although the shape-shifter was the only one laughing – Draco was deadly serious.

            “Ladies and Gentlemen, if I could have your attention for a moment,” Carlisle requested politely from where he was stood on the stage using the microphone. “Now as I’m sure some of you have noticed the extra names on the banner about me, not to mention the extra cake…”

            “Cake?” Teddy asked hopefully, upon hearing one of his favourite words.

            “…you will have realised that tonight’s reception is a double celebration in honour of not one but two of my sons weddings.”

            “Jasper and Draco got married?! When?!” Jessica cried out loudly from her own table, sounding completely shocked and also a little disappointed.

            “Don’t worry, Miss Stanley, you weren’t the only one to miss it and no, it’s not because you missed your invite – it’s because there were no invites!” Carlisle laughed loudly. “And do you want to know why there were no invites?”

            “Yes!” several people answered.

            “They eloped! Ran off mid-wedding plans to elope in Las Vegas!”

            “They eloped?!”

            “Is that even legal?”

            “Oh, how romantic…”

            Very much aware of the fact that everyone was looking at them, expecting them to be all sheepish and embarrassed…Draco squared his shoulders, shot everyone a wicked grin before leaning over and giving Jasper a long kiss.

            “So there you have it, ladies and gentlemen, not one but two happy couples to celebrate!” Carlisle finished with another laugh. “And so with no further ago on with the celebrations!”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

            The three course dinner was absolutely delicious, so delicious that Draco had no problem whatsoever “helping” Jasper to finish off his own meal which had of course only been played around with to make it look like the vampire was eating to all the innocent muggles surrounding him…especially the dessert…

            “Mmm…” he groaned as he popped the last chocolate covered strawberry into his mouth, licking the escaping juice little flakes of chocolate off of his fingertips.

            “Draco…” Jasper moaned softly, trying desperately not to get lost in the accidentally erotic display that his husband was currently putting on, forcefully reminding himself that he was sat at a table with his in-laws and his own parents were only a few feet away.

            “What?” Draco asked lightly, blinking in the hopes of seeming as innocent as possible…despite the wicked grin fighting to escape. Jasper groaned deep in his throat as he felt the strong emotions coming from his lover…love…happiness…playfulness…lust…

            Not an “accidentally erotic” sight after all…

            “It was really good!” Draco defended himself as the wicked grin finally appeared on his handsome face. “Jasper, you know how much I love chocolate covered…strawberries.”

            The pause let Jasper know clearly that it wasn’t only the chocolate covered strawberries that he’d eaten on their honeymoon that Draco was remembering right then…it was most probably the chocolate covered Jasper that was causing that utterly wicked grin to get worse and worse.

            “Well…um…save some room for a piece of our wedding cake,” Jasper eventually suggested, deciding that it was most definitely the time to steer the conversation off in a different direction.

            “Cake!” Teddy cried happily, offering the perfect subject change. Looking at him both wizard and vampire chuckled – the little boys face appeared to be almost completely covered in melted chocolate ice-cream.

            “Not yet, Teddy,” Harry said with a smile. “Look at you…” he scolded softly with a smile, picking up the little boys unused napkin and wiping his face with it. A clothes protection spell a.k.a a magical bib, had protected his smart little suit but apparently nothing could protect his “innocent” little face.

            “Is this thing on?” Emmett loud voice coming through the speakers drew everyone’s attention to the stage. “Wicked,” he muttered happily in his ever so carefree way, raising the champagne glass held in his hand. “It falls to me to start the ball rolling with today’s speeches so…I’d like to propose a toast – to my new sister. Bella, I hope you’ve got enough sleep these last eighteen years…’cause you won’t be getting anymore for a while…”

            Laughing at his own joke the strongly built vampire didn’t even seem to notice the awkward silence as he chugged down the champagne, successfully hiding the fact that the drink probably tasted like ash to him.

            “Nicely done, Emmett…” Jasper muttered as he felt some of the guests disapproval of what they assumed to be a crude innuendo about the on-coming honeymoon. Draco laughed loudly,

“Actually I’m quite impressed, an ‘in joke’ that sounds like a dirty joke…not many people would dare to try that at a wedding…”

It was Jessica, of all people, that took to the stage next. Draco thought that for once her dress was quite appropriate – a floaty knee length dress in a pretty yellow/cream colour that complimented both her skin and her hair.

“Well…Bella was just like everybody else, totally mesmerised by Edward – or the hair, as I call him,” a few of the guests chuckled along with her at this point, Draco being one of them. ‘The hair’ was quite an appropriate nickname for the vampire. “Um…and then suddenly, Edward is all about Bella. Even though she’d not the captain of the volleyball team…I’m just kidding. I’m just kidding…or the president of the Student Council…”

“Awkward…” Draco chuckled as Jessica tried, and failed, to recover her speech before hurrying from the stage. “You’d think she’d have moved on from Edward by now, all things considered…”

            “Oh, father-of-the-bride speech, these are always good,” Harry chuckled, sitting up a little straighter in his chair as Charlie Swan took the stage. Jacob had taken over the job of placating Teddy, managing to stop him from going into a full blown tantrum with a little bit of undivided attention.

Harry had loved Mr Granger’s speech at his best friends wedding; it had been part praise for his daughter finding such a good husband and part threat for his new son-in-law should anything happen to Hermione…and considering that this particular father-of-the-bride was a cop ought to make it exceptionally good…

            “Edward will be a good husband,” Charlie began firmly, looking as casual and as unthreatening as usual…so long as you didn’t look in his eyes. They were fixed on Edward and deadly serious. “I know this because…because I’m a cop – I know things. Like how to hunt somebody to the ends of the earth…and I know how to use a gun.”

            “So have you bee practising your threatening speech, Mr Malfoy?” Harry asked cheerfully, earning a glare from Draco and a dark chuckle from Lucius.

            No denial though.

            “Now that you’re my sister…” Alice’s light voice carried across the group as she took her place behind the microphone once Charlie had (eagerly) vacated the stage. She was of course speaking directly to Bella, a bright smile dominating her face, “…you’ll have to get over your aversion to fashion – skirts, shoes, handbags…”

            Draco could practically hear Bella’s unenthusiastic groan over all the laughter than followed the pixie like vampires statement – obviously everyone was well aware of the bride’s dislike of anything fashionable or girly.

            After a long list of things Bella would just have to get used to the happy bridesmaid skipped off of the stage, hurrying over to their table and actually dropping down onto Jaspers lap.

            “Hey! Get your own husband!” Draco protested, although he laughed as she simply stuck her tongue out at him and turned her attention on Harry, quite content to use her older brother as a chair.

            “Right, Harry, only a few more minutes to go till show time. You’re on after Edward,” she told the dark haired wizard who looked less than thrilled at the prospect. “You’ll be fine, promise.”

            “Yeah…” Harry muttered disbelievingly.

            “And then it’ll be your turn, Narcissa,” Alice told the older looking woman who smiled happily. “Oh no, here we go…”

            “What?” Draco asked, looking towards the stage. “Oh.”

            “ _Go to sleep…”_ Renée sang softly into the microphone, her voice gravely, almost like she’d smoke one too many cigarettes…although Draco didn’t think she suffered from that particular bad habit. “ _Go to sleep…my child…_ ”

            “You’re not going to sing are you?” Draco asked his mother worriedly.

            “I doubt any of your lullabies would be suitable for our current company,” Narcissa reminded him with a fond smile. “Although I guess I could get away with _sleep softly, little dragon, may spells guard your sleep…sleep softly little_ –”

            “No singing.”

            Narcissa chuckled, nodding in agreement as the mother of the groom replaced the mother of the bride on the stage.

            “I’d like to thank Renée and Charlie for bringing such a wonderful person into the world and into our lives,” the motherly vampire said softly, smiling across at the young woman’s parents. “We will cherish and protect her forever.”

            “That applies to you as well, you know,” Alice told her brother-in-law, still sitting comfortably on his husbands lap and making no move to return to her own table. “It’s not just Bella that we’re going to cherish and protect forever.”

            A hush fell over the wedding guests as the groom himself took to the stage, kissing his mother on the cheek as they passed each other. Harry grimaced, knowing that all too soon it would be his turn to speak.

            “I hate giving speeches…” he whimpered, turning into the comforting arms offered by his mate. Pressing his face into the shape-shifters he listened as Edward opened his heart to the people who had come to support him and his bride on the most important day of their lives.

            “It's an extraordinary thing to meet someone who you can bare your soul to and accept you for what you are. I've been waiting, for what seems like a very long time, to get beyond what I am. With Bella I feel like I can finally begin,” Edward’s voice was filled with barely contained emotion as he tried not to give too much away. “So I'd like to propose a toast to my beautiful bride. No measure of time with you will be long enough. But let's start with forever.”

            “You’re turn, love,” Jacob murmured in Harry’s ear as the guests joined Edward in his toast, everyone sipping the expensive champagne from their crystal glasses – only the best for a wedding designed by Alice. “Knock ‘em dead.”

            “I’ll try…although not literally,” Harry mumbled, slowly uncurling himself from his mates body as Carlisle returned to the stage, announcing the fact that the second set of speeches regarding the second happy couple were about to begin.

            The dark haired wizard rose slowly, immediately feeling their weight of everyone’s eyes resting on him. Silently reassuring himself that he could do this…that he’d given speeches in much more public places like this…he made his way up the steps and onto the stage.

            “Um…right…” he mumbled awkwardly into the microphone. “Well…my names Harry James Potter and I have known Draco since we were eleven years old and starting our first year at Hogwarts…that’s our old school…”

            Draco was unsurprised when the unusual school name brought for more than a few chuckles from the wedding guests. If only they knew the truth…

            “And…well, if I’m honest for the following six years I thought he was the biggest prat to ever walk the Earth,” Harry muttered honestly, causing even Draco to chuckle. “I dread to think what he thought of me…”

            “You were the annoying teachers pet!” Draco called out with a laugh.

            “I was not a teachers pet!” Harry protested with his own laugh.

Encouraged by the chuckles of laughter coming from his audience Harry cleared his throat and continued with his pre-prepared speech.

            “Now I know from being Best Man at my friend Ron’s wedding that one of the compulsory parts of the speech is to share humorous and embarrassing stories about the Groom,” Harry said, grinning wickedly towards Draco. “And trust me…I’ve got lots of ammunition in regards to Draco…”

            “Don’t you dare, Harry…” Draco growled softly, hoping that if Harry did decide to share some of his more embarrassing moments…and then he realised that, of course, most of them were off limits thanks to the magic in them. Thank Merlin.

            “Let’s see…oh!” Harry beamed happily round at his audience. “There was the time he cried like a baby after getting punched in the nose…by one of my best friends, Hermione Granger, the smartest girl in our school.”

            “She broke my nose!” Draco defended himself as everyone chuckled.

            “She did not break your nose,” Harry snorted loudly. “You know, you always were a bit of a hypochondriac, Draco. Remember when you got that cut on your arm in our third year and you whined so much that our school nurse excused you from a weeks worth of classes just to get you to shut up?”

            “I was not that bad…” Draco grumbled over the audience continued laughter.

            “Now I bet you’re all wondering how we went from hating each others guts to the friendship we share now…well, I can tell you it wasn’t easy,” Harry sighed deeply. “Our last year of school was…not good. Stuff happened and…and some of the other students…some of our friends ended up…” Harry struggled to get the words out, knowing that not only would they drop the mood dramatically but that he would become even more dangerously close to tears than his unstable emotions had already brought him. “…some of our friends ended up dead.”

            “Oh My God…” Jessica gasped loudly.

            “After that…after seeing first hand how precious every moment is…well, how could we not forgive and forget? It would have been dishonouring the memories of our friends to let our petty little feud continue, wouldn’t it?” Harry asked his captivated audience with a sad smile. “So I accepted the friendship that I had previously turned down and I’ll be forever grateful that I did as it has allowed me to discover what a truly wonderful person was hidden behind the mask of the spoilt, self-centred, arrogant git…”

            “Thanks for painting such a lovely picture of me, Harry,” Draco laughed.

            “Anyway…to round off this one-of-a-kind Best Man speech I would like a to raise a toast to Draco and Jasper – the friend who taught me to never judge a book by its cover and the young man…” here Harry was obviously fighting a smile as he looked across at the immortal groom, “…that has more than earned his love. So please, ladies and gentlemen, charge your glasses to the second happy couple of the day – Draco and Jasper Malfoy-Whitlock.”

            Harry fled back to his seat as soon as he could, his hands clutching at his invisible baby bump as he dropped down into his seat. Jacob slid his arm around his mate’s shoulders, pulling him into a comforting hug as he reassured him that his speech had been perfect and that now he could relax.

            “If you’ll please excuse me,” Narcissa murmured softly as she rose from her seat and gracefully made her way up to the microphone.

Jasper struggled to contain his grin as a feeling of jealousy hit him from nearly every human woman over the age of thirty that had attended the wedding…

            “I feel that I must begin my little speech by telling you all that I am not all together pleased with my son and his new husband…” Narcissa spoke, her voice soft and serious before trailing off with a dramatic sigh. “…their secret elopement completely ruined all the plans I had painstakingly come up with for their wedding and spoilt my fun entirely!”

            An audible sigh of relief preceded the amused chuckling of the audience, a sigh shared by Draco who had become paralysed with fear by the thought that his beloved mother didn’t approve of his marriage to the man/vampire of his dreams…

            Jasper merely laughed – he’d felt his mother-in-law’s wicked merriment as she’d mounted the steps and taken her place on the stage and had been prepared for whatever teasing remarks or stories she had managed to come up with.

            “I had such fantastic ideas…but oh well, never mind,” she laughed happily, tossing her glorious blond curls over her shoulder. “I suppose I must be content with the fact that, no matter how it came to be, Draco has found himself a kind and caring husband who has been so good for him and will continue to help and support him.”

            Looking over at the couple the suddenly tearful eyes of the glamour witch locked with the deep amber ones of her son-in-law.

            “Jasper – you have helped to return to me something which for many years I had feared was lost completely…my little dragon…” Narcissa said, her voice becoming choked with emotion as she remembered the events of the past as only a mother could when worrying about her son.

“When I look at him I no longer see a spoilt little brat desperate for attention…” she chuckled softly, shooting a fond smile over at her son as she remembered some of his more spectacular tantrums. “I no longer see a boy traumatised by events out of his control…”

            “I see my son – happy and healthy…just the way my little dragon should be…and so I come to the point of my little speech…” Narcissa took a deep breath, her emotions swamping Jasper’s senses as she spoke in a quivering voice, “I want to say thank you, Jasper, for everything you have done for my son and for everything that I know you will continue to do for him.”

            Narcissa returned gracefully to her seat amidst the polite applause that followed her speech, smiling at her husband as he rose from his seat to pull hers out for her before making his own way up onto the stage.

Silence descended over the guests as he took his place at the microphone, his stance as regally perfect as ever. He carried with him a full glass of champagne and held it with practised ease, appearing far more comfortable than any of the other speakers had when standing front of everyone.

            “I’m sure it will come as no surprise to those of you who know me when I tell you that I didn’t much care for Jasper the first time I met him,” Lucius began his speech, his voice serious. “I’ll be honest and tell you that I didn’t think he was good enough for my son…”

            Emmett angry growl was heard by all but Lucius barely spared him a glance.

            “… _however_ I am glad to say that in this instance I was most definitely wrong,” Lucius continued calmly, shifting his glass from one hand to the other as he turned his gaze towards his son-in-law. “Jasper – you have made my son happier than I have ever seen him and I am glad to welcome you into our family as my sons equal.”

            Lifting his glass he offered his new son-in-law a simple toast, sipping at the expensive champagne that Alice had had flown in from Europe especially for the extravagant wedding. Hmm, he mused silently, he must remember to congratulate the female vampire on her excellent taste in champagne.

            “I would like to finish my speech in a manner that is traditional for the father of the “bride” – with a threat for my new son-in-law,” Lucius announced calmly, bringing forth chuckles from his audience as he turned his best glare on the young man in question. “Now…I’m not a cop, nor have I ever owned a gun…but if you ever do anything to hurt my son…if you ever abandon my son…believe me when I say that I **will** hunt you down and you **will** suffer the consequences of your actions…the extremely painful consequences…”

            Complete and utter silence followed what sounded like a genuine threat, the audience trying to figure out if the older Malfoy was joking or not. In fact it wasn’t until Lucius spoke once more that the silence was broken, moving from the stage to stand beside his son-in-law.

            “Welcome to the family,” he said with a smirk, offering his hand to Jasper.

            Jasper rose from his seat before slipping his hand into Lucius, being careful not to squeeze the wizards hand too tightly for fear of breaking it, as he murmured his thanks. Draco couldn’t help it – he let out a huge sigh of relief as he sagged almost boneless against his chair.

            That could have been **a lot** worse…

            “Right…well now that the speeches are over and done with I think that it’s time we moved on to the next part of today’s celebrations…” Carlisle paused for effect from where he stood at the microphone once more before gesturing over towards the two beautiful cakes dominating the view to the wedding guests left. “…it’s time to cut the wedding cakes!”

            “Yay! Cake!” Teddy screamed happily, jumping up and down on Harry’s lap with such force that the wizard’s thighs would definitely be bruised come the morning. “Yay! Yay! It’s time for cake!”

            “Ok, Teddy, ok…yes, it’s time for cake just please…stop bouncing on Daddy’s lap with your shoes on…” Harry begged his son, wincing a little foot clad in a remarkably tough shoe caught him right where he didn’t want to be caught.

            “Oh, I wish I had a camera!” Draco laughed loudly at his friend’s distress, his merriment only egging the toddler on more until finally Alice appeared and spirited the newlyweds away, practically dragging the pair of them over to the long table holding both of the wedding cakes. “Wow…Alice these cakes look amazing…”

            “…I just thought it’d be bigger…”

            “Yeah…”

            Draco had to bite down on his lip to stop himself from bursting out laughing as they overheard their friends discussing the cakes as they waited for them to be cut on the other side of the table, their words causing Alice’s face to harden briefly before morphing into a much practised smile.

            “Hi!” Jessica gasped loudly as they stepped around the end of the table.

            “Hi guys,” Alice greeted them cheerfully.

            “We were just saying how pretty everything is…we were all just saying…” Jessica mumbled quickly, trying desperately to cover up whatever she thought that the wedding planner had overheard.

            “Thanks so much! You don’t think it’s too much?” Alice asked brightly and Draco was seriously impressed by her acting skills as she gave nothing away to them.

            “No!” his friends hurried to disagree, everyone speaking as one.

            Alice took charge once more, pulling the two couples so that they were standing in front of their respective cakes whilst ordering the photographer hired for occasion to get ready to take the all important cake cutting pictures.

            Picking up the huge knife Draco finally had a closer look at the gorgeous cake sitting before him – a five tiered masterpiece of chocolate. Unlike Bella and Edwards cake which was very classical with it’s ivory coloured icing and sugar flowers mixed with real flowers for decoration their cake was angular and modern, the icing made up of unpredictable swirls of milk, white and dark chocolate.

            They did the posed pictures first, both couples mirroring each other as they pretended to cut the cake together, Bella and Draco stood in the circle of their husbands arms with all four of their hands on the decorative knife handles.

Once they were done with Alice then wanted individual pictures (also posed) so it was at least another ten minutes before any real cake cutting commenced.

            Edward, being the gentleman that he was, offered the first piece of their wedding cake to his beautiful bride who still looked slightly uncomfortable with all the attention but very, very happy. Jasper however opted for an unorthodox choice, one that succeeded in tugging at many hearts in the room, Draco’s included – he cut a smaller than average portion and offered it not to his husband but to the little boy bouncing impatiently at his side.

            “Here, Teddy, I think you should be our official cake tester,” Jasper told him as he pressed the little plate into the boy’s hands, smiling down at the wide-eyed little wizard. “You are, after all, the expert when it comes to cake.”

            “What do you say, Teddy?” Harry reminded his little boy softly.

            “Thank you!” Teddy cried out happily before picking up his piece of cake and taking a huge bite, smearing chocolate all around his little mouth. He’d barely swallowed his first bite down before he was taking a second.

            “Well I think he likes it,” Draco chuckled as he accepted the little plate holding the second slice of cake from his husband, leaning up to press a gentle kiss to the vampire’s lips. “That was a lovely thing to do, Jasper. Thank you.”

Teddy’s piece of cake was gone in seconds…as was Draco’s because once he had taken the first bite of the sinfully rich chocolate cake he could not stop until his plate was clean, even going so far as to lick the crumbs and icing from his fingers.

“Keep that up and we’ll be sneaking up to my room…” Jasper growled softly in his ear as Draco sucked on his middle finger, not caring at all about the fact that his family could most probably hear his every word. “Draco…”

“Mmm…maybe later…” Draco moaned, his lips brushing his husbands ear as he pressed his body close to his. “Unfortunately I think Alice would kill us if we left now…you know…you know it would much up her schedule…”

“Yes, I would.”

Draco groaned softly, filled with disappointment at being brought back to the spectacle going on around them on their behalf. Turning slowly he smiled at his sister-in-law, taking in the slightly annoyed look mixed with one of genuine amusement. Behind her Charlie Weasley stood with his fist pressed to his mouth, obviously trying to smother his laughter.

“Come on, it’s time for the first dance,” she informed them, herding them towards the dance floor that Alice had had constructed especially for the night.

Bella and Edward were already there, the muggle girl looking more than a little uncomfortable as she fiddled with the long skirt of her wedding dress.

“Wait, we’re sharing a first dance?” Draco asked in surprise.

            “I wanted to share,” Bella spoke up before Alice could answer. “I’m hoping that you and Jasper dancing together will distract everyone from the huge embarrassment I’m about to make of myself.”

            “Well, at least you’re being honest about you’re motives…” Draco sighed.

            “It’s ok, I picked a song that would be perfect for all of you,” Alice told them reassuringly, nodding to the DJ before hurrying to join the crowd that had gathered around the edge of the dance floor.

            “I dread to think what she’s picked out…” Draco groaned softly as the instrumental music began to play, his instincts kicking in as he assumed the proper dancing position he had been taught all those years ago. “Do you recognise it?”

            “Yes,” Jasper murmured, placing one of his hands carefully on Draco’s waist while the other slipped into his husband’s soft hand. Draco’s other hand came down to rest on his shoulder. “It’s one of my favourites.”

            “Guess this means you’re leading then,” Draco responded with a smile, leaning forwards to his husband a quick kiss before settling back into his handsome mate’s gentle hold. “Long instrumental…”

As they began to move around the dance floor perfectly in time with the music it was obvious that both of them had had previous experiences with formal dancing, their holds comfortable and casual and their movements perfectly in sync.

Finally the words began, a male voice crooning out over the music and Draco quickly came to the conclusion that yet again Alice had made the right decision – the words of the song fit both of the couples perfectly.

_“The very thought of you,_

_And I forget to do,_

_The little ordinary things that everyone ought to do._

_I’m living in a kind of daydream,_

_I’m happy as a King,_

_And foolish though it may be to me that’s everything._

_The mere idea of you,_

_The longing here for you,_

_You’ll never know how slow the moments go till I’m near to you._

_I see your face in every flower,_

_Your eyes in stars above,_

_It’s just the thought of you, the very thought of you, I love.”_

 

            By the time the second instrumental came around Draco had forgotten all about the other couple trying (and unfortunately failing) to dance as smoothly as they were, had forgotten all about the crowd gathered around them. The only things in his world at that very moment were the words of the song and his husband, gazing down at him with pure love shining in his eyes.

           

_“It’s just the thought of you, the very thought of you, I love.”_

            As the song came to an end, the crooning voice of the singer finishing on a sweet note that echoed in the night air, Draco and Jasper moved as one, slipping their arms around each other and leaning in for a slow kiss.

            And right at that moment everything in Draco’s world was perfect.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

            “I think I need to get Teddy home,” Harry sighed softly, brushing the slumbering child’s messy hair back from his forehead.

The little boy had enjoyed the party for a while, running around the other guests, dancing in a way only a toddler could and eating as much cake as he could get his hands on but after about an hour he’d started to sag and now he was stretched out over a couple of chairs, fast asleep.

“We could take him back for you if you want, Harry,” Sue offered.

“We could?” Billy asked in surprise.

“I was thinking about calling it a night anyway, letting the young ones enjoy the rest of the party,” Sue explained with a kind smile. “Billy and I could take Teddy home and look after him until you get home.”

“I wouldn’t want to put you out…” Harry protested softly.

“Oh, it wouldn’t be putting us out,” Sue laughed happily. “It’s getting a bit too late for us, if I’m honest, not to mention a bit too loud,” she explained, nodding towards the DJ who was still playing the loud upbeat music for people to dance to.

            “It is?” Billy asked, looking up at her.

            “Yes, it is,” Sue said firmly, squeezing the wheelchair bound mans shoulders as she gave him a look that was easily interpreted as ‘shut up, I want to spend some time alone with you and this is the perfect opportunity.’

            “Well…if you’re sure…”

            Sue smiled brightly, nodding her head before moving over to pick the little boy up with a practised ease that only a mother can have, cradling him against her chest as she carried him over to Billy.

            “Um…” Seth mumbled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck as he watched his mum position the sleeping boy in Billy’s arms before shrugging on her jacket and picking up her purse. “I was kinda hoping…”

            “As it’s a special occasion you can stay out until midnight as long as you promise to stay with Jacob and Harry,” Sue cut him off with a smile.

            “…thanks!” Seth cried happily, his face breaking out with a huge smile.

            “I’ll see you when you get home,” she told him, kissing his cheek before moving to do the same to Jacob and Harry. “Have a good time boys but remember to look after bump…” she murmured softly, patting his invisible belly discretely before stepping back and taking up her position as designated wheelchair pusher.

            “Right…well, you three make sure you behave yourselves,” Billy ordered, looking up at the three young men as he adjusted the little boy now slumbering in his arms, making sure that he was as comfortable as possible.

            “Isn’t that a bit like the pot calling the kettle black?” Harry asked innocently, his comment earning a loud snort from his mate and matching looks of embarrassment from the adults in question. Seth’s reaction was by far the best, however, as it took the teenager a moment to realise exactly what Harry was implying about his mum and Jacob’s dad…

            “Ew! Gross man – that’s my mum you’re talking about!”

            Unsurprisingly Billy and Sue left shortly after that, saying their goodbyes to the bride and groom before heading back to the reservation. Once the three young men were alone Jacob turned to his mate, pulling him into his arms as he growled,

            “You’ve been spending far too much time with Draco…”

            “I don’t know what you mean…” Harry protested innocently.

            “Of course you don’t…”

            “Now come on, Jacob,” Harry said firmly, taking his lover by the hand and pulling him towards the dance floor. “I want to dance before my bump gets any bigger and makes it impossible for me to move, let alone dance…”

            “The things I go through for you…” Jacob sighed theatrically, pulling his mate in for a kiss before willingly following him onto the dance floor. Looking back over his shoulder he grinned at the youngest member of the pack, calling out cheerfully, “Go on, Seth, have some fun. I won’t tell our parents if you don’t. Oh! Just…don’t get drunk – that would not be easy to explain to your mum.”

            Grinning at his friend Seth nodded, turning away from the dance floor and heading back towards the buffet table in need of some more food. Moving around the guests now mingling with each other he had almost reached his destination when someone stepped unexpectedly into his path.

            “Ugh!” he grunted in both surprise and pain as he slammed into the hard body and tumbled down onto his side, slamming his hip into the ground. “Ow!”

            “Bollocks!” an unfamiliar voice cursed above him, its accent undeniably English. “I really need to watch where I’m going.”

            “It’s all right, no harm do–” Seth’s voice caught in his throat as he found himself staring up at the most beautiful man he had ever seen. “Oh…”

            The world seem to fade out around him, the edges of his vision going fuzzy, everything replaced with chocolate coloured skin, full lips that were just begging to be kissed and the deepest pair of brown eyes he had ever seen.

            All at once he was consumed with a burning desire to do whatever it took to make this man happy. It was all he could think about, being whatever he needed him to be just to see him smile…

            “Oh, shit…” he breathed softly as he realised exactly what had just happened to him – he’d just Imprinted on the handsome stranger.

            “Hmm…” the dark skinned man mused softly as he crouched down over the young shape-shifter, leaning close to him as he continued, “Or maybe I shouldn’t watch where I’m going if I keep on bumping into gorgeous things like you.”

            Seth found himself blushing a deep red from the unexpected compliment, a hot feeling of desire pooling in his stomach as the gorgeous man…his mate…blatantly checking him out, looking his body up and down.

            “I’m Blaise,” his mate said in an impossibly smooth voice, the gorgeous name sending a tingle up and down his spine. “Blaise Zabini. I’m a friend of Draco’s.”

            “Seth, S-Seth Clearwater,” the young shape-shifter stuttered nervously. “I’m…um…I’m one of J-Jacob’s pack mates from…from the reservation.”

            “A wolf?” Blaise asked softly, obviously intrigued as he leaned closer still and locking his beautiful gaze with Seth’s. “My, what big eyes you’ve got, my little wolf…what a strong jaw you’ve got…”

            Here the wizard paused, reaching out to stroke his fingers down Seth’s jaw.

            “…what soft lips you’ve got…”

            Seth’s startled gasp was cut off by the completely unexpected press of those soft lips on his, his body beginning to tremble as a sudden surge of desire caused his jeans to tighten uncomfortably.

His cheeks flushed once more with embarrassment as he whimpered loudly against the wizards lips, grinding his hips up towards the other young mans, desperately seeking a way to ease the pressure…completely oblivious of the people all around them who were thankfully to interested in their own conversations to notice what was going on between the two of them.

            “S-Sorry…” he whimpered when they finally moved apart.

            “What are you apologising for?” Blaise asked with a flirtatious smile.

            “I…I don’t know…” Seth mumbled, his body shaking nervously. Oh God…Oh God…OhGodOhGodOhGod…he thought to himself…I’ve found my mate…I’ve found my **mate** …and I’ve never been so turned on in my life! Oh God!

            “So, my little wolf, how old are you?” Blaise asked the gorgeous young thing lying in front of him, his eyes slightly glazed thanks to the desire that the wizard provocative actions had almost certainly caused. Hmm…maybe this party wasn’t going to be as boring as he’d previously feared…

            Before Seth could stop himself or even think about the consequences of words he answered with as confident a lie as he could manage,

            “Eighteen. I’m…I’m eighteen.”

            “Wonderful…” Blaise murmured, stroking his thumb over the very kissable lips he couldn’t wait to sample more of. “What do you say we find somewhere a little bit quieter to…get to know each other a little better?”

            “O-Ok…”

            No one noticed the dark skinned wizard help the youngest member of the pack to his feet before leading him by the hand, heading into the woods surrounding the Cullens house as they were all far too busy rushing around to the front of the house to wave Bella and Edward off on their honeymoon…

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

            “I love you, dad. Forever,” Bella murmured softly as Draco approached the young bride, smiling as she reached up to hug her father goodbye.

She was dressed very smartly in what Alice had called her ‘going away outfit’ and Draco had to admit that the little psychic had excellent taste, the pretty dress flattering Bella equally as much as her wedding dress had. He was also impressed to notice that for the second time in a day Bella was wearing an outfit with high-heeled shoes and found himself wondering how long they would last.

            “I love you too, Bella,” Charlie responded, his voice thick with emotion as he held his daughter tight. “I always have and I always will.”

            After enjoying the hug for a few moments Bella pulled away from her father and caught sight of Draco waiting for his turn to speak to the bride. Offering him a slightly nervous smile she leaned up and kissed her fathers cheek, murmuring her final goodbyes before stepping away from him.

            “So…you getting nervous yet?” Draco asked as the two friends moved over to lean side by side against the car that was waiting to take the bride and groom away on their honeymoon.

            “…unbelievably,” Bella answered, chuckling nervously as she tucked her hair behind her ears. “I guess…I guess the best way to describe how I feel right now is…happy, nervous, excited, nervous, shy and nervous.”

            Draco nodded thoughtfully, breaking out into what could only be described as a cheeky smile as he spoke to her, his voice light and teasing,

            “So, what you’re saying is that you’re suffering the typical feelings of a virgin bride about to go off for her wedding night.”

            “Yeah, that about sums it up…”

            “Hey, don’t be embarrassed about it! You should feel proud of you’re achievement!” Draco laughed loudly. “In these _modern times_ it’s almost impossible to find anyone who’s still a virgin on their wedding night…myself included.”

            The combination of his bad impression of one of the many people that were always on the TV slating the way people, especially young people, were behaving in these _modern times_ and his gentle teasing of both her and himself succeeded in dragging a smile out of the muggle girl (which was good) but also earned him a punch in the arm for speaking so loudly (which was bad.)

            “Ow!” he protested, rubbing his injured arm. “That hurt!”

            “Oh, don’t be such a wimp…” Bella muttered although Draco was pleased to notice that she was still smiling. He was also pretty sure he could hear Emmett’s booming laughter mixed in with the general noise being made by the party guests. “Were you…were you nervous your first time?” she asked, her voice suddenly soft.

            “Probably,” Draco murmured, relaxing back against the car once more before he continued with his honest answer, “I can’t really remember all that much about it – there was a significant amount of alcohol involved.”

            “How old were you?” Bella asked as her curiosity got the better of her.

            “Fifteen,” Draco answered, chuckling as her face immediately adopted a stunned expression. “It actually happened on my fifteenth birthday…an impromptu present, as it were, at the party my housemates threw for me as school…”

            “…who?” Bella asked, flushing red from embarrassment.

            “Blaise,” Draco answered calmly, not at all embarrassed about their conversation. He’d never been one to be shy about his sex life so why start now? “He was my best friend, he was extremely hot and we were sooooo drunk!” he told her, laughing happily as he thought back through what littler he could remember of the end of that night. “I remember making it up to our dorm and loosing our clothes…and some more intimate details that you probably don’t want to know about…and then there’s nothing until waking up the next morning in his bed with him completely and utterly starkers(sp?).”

            “Starkers?” Bella asked weakly, blushing an unbelievable shade of red.

            “Naked.”

            “Oh…weird word,” she mumbled.

            “I know. It’s very…British,” Draco said, smiling at his friend. “Blaise and I hooked up off and on for the rest of our time at school and a couple of times after but then…well, you know what happened before I met Jasper right? No conjugal visits in Azkaban…” he muttered softly, shuddering slightly before bringing back his merry smile. “And now I have Jasper and trust me, he is all I’m ever gonna need…”

“So…so you’ve only ever slept with two people?” Bella asked almost hopefully, coming across as more than a little bit naïve.

            “I didn’t say that…” Draco responded with a wicked smirk.

            “Oh…” Bella mumbled, her eyes going wide as she somehow managed to blush even redder than she already had been.

            “Time to go!” Alice’s energetic arrival saved Bella from further embarrassment. “You’re all packed and ready to go so don’t worry about a thing.”

            “Oh…er…thanks…”

            “Bella…” Draco murmured, pulling her into a friendly hug. Turning his head he spoke softly for her ears only, “You are only going to get one wedding night so I want you to relax, take a deep breath and enjoy yourself. Ok?”

            “O-Ok…”

            “Good. Now enjoy your honeymoon, bring me back a souvenir and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Draco ordered her as he pulled back, glad to find her smiling as she responded to his comment,

            “That doesn’t narrow the field very much, you know?”

            “Cheeky!” Draco laughed. “See you in a couple of weeks, Bella. Have fun.”

            “I’ll try to…” Bella responded softly. “See you in a couple of weeks.”

            After that everything went a little bit mental with everyone clamouring to wave goodbye to the happy couple, sending them off on their honeymoon with loud cheers and an endless round of applause. Once the car was out of sight the guests quickly started heading back to the party, Draco included.

            “Draco?” Alice called out from where she was taking Charlie inside for a quick pick-me-up, his third one of the day….being around some any humans for the first time was putting his new vegetarian diet to the test. “Jasper’s looking for you – he wants to introduce you to our cousins.”

            “Ok, thanks, I’ll go find him. Anything I should know?” he asked.

            “I’m not in the mood to give out any spoilers,” she told him brightly, smiling up at him before pulling Charlie up the steps and into the house.

            Upon returning to the party Draco found himself immediately accosted by Jessica, catching the muggle girl as she literally stumbled into his arms. Sliding her arms around his neck she pressed her body against his and began to sob drunkenly,

            “It’s so unfair…I…I’m just as…as pretty as…as Bella is…wait…no…I’m prettier than Bella! Why…why didn’t he fall for…for me?”

            “Er…” Draco mumbled, trying to extract himself from her unwanted clutches.

            “Why doesn’t anyone want me? I’m a…I’m a great girlfriend…I…I give head and everything!” she bemoaned loudly, earning quite a few stares/glares from the guests closest to them. “I…I give **great** head…”

            “I…I’m sure you do…” Draco mumbled, actually finding himself blushing as he continued to pull at her arms, trying to remove them from his neck. “Jessica, I think you might have had a little bit too much to drink so how about–”

            “I’ll show you how good I am!” Jessica announced suddenly, acting even brighter than her usual self as she let go of his neck and began pulling at the buckle of his belt, continuing to mutter to herself as she moved on to fumbling with his zipper. “I’ll show everyone that…that I can be as good…as good a girlfriend as B-Bella! I bet…I bet she doesn’t even **give** head…probably says it’s…it’s…skanky…”

            “Whoa! Jessica – stop!” Draco cried out loudly, grabbing hold of her wrists and pulling her hands away from his crotch. Merlin, she’d managed to completely undo his trousers! “What do you think you’re doing?! I’m gay, remember? Gay and married…very gay and very married!”

            “Doesn’t matter…need to prove…” Jessica mumbled, her words barely understandable now. “Gonna show them…”

            “Need some help?” Jaspers amused came from behind him and Draco had never been so relieved to hear his husband’s voice as he was at that moment.

            “Please!” he begged the handsome vampire. Jasper stepped forwards and used just enough of his superior strength to remove the inebriated girl from his husband, using his power to calm her raging emotions until she was practically asleep on her feet. “Thank you…” Draco sighed, quickly fixing his trousers.

            “Jessica, I think it’s time for you to go home,” Jasper suggested firmly.

            “O-Ok…m’tired…” Jessica mumbled, swaying so much that Jasper placed his hands on her shoulders to keep her from falling over. “Think I was being a bit silly…”

            “You can always blame it on the alcohol,” Draco suggested.

            “Ok, Jessica, why don’t you go and find Angela?” Jasper suggested, turning the girl so that she was facing her friend. “As your _designated driver_ I’m sure she won’t mind running you home.”

            “Yeah…yeah, I’ll go find Ang…Ange…Angel…” Jessica mumbled, stumbling forwards when Jasper gave her a gentle shove in the right direction.

            “Wow!” Draco let out a bark of laughter once they were alone. “I mean…wow…that girl is a clingy drunk!”

            “That’s a polite way of putting it,” Jasper muttered, taking his husband into his arms and holding him close. “I was so close to ripping her hands off for touching you like that…until I realised how drunk the poor girl was.”

            Draco sighed happily, leaning against his husband’s strong chest.

            “Alice said you were looking for me…didn’t warn me about Jessica though,” he mumbled, resting his head on Jaspers shoulder so that his forehead rested against the cool skin of the vampires neck.

            “I was just about to start looking for you when I noticed Jessica… _approach_ you,” Jasper said, stroking his hand up and down Draco’s spine. “I think it’s about time that I introduce you to the rest of my family.”

            “Your family? Oh, you mean the va–the cousins from Alaska,” Draco said as he pulled back to smile at his husband, thankful that he’d caught himself before blurting out the v-word in front of a load of eavesdropping muggles. “Sure, I’d love to meet the rest of your family.”

            “They’re over here,” Jasper said with a bright smile, leading Draco through the crowds of wedding guests and over to a group of people so stunningly flawless that they couldn’t be anything but vampires. “Draco, I’d like to introduce my aunt and uncle, Carmen and Eleazar and my cousins, Tanya, Kate and Irina.”

            “It’s a pleasure to meet all of you,” Draco said with a warm smile.

            “Oh, how wonderfully refreshing to meet a young man with manners in this day and age,” Carmen exclaimed happily, smiling warmly at the handsome young wizard and as she reached out to shake his hand.

            “Welcome to the family, Draco,” Eleazar murmured warmly, holding out his own hand to the young wizard. “We’ve heard so much about you.”

            Draco smiled at the couple, finding their matching accents quite…well…adorable was the only word that came to mind, their Spanish roots clearly audible even after all this time.

            “Jasper, I cannot believe that you managed to get away with eloping,” the smallest of the three cousins laughed merrily. Draco frowned, trying to remember which name went with which stunning woman. Obviously his dilemma was written all across his face as the beautiful woman murmured with a smile, “I’m Tanya.”

            “Thanks,” Draco breathed with a smile. “I don’t think we’d have gotten away with eloping if Alice hadn’t thought it was a _suitably romantic_ thing to do.”

            “You honeymooned in Las Vegas, I believe?” Tanya continued softly, smiling as she fell back on her centuries old manners as she tried to strike up a polite conversation for the group to take part in.

            “We did,” Jasper murmured, one of his hands creeping behind his back as he too settled back into the manners and etiquette forced upon him as a human. “Alice arranged for us to stay at the Tangiers. Have you ever been to Las Vegas?”

            “Not in quite some time,” she answered, smiling in such a way that Draco just knew that she was referring to decades instead of years as most people would assume. “I hear that it is much changed.”

            “I had not visited the city for some time myself before our honeymoon and found it almost completely changed,” Jasper agreed with her. “Of course I had never been to the magical strip before so that was an entirely new experience for me…although at times it felt like I was stepping back in time by a few decades.”

            “Yes, the Wizarding World hasn’t really managed to reach the 21st Century yet,” Draco explained with a soft laugh. “Come to think of it most of the Wizarding World hasn’t even reached the 20th Century, let alone the 21st.”

            “So…you truly are a wizard?” the strawberry blond vampire who Draco thought was the one called Kate asked, her voice filled with genuine curiosity.

            “Yes, I am,” Draco confirmed.

            “I’ve never met a wizard before,” she told him with a bright smile. “I would love to hear more about your world but I fear that conversation might have to wait for a slightly more private location.”

            “I would love to tell you all about it but you’re right, a more private location is required,” Draco agreed with her, glancing around at the muggle watching them talk. “How long will you be staying in Forks? Perhaps we could catch up another day?”

            “We’re staying until the end of the week,” Eleazar answered.

            “Wonderful,” Draco said with a bright smile. “I’d like to get to know the rest of Jaspers family and what better way than swapping stories?”

            “That sounds perfect,” Carmen agreed warmly. “We’ll have to arrange something with Carlisle and Esme, maybe have a family…dinner tomorrow.”

            “So if you’re Tanya and you’re Kate that means that you are Irina,” Draco said, smiling at the blonde woman who towered above everyone in her high heels, her long legs on display thanks her stylishly short dress.

            “Yes,” she answered shortly.

            “Irina…” Carmen muttered in warning.

            “Have I offended you in some way?” Draco asked, straightening his posture as he met the young woman’s angry gaze.

            “You’re friends with the mutts,” Irina growled.

            “…I beg your pardon?” Draco asked softly.

            “You’re friends with those disgusting mutts,” Irina growled, each word clipped and clear. Draco growled back at her, his fingers twitching towards his wand. “They’re murderers, you know? You’re friends with murderers.”

            “Murderers?” Draco laughed. “The Pack? What are you on about?”

            “They killed my mate!” Irina all but screamed, earning a few stares.

            Draco moved quickly, drawing his wand and holding it against his leg as he cast a silencing spell over the group of them, muffling their conversation temporarily. It would not do for the muggle to overhear this argument.

            “Your mate?” Draco asked.

            “Laurent,” Irina snapped. “They killed him.”

            “Of course they killed him – he was trying to kill Bella!” Draco snapped. “And why would you become mates with a man like that? You call the Pack murderers but they have only ever killed to protect their families and friends. Laurent was part of a Coven who killed people for fun, who took pleasure in tormenting them…in hunting them. I thought you were opposed to feeding off humans.”

            “He wanted to change!” she screamed at him. “He was going to change.”

            “His eyes were red,” Draco snapped.

            “What?” Irina asked.

            “When he tried to kill Bella,” Draco explained, his voice sharp. “Jacob told us that his eyes were as blood red as any human killing vampire he’d ever seen.”

            “You’re wrong!” Irina screamed.

            “No, you’re wrong,” Draco snapped, his hand clenching around his wand.

            “Irina, if you cannot be civil around my husbands friends I think you should leave,” Jasper said firmly, his hand moving down Draco’s arm to cover his husbands hand as it held his wand at his side.

            Without another word Irina turned and left, storming into the house.

            “I apologise for her,” Carmen murmured sadly, “She became quite…attached to Laurent when he came to stay with us.”

            “Yes, I can see that,” Draco sighed. “I’m sorry for the way I handled that but I consider the Pack to be my friends, especially Jacob. He is the Mate of one of my best friends and father of his child. I couldn’t let her say such things about them.”

            “It’s all right,” Carmen sighed. “She’ll see things more clearly once the infatuation wears off. He really wasn’t very good for her.”

            “I can easily believe that,” Draco mumbled. “Now, it was lovely to meet the four of you and we really must have that chat about the Wizarding World some time soon but right now I’d like to dance with my husband some more.”

 

~ * ~ * ~

            “Wow…that was…wow…”

            Seth’s voice was shaking almost as much as his body was as he clung almost desperately to the tree that he’d just lost his virginity up against.

            Behind him Blaise chuckled deeply,

            “Yeah, I’ve heard that before.”

            Stepping away from the young shape-shifter who had managed to make the tedious evening much more enjoyable Blaise made quick work of pulling up his trousers from where they’d been pooled about his ankles.

            “You weren’t so bad yourself,” Blaise commented before suggesting casually, “Maybe we can hook up next time I come over to visit Draco.”

            “You’re not staying?” Seth gasped in surprise. “I thought you lived here…”

            “I’m afraid you thought wrong,” Blaise responded cheerfully. “Unlike Draco and Pansy I am more than content with my current living arrangements back in England and as of yet have had no desire to change them.”

“Oh…” Seth mumbled sadly, quickly pulling up his own trousers and slowly turning to face his Imprint who was currently fussing with his hair, getting rid of that _just had sex_ look. “So…you don’t like it here?”

            _You don’t like me?_

            Seth’s heart felt like it was breaking into a million pieces as he waited with baited breath for his mate to answer his question…and more importantly he waited for an answer to his un-asked question.

            “Oh, now I didn’t say that…” Blaise murmured as he stepped back into Seth’s personal space, his hands finding the belt loops of the shape-shifters jeans and pulling him flush against his body. “There are some things I like very much…”

            “So…so you’ll come back?” Seth asked hopefully.

            “Eager for more, are we?” Blaise chuckled deeply, grinding his hips against the young shape-shifters in a blatantly sexual way. Seth blushed a deep red. “Don’t worry, my little wolf, you’ll see me again.”

            And then, after giving Seth one last passionate kiss, he left.

            “…my Imprint doesn’t love me…” he whimpered as the realisation hit him like a sledge hammer, forcing the air out of his lungs and sending him sliding down the trunk of the tree. “…my…my Imprint doesn’t love me…”

            And with this soul crushing revelation came tears, uncontrollable, un-ending tears…

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

A/N I’M SORRY! PLEASE DON’T KILL ME! I’LL MAKE IT BETTER, I PROMISE! Right, now that that’s over and done with may I just apologise for the long wait – I’ve just been promoted at work and have been adjusting to a new schedule meaning that my writing time has lessoned (sad times.) Comments/suggestions welcome as always.

A/N 2 The song that I used for the wedding dance was ‘The Very Thought Of You’ by Ray Noble and I’m sure that it’s on Youtube somewhere if you want to listen to it.   



	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

            “I like your _cousins_ ,” Draco murmured softly as the couple enjoyed a lazy Sunday morning snuggled together in his bed, the covers pooled about their wastes.

            His body ached in all the right places thanks to their passionately energetic exploits the night before. Finger shaped bruises were appearing across his hips and he loved each and every one of them.

            “Well…most of your _cousins_ …Irina…yeah, she’s a bitch.”

            Jasper sighed deeply, pressing a kiss to the top of his husbands head.

            “She didn’t used to be like that…” Jasper told him sadly. “She used to be more like her sisters. Eleazar told me that she started to change not long after Laurent’s arrival and within a couple of weeks they hardly recognised her at times. It was his words and beliefs coming out of their daughter’s mouth.”

            “Well that sounds familiar…”

            His thoughts turned to his old friends;

            Blaise Zabini.

            Pansy Parkinson.

            Gregory Goyle.

            Vincent Crabbe.

            Theodore Knott.

            And so many others…not to mention himself…

            A generation of children had been tainted by the designs and desire of others…by the designs and desires of one man…

            Lord Voldemort, a.k.a Tom Marvolo Riddle.

            A lunatic – a power hungry, racist, murderous lunatic.

            Maybe…maybe he should try and be a little more sympathetic…

            “She shouldn’t have said what she did, though,” he mumbled softly.

            “No, she shouldn’t,” Jasper agreed. “But hopefully, without Laurent around to influence her any more she may yet return to the Irina she used to be.”

            “Well…if it can work for an entire generation of Slytherin students I think it can work for one bitchy vampire with an attitude problem…” Draco mumbled, snuggling his face against his husband’s firm chest. “Hopefully she’ll have improved by the time we come to join them in Alaska…”

            It had now been a week since Edward and Bella’s wedding and the Denali Coven had only returned to Alaska the day before.

            Draco had spent a lot of time with them over the last few days, telling them all about the Wizarding World and showing off a few tricks with his magic.

In exchange they’d told him all about their lives, how Eleazar had been part of the Volturi until finding his beautiful mate, how Kate, Tanya and Irina were apparently the origin’s of the term _succubus_ , how they met Eleazar and Carmen after the loss of their vampire “mother” and how they had all chosen to live the life of a vegetarian vampire due to their fondness for humans.

One of the things that had come from their conversations was an invitation for Jasper and Draco to join them in Alaska once the wizard had been turned, encouraging him to join them in their remote home so that he would have a safe place to adjust to life as a vampire.

            Of course Irina-The-Bitch had sulked the entire time, barely speaking to anyone let alone Draco and when she did it was only to condemn the pack…

            No…Draco scolded himself silently…you promised to be more sympathetic.

            “Jasper?”

            “Hmm?”

            “I love you.”

            “I love you too.”

            “Jasper?”

            “Hmm?”

            “Make love to me…”

            Jasper let out something that was a cross between a growl and a groan as he used his enhanced strength to flip them over.

            Pressing his hips up against his husbands Draco let out an encouraging moan.

            Yes…this was what he needed…

            The sheets had become tangled about their legs, forcing Jasper to deal with hem before he could manoeuvre himself any closer to his husbands willing body.

            Tugging sharply at the restrictive fabric Jasper let out a grunt of frustration before finally giving up on being gentle and simply ripped the fabric from their bodies, the sheets quickly becoming nothing more than tatters.

            Draco was panting in anticipation as his husbands smoothed his hands down the wizards pale legs, almost seemingly to worship the soft skin before finally spreading the long limbs and settling his strong body between them.

            “Mmm…yes…” Draco moaned, eagerly spreading his legs for his husband.

            Trailing his hands down the vampires muscled back he squeezed the firm bottom the finally discovered, his moan transforming into something far more wanton as Jasper bucked his hips.

            Draco didn’t think he was ever going to get tired of this…

            It was as their bodies began to follow a familiar dance that he realised that something was wrong…terribly wrong…his stomach gave a sudden lurch, clenching uncomfortably in such a way that could only mean one thing…

            “Ugh…” he gasped suddenly, his skin turning ashen as he pushed against Jaspers chest, silently pleading with him to get off of him.

            “Draco? What is it?” Jasper asked, his voice high with panic as he moved to kneel beside his husband. Draco pressed a hand over his mouth while the other gently massaged his stomach. “What’s wrong?”

            “I…”

            Somehow Draco’s face lost what little colour it had left as he suddenly flung himself off of the bed and sprinted into the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before his stomach heaved painfully.

            “Draco?!”

            The only answer he received was a rather pathetic sounding sob before another wave of sickness hit him like a sledge hammer to the stomach.

            Reaching out gently Jasper wrapped one arm around his husbands heaving chest, helping to support his weight in the hunched over position his poor husband had been forced to adopt while his other hand smoothed the platinum block locks back from Draco’s damp forehead.

            It seemed like hours before his stomach finally settled down and he slumped back against his husband’s strong chest feeling weaker than he had in months.

            “That…wasn’t fun…” he mumbled weakly, turning his head to rest his burning hot forehead against the cool skin of his husband’s neck. “Ugh…”

            Jasper hummed sympathetically in his ear, stroking his hand up and down his husbands back for a moment before slowly moving them so that he could scoop him up into his strong arms.

            “How do you feel now, love?” he asked softly as he carefully carried his pale husband back to the bed they had been reclining so happily on only minutes before.

            “…icky…”

            “…icky?” Jasper repeated softly as he slowly lowered his husband down onto the beds comfortable mattress. It sounded like his husband was currently doing an impression of little Teddy.

            “Uh-huh…definitely icky…” Draco confirmed, somehow managing a small smile as he settled back against the pillows.

            Ignoring the tattered remains of the sheet lying at the edge of the bed Jasper moved to the foot of the large bed and untangled the thick comforter, something that had been kicked off of their bodies the night before.

            Once it had been shaken out he carefully laid it over his husband’s naked body in an effort to keep the cold from affecting his poor husband.

            “I’m sorry…” Draco sighed apologetically as Jasper perched on the edge of the bed, smoothing his hair back once more. “I have no idea what brought that on…”

            “Would you like me to get you a glass of water?” Jasper offered softly.

            “Yes, please…a mint wouldn’t go amiss either…” Draco mumbled, making a face as his brain registered the disgusting after taste lingering in his mouth.

            Jasper nodded, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his husband’s sweaty forehead before swiftly leaving the room.

            “Way to ruin the mood, Draco…” the wizard scolded himself once he was alone, his hands moving slowly over his still churning stomach. “So much for lazy morning sexy times…”

            Jasper returned only moments later, bringing with him a cool glass of water, a packet or extra-strong mints and what appeared to be a vial of anti-nausea potion.

            Oh, that was a welcome sight…

            Once Draco had been suitably dosed with the purple potion Jasper slipped into the bed beside his husband, carefully taking him into his arms and holding him close to his strong body.

            “Here,” Jasper murmured, offering the packet of mints.

            Draco thanked him, taking a handful of mints and crushing them up with his teeth, instantly feeling better as the disgusting taste was obliterated and replaced with the bright taste of minty freshness.

            “Your mother is worried about you,” Jasper murmured apologetically. “I’m afraid I had to ask her assistance to find the right potion for you.”

            “Wonderful…”

            Guess that meant his mother wasn’t going to leave him alone any time soon…

            “Feeling any better?” Jasper asked softly, his gentle hand beginning to rub up and down his husbands pale back in an utterly soothing manner.

            “Yeah…less icky…” Draco conceded.

            “Do you have any idea what brought that on?”

            “I can only guess that it must have been something that I ate,” Draco sighed sadly, snuggling further into his husband’s chest as he allowed himself to feel more than a little sorry for himself.

            He hated being ill.

            He always had.

            It made him feel so weak and…vulnerable.

            “Why did this have to happen today? I was going to suggest popping over to Harry and Jacob’s later,” he sighed loudly, pouting unhappily as he rubbed his cheek against the vampire’s smooth chest. “We haven’t seen them since the wedding.”

            “We can see how you’re feeling later on,” Jasper murmured soothingly, offering his husband the comfort and support he needed at that particular moment in time. “After all you don’t want to give it to Teddy if it turns out to be a stomach bug rather than food poisoning.”

            “Yeah, I guess you’re right…”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

            “I’m worried…” Narcissa sighed deeply, her hands stilling on the dress she had been wrapping carefully in the lightest of tissue paper, reading to be packed into her travelling case. “Are we doing the right thing?”

            “My love…” Lucius began softly but his wife cut him off,

            “We could wait another week, couldn’t we? Just until Draco’s feeling better. I know that we’ve arranged for everything to be moved by the end of the week but…” she suggested quickly. “I don’t like the idea of leaving our little dragon when he’s been so ill for the last five days…”

            Draco’s illness was a strange one, sickness and dizziness coming and going, leaving him weak and lethargic and very, very unhappy. His stomach could be settled by potions but they never lasted very long. And there was no fever to speak of.

            It was a mystery.

            “Narcissa…”

            “Our return can be put off for a few more days. It’s not like the engagements we had arranged can’t be re-scheduled. I don’t like seeing my little dragon so ill…I…I can’t leave him when he’s so ill…Lucius…”

            Lucius gathered his wife into his arms as her voice wavered, holding her close as he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

            “Narcissa, my love, if you want to delay our return to the Manor then we shall,” he reassured her softly, just as he would have done all along had she allowed him the chance to speak sooner. “I don’t like the idea of leaving our son in his current state any more than you do.”

            Narcissa let out a deep sigh of relief, snuggling into her husband’s chest.

            “If he’s not better by the end of the week I’m getting a healer to come and take a look at him, no matter how much he protests,” Narcissa announced firmly.

            So far their son had refused to allow them to fetch a healer, claiming that he had no need of one as whatever bug it was that he had managed to pick up would pass perfectly well without drawing outside attention to his ailment.

            “Agreed.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

           

            _Everything in the world was black and white, the colours reduced to various shades of grey just like in the old fashioned movies he and Jasper had watched._

_It was strange…_

_But at the same time it wasn’t…_

_An owl chirped loudly and he turned, finding the beautiful creature waiting impatiently on the windowsill of the small room, an all too familiar looking letter clutched in its strong beak._

_“Is that it? Is it here?” a child’s voice cried out._

_Turning he watched a small boy rush across the monochromatic room, his hands reaching out eagerly to take the letter from the owl._

_He frowned._

_Why was the boy so familiar?_

_“Yes!” the boy cried out as he ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter concealed inside, dropping the empty packaging to the floor without a care._

_That, for some reason, brought forth a strange mixture of fondness and annoyance from him. Somehow he just knew that the boy was forever abandoning his rubbish on the floor and that his next words should be…_

_“Scorpius. The floor is not a rubbish bin!”_

_“Sorry…” the boy mumbled, looking crestfallen for a moment before an achingly familiar smile broke out on his innocent face…Jaspers smile…“It’s just that…I got in! I’m going to Hogwarts!”_

_Pride swelled within his chest._

_His son was going to Hogwarts…wait…_

_His son?!?_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Draco hadn’t told Jasper about the strange dreams he had been having since he’d first gotten ill…the strange dreams about their son…

            It was the medication.

            It **had** to be the medication.

            After all…what other possible explanation was there?

            “You know what? I’m getting really sick of being sick,” Draco grumbled as Jasper helped him back to his bed after yet another morning of emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet. “It sucks…”

            “I know, my love,” Jasper murmured soothingly, passing his husband the potion that was sitting on the bedside cabinet ready to be used as it had been for nearly a week. “Perhaps we should allow your parents to summon a Healer...”

            Draco was saved from having to come up with an excuse not visit a Healer that wasn’t simply “I don’t like healers…” by the loud sound of his husbands mobile phone ringing loudly.

            “Alice? What…what?! Are you sure?” Jaspers voice rose with surprise and a small amount of shock, sitting upright suddenly with a frown appearing on his handsome face. Draco froze, wondering what on earth his sister-in-law had said that had caused his husband to panic so much. “Alice…yes…yes…when did…yes…of course…no, I understand…yes…we’ll be there presently…”

            Jasper closed his phone, slipping it into his pocket as he turned to face his husband, an expression of worry dominating his usually calm face.

            “What is it? What’s wrong?” Draco asked, a hand on his stomach as he waited impatiently for the potion to kick in. “Jasper…”

            “Bella and Edward have returned early from their honeymoon,” Jasper told him, his voice unusually firm. “Carlisle has called a family meeting.”

            “What’s wrong? Jasper? Is it Bella? Wait, of course it’s Bella – it’s **always** Bella,” Draco muttered, moving across the spacious bed to kneel facing his husband. “What’s wrong? Is she…is she hurt? Did Edward…did he turn her?”

            “No,” Jasper answered quickly with a shake of his head. “No, it’s not that. Although I fear that **that** would probably be easier to handle…”

            “What is it? Jasper, you’re really starting to scare me…”

            “She’s…somehow she’s…”

            “What?”

            “She’s pregnant.”

            “…what?!?” Draco gasped loudly, his voice heavy with disbelief. “But that’s…that’s not possible!” Draco gasped loudly, his voice heavy with disbelief. “She’s a muggle! And…and he’s a vampire…he’s **dead!** She can’t…she can’t be…”

            “And yet she is.”

            Draco blinked slowly, moving willingly into his husbands arms when the vampire offered them as he tried desperately to process the fact that for the second time in as many months one of his friends had discovered that they were pregnant.

            Seriously, was there something special in the water or something?

            “Alice can no longer see Bella’s future,” Jasper murmured softly. “However she was able to see Edward’s flight landing within the hour. Emmett and Rosalie have gone to meet them and Carlisle has called a family meeting in order to decide upon what is to be done.”

            Draco nodded in understanding.

            Thankfully the potion he’d dosed himself up with had calmed his stomach by the time they had finished getting dressed, Draco actually conceding to slum it in a faded pair of black jeans, a light grey t-shirt and one of Jasper’s navy blue hoodies.

            They decided against Apparating to the Cullen house, very aware that not even the anti-nausea potion would be able to combat the sheer amount of spinning and whirling that the magical method of transport would undoubtedly involve.

            Instead they took Jaspers bike…

            “Ugh…” Draco moaned softly as they came to a halt outside the Cullen’s beautiful house. “In hindsight that probably wasn’t the best idea…”

            As they headed up the steps towards the house he felt his husband place a gentle hand on his back, rubbing soothingly in a silent apology for being the one responsible for upsetting his stomach this time.

            “Oh, Alice you are an absolute star…” Draco breathed as the vampire, who had been waiting just inside the door, pressed a cool glass of water into his hand.

“Are they here yet?”

            “They got here a couple of minutes ago,” Alice answered, leading the way up the stairs and through the beautiful house until they reached the living room.

            “Bella!” Draco cried out, his voice a mixture of relief and worry as he hurried across the room to drop down beside his muggle friend on the sofa. She was wrapped up rather tightly in a thick woollen blanket, her hands clutching at her hidden stomach. “How…I mean…I don’t…how do you feel?”

            “Ok…” Bella answered softly. “A little weird…”

            “Totally understandable, all things considered…” Draco muttered, reaching out tentatively to place his hand on top of hers. “How…”

            “We don’t know how this happened,” Edward answered tensely, all but growling. “But we’re going to fix it.”

            “… _fix it_?” Draco repeated slowly.

            “He doesn’t want to keep it,” Bella answered softly, looking anywhere but at her husband. Draco felt his stomach turn cold. She couldn’t mean…“He wants…he wants me to get rid of it.”

            Rosalie growled loudly.

            “…he _what?!”_

            “He thinks it’s too dangerous…”

            “So because he deems it _too dangerous_ you have to kill your baby?!”

            “Draco, we have no idea what the stress of carrying a half-vampire baby will do to Bella’s body,” Carlisle explained, his voice as calm as usual as he slipped easily into Dr Cullen mode. “We have no way of knowing what could happen during the pregnancy, what sort of dangers it could involve. It’s already become obvious that this pregnancy is happening at an accelerated rate…”

            “Hang on, let me get this straight,” Draco interrupted the head of the coven, his voice tense as he rose from his seat to stand between Bella and her in-laws. “Because you don’t know what is going to happen you immediately assume that whatever it is it’s gonna be bad?!”             “Draco…”

            “I thought you were supposed to be a doctor!”

            “Draco…”

            “I mean for crying out loud, you haven’t even tried to find another option! They’ve only just got back and already you’re giving up?!”

            “Draco…”

            His body was practically vibrating thanks to the emotions pulsating through his body as he glared across at his in-laws, his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

            They wanted to…they wanted to kill an innocent baby!

            He couldn’t believe it…

            “Draco, love, I think you need to sit down…” Jaspers soft voice filtered through his anger, his gentle hands coming to rest on his shaking shoulders.

            Gasping loudly he shook his head.

            No…he couldn’t let them…

            “Have any of you even bothered to consider that there might be something in the magical world that can…that can…”

            Draco’s voice trailed off suddenly, his eyes going wide as his stomach gave what was quickly becoming an unwelcome but unfortunately familiar lurch.

            Not good…

            “I’m…I’m sorry but I’m going be…”

            A firm grip on his arm propelled him through the beautiful house, depositing him inside a vaguely familiar bathroom just in case…

            “Draco?”

            There was no way he could answer his friends worried voice as his pitiful breakfast was making an unwelcome re-appearance…again…

            Seriously…how could there be anything left?!

            A gentle pair of hands that were too small and delicate to be his husbands smoothed his hair back from his face until he finally let out a relieved sob and reached up to wipe the back of his hand across his mouth.

            “This is getting ridiculous…”

            “Draco, how long have you been getting sick like this?” Carlisle’s concerned voice filled the bathroom as two sets of hands helped him back on to his feet while someone else flushed away the mess he’d made.

            “Ugh…”          

            “He’s been like this for a little over a week,” Jasper murmured, pulling his husband tightly against his chest and rubbing a hand up and down his back.

            Resting his heavy head on his husbands shoulder Draco looked across the small bathroom just in time to catch Esme and Carlisle sharing a concerned yet almost knowing look.

            “Draco, is it true that wizards can carry a child?” Carlisle asked softly.

            “Um…yes, they can…”

            “Is it at all possible that–”

            “No!” Draco cut of the vampire doctor’s tentative question, pulling away from his husband and pushing his way out of the claustrophobic bathroom, heading back towards the living room. “No, I can’t be pre…I can’t be because we always use...we always use…no, it’s not possible…it’s not…”

            “That’s what I said…” Bella muttered.

            “Oh…Merlin’s beard…” Draco whimpered, collapsing down on the sofa beside her with his hands automatically resting over his flat stomach. A cold chill ran up and down his spine as a vivid memory assaulted him, a vivid memory of a time they **didn’t** use the contraceptive spell. “Our honeymoon…”

            Alice held out a familiar vial.

            “Ugh…” Draco whimpered, accepting the vial with a shaking hand.

            Sickness.

            Mood swings.

            Dizziness.

            …oh…not good…

            Un-corking the vial his eyes locked with his husbands as he knocked the potion back, gulping it down in one go with only a slight grimace at the taste.

            The room was silent as everyone waited…and waited…and…

            “Oh!” Draco gasped sharply as a golden glow settled over his stomach.

            “Well, you know what they say…” Esme breathed, almost sounding relieved as she smiled across at the stunned wizard and his equally stunned husband. “These things always come in threes.”

            Threes.

            Harry.

            Bella.

            …Draco.

            “Oh fu–”

 

A/N I am so sorry that this took so long but I have had so much going on it’s insane (If you’re interested within the last two weeks alone I’ve have two performances with my theatre group, choir rehearsals, “supervisor development” training/examinations at work and to top it all off I’ve done my ankle in…on a bouncy castle.) I really hope that this was worth the wait for you all – I had a heck of a time getting it to flow right I can tell you! Feedback/Suggestions/Requests more than welcome!


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

            “Jasper…”

            Nothing.

            “Jasper, I’m not made of glass…”

            Jasper blinked.

            It had taken all of five seconds for Jasper to react to the shocking news…or rather to over-react to the shocking news…

            Scooping his husband up in his arms he’d turned his back on his family and cradled the wizard protectively to his chest like he was some damsel in distress, holding him so close that Draco was beginning to have difficulty breathing.

            “Jasper, this is getting ridiculous…”

            Once again his husband merely blinked.

            “Jasper!”

            Emmett snorted loudly from his spot across the room.

            “Do not make me hex you!” Draco threatened, his voice deadly serious as he wriggled his body in an effort to attain his release. “Jasper – put me down!”

            Jaspers arms only tightened around his body.

            “Ok, I think we could all do with calming down a fraction…”

            Draco huffed, glaring at the head of the family over his husbands shoulder.

            “What do you think I’ve been trying to get him to do?”

            “I know, Draco, but perhaps struggling isn’t the best way to get Jasper to release you right now,” Carlisle pointed out logically as he slowly moved to stand beside his battle scarred son. “Jasper…”

            “I’ve tried that already…” Draco huffed once more, allowing his body to go completely limp in his husband’s arms.

            The vampire didn’t so much as flinch.

            “Jasper…” Carlisle began again, his voice soothing as he held his hands out slowly as if he were trying not to spook a dangerous animal. Oh wait, that’s because he was…“No one is going to harm your mate…”

            Jasper growled.

            “Jasper, the only one hurting your mate right now is you,” Carlisle pointed out softy, moving one of his hands so that it hovered over the arm wrapped far too tightly around Draco’s torso. “You need to let go of Draco before you end up doing something you’re going to regret, son…”

            “…no…”

            “He spoke!” Draco cried out, his voice a mixture of relief and sarcasm. “Now if you could just get him to put me down that would be absolutely fantastic…”

            Jasper growled.

            Draco sighed deeply, “And we’re back to the growling…”

            “Jasper, I promise you – your mate is perfectly safe with us,” Carlisle reassured his son softly. “We’re a family…we don’t hurt family…”

            “…no…”

            “Oh for–”

            “…Edward…”

            “What?” Draco’s head snapped back to meet his mates hard gaze.

            “Edward wants to hurt you…”

            “Um…technically he wants to hurt our baby but there is no way in hell I will let him get anywhere near close enough to try anything,” Draco said quickly, glaring at the vampire who’s paranoia and obviously strong emotions had caused all of this. “I’m a wizard, remember?”

            “It’s too dangerous for you–” Edward began softly once more but was cut off by numerous glares accompanied by Draco’s sharp voice.

            “My body, my decision.”

            A tense silence took over room before Edward suddenly turned and stormed out, jumping off the balcony and disappearing into the woods in the blink of an eye.       Almost immediately Jasper arms began to release their grip on Draco’s body, lowering him slowly to the floor but keeping him close.

            “Well…” Draco sighed, one hand resting automatically on his flat stomach as he leaned his shoulder against his husband’s chest. “That was fun…”

            “I sincerely hope you’re being sarcastic, Draco, or we might have to get a mind healer to look you over as well as a midwife,” Charlie snorted loudly.

            Draco shot the broad shouldered Weasley a smirk before stepping out of his mates arms and returning to his seat beside Bella, nudging shoulders with the muggle girl as he reassured her softly,

            “Don’t worry – I’ll fire call St Mungo’s when I get home and arrange for a midwife to come look all three of us over. Hopefully they’ll be able to tell us something a little more than _congratulations –_ _you’re pregnant._ ”

            “Mmm…that’d be nice…”

            Without Edward loitering in the room to darken the mood the conversation quickly turned into a round of (reasonably) heartfelt congratulations, Esme leading them with a series of enthusiastic yet gentle hugs for the “mothers-to-be” and a promise to cook whatever meals their cravings demanded.

            “You know I might just have to take you up on that…”

            It wasn’t until the light began to fade outside that Draco realised just how long they’d been relaxing together, discussing what could possibly be in store for them in regards to their pregnancies and the plans that they would need to make.

            “…what time is it?” he asked suddenly, grabbing the nearest limb that had a watch attached to its wrist. Charlies as it happened. “Great…I need to get home before my parents start to worry.”

            “Too late…” Alice announced in her sing-song way.

            Draco sighed, dropping his head down into his hands.

            Perfect.

            Charlie smiled quite wickedly as he retrieved his kidnapped limb from the other wizards grip, commenting somewhat brightly as he rose from the sofa,

            “Oh, by the way – I meant to say good luck.”

            Draco frowned suspiciously.

            “…what for?”

            “It’s more your husband that I want to wish good luck,” Charlie admitted, turning his attention on the vampire who had just crossed the room to retrieve Draco’s jacket from the designated jacket dropping spot in the Cullens living room (over the back of the chair nearest the door.) “You get to go home and tell Lucius Malfoy that you got his son pregnant!”

            Draco froze mid-way through accepting the parting round of congratulatory hugs when he froze, his arms sort of around Esme as his mind instantly began to create numerous eventualities that could happen to his husband in the near future…

            “So…like I said – good luck!”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            In the end telling his parents the good news had gone a lot better than Draco could ever have expected it to.

            No arguments…

            No screaming…

            No snide/angry comments…

            No hexing…

            In fact his mother had been more excited than he had ever seen her, letting out an actual squeal before pulling him into a bone crushing hug as she rattled off all of the things she would need to retrieve for him from the family vault.

            Apparently the crib he had slept so comfortably in as a baby was in fact a family heirloom which had been passed down for generations.

            He didn’t know why he was so surprised.

            It was such a terribly…pureblood…thing to do.

            At first his father had said nothing, holding himself perfectly still throughout his mothers display but the moment that he had stepped towards his husband Draco had been ready to jump between them…but had found his actions to be completely un-necessary when his father held out his hand and murmured a heartfelt,

            “Congratulations.”

            The hand shake itself had been firm, the sentiment behind the words completely genuine and Draco’s smile could have lit up the entire room.

            If only telling everyone could have been so easy…

            Stepping into the Black family home on the reservation Draco immediately found himself under attack from a toddler armed to the teeth with building blocks.

            “Bad! Bad! Go away!”

            “Teddy!”

            Harry cried out in horror as one of the blocks thrown by his Godson struck Draco in the cheek with a considerable amount of force, its corner actually succeeding in drawing blood from the pale wizard’s skin.

            “Bad! Go away! Go away!”

            “Teddy! Stop that at once!”

            Another block struck Draco in the stomach as the boy ignored Harry’s use of his “angry daddy” voice, continuing to launch the supposedly child-proof blocks at the blond wizard stood cupping his wounded cheek.

            “Teddy! You will stop throwing blocks at Uncle Draco this instant!” Harry snapped, beyond angry now as he reach down to scoop the little boy into his arms, making sure to pick him up in such a way as to trap his arms by his sides.

            He began to kick instead.

            “Not Unca Dwaco! Bad! Bad smell!”

            “Bad smell?” Draco repeated softly, his mind immediately transporting him back to Jasper’s first meeting with the little boy. “No way…”

            “What?” Harry demanded as he struggled with his Godson.

            “His sense of smell is insane…” Draco announced, nodding to the little boy as he removed his hand from his cheek and pressed I against his flat stomach. “It’s not me he can smell, it’s…I’m pregnant.”

            “…what?”

            “You heard me…” Draco grumbled softly. “I’ve joined you and Bella in the supernatural pudding club…”

            “Pudding clu…wait, Bella’s pregnant?!” Harry gasped loudly, staring at Draco’s stomach with wide eyes as he subconsciously adjusted his hold on his still struggling Godson. “But…how? Aren’t…aren’t your husbands technically dead?”

            “Yeah, they are,” Draco answered simply. “And my guess as to how we got pregnant would be…exactly the same way that you did – sex + magic = hello baby!”

            “Oh…right…wow…didn’t see that one coming…” Harry mumbled slowly, his shocked mind obviously taking it’s time to process everything. “Um…I guess…congratulations…”

            “Thanks.”

            “Go away bad smell!” Teddy suddenly screamed, his little face turning an alarming shade of red as he continued to struggle. “Go away! Go away!”

            “Cub, stop this right now!” Harry ordered, turning his attention back to the violent little boy in his arms. “Uncle Draco’s come all this way to tell us his good news and this is how you–”

            “Not Unca Dwaco! Bad smell!”

            “Teddy, I promise you it is me…” Draco reassured the boy loudly over his continuing screams. “I know I smell a little bit differently at the moment but I promise you it’s not a bad smell…”

            “Not bad smell?” Teddy repeated softly, his cries cutting off momentarily as his amber eyes filled with confusion. “But Unca Dwaco not have bad smell at all – Unca Dwaco smells like the rain…”

            “Teddy,” Draco began softly. “You know how your daddy has a little cub growing in his tummy at the moment?”

            “Uh-huh…”

            I can’t believe I’m going to have to explain it like this, Draco thought to himself before continuing with his verbal explanation;

            “And you know how Uncle Jasper is a good bad smell?”

            “Uh-huh…”

            “Well…I’ve got a little good bad smell growing in my tummy as well…”

            Ugh…that was a bit confusing…

            Merlin, he hoped that that had made sense to Teddy because how else could he possibly explain to a toddler about the existence of vampire/human pregnancies?

            “Little good bad smell…”

            “Yes.”

            “…like daddy’s cub?” Teddy asked softly, blinking up at the blond wizard.

            “Yes.”

            “…oh…ok…”

            And just like that everything was all right with the world once more.

            No more screaming.

            No more crying.

            No more fighting.

            Oh, wait…he still had to tell Jacob…

            “You’re pregnant?!? But…but how?!”

            Here we go again…

            “I could have sworn we’re already been through this…” he muttered, rolling his eyes as he gestured to Harry’s more than visible bump which currently appeared to be trying to rip it’s way through his tight t-shirt. “You should know by now that wizards can get pregnant…”

            “No, not **that** how,” Jacob snapped, his cheeks flushing red as Draco snorted behind his hand. He should probably feel guilty about teasing the shape shifter but…he didn’t. “How…how did…he’s dead! He can’t…he can’t…”

            “Oh, trust me he can…”

            “Draco!” Harry snapped, smacking the blond wizard on the arm to stop him leering at his mate. “Stop trying to embarrass my mate!”

            Draco pouted unhappily, rubbing at his “injured” arm as if it had really hurt.

            “The Pack will need to be informed,” Jacob muttered, his tone deadly serious as his eyes remaining firmly fixed on Draco’s stomach as if he half expected a blood thirsty vampire to burst out like the scene in that horrible sci-fi movie Jasper had wanted to watch the other night. “The treaty…”

            “Um…before you do…you might want to speak to Bella first…”

            Jacob’s voice came out as little more than a whimper,

            “…Bella?”

            Draco nodded.

            “…fuck…”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            The room was completely silent as the incredibly Scottish Healer Mogg (“Just call me Aggie.”) knelt in front of the two humans sat together on the large sofa.

            “You’ll feel a cold tingling sensation across your stomach but don’t worry, it’s perfectly normal,” Healer Mogg reassured the two of them before casting her spell.

            “Oh!” Bella gasped in shock as the light blue mist that poured from the tip of the Healers wand settled over their stomachs like a second skin. “That’s feels…”

            Everyone watched in a stunned sort of silence as the mist slowly rose into the air above their bodies until it was left hovering almost a foot above their stomachs.

            “…now what?” Bella asked softly.

            Healer Mogg tutted softly, smiling at the muggle girl as she ordered softly,

            “Patience, my dear…”

            Silence descended once more as, quite suddenly, the mist began to twist and shudder, moulding itself somewhat sharply into two distinct images of…

            “What the…?!”

            “…well that’s not quite what I was expecting,” Healer Mogg murmured, adjusting her spectacles as she leant in close to study the image floating above Bella’s stomach. “…exactly how far along did you say you were, my dear?”

            “Um…a…a few weeks…” the muggle girl mumbled shakily as she stared at the unbelievably realistic 3D image hovering above her stomach. “How…?”

            “…are you sure about that?” Healer Mogg asked hesitantly.

            “Um…yeah…it was our wedding night…” Bella answered softly.

            “…I’m sorry to ask again but are you 100% sure that…”

            “She was a Virgin.”

            “Edward!” Bella cried out, flushing red as her husband interrupted the Healers hesitant question. When the woman looked questioningly at her, obviously needing confirmation of his statement she could do nothing but nod reluctantly.

            “Right…” Healer Mogg sighed deeply, shaking her head briefly before launching into an explanation of her reaction. “Well as you can see there is a significant difference in the size of your foetus when compared with Mr Malfoy’s,” she began, gesturing between the two 3D images before turning her attention briefly on the wizard. “In fact Mr Malfoy, your pregnancy is still in the embryonic stage and I would hazard a guess that you are no more than five, maybe six weeks along.”

            “Yeah, that’s about right…”

            “Now with your foetus, my dear, I would place your pregnancy at about three months, perhaps four…which is…interesting to say the least…” the Healer trailed off slightly as the young woman took in the surprising information.

            “Could this have anything to do with Edward being a Vampire?” Carlisle asked, moving across the room to crouch beside the Healer so that he too could observe what could be interpreted as the magical ultra-sounds.

            “I have yet to have personal experience dealing with a human/vampire pregnancy so I am hesitant to confirm anything without checking with the sources available back at the hospital,” Healer Mogg replied professionally.

            Carlisle nodded in understanding.

            “Before I return to the hospital I would just like to take a reading of your magical core, Mr Malfoy,” the Healer spoke professionally once more, waving her wand through the images which caused them to break up into mist once more before disappearing entirely.

            “Of course.”

            Draco held himself perfectly still as the tip of her wand pressed against the skin directly over his heart.

            He’d only had his magical core measured a couple of times when he had been younger, a child suffering from what his parents had feared to be Dragon Pox but had turned out eventually to simply be a very nasty viral infection but he remembered that moving during the spell caused his heart to ache terribly for hours.

            “Hmmm…” Healer Mogg hummed thoughtfully as the tip of her wand began to pulse in time with Draco’s heartbeat, the red glow lighting up his chest.

            “ _Hmmm_ what?” he demanded.

            He didn’t like it when Healers or Medi-Witches or…anyone went _Hmmm…_ it usually meant that there was something wrong…

            The light of the pulse flickered.

            “It appears that your magical core is fluctuating quite a bit,” the Healer explained as she stepped back, ending the spell before continuing to speak. “Now this is quite common, especially with male pregnancies…but it doesn’t usually occur this early in a pregnancy.”

            “Is that bad?” Jasper asked, moving to stand behind the sofa so that he could rest his hands comfortingly on Draco’s shoulders. “Should we be concerned?”

            “Oh, no, no it’s nothing to worry about,” Healer Mogg reassured them with a genuine smile, retrieving a notepad and quill from her pocket. “As I said it’s quite common in male pregnancies…however I would like to monitor the fluctuations just to make sure that they don’t develop into something more serious later on.”

            After making a few quick notes she moved over to her bag and withdrew two large copies of the same book, handing one to each of the expectant “mothers.”

            “How did they…?” Bella mumbled, frowning softly as she realised that it was impossible for even one of those books to have fitted inside the small bag.

            Draco smiled as he answered,

            “Magic, remember?”

            _You’re Baby and You: A Magical Guide to your Pregnancy._

            “This book should be able to answer any everyday questions that the two of you might have during your pregnancies. I would suggest that the two of you pay close attention to the chapter about eating healthily whilst pregnant as you could both do with putting a little weight on – being as skinny as you are will be more of a hindrance for you than you might think.”

            Carlisle nodded in agreement with the Healers logical statement.

            “I’ll be in contact shortly to arrange my next visits but I must be getting back to my duties at St Mungo’s,” Healer Mogg said with a smile, gathering up her things. “There’s been quite a baby boom since the end of the war.”

            Draco chuckled loudly, “I can well imagine! After all, there are a whole lot people in the Wizarding world celebrating the fact that they are still alive.”

            “Thank you so much for coming today,” Carlisle murmured sincerely, offering his hand to the kind Healer who shook it with a smile. “I know it must have been quite out of your way for you to come out here to see us…”

            “Oh, don’t worry, it comes with the job.”

            Bidding a final farewell to her newest (and quite possible her most interesting) patients the kind hearted Healer from St Mungo’s disappeared with a remarkably quiet “pop!” leaving the room in silence for a moment before Draco let out a loud sigh of relief, slumping back against the sofa.

            “Well…that went much better than I expected…” the blond wizard announced, rolling his head on the back of the sofa so that he was looking across at his muggle friend. “Don’t you think so?”

            “Uh…”

            Ah…

            Bella still looked more than a little bit shell shocked by the unexpected news they’d just received…obviously forming real words was still out of her reach…

            “So…I wasn’t expecting to get any homework…” he sighed, rolling his head back to the front so that he could examine the heavy book rest of his lap. “I never was very good at studying…”

            “Then I guess it’s a good thing that I was,” Jasper drawled softly, taking the book from his husband and flipping open the cover to study the contents page.

            _Chapter One – Congratulations! You’re Pregnant!_

_             Chapter Two – A Guide To The First Trimester _

_             Chapter Three – A Guide To The Second Trimester _

_             Chapter Four – A Guide To The Third Trimester _

_             Chapter Five – What’s Best For You – Natural or Induced? _

_             Chapter Six – How To Care For Your Body During Your Pregnancy _

_             Chapter Seven – How To Care For Your Body After Your Pregnancy _

_             Chapter Eight – List Of Spells & Potions Permitted During Pregnancy _

_             Index  _

_             Glossary _

_             Suggested Further Reading  _

            Running his finger down the page numbers until he found the one he needed and flicked through the pages until he came to the chapter he needed, the one that the Healer had suggested they focus on first.

            “Right…that’s him sorted for next couple of hours…” Draco muttered with a fond smile as his husband began to read the information before him. “So…I’ve got a sudden craving for chocolate covered strawberries…”

            And Esme was off, rushing into the kitchen and twenty minutes later Draco was in absolute heaven, snuggling into his husband’s side as he thoroughly enjoyed a large bowl of deliciously juicy strawberries covered in still warm chocolate.

* * *

A/N I know that this is pitifully short but I wanted to get something up for Christmas and the next bit of it has been causing me a bit of trouble and isn’t going to be ready in time. Hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and an exciting New Year!


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

            Leah was worried.

            Standing on the back porch of their families house she watched her little brother as he swung the sharp axe through the air, bringing it down on the chunk of wood he was demolishing so that they would be able to burn it.

            Seth hadn’t been the same since he went to the leech’s wedding.

            He’d been quiet to the point of withdrawing from everyone who care about him and, no matter how hard she and her mother tried he hadn’t smiled once.

            But most worryingly he hadn’t phased once.

            Something had happened to her little brother, something that he was apparently determined to keep secret from everyone…including her.

            And that just didn’t sit well with the female shape-shifter.

            “Seth.”

            The only response she received was a slight pause in the swing of the axe.

            “I’m not going away this time.”

            She’d tried talking to him before but had been forced to give up each and every time, temporarily beaten by his continued silence and apathetic attitude.

            “Seth, talk to me…please…”

            Her only answer was the sound of splintering wood as the axe passed through it cleanly, the two halves of the piece of wood falling off of the tree stump as he reached for the next piece of wood.

            “I might be able to help.”

            Leah frowned at the response she finally managed to drag out of her younger brother – a disbelieving snort followed closely by a shake of his head.

            “Seth…”

            “Leah…” Seth finally spoke for the first time in days, his voice flat and emotionless and so unlike his usually bubbly personality. “I’m fine…”

            A piercing howl cut through the air, interrupting what would have been her continued protests about his silence and secrecy as their heads turned as one towards the direction that the sound had come from.

            Leah reacted first, turning away from her brother and stripping out of her clothes until she was in nothing but her underwear. Looking back over her shoulder she frowned as she saw her brother was still stood perfectly still.

            “Seth!” she snapped. “We need to answer the call!”

            Seth flinched.

            Turning her back on her brother once more the young woman shed the rest of her clothing, bundling them up into a small bag which she tied to her ankle before transforming into her wolf form.

            Seth was still human.

            He hadn’t transformed since the wedding because he didn’t want the others to read his thoughts about Blai…about what had happened at the wedding.

            He didn’t want their sympathy.

            He didn’t want their pity.

            He didn’t want…the shame.

            But now it seemed that he had no choice.

            Barely taking the time to strip out of his clothes and wrap them up in the bundle that he could strap to his leg he lept into the air, transforming instantly into his wolf for and taking off in the direction the howl had come from.

            Desperately he tried to keep his mind blank…

            _“Jake?”_

_             “Jake?” _

_             “Jake?” _

_             “Jake?” _

            All at once a bombardment of images, thoughts and memories appeared within his mind as he sprinted through the tall trees… _Harry’s worried face…Teddy screaming…throwing building blocks at…Draco…“You’re pregnant?!? But…but how?!”…Draco smirking…“The Pack will need to be informed…”_

_             “Jake?” _

_             “Jake?” _

_             …you might want to speak to Bella first… _

_             “Jake?” _

_             “Jake?” _

_             “Jake?”  _

            Seth’s paws skidded across the sand as he reached the riverbed, almost knocking into his sister’s larger form as he struggled to maintain his footing as they approached the russet coloured wolf waiting amidst the piles of logs.

            _“Is it true, Jacob?”_ Paul’s voice sounded above all the others.

            _“What will those…things…be?”_ Quil’s voice demanded angrily.

            _“Whatever they are they’re growing fast…”_

            _“It’s unnatural…”_ Leah snapped, her body practically vibrating beside him.

            _“Dangerous…”_ Jared growled.

            _“Monstrosity…”_ Quil chimed in.

            _“An abomination…”_ Jared added.

            _“On our land…”_ Quil growled.

_             “We can’t allow it…”  _ Jared growled even louder.

            _“We can’t allow it…”_ Quil echoed.

            _“We can’t allow it…”_

_             “We can’t allow it…” _

            Seth stayed as still as possible, his eyes focused on the rough sand beneath his front paws as he tried desperately to keep his thoughts from escaping the locked cage he was struggling to build around his traitorous thoughts.

            _“We have to protect the tribe!”_ Sam’s commanding voice silenced all the others, drawing their attention up to where the Alpha of their Pack stood tall atop one of the piles of logs. _“What they’ve bred won’t be able to control the hunger…the thirst…every human will be in danger!”_

_             “We’re ready!”  _ Jared called out, snapping his strong jaws.

            _“There’s no time to waste…”_ Leah growled deeply.

            _“Wait…what?”_ Jacob’s startled voice sounded above all the others in a way similar to the way Sam’s always seemed to cut through. Seth moved slowly, keeping his moves as unthreatening as possible until he was stood close to his friend’s side.

            _“We must destroy there abominations before they’re born…”_

            Seth’s head snapped up to stare at his Alpha in shock.

            _“You mean, kill Draco and Bella?”_ he gasped loudly.

            _“Their choice affects us all…”_ Sam growled deeply, glaring down at the two wolves that he saw as a threat to his command of the situation.

            _“No!”_ Jacob cried out loudly, shaking his large head. _“They’re human! Our protection applies to both of them!”_

_             “They’re dying anyway!”  _ Leah screamed, snapping at the side of his neck in a clearly threatening way, earning an equally violent response from the male wolf.

            They fought violently, their writhing bodies shoving Seth out of the way.

            It was only the snarl of their Alpha that eventually separated them.

            _“We have real enemies to fight tonight!”_

            _“Tonight?”_ Jacob gasped loudly, his bright eyes going wide.

            _“You will fight with us, Jake…”_ Sam’s strong voice left no room for argument, the words laced with a power that forced the Pack to prove their loyalty to him.

            Seth couldn’t fight the power, his head lowering quickly to press his nose into his front paws as he bared his neck in the direction of his Alpha.

            Jacob was a different matter entirely.

            He snarled up at his Alpha, shaking his head as he fought hard against the power pressing down upon him. His legs trembled almost violently as his muscles began to bulge from the effort of defying his Alpha’s command…

            And then suddenly something crackled in the air and power shifted.

            Jacob stood up tall and proud.

            _“I…will…not!”_ he snarled loudly, his eyes flashing dangerously as he practically stalked towards his Alpha. _“I am the grandson of Ephraim Black. I am the grandson of a chief! I wasn’t born to follow you…or anyone else…”_

            With one last glare at the black wolf snarling down at him Jacob turned and sprinted away from the pack, hurrying up the hill before disappearing into the trees.

            Seth gasped and he wasn’t the only one.

            It felt like someone had just taken a hold of a part of his soul and yanked it away suddenly until it had shattered, leaving an aching gap in it’s place.

            Jacob’s thoughts were suddenly silent.

            No…

            Jacob’s thoughts were suddenly gone.

            _“Jacob has left the Pack.”_

            Seth’s body began to tremble as he took a somewhat involuntary step in the direction that his friend had just gone only to find his way blocked by the firm body of his sister’s wolf form.

            _“What about the abominations?”_

_             “This changes nothing. We will attack tonight.”  _

            Seth shook his head, a low whine escaping his throat as he desperately tried to find the courage to speak up against the others.

            Bella and Draco weren’t evil…and for that matter neither were Edward or Jasper or any of the Cullens.

            Seth had always understood them to be good…kind…honourable…

            _“This is wrong…”_ he found himself whimpering softly.

            And that was when it happened – the moment when his thoughts were a whirl with the current troubles that a snippet of his past worries and the ache that had weighed him down for weeks slipped out for all the others to see…

            _“I’m Blaise…”_

_             “S-Seth Clearwater…” _

_             “My, what big eyes you’ve got, my little wolf…” _

_             …his mate… _

_             “…what soft lips you’ve got…” _

            _...the kiss…_

_             …his mate… _

            It was Paul who realised the importance of what he was seeing first, rushing over to Seth’s side as the young teenager trembled from the effort of controlling his thoughts once more.

            His head hurt…

            _“You’ve Imprinted…”_ Paul’s voice was soft, obviously an attempt not to be heard over the loud planning going between the rest of the Pack about the attack.

            Seth sighed, turning his sad eyes on the older wolf.

            _“…it doesn’t matter…”_

_             “Seth…”  _ Paul began, his voice still painfully soft. _“Imprinting is a big deal…”_

            _“He doesn’t want me,”_ Seth interrupted him quickly, looking down at his own paws once more as his eyes burned with shame that he felt even more keenly now that he was in his wolf form.

            His mate had rejected him…

            He wasn’t good enough…

            _“…what?!”_ Paul’s gasp only just managed to stay quiet enough for others not to notice their private conversation taking place at the edge of the group.

            _“I don’t want to talk about it…”_ Seth whined, turning away from his friend.

            _“But Seth…”_

_             “This is wrong…”  _ Seth announced, softly but firmly as he watched Sam barking orders about their new plan of attack on the Cullens house.

_             “…I know…”  _ Paul sighed, hanging his head between his front legs.

_             “Bella and Draco aren’t evil…their husbands aren’t evil…” _

_             “…there’s nothing we can do, Seth…”  _ Paul sighed sadly.

            _“Yes, there is…”_ Seth thought firmly, his legs straightening as he raised his head in determination. _“We can help Jake.”_

            Paul locked eyes with the younger wolf, frowning softly for a moment before shaking his entire body as if to shake of his doubts and nodded in agreement.

            Turning as one they sprinted after their friend.

            _“Seth!”_

            Leah’s panicked voice was the last one her heard before he felt that same awful sensation of someone grabbing hold of his soul and giving an awful yank, plunging his mind into silence as he raced through the woods.

            _“Oh…wow…that’s weird…”_

            Paul turned to him, his eyes filled with surprised relief.

            _“I can still hear you…”_

_             “I guess…we are our own Pack now…”  _

            _“…our own Pack…”_

            They pushed their bodies to the limit in order to catch up with their friend, coming to an abrupt halt when they felt him shift back a few paces in front of them before continuing his journey in his human form.

            _“Perhaps we should shift as well…”_ Seth suggested softly, pawing at the fallen leaves beneath his paws. _“Otherwise we won’t be able to communicate with him…”_

            _“I need to call Pansy…tell her what’s happened…”_

            Decision made the two wolves faced away from each other and began to shift back, removing the bundles from their legs once they were human and pulling their clothes on over their naked bodies.

            “We need to catch up with Jake,” Seth murmured.

            Paul nodded.

            They took off at a run, sprinting through the trees in their human form until they came to the edge of the Cullen’s land on top of one of the hills surrounding their beautiful house, stumbling to a halt as they almost ran into Jacob.

            “Whoa!” Seth cried out, grinning widely at their new leader who turned to stare at the pair of them in shock. “Don’t worry – they’re not following us.”

            Jacob blinked for a moment before demanding angrily,

            “What do you think you’re doing here?” 

            Seth shrugged as calmly as he could manage given the circumstances.

            “We left Sam’s Pack.”

            “Go home…both of you…” Jacob sighed deeply.

            “I won’t stand behind him,” Seth responded with a deep frown.

            “Oh, yes, you will!” Jacob snapped. “I’m not kidding – get out of here!”

            “Is that an order?” Seth demanded, his back stiffening, clenching his fists at his sides. He just left his Pack…his sister…to help his friend and this is the thanks he gets? Another Alpha telling him what to do? “Gonna make me bow down too?”

            “I’m not ordering anyone…” Jacob sighed, looking almost disappointed that Seth would think that low of him. He shook his head and tried to get the younger shape-shifter to understand. “Look, I’m just going off on my own here, ok?”

            “Great…” Seth answered brightly. “…and I’ve got your back.”

            “No, you don’t,” Jacob responded with a firm shake of his head. “If Sam comes after Bella…are you really ready to fight your own brothers? Your sister?”

            Seth squared his shoulders and answered simply and from the heart,

            “If it’s the right thing to do.”

            Jacob sighed, shaking his head as he was temporarily beaten by Seth’s stubbornness, turning his attention to the other shape-shifter who was stood silently off to one side with his arms folded across his chest.

            “And you, Paul? Could you fight your friends? Your brothers?”

            “Yes.”

            “Why?”

            Paul offered the younger man a small smirk.

            “Pansy – she’s kill me if anything happened to Draco.”

            Jacob sighed deeply, all but throwing his hands up in defeat.

            “Whatever. I’m gonna go give the Cullens a heads up. Do what you want.”

            Jacob set off down the hill and, after sharing a triumphant smirk with his friend, Seth hurried to follow him, chatting aimlessly about anything and everything. Paul however stayed where he was, pulling his old-fashioned mobile phone that could probably survive a nuclear bomb it was so heavy out of his pocket.

            Flipping it open he dialled his mates number and waited for her to pick up.

            “H’lo?”

            “Pansy, it’s me…”

            “Paul? Is everything all right? You sound–”

            “Pansy, you need to get to the Cullens house. Now. You could be in danger.”

            “What?!” Pansy’s voice became little more than a screech through the muggle telephone that she was still getting used to using. “What sort of danger? What about you? Does that mean you’re in danger?”

            “I’ll explain everything later just please, get to the Cullens house. Now.”

            “Where are you? Paul, please…”

            “I’ll meet you there. I promise. Pansy, please…I need you safe…”

            “…I’ll be waiting for you but you’d better not make me wait too long or I’ll…”

            “I’ll be there in a few minutes…I love you…”

            An unusually large smile graced his lips when his mate repeated the term of endearment before he hung up the phone, slipping it back into his pocket as he jogged to catch up with the two younger shape-shifters.

            “…how cool is this?” Seth was asking brightly as Paul caught up with them, practically bouncing with excitement. “Three man pack…three against the world…”

            “You’re getting on my nerves, Seth…”

            Paul grunted, “Mine too.”

            “I’ll shut up….can do…”

            Usually Seth would have been crawling inside of his skin while trying to keep silent but now, as they approached the Cullens large house, it was actually a blessing to not have to pretend to be his usual cheerful self any more.

            Jacob stopped all of a sudden, looking up at the balcony where Edward was stood watching their approach. He looked worried.

            Seth supposed that was understandable given the circumstances.

            “Get ready,” Jacob said softly, well aware of how good the vampires hearing was. Edward’s body tensed even more. “They’re coming for Bella.”

            “And Draco…” Seth added before he could stop himself.

            “They’re not gonna touch her…” Edward growled, their own enhanced hearing picking it up even across the distance between them.

            “Have Harry and Te–”

            “They’re with Esme,” Edward interrupted calmly, his gaze shifting to meet Paul’s as he continued. “As is your mate – she is very anxious to speak with you.”

            Paul acknowledged his statement with a sharp nod.

            Any further conversation was stalled by the arrival of someone unexpected.

            “Man…I can smell them from all the way out here…” Leah complained loudly as she stepped out of the trees behind the boys, dressed in her usual cut off shorts and dirt stained tank top.

            Seth felt his eyes go wide at his sister’s sudden appearance.

            “What the hell are you doing here?” Jacob demanded angrily.

            “I’m not gonna let my little brother get himself killed,” Leah answered bluntly, rolling her eyes as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the entire world…which really, it kind of was…

            That didn’t make it any less embarrassing/annoying…

            “Go away, Leah!” Seth protested softly, his cheeks flushing red as he glared at his older sibling. “I can take care of myself!”

            “Oh yeah?” Leah demanded, giving Seth such an angry look that he knew exactly what she was about to come out with before her lips had even parted. “That the reason you haven’t told anyone about the fact that you’ve been depressed for the last two weeks because your Imprint left you?”

            Yup, she’d seen his thoughts…just like Paul had…

            “What?!” Jacob gasped in shock, turning his wide eyes on Seth.

            “I don’t want to talk about it…”

            “Tough shit!” Leah snapped, glaring at her little brother as she stepped forwards to get right up in his face. “I’ve had enough of your silence and we do not need you all bottled up with all the other crap that’s going on right now.”

            “Leah, maybe now’s not the right time…” Paul began softly but was cut off by Leah’s sharp voice as she demanded softly,

            “Who was he?”

            “Leah…” Seth sighed, trying to step away from his irate sister but she followed him, her face flushing an angry red colour as she all but screamed at him,

            “Who?!?”

            “One of Draco’s friends but it doesn’t matter! He doesn’t want me!”

            Silence followed his loud response during which he pounded on his own aching chest to emphasise his point, the pain of his fist striking his skin only adding to the deep hurt already pulsing through his body.

            “He’s left…he went back to England after the wedding so can we just…not?”

            “Seth…” Jacob began softly but stopped when the younger shape-shifter turned to him, his eyes suspiciously glassy as he struggled to hold back his tears of pain, shame and frustration.

            “Please…just let me have something else to…to think about for a little while…” Seth begged softly, turning away from his friends worried faces to meet his sister’s still heated gaze. “Look…none of you…not even you have any idea what it’s like to have your Imprint reject you…”

            “Seth…”

            “Look, this is the most alive I’ve felt since the wedding and I know it’s because I’ve got something else to focus on so please, let me help my friends and we can worry about my…whatever you want to call it…my Imprint rejection…later…”

            Jacob looked torn but eventually nodded.

            “Ok…” he murmured softly. “But we **will** be talking about it.”

            “Fine…”

            “And then I’ll kick his ass and drag him back here,” Paul announced gruffly.

            A small smile graced Seth’s lips as the mental image that his friends statement had created in his overly imaginative mind, nodding softly in agreement.

            “If you think that’ll help…”

            It seemed for the moment that Seth’s request for the subject of his mate to be dropped had been answered as Jacob turned his attention back to the questionable appearance of his sister.

            “Did Sam send you?”

            Leah rolled her eyes before responding gruffly.

            “Sam doesn’t even know I left.”

            Of course it was at that particular moment that a series of angry howls echoed loudly through the dense forest, sending a violent shiver of discomfort running up and down Seth’s spine.

            “I think he just figured it out…” he muttered softly, swallowing automatically to combat the uncomfortably tight feeling that had seemed to suddenly take over his throat as he mentally fought to stop his body shuddering. “And he sounds pissed…”

            Leah also swallowed visibly, steeling her nerves before turning to face her new Alpha with a look of grim determination on her face as she spoke softly,

            “Jake – I know was his plan is.”

* * *

A/N Slightly different chapter, I know, but we’ll be back with our favourite vampires soon – I just had so many people requesting that I come through with my promise to “fix things” for Seth I thought I should probably get the ball rolling… Let me know what you guys think and, as always, suggestions are more than welcome.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

            “Ok that…that right there…that’s disgusting…” Draco announced loudly as he watched Harry eagerly tucking into a practically raw piece of steak drizzled in chocolate and covered with tiny marshmallows.

            “I concur…” Bella grimaced, loosing what little colour she’d had in her face.

            Harry shrugged.

            “Baby wants it…” he responded calmly, patting his rounded belly which thankfully he didn’t have to hide any more. “And what baby wants, baby gets.”

            Beside him Teddy giggled.

            “That doesn’t make it any less gross.”

            Gathered around the extravagant dining table the humans of their large group tucked into the veritable feast that Esme and Alice had prepared for them.

            “You know, this kind of reminds me of Hogwarts…” Pansy murmured as she helped herself to some more of the delicious pasta bake that was far too close to her plate for her waist line. “All that’s missing is the pumpkin juice.”

            “Mmm…pumpkin juices…” Harry and Draco murmured almost as one, their voices full of longing for the drink that had accompanied their time at school.

            “D’you mean this stuff?” Paul asked softly, picking up the decorative glass jug that had just mysteriously appeared by his elbow. “It looks disgusting…”

            “Pansy, your mate just insulted pumpkin juice…” Draco murmured with mock seriousness heavy in his voice. “I hope you will discipline him accordingly…”

            “I would but he’d probably enjoy it too much…” Pansy responded with a rather devious smirk, causing almost everyone gathered around the table to chuckle as Paul actually began to blush.

            “I just knew you two would be into the kinky stuff…” Draco murmured seriously, earning a bright laugh from Pansy and an even deeper flush from Paul.

            “Says the wizard with an admitted leather fetish…” Pansy responded.

            Draco let out a bark of laughter.

            “Touché…”

            “Ok, I think that’s enough dirty talk now…” Harry murmured seriously, discretely indicating the very attentive toddler sat beside him. “Little ears…”

            Draco smiled at the sight of the little boy, his hands paused half-way between his plate and his mouth, his sandwich completely forgotten as his wide eyes observed the occupants of the table.

            Obediently the conversation took a different turn, sticking to more “child friendly” subjects that allowed the toddler to join in with their laughter while finishing of his plate of marmite and cheese sandwiches.

            Draco shuddered.

            He couldn’t understand why anyone would willingly eat such a fowl muggle substance but both Harry and Teddy seemed to be addicted to it, lathering it on their toast, in their sandwiches and on one disturbing occasion Draco had seen Teddy stick his little finger in the pot and lick the substance directly from it.

            Once they had all eaten their fill of the delicious food (which for some of them was a lot more than for others) the group split up; Paul, Leah and Seth heading back out to take a turn on guard duty while everyone else retired to the living room where most of the Cullens were already waiting.

            “Bella…” Edward called softly, drawing his wife over to what was quickly becoming known as her regular seat, covering her with a blanket once she was settled. “How are you feeling?”

            “I’ve been better…” Bella murmured softly, running her hands over her swollen stomach. “It feels like…like something pressing against my ribs…”

            That immediately got Carlisle’s attention and he was halfway across the room when the unmistakable sound of a bone cracking broke through the silence, followed instantly by Bella’s shocked cry of pain, her hands clutching at her side.

            “Bella!”

            “Ow…ow…ow…ow…” Bella sobbed weakly, tears streaming down her sunken cheeks as everyone crowded around her. “Carlisle…”

            The fatherly vampire pressed a gentle hand to her side and Draco could see that Edward was physically holding himself back when the move earned another cry of pain from the muggle girl.

            “Your rib is cracked,” Carlisle murmured softly, his hand remaining in place but not pressing down any more. “I’d like to do an x-ray to access the damage.”

            “What about the baby?” Bella whimpered. “Won’t the x-ray hurt him?”

            “The x-ray won’t harm your child,” Carlisle reassured her softly.

            “…ok…”

            “We can hardly take her to the hospital, Carlisle,” Rosalie pointed out sharply, hovering behind the sofa with her hands reaching out towards Bella’s shoulders.

            “I have an x-ray machine in the other room,” Carlisle announced calmly, nodding towards the large room beside his office that had been transformed overnight thanks to the combined efforts of his medical knowledge and Alice’s foresight. “I made sure that we have everything we could possibly need.”

            Draco watched silently, worrying his lip between his teeth, as Bella was spirited gently out of the room in the strong arms of her father-in-law with her worried husband following closely behind.

            “Wha’ wong?” Teddy asked, sensing the sudden drop in the atmosphere.

            Harry pulled the little boy onto his lap, smiling when the currently red haired child immediately started patting his baby bump.

            “Nothings wrong, Teddy,” Harry reassured his little boy softly. “Bella’s baby just kicks a little bit harder than we expected.”

            Draco snorted softly,

            “Yeah, just a little bit…”

            Of course the only thing that the little boy could possibly come out with next was the three letter word that every parent dreaded their child learning;

            “Why?”

            “Because her baby is very strong, Teddy.”

            “Why?”

            “Well…because her baby is half-vampire, half-human.”

            “Why?”

            “Um…because…”

            Harry’s voice trailed off as he struggled to think of how to explain how a half-human, half-vampire baby came to exist in a way that a three year old could understand without getting scarred for life.

            Draco chuckled softly.

            “You know you could help me instead of just sitting there laughing…” Harry grumbled loudly, resting his hands on his swollen belly as he glared at his friend.

            “Yeah, I could…” Draco agreed as he snuggled into his husband’s side, wrapping an arm round the vampire’s slim stomach as he made himself as comfortable as could be. “Doesn’t mean I will…”

            “You are such a–”

            Whatever insult Harry was going to use against him would forever remain a mystery as Edward chose that exact moment to storm back into the family room, his body practically vibrating with barely contained anger.

            “Edward?”

            Draco watched as the vampire in question stiffened as his sister hurried across the room to stand directly in front of him, her own body trembling with worry as she placed a gentle hand on her brother’s arm.

            “What did Carlisle say? Is Bella…is everything all right?” Rosalie pleaded softly, her voice trembling with sincere concern for the mortal girl.

            Huh…

            It seemed like only yesterday that the beautiful vampire couldn’t wait to be rid of the mortal girl that had captured her brother’s heart.

            “Edward…is the baby all right?”

            “It’s getting stronger as she’s getting weaker…” he all but growled, his voice incredibly tense as his eyes blazed with barely contained anger. Draco watched warily as the tall vampire clenched his hands into fists. “How is that _all right_?”

            Throwing her gentle hand off of his arm the angry vampire pushed his way past his concerned sister, storming out onto the balcony where he remained for a few moments, pacing back and forth angrily.

            “Edward…?”

            Shaking his head sharply in their direction the father-to-be disappeared off of the balcony with one graceful leap, landing with effortless ease before vanishing into the trees surrounding the house so fast that his body was little more than a blur.

            “Wha’ wong?” Teddy repeated his earlier question, sounding even more agitated than the first time he’d spoken up as he twisted around on his godfathers lap to stare out of towards the trees. “D-Daddy?”

             “Nothing’s wrong, Teddy,” Harry murmured reassuringly once more, running his fingers through his sons hair as he forced a calm smile to grace his features.

            “…kay…” Teddy mumbled, looking incredibly unconvinced despite his tender years. “…can I have some juice?”

            “Juice!” Harry cried out dramatically. “You’ve only just had your dinner.”

            Teddy giggled behind his little hand.

            “Ok, you little monster…” Harry growled, tickling his sons sides quickly earning a loud burst of laughter from the toddler. What the dark haired wizard came out with next however caused the little boys face to fall, his hair darkening simultaneously as if to emphasise his mood change. “…you’ve got half an hour till your bedtime so you can either play with your toys or we can read a book.”

            Teddy looked thoughtful for a moment, his dark green eyes flicking back and forth between his father and his Uncle Draco before he mumbled hopefully,

            “Wead wif Unca Dwaco?”

            “Teddy? What have I said about mumbling like that?” Harry asked softly.

            “Bad…” Teddy sighed sadly, hanging his head for a moment before straightening up and repeating his request in a slightly clearer but still adorably cute voice. “Can I wead wif Unca Dwaco?”

            “Uncle Draco?” Harry asked brightly.

            “I’d love to, Teddy,” Draco agreed with a genuine smile, patting his lap invitingly. “Why don’t you pick a book and come and join me and Uncle Jasper?”

            Sliding down from his fathers lap the little boy hurried across the room on his unsteady legs, going over to the little bookcase that contained his brightly coloured collection of books given to him as Christmas and Birthday presents.

            He picked a book with a green spine that was already beginning to look more than a little tired…a book with a green spine that everyone was starting to recognise as the little boys favourite book…

            “Dis one pwease, Unca Dwaco…” the little boy requested as he hurried back across the room, this time climbing up onto his honorary uncles lap and twisting so that his little legs were stretched over Jaspers lap.

            “He’ll know that book off by heart soon enough…” Harry sighed.

            Draco hummed softly in agreement as he took the book from the little boy and opened it in such a way that all three of them in their little huddle could see the brightly coloured pictures.

            Taking a deep breath Draco began to read the muggle story (that he had thought was complete and utter nonsense the first time he heard it) out loud;

            _“I am Sam._

_             I am Sam _

_             Sam I am. _

_             That Sam-I-am _

_             That Sam-I-am! _

_             I do not like _

_             that Sam-I-am.” _

            Turning the page slowly, smiling as Teddy hurried to help him do so, Draco mused silently that at least he would be well practised in reading complete and utter nonsense by the time his and Jaspers child was old enough to appreciate books.

            _“Do you like_ _  
 _green eggs and ham?__

_             I do not like them, _ _   
_             Sam-I-am. _   
_             I do not like _   
_             green eggs and ham. _   
_             Would you like them _   
_             here or there? _   
_             I would not like them _   
_             here or there. _   
_             I would not like them _   
_             anywhere. _   
_             I do not like _   
_             green eggs and ham. _   
_             I do not like them, _   
__             Sam-I-am.” _

            “Sam-I-am…” Teddy echoed softly, reaching out to touch part of the picture just as Carlisle helped a gaunt looking Bella into the room and Draco found himself watching worriedly as his muggle friend settled back into her favourite seat, this time with an IV line connected to the back of her hand. “Unca Dwaco? Why you stop?”

            Murmuring a quick apology he turned the page and continued wit the story.

            _“Would you like them_ _  
 _in a house?_  
 _Would you like them_  
 _with a mouse?_  
 _I do not like them_  
 _in a house._  
 _I do not like them_  
 _with a mouse._  
 _I do not like them_  
 _here or there._  
 _I do not like them_  
 _anywhere._  
 _I do not like green eggs and ham._  
 __I do not like them, Sam-I-am.”_

            Draco lost himself to the story and the little boy snuggling into his chest, a little boy who was slowly getting heavier and heavier as the drowsiness he was fighting against began to catch up with him.

            Somehow the little boy managed to hold on until the very end of the remarkably long story, sighing happily as Draco read out the last part (somewhat thankfully) before turning to snuggle into the blonds chest.

            “I think it’s definitely someone’s bedtime…” the blond wizard murmured, handing the book over to his husband and shifting Teddy’s rapidly drooping body into an easier hold, an arm under the little boys shoulders and knees. “Harry?”

            “Right…hold onto him for a moment longer…” Harry muttered, struggling to push himself up off of the sofa for nearly a full minute before letting out a frustrated sigh and turning to his mate, silently asking for help.

            Draco sniggered.

            “You’re not having trouble getting up already are you?”

            Harry glared across at him as his mate carefully helped him to his feet.

            “No I am not!” he responded sharply, smoothing his hands over the significant swelling of his stomach where his shirt was stretched a little bit too tight. “I only had trouble because that sofa is very low and…oh!”

            “Harry?”

            “What’s wrong?”

            Harry said nothing.

            Instead he just gazed up at his worried mate, his eyes shining with unshed tears as his bottom lip began to tremble thanks to his barely contained emotions.

            “Harry?”

            The wizard’s only response was to reach out for his mates strong hands, running his thumbs over the ridges of his knuckles for a moment before taking Jacob’s right hand in both of his own and pressing it against the side of his bump.

            “Harry? What…?”

            “Wait…” Harry finally spoke softly, his gaze fixed on the point where the warm hand was pressed against the tightly stretched fabric of his shirt. “Just wait…”

            They waited…

            And waited…

            And waited…

            Eventually Draco sighed impatiently;

            “Harry…”

            “Oh, fuck!” Jacob cut him off with a loud gasp, his own eyes going impossibly wide as he stared down at the point where his hand was pressed against his mate’s swollen stomach. “What the…what was that?”

            “ _That…_ was our baby kicking…”

            Draco snorted.

            The look on Jacobs face was absolutely priceless…

            “So…are we putting Teddy to bed or what?” he asked, breaking up the tender moment as he cuddled the lightly snoring child against his chest before rising very carefully from his own seat.

            Jasper rose along with him, arms outstretched as if he were afraid that his husband could no longer lift a small child now that he was pregnant.

            Draco rolled his eyes.

            If his husband thought that he was going to get away with treating him like an invalid he was very wrong indeed…

            “Would you like to carry him up for me?”

            “Oh, I see how it is!” he laughed loudly, turning his gaze on his glowing friend. “Make me do all the hard work while you get fawned over by your pet wolf!”

            Now it was Harry’s turn to roll his eyes.

            “I’m sure you’ll be able to cope.”

            Draco sighed dramatically but didn’t argue the point, ensuring that his grip on the little boy was secure before following the pregnant wizard up two flights of stairs to the little bedroom Alice had put together for the (now snoring) toddler.

            With the aid of magic it took mere seconds to change Teddy into his unbelievably soft pyjamas and get him tucked up tight in his little bed, the protection spell raised to keep him from rolling off the edge in his sleep.

            “I’m worried about him…” Harry murmured, resting his hand gently on the top of Teddy’s head, stroking his fingers through the soft locks of hair. “I’m always worried about him…if he doesn’t take to the new baby…if things get worse…”

            “My mother has told me on several occasions that it is the job of a parent to worry,” Draco reassured his friend softly, placing a comforting hand on the other wizards lightly trembling back. “Your worry just proves that you’re a good parent.”

            Harry turned to smile gratefully at him.

            “We should probably head back down to the others.”

            Harry nodded in agreement, accepting the arm Draco offered him without really thinking about it before they began to head downstairs and as they reached the family room that everyone was gathered in he gave a quick flick of his want to silently activate the simple monitoring charm he had set up on Teddy’s room.

            Releasing his friend’s arm Draco dropped down into his husbands lap, snuggling into his strong chest with a contented sigh.

            “Are you cold?”

            Edwards soft voice made him jump – he hadn’t realised that the emotionally unstable vampire had returned from the woods.

            Bella nodded unhappily.

            “Hang on a second…” Draco muttered, struggling to pull his wand out of his pocket before aiming it at Bella’s thick blanket and casting a simple but effective warming spell. “Better?”

            His muggle friend sighed happily, nodding silently in answer to his question as she snuggled deeper into the cushions of the sofa as she wrapped the now pleasantly heated blanket even tighter around her body.

            Esme sighed loudly, turning to her husband as she murmured softly,

            “We need to find a way of getting some food into her system.”

            “What about all those potion things?” Seth asked from his position loitering by the glass doors leading out onto the balcony.

            “Ugh…they’re foul…” Bella complained weakly.

            Draco chuckled.

            “All potions are…”

            “I fear at the moment that the potions are the only think keeping you going, Bella…” Carlisle murmured gravely, pressing his cool hand against her clammy forehead as he studied her tired eyes.

            “If I could only see the foetus…” Alice keened softly, pressing herself against her mate’s strong side as she agonised over her abilities new limitations.

            “The baby…” Rosalie corrected her sister automatically.

            “…maybe I could figure out what it wants.”

            Jacob snorted softly, trying to hide his grin behind his hand.

            Edwards head snapped round to stare at him.

            “I think you might be right…” he murmured somewhat gravely before turning to face the rest of his family. “Jacob just had an idea.”

            “It wasn’t an idea...it was a snide comment.”

            “What were you thinking?” Carlisle enquired softly.

            Jacob shrugged.

            “That it’s probably just looking for someone to sink its teeth into.”

            Harry looked like he was going to scold Jacob for saying something to inappropriate about an innocent baby but everyone else, Draco included, only had eyes for a Bella as a look of relief spread across her ashen features.

            “He’s thirsty…”

            “I know the feeling…” Emmett muttered darkly from his own place.

            Draco noted that his eyes weren’t the only ones that were nearly pitch black.

            “If it’s craving, it’s not gonna want animal blood,” Edward pointed out.

            Carlisle nodded in agreement.

            “I have some O-Negative laid aside for Bella.”

            Everyone watched as the father of their growing family hurried towards his office, eager to do what he could to help his patient.

            Draco frowned softly as he felt his husbands body stiffen beneath him. 

            “Jasper?” he asked softly. “You ok?”

            “I don’t…I don’t think…” Jasper all but whimpered, his expression tortured as he swallowed thickly before admitting softly, “I’m too thirsty…I can’t…”

            Draco moved quickly, springing up from his husbands lap and offering him his hand as he spoke brightly, ignoring the completely black eyes dominating the features of the man he loved,

            “Let’s go upstairs, shall we?”

            And so that was exactly what they did.

            While Bella tasted her first drink of blood Draco lay with his husband on their unbelievably comfortable bed, their hands linked together over his still flat stomach as they quietly began to plan their future together beginning, of course, with possible baby names (and resulting in much laughter);

            “ _Hubert?_ Jasper, we are not calling out son _Hubert_!”

            “How is that worse than _Callista_ or _Alcyone_ if we have a girl?”

            “I told you – it’s a Malfoy tradition to name our children after constellations.”

            “Then I dread to think what you’ve got in mind should we have a son…”

            “Oh, shut up you! At least my suggestions don’t sound like a…like a banker!”

            “I’ll have you know Hubert is an old family name…”

            “Emphasis on _old_ …”

            It was at about that point that all serious talk was forgotten and a “tickle fight” began in order to sort out who had suggested the most ridiculous name.

* * *

A/N OMG! I am so sorry it took this long but real life has been even more insane than usual because…my boyfriend proposed on Valentine’s Day!!! *squeals very loudly* I know that was ages ago but combined with work, cadets, choir, theatre and this strange concept I’m told is called a “social life” my writing time has been…well…limited to very late at night when I probably should be sleeping. Like now. Anyway…have actually planned next few chapters so they should take too long (fingers crossed) and as always suggestions and comments are more than welcome!


	9. Chapter Eight

A/N Just to warn you a little bit of "naughtiness" worked itself into this chapter without my meaning it to so if m/m sexy times disturbs you…what on Earth are you still doing reading this story?  


Chapter Eight

_Draco inhaled sharply._   


_The smell of animal blood was so thick and heavy in the cold night air that he could almost taste it on his tongue._   


_He growled softly._   


_So his mate had beaten him to the first kill of the night._   


_No matter._   


_His plan was to take his time and find something far tastier than a common forest troll for his dinner…of course he hadn't accounted for a hungry eleven year old when coming up with said plan…_   


_"Come on, dad…" Scorpius whined loudly from his side. "Papa's beating us!"_   


_Draco smiled fondly down at his son who made quite a picture in his rumpled Slytherin robes, crouched low as he prepared to hunt alongside his father, his platinum blonde locks falling wildly across his pale forehead._   


_Merlin, at times it was like looking in the past…_   


_The wind swept around them, stirring up the fallen leaves…and brought a tantalising new scent with it to tease their senses…_   


_"Smell that?"_   


_Scorpius inhaled deeply._   


_"Mmm…" his son groaned hungrily. "Hippogriffs…"_   


_Draco smirked down at his son._   


_"Feel up for a challenge?"_   


_The winged creatures were not an easy hunt by any means, what with their deadly claws and their sharp beaks and their viscous tempers, but boy was it worth it…their blood tasted incredibly good…_   


_It was almost as good as Dragons blood but as they were an "endangered species" you could only buy it by the bottle, no hunting allowed._   


_"Last one there is a Blast-Ended-Skrewt!"_   


_Draco chuckled deeply as his son disappeared into the trees ahead of them, shaking his head from side to side before taking off after his son with a broad smile dominating his handsome face…_   


"…aco…Draco…you need to wake up, my love…"  


Draco moaned deeply, trying to bury his face further into the strong chest of his husband as he pulled the duvet closer around his shoulders.  


"…nuh…good dream…good…"  


"Draco…" Jasper murmured, smoothing his fingers through the mess of platinum blond locks. "We need to get up."  


Draco whined loudly,  


"Why?"  


"Because something is wrong…Carlisle is worried…Edward is too..."  


Jaspers soft yet serious answer had him up and rushing out of the room without even stopping to think about how terrible he must look in his rumpled pyjama bottoms and one of his husbands vest tops with his hair flattened down on one side and a complete mess on the other.  


Stumbling into the kitchen, his sock covered feet slipping on the polished floor, he found Carlisle, Esme and Jacob gathered around one of the counters.  


"…so that's the last of it…" Jacob murmured worriedly.  


Carlisle nodded.  


"Bella could deliver as early as tomorrow," Carlisle explained softly, putting his arm around his wife in a silent attempt to comfort her. "If she's going to have any chance at all, she'll need more blood."  


Draco frowned.  


Surely the answer to their dilemma was actually quite simple…  


"So…let's get her some more blood."  


"Draco, it's not that simple…" Carlisle sighed deeply.  


"Um…yes, it is..."  


Turning on the spot Draco hurried into the living room with the others following closely behind and was pleased to find Pansy, still dressed in the pyjamas she'd borrowed from Alice, snuggling on the sofa with her tired looking boyfriend.  


"Pansy? How do you fancy going on an unusual shopping trip?" he asked.  


"What's on the agenda?" she asked, lifting her head off of the strong shoulder she had been using as a pillow. "It's not clothes is it because, seriously, this place does not need any more clothes…"  


"It's not clothes," Draco reassured her with a smile. "It's blood, for Bella."  


"…ok…different…" Pansy hummed, sitting up and running her fingers through her hair until it was as glossy and as perfect as ever. "Um…you do realise that you probably shouldn't be Apparating in your current condition…"  


"I was going to suggest that we Floo…"  


Pansy shook her head sharply.  


Draco rolled his eyes.  


"Then what would you suggest?"  


"I'll go on my own…" a soft growl from her mate interrupted her answer, causing the witch to mimic her friend by offering the shape-shifter in question a fond eye roll before she corrected herself. "I'll take Paul with me. O negative, right?"  


"Er…" Draco mumbled, glancing over at Carlisle who nodded. "…yeah. But–"  


Pansy smiled, taking her mates strong hand in her own delicate one before offering the group a silent wave moments before the couple disappeared with an all too familiar *pop* and slight shift in the rooms atmosphere.  


"Right…" Draco sighed happily, spinning round to smile at his father-in-law. "…blood sorted. Next crisis?"  


"We need to feed," Esme murmured softly. "Carlisle, you need to be at your strongest so you can help her. We need to go tonight."  


Draco cursed softly.  


"I'm sorry. I should have gotten Pansy to take you with her…"  


Carlisle stepped forwards, placing a gentle hand on the wizards shoulder.  


"It's all right, Draco," he murmured. "I'm sure we'll think of something."  


"Carlisle, you're the enemy now," Jacob pointed out, his voice deep and filled with more than a little concern. Harry was pleased that his mate was slowly warming up to the rest of the family. "Sam won't hesitate. You will be slaughtered."  


"Emmett will come with us…" Esme murmured softly, looking across at her strongest son who nodded silently in agreement.  


"That won't be enough."  


"We have no choice, Jacob," Carlisle sighed, his voice even more serious than usual. "If there's anything we can do to save her, we have to try."  


Jacob paused.  


"You'd risk your lives for her?"  


"Of course we would," Esme answered quickly, looking as if he had seriously insulted her and her husband. "Bella's a part of our family now."  


Jacob smiled softly.  


"Yeah...I can see that…this really is a family…" he murmured softly, looking back and forth between all the worried faces before him. "As strong as the one I was born into…as strong as the one I hope to create…"  


Here the young shape-shifter paused before moving slowly across the spacious kitchen until he could see into the family room where his pregnant mate and pup were watching some sort of cartoon.  


Teddy giggled adorably at something, snuggling as close as he possibly could to his daddy's side as the wizard in question played absentmindedly with the little boys currently lime green hair.  


Jacob sucked in a loud breath, turning to face the group once more.  


"I know what I need to do."  


"You know this is a bad idea, right?" Draco sighed worriedly as he swapped his soft pyjama bottoms for a fresh pair of boxers and his "distressed" skinny jeans.  


He had decided, not long after discovering that he was pregnant, to wear his favourite clothes (all of which were rather skinny and/or form flattering) as much as possible while he still could because sooner or later he was going to loose his trim figure and be stuck in…ugh…track suit bottoms with elastic waists.  


Disgusting…  


"I mean…it's a **really** bad idea…" he continued as he pulled an incredibly snug white t-shirt down over his head, smoothing out the wrinkles before shrugging on a green long sleeved shirt which he left completely unbuttoned.  


"It'll be fine…" Jasper reassured him softly from where he was pulling on one of his favourite long-sleeved t-shirts. "It's actually quite a good plan…relatively simple…very few factors that could change unexpectedly…"  


Draco scoffed.  


"…it's actually very similar to some of manoeuvres I helped plan back…back in the vampire wars of the South…" Jasper admitted softly, his gaze becoming haunted as it always did when he spoke about his violent past.  


Draco's expression softened and, abandoning the task of pulling on his socks, he moved across the room to slide his arms around his mate's waist and press himself against the vampire's strong chest.  


"I'm sorry…" he murmured into the strong shoulder.  


Jasper let out a confused grunt,  


"What are you apologising for, my love?"  


"For bringing you the pain caused by bad memories…" Draco murmured, his voice soft and deadly serious as he spoke of something he knew all too well.  


Jasper shushed him and held him tighter.  


"You didn't," he murmured softly in his husband's ear.  


Draco sighed, sagging with relief before turning his head a pressing a soft kiss to the juncture of skin where his husbands neck met his shoulder, following the initial kiss with a series of gentle bites, licks and kisses as he made his way up the length of his husbands neck until he reached the soft skin behind his ear.  


"Draco…"  


"I want you…" Draco moaned softly, his lips teasing at the shell of his husband's ear. "No idea when we might get time alone together…please…"  


"Draco…"  


Grinding his hips against his husbands Draco let out a desperate moan.  


This had escalated quickly but there was no way he was complaining.  


"…please…I need you…need to feel you…"  


"Draco…"  


"…inside me…"  


Jaspers control shattered and in an instant Draco found himself reclining on their large bed, his clothes all but torn from his body as his husband desperately worked to reach the naked skin they concealed.  


Reaching over he grabbed his wand and used a quick banishing spell to return the favour, allowing the delicious pressed of naked flesh against naked flesh.  


"Jasper…"  


The breathless plea from his husband encouraged the vampire to act swiftly, snatching the well-used bottle of lube from the bedside cabinet and set about swiftly preparing his extremely willing husband.  


"…yes…"  


Joint gasps of pleasure echoed through the silence of the room as they became one, their bodies moving together in the age old dance of love and passion.  


Hands roamed freely across their bodies…  


Lips touched and parted and then touched again…  


Moans and gasps and brief mutterings of names filled the air…  


The delicious scent of sex filled the air…  


"…Jasper…oh…fuck…Jazz…"  


"…yes…Draco…"  


As the young wizard reached the peak of his passion the world seemed as though it were on fire around him, the flames licking away at his skin as he leapt off a precipice that consisted solely of pleasure.  


Jasper tumbled after him soon after.  


No words were needed as the couple snuggled together, basking in their after glow with their hands tightly entwined above Draco's rapidly beating heart.  


"I needed that…" Draco eventually murmured.  


Jasper managed a smile in response.  


Any other day Draco would have been more than happy to lay in his husbands arms for the rest of the morning, snuggling up against his firm chest as the world turned by around them.  


Sadly today was not "any other day."  


Reluctantly the couple broke apart, sharing a very quick (and remarkably innocent) shower to get rid of the worst of the "just-had-sex" smell before re-dressing and heading back down to join the others in the family room.  


Judging by the smirk Emmett shot them everyone was well aware of what they had just been up to in the privacy of their bedroom.  


Draco rolled his eyes, muttering grumpily,  


"Damn…I forgot about vampire hearing..."  


Alice giggled.  


Dropping down onto the sofa Draco had just enough time to brace himself before he suddenly found his lap very much occupied by an eager toddler babbling excitedly about a very special drawing he had done for "Unca Dwaco."  


"A drawing? For me?" he gasped loudly, pressing a hand to his chest.  


Teddy nodded, dramatically producing the now slightly crumpled piece of paper from behind his back.  


Draco smiled – _"drawing"_ was a very loose term indeed for the work of art that covered the pale blue sheet of paper; swirls and dots and squiggles of many different colours and thickness with no apparent logic behind them.  


"Wow!" he exclaimed dramatically causing Teddy to giggle. "Did you do this?"  


"Uh-huh."  


"All by yourself?" Draco gasped.  


"Uh-huh."  


The little boys smile got impossibly wide as his favourite uncle launched into a very serious round of praise for his piece of art, announcing to the group that he would be putting it up on the fridge whether they liked it or not.  


"Of course it can go up on the fridge," Esme agreed happily. "It will look lovely next to the pretty painting Teddy did for my yesterday."  


"He paints too?" Draco demanded in mock surprise. "No way!"  


Teddy giggled.  


"Only when Daddy says so," Harry announced with a smile of his own. "And then only once a very strong cleaning charm has been prepared and anything valuable removed from splatter radius."  


Almost everyone chuckled at the mental image that created.  


"Harry, would a certain someone like to try something new today?" Esme enquired, smiling across at Teddy whose entire body perked up at the prospect of trying _something new_.  


"What did you have in mind?" Harry asked, somewhat suspiciously.  


"Well I was thinking earlier that it has been a very long time since I tried my hand at making...fairy cakes..." Esme announced dramatically.  


"Cake..." Teddy echoed, his little eyes going wide.  


Draco snorted softly.  


"Fairy cakes...with butter-cream icing..."  


Even Harry perked up at that, his stomach rumbling loudly in approval.  


"So, Harry, can I have my little helper?"  


Teddy had launched himself off of Draco's lap before the blond even realised he was moving, sprinting across the room to cling to his daddy's legs as he begged loudly to be allowed to help make "furry cakes wid budda cwaem."  


"You have no idea what you're letting yourself in for," Harry warned the motherly vampire as he nodded his approval, gently pushing his son towards Esme.  


"Yay! Cake! Cake!"  


"I swear one of these days that little boy of mine will actually turn into a cake..."

Harry muttered, rubbing at a persistent ache almost immediately under his right ribs where his baby's foot had decided to take up residence.  


At least it wasn't his bladder this time.  


"He certainly eats enough of it," Jacob laughed, resting his own hand soothingly on top of the large bump protruding from his mate's stomach. "You ok?"  


"Yeah..." Harry sighed, rubbing a little harder at the aching spot. "It's just some…er…let's call them uncomfortably located baby feet, that's all. Apparently my ribs make quite a nice footrest."  


Bella grunted weakly in agreement, rubbing at her own bump.  


"Is yours a kicker or a boxer?" Harry asked her.  


"Both..." Bella replied, a fond smile appearing on her lips despite the discomfort she currently suffered. "He's going to be a strong little boy..."  


"Still certain it's going to be a boy?" Draco asked.  


Bella nodded.  


"What about you, Harry?" Charlie asked, running his hand absentmindedly up and down his tiny mate's bare arm causing her to smile up at him.  


The former wizard had taken to life as a vampire remarkably well.  


Harry smiled.  


"I honestly don't know," he replied, running his hands back and forth over his bump. "Some days I wake up convinced it's going to be a boy but then by about lunch time I'm equally as convinced it's going to be a little girl."  


"Which would you prefer?" Rosalie asked softly, a look of pure longing haunting her eyes. "Boy or girl?"  


"I don't think I'd _prefer_ either," Harry responded, smiling across at her. "So long as my baby is born healthy I don't care if it's a boy or girl. I may have something to say if it comes out as something in between however..."  


Draco choked on thin air.  


"Hey! With the way fate has treated me over the years I have a right to be genuinely concerned about something like that!"  


Something about Harry's laugh made Draco pause…his friend was genuinely concerned that fate was going to screw him over.  


Draco could feel his inner Slytherin coming back to life.  


Nope, he couldn't resist it.  


He had to have a little fun at Harry's expense if only for old time's sake.  


"Hmmm…perhaps what you should really be worried about, rather than an unlikely mixture of the sexes, is whether or not your baby will be born complete with fluffy ears and a tail…"  


Emmett's booming laughter dominated the room as Harry paled slightly.  


"I genuinely hadn't thought of that..."  


"Um…wouldn't that make it a pup, not a baby?" Charlie asked pretending to be a little bit confused, more than willing to join in with the light hearted teasing of the heavily pregnant saviour of the Wizarding World.  


Harry began to look genuinely worried.  


"They're only teasing you, Harry," Alice piped up, slapping her mate on the arm as she hurried across to caress the wizard's baby bump gently. "You're baby is perfectly healthy and perfectly human...magical abilities aside that is..."  


"You've seen my baby?" Harry breathed in shock.  


Alice smiled.  


"Yours is the only one I can actually see at the moment," she told him. "And then it's only briefs flashes, nothing concrete like my visions usually are."  


"So you know what I'm having..."  


"I do."  


"...don't tell me. I want it to be a surprise."  


Alice smiled knowingly.  


Of course, she'd known he was going to say that all along.  


"So you can't see our babies?" Draco piped up.  


"No..." Alice responded with an actual pout. "Which is totally unfair..."  


Charlie chuckled, pulling his tiny mate back into his arms and pressing a kiss to the top of her head as he towered over her like a giant.  


"Looks like you'll just have to be patient, my little love, and wait like the rest of us normal people until after the birth to buy cute little baby outfits."  


If anything that just made Alice pout even more.  


As a group they decided that a little entertainment was in order and so settled down to watch something on the large television, picking a random movie playing on an equally random channel, neither of which Draco had ever heard of.  


Every now and then a loud squeal of delight or an incredibly infectious childish giggle would come from kitchen, interrupting the film (which was getting progressively more and more difficult to follow) and making everyone smile.  


All in all it was remarkably relaxed given their current circumstances.  


Bella let out a soft moan just as the final credits began to roll, rubbing somewhat pitifully at her swollen and bruised stomach.  


"Bella?" Edward asked worriedly.  


"I'm sorry…it just…hurts…he's so thirsty…"  


Carlisle hurried across to check the drip in her arm.  


Bella whimpered loudly, curling protectively around her precious baby as tears welled up in her eyes.  


**Pop!**   


"Did someone order a large quantity of blood?" Pansy asked cheerfully as she and Paul appeared in the middle of the family room, the shape-shifter looking more than a little bit queasy as his mate offered the worried group a toothy grin.  


"Pansy you are an angel…" Draco sighed in relief, hurrying over to the magical cool box resting at her feet so that he could pass one of the many blood bags it contained over to his worried brother-in-law.  


"I take it we timed our arrival quite well," the witch said brightly, stepping out of the way so that Emmett could carry the heavy looking cooler into the kitchen.  


"Practically perfect…" Draco murmured, watching as Edward poured the blood into Bella's plastic cup, securing the lid in place before pressing it gently into his wife's hands. "Thank you."  


"No problemo," Pansy responded brightly. "Any excuse to go shopping."  


"Oh no, it's another Alice..." Bella moaned weakly, colour already returning to her cheeks as she all but gulped down the life giving blood.  


Alice giggled.  


"Phew! There was a lot of blood in there," Emmett announced as he returned to the family room. "Can't see us running out any time soon."  


"I thought it would be useful to have a decent supply," Pansy responded with a shrug. "After all it's not the last time you're going to need some, is it?"  


Here she sent a pointed glance in Draco's direction.  


"Oh no…" he muttered, shaking his head sharply. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no…I will not be drinking blood."  


Pansy snorted.  


"You will do if your baby wants you to," she all but sang in response, smirking across at him as she slipped her hand into her mates and pulled him towards the patio doors. "Now if you'll excuse us Paul needs to reacquaint himself with nature after suffering though magical London."  


Draco shook his head firmly.  


"Nope. I will not be drinking blood," he muttered to himself, ignoring the worried look his husband sent him and the amused looks everyone else was sending him. "I mean…talk about ew…oh Merlin I just said ew…help…I've been around teenage girls for too long…"  


Emmett's booming laughter nearly drowned out the announcement that lunch was being served in the dining room, a fact which genuinely surprised Draco as he hadn't realised quite how much time had passed.  


They returned to the family room after a delicious lunch of thickly sliced marmite and cheese sandwiches, followed by a creamy apricot yogurt and a couple (insert six) of the deliciously fluffy fairy cakes that Teddy had been busy in the kitchen helping

Esme prepare.  


He'd even been allowed to decorate them with Smarties, laying them on top of the icing to make flower shapes with all the different colours.  


Once they had all settled back down into their seats, chatting idly about anything and anything as the guys put a game of…something that involved men wearing a lot of padding running with what looked like a rugby ball on the television Alice produced three of the largest baby name books Draco had ever seen.  


"Alice - I've only just found out I'm pregnant," he pointed out as she thrust one of the books into his hands. "I mean, yeah, random name suggestions are good but I have not reached the ' _I need a book of names'_ stage just yet."  


"It's never too early to look at names," the pixie like vampire responded, hurrying over to where Harry was snuggled up with Jacob, Teddy dozing happily across both of their laps and trying to hand him a book.  


"Er, no thanks, Alice..." he murmured, looking a little bit embarrassed. "I've already picked what I'm going to name the baby."  


Alice frowned slightly.  


"Have you picked names for both genders?" she all but demanded.  


"Yes."  


"Huh...I can only see one..."  


"Guess that answers the question of whether Harry's having a boy or a girl," Charlie snorted, taking the book from his mate instead and flicking through it for no reason other than idle curiosity. "But don't go spoiling the surprise now..."  


"I never spoil a surprise!" Alice protested.  


"What names have you picked, Harry?" Bella asked softly from where she was once again wrapped up in a blanket and sipping from yet another cup of blood.  


Harry smiled, looking down at his bump.  


"Well...I've actually got two options for if it's a boy…I'll have to see which suits the baby better…but only one for if it's a girl..." he admitted softly, smiling at his mate who looked every bit as interested as the rest of them.  


Apparently they hadn't discussed names at all.  


"What are they, love?" Jacob asked eagerly.  


"James Sirius, after my father and godfather," Harry explained softly. "Albus Severus, after two of the bravest men I've ever know. Or Lily Luna for a girl, after my mum and one of my friends who...well...who believed in me and helped me even though she didn't have to...and…well mostly because I really like her name...it sort of links it to the whole wolf thing..."  


"Those are beautiful choices, Harry," Esme murmured, looking more than a little bit emotional from where she stood holding her husband's hand tightly. "I named my son after my father as well, Samuel...Samuel Isaiah Platt."  


Carlisle put his arm around his wife and held her close.  


Draco bit his lip.  


Had anyone told Harry about the son Esme had lost when she was human?  


"I'm...sorry if...if this brings up bad memories for you..." Harry murmured, looking every bit like he always did when his saviour's conscience took over.  


Ah, obviously someone had.  


  1.   




Esme shook her head, shushing his quickly as she crossed the room to press a kiss to his forehead before murmured softly,  


"I keep no bad memories of my son. Not anymore. I used to...it used to tear me up inside...but now I have my wonderful children and soon I will have wonderful grandchildren and now I can remember him as my pride and joy."  


Harry smiled, looking rather teary eyed himself.  


"Now how about you two? What names have you come up with?" the motherly vampire all but demanded, turning on Draco and Bella with an eager expression on her beautiful face.  


Bella paled.  


"Oh, here we go again..." Jasper muttered with a teasing smile.  


"What?" Harry asked, confused.  


He wasn't the only.  


"Draco and I _have_ been discussing names, although nothing will be concrete until the baby is born...unfortunately however we have slightly different tastes..."  


Draco snorted.  


"Slightly?" he repeated with his own teasing smile. "Try polar opposites."  


"Such as?" Esme asked, very much in grandmother-to-be mode.  


"We both like the idea of traditional names..." Jasper began.  


Harry sighed.  


"Oh, I can see where this is going..." he muttered, smiling at Draco.  


"...unfortunately our idea of _traditional_ is somewhat different."  


"My family have always named their children after constellations," Draco explained to the group quite calmly. "Or at least my mother's side, the Black family, always have. I'm named after the constellation, Draco, which as most of you probably know is Latin for dragon."  


"You were a Black?" Jacob asks in surprise.  


"No, my mother was before she married my father," Draco corrected him. "My mother is also the only member of the Black family not to be named after a constellation, something that my grandparents never explained."  


"Are there really that many constellation names?" Seth asked softly from the glass doors leading out onto the balcony.  


Draco chuckled.  


"I can give you a brief list from my family tree if you want," he offered. They nodded. "Sirius, Harry's godfather and my mother's cousin was named after the dog star. Regulus Arcturus, his younger brother, Andromeda and Be..."  


His voice caught in his throat for a moment before he could continue.  


"...Bellatrix, my Aunts," Draco paused to clear his throat once more, rubbing at the tattoo concealed by his shirts sleeve before finishing off his brief list. "Then going further back there's Pollux, Cygnus, Orion and Alphard."  


"...and that's the kind of name you want to give your child?" Rosalie asked.  


"Yes. A constellation offers a good strong Wizarding name."  


"And...you don't like them, Jasper?" the female vampire asked softly.  


"That's not what I said," Jasper disagreed quickly. "I just have...alternative suggestions that are more..."  


"Muggle," Draco offered the word his husband was looking for.  


Jasper smiled wryly.  


"Yeah, more muggle."  


"So...does that mean you don't like muggle names, Draco?" Bella asked.  


"...I'm not _against_ muggle names," Draco replied diplomatically, making his husband smile beside him. "I'd just prefer something...else."  


"What about a compromise?" Emmett of all people piped up.  


"A compromise?" Draco asked.  


"Yeah, it's something that normal husbands find themselves doing a lot," the large vampire announced, causing ever other married man to chuckle deeply with agreement while his wife smacked him lightly on the arm. "Why not have a weird...sorry…I mean Wizarding first name and a muggle middle name? Or vice versa. Then everyone's happy."  


Draco hummed thoughtfully.  


Turning he smiled at his husband,  


"Feel like discussing a compromise?" he asked.  


"Sounds like a good idea."  


"Ok, Bella's turn!" Alice cried happily. "Any ideas?"  


"None."  


The answer was given quickly a shortly, causing the excited vampire to pout.  


"Then you definitely need to look through that book," she ordered, pointing the book resting on the armrest beside the heavily pregnant young woman.  


Bella sighed deeply before obediently picking up the book and opening it.  


" _Aaron, strong mountain_..." she read softly before shaking her head. "No. _Abraham, father..._ no. _Adam, man_...no. _Adrian, man of Hadria..._ no..."  


"Something tells me this could take a while..."  


Draco's prediction was right.  


During the time it took for Bella to literally go cover to cover of the large baby book, focusing entirely on the boys names much Alice's annoyance ("You can't rule out the possibility of having a girl, Bella...") the plan was discussed in even more detail and once he final details had been settled everyone involved changed their clothes so that they would blend in with the fading light.  


By the time the book was firmly closed they were ready to go.  


"You'd better be careful," Harry muttered as he hugged his mate tightly. "No stupid heroics. Stick to the plan and come back nice and safe and alive or you'll have an incredibly pissed off hormonal wizard to deal with."  


Jacob smiled, kissing him on the forehead.  


"I promise love - no heroics, nothing stupid."  


Draco resisted the urge to point out that it was slightly hypocritical for Harry, Mr. I'm-goiong-to-risk-my-life-for-the-greater-good-ev ery-year-of-school-just-because-I-think-I-have to, to be ordering anyone not to do anything stupid.  


Carlisle reassured Bella that they would be back as quickly as possible.  


"I've left some snacks in the fridge if any of you get hungry," Esme murmured, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to each of their foreheads. "Try not to worry too much. Everything will be fine."  


Harry stole one last kiss goodbye before the small group left.  


Less than ten minutes later Alice piped up with a cheerful smile,  


"You should really take a look at the girl's names, Bella."  


Bella groaned.  


"You're not going to leave me alone until I do, are you?"  


"Nope."  


"Fine…" Bella grumbled, reaching down to where she'd abandoned the book on the floor and flipping it open to the second half of the book, the stereotypically pink half of the book. "Abigail…no…Ada…no…Adelaide…no…"  


Draco groaned softly.  


He didn't think he could take another couple of hours of listening to Bella read through all the girls names suggested in the book.  


Jasper smiled softly at him.  


"Why don't we head upstairs for a nice bubble bath?"  


Draco found himself practically moaning in pleasure in response to the softly spoken suggestion, barely even protesting as his body was lifted easily into his husband's arms so that he could transport him up to the luxurious bathroom.  


"Magical or Muggle?" Jasper asked as he set his husband down.  


"What do you think?" Draco responded, already stripping out of his clothes until he stood in nothing but his silk boxers.  


Jasper chuckled, picking up the potions bottle of Magical bubble bath as his other hand reached out to turn on the hot water.  


Putting the plug in the vampire carefully added less than a teaspoonful of the potion having learnt from experience that any more would be way too much – the first time they had used the magical bubble bath the bubbles had all but filled the room much to their amusement and Esme's annoyance.  


Thankfully magic had made the cleanup ridiculously easy.  


Perching on the edge of the bath he found himself trailing his hand back and forth through the wonderfully hot water, humming contentedly as he watched his husband undress beside him.  


Jasper smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his lips as he reached around his husband to turn off the flow of water before it became too deep.  


Holding his hand out to his husband he helped the handsome young wizard into the large bath, following him into the water and sitting down first so that his husband could sit in front of him and use his chest as a pillow.  


Draco moaned deeply as the pleasurable warmth seeped into his body.  


After a few moments of blissful silence Jasper began to hum softly, his hands moving to rest over his husband's stomach, his thumbs stroking across the soft skin.  


"What's that?" Draco asked after a moment.  


"What's what?"  


Draco placed his hands over his husbands.  


"That song you were humming. What was it?"  


He smiled as Jasper pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.  


_"Oh, Shenandoah, I long to hear you, Away, you rolling river. Oh, Shenandoah, I long to hear you, Away, I'm bound away, cross the wide Missouri."_   


Jaspers voice, although soft, was clear and strong and the simple tune sent a tingle up and down Draco's spine.  


 _"Oh, Shenandoah, I love your daughter, Away, you rolling river. Oh, Shenandoah, I love your daughter, Away, I'm bound away, cross the wide Missouri._ _Oh, Shenandoah, I'm bound to leave you, Away, you rolling river. Oh, Shenandoah, I'm bound to leave you, Away, I'm bound away, cross the wide Missouri."_  


Relaxing back against his husband's chest, his head pillowed on a strong shoulder

Draco was more than content to lay there in the wonderfully hot water and listen to the beautiful song pouring forth from his lover's mouth.  


_"Oh, Shenandoah, I long to see you, Away, you rolling river. Oh, Shenandoah, I long to see you, Away, I'm bound away, cross the wide Missouri."_   


As the song came to its lilting conclusion Draco sighed deeply.  


"That was beautiful," he murmured, turning his head to press a kiss to the pale neck that was oh so tempting. "Did you learn it when you were alive?"  


"No…" Jasper responded softly. "It was written after I was turned. I've just always been very fond of it, ever since I first heard it back when I first heard it from one of Maria's new recruits. He used to sing it to his children…"  


Draco bit his lip worriedly.  


"What happened to him?" he asked hesitantly.  


"He outlived his usefulness."  


Jaspers voice was tinged with sadness and regret.  


Moving carefully Draco rolled onto his side, curling into his husband's chest and pressing a soothing kiss above the vampire's heart.  


"I'm sorry…"  


Jasper sighed softly, pressing a kiss to the top of his husbands head as his arms tightened gently around the warm body stretched out on top of him.  


A knock came on the door.  


Draco frowned.  


"Yes?"  


"I'm sorry to bother you but it's time for Teddy's bath."  


Harry's voice did sound incredibly apologetic.  


Teddy's excited squealing not so much.  


"I guess we shouldn't mess up Teddy's routine…" Draco sighed, pressing a second kiss to the smooth skin above his husband's strong heart.  


Reluctantly they extracted themselves from the bath, Draco taking the time to pull the plug to release their cold water before taking the fluffy towel that was offered to him and setting about patting himself dry.  


They dressed quickly, helping each other smooth out the mess that the steam had made of their hair, and stepped out of the humid bathroom into the hallway where they were immediately met by a slightly harassed looking Harry.  


Draco frowned, wondering what was wrong…  


…and then he noticed the wriggling bundle of limbs struggling to get out of his friends arms, little legs kicking valiantly in an attempt to get out of having a bath.  


"You couldn't hold him for a second could you?" Harry asked somewhat desperately, trying to hide the wince cause by a little foot striking between his legs.  


Draco snorted.  


"I'd rather keep my parts in working order, thanks."  


Harry rolled his eyes.  


Shaking his head Jasper reached out and plucked the struggling little boy from the dark haired wizard's arms, holding him on his hip with the aid of his vampire strength and his inability to feel the pain of his kicks.  


"Thank you."  


Draco watched as his friend hurried into the bathroom, rolling up his sleeves as he moved towards the tub and set the water running once more.  


"Jacob and the other shifters are on their way back," Jasper announced suddenly, looking up from where he'd been focused on not squeezing too tightly.  


"How do you…?"  


"Edward can hear them approaching," the vampire explained.  


"Freaky vampire hearing," Draco clarified further with a cheeky grin.  


Harry snorted, adding some of Teddy's child friendly bubble bath before using his hand to mix it in with the hot but not too hot water.  


Jasper smiled.  


"They're back. Carlisle, Esme and Emmett got out ok."  


"Could you let Jacob know I'm giving Teddy a bath when you go down?" Harry asked, turning off the water flow once the bath was half full and retrieving his squirming godson from Jaspers strong arms. "He'll only jump to conclusions and get all worried otherwise…"  


"Sure thing, Harry."  


Turning the couple headed down the stairs towards the family room, smiling across at each other as Teddy's screams of protests about "nasty bath" were cut off by a quickly uttered silencing charm.  


"We'll have one of those to deal with soon enough," Jasper murmured, letting his hand rest at the base of Draco's spine as they moved along side by side.  


Draco couldn't find it in himself to be sarcastic in his reply, to trivialise their future now that they were going to be blessed with a child and could only murmur softly in agreement, a soft smile gracing his face.  


"Can't we come up with something just a little bit more classic?" Rosalie asked softly form where she stood with her hand placed on Bella's rounded stomach as the couple entered the family room.  


Jacob stepped into the room less than a minute after they did.  


"Thank you," Edward murmured softly in his direction.  


"They make it out all right?" Jacob asked, almost subconsciously searching the crowd of people in the room for his mate.  


"Yeah…"  


"Good…where's Harry?"  


Draco chuckled.  


"He was right about you worrying…" he murmured with a smile. "He's upstairs performing what I imagine could be quite a difficult and exhausting task."  


"Wha…?"  


"He's giving Teddy a bath."  


Alice giggled softly behind her hand.  


"Oh…" Jacob mumbled, rubbing the back of his hand sheepishly.  


"This is pretty important, Bella," Rosalie continued as if the other conversation hadn't even happened, carefully helping the pregnant girl up out of her chair. "Why don't you tell Draco and Jacob what you've decided?"  


Jacob frowned.  


"What now?" he asked, obviously concerned that something bad was going to happen and, given Bella's current track record of making bad decisions, Draco couldn't blame him for being a little bit concerned.  


"Rose is trying to talk Bella out of her baby names," Edward explained.  


"She hates them," Bella admitted with a small smile.  


Rosalie huffed softly.  


"Well, then I'm on your side no matter what you picked," Jacob responded with a cheeky grin, earning himself a glare from the beautiful vampire.  


"They're not that bad…" Bella defended her choices softly.  


"Go on, Bella," Draco encouraged her softly. "I'm as curious as everyone else is given how you read _the entire_ baby name book out earlier and didn't like a single solitary suggestion…"  


Bella smiled.  


"If it's a boy, EJ. Edward Jacob."  


Edward looked incredibly happy with this decision and even Jacob had a little glimmer in his eyes and a smirk on his face.  


"Ok, fine, that one's not awful," Rosalie conceded, sounding as though the admission was like having a tooth pulled. "Why don't you tell them the girl's name?"  


Bella smiled across at her husband.  


"I was playing around with our mum's names – Renée and Esme," she explained softly, stroking her hand across the swell of her stomach. "And I was thinking…Renesmee."  


Draco blinked.  


"Renesmee…" Jacob repeated, a little bit hesitant in regards to the correct pronunciation of the unusual name.  


Edward laughed softly, causing Bella to wince slightly.  


"Too weird?"  


"Um…" Jacob hesitated a fraction too long to make anything he said even the slightest bit believable. Luckily Edward spoke up to save him,  


"No, that's not too weird. It's beautiful. And it's unique, which certainly fits the situation. I like Renesmee."  


Sighing deeply Rosalie reached out an retrieved Bella's current drink from the coffee table, handing it to the muggle girl leaning heavily on her friends as she stood smiling across at her husband.  


"He likes it…" she pointed out softly, bringing the straw up to her lips…  


…only to gasp suddenly in shock, a look of terror dawning on her face as a loud _crack_ was heard by all and her body just seemed to crumple beneath her.  


It was only the quick vampire reflexes of the people around her that stopped her from hitting the floor like a ton of bricks.  


"Bella!"  


"Something's wrong…" Bella whimpered fearfully, pressing one hand to her swollen belly while the other moved around to press against the base of her spine.  


"We need to move her."  


Edward nodded.  


A heavy feeling of dread pooled in Draco's stomach as he watched his first muggle fried being hurried out of the room in her husband's gentle arms.  


"Draco?" Charlie asked softly, "Perhaps you should fire call Healer Mogg."  


Snapping himself out of his rapidly darkening thoughts Draco nodded, hurrying over to the fireplace with his husband following close behind him.  


Kneeling in front of the fireplace he cast the necessary spell and waited.  


"Healer Mogg?"  


  1.   




He cast the spell again.  


"Healer Mogg?"  


He noticed that there was a slight note of desperation had entered his voice.  


Why wasn't their Healer answering?  


He cast the spell a third time.  


"Healer Mogg?!"  


Still nothing.  


A cry of pain came from the other room.  


Draco tried to spell one more time but still received the same answer.  


  1.   




Healer Mogg wasn't there.  


"Fuck…" he gasped, bringing his fist up to his mother and biting down on the tender skin as another cry of pain came from the other room. "Fuck…"  


"Don't do that, love, you'll hurt yourself…" Jasper murmured, gently taking his husband's hand from his mouth before he could bite through the tender skin. "We should let the others know she won't be coming."  


Draco agreed silently, nodding his head as he allowed his husband to help him up to his feet and lead him into the room which Carlisle had all but transformed into a mini-hospital in order to treat Bella from home.  


Alice was stood in the doorway, her phone pressed to her ear.  


"Carlisle said the placenta must have detached," she announced worriedly.  


Bella let out a pain filled grunt, throwing her head back against the pillow. Moving quickly Edward carefully injected a needle of what Draco hoped was a painkiller into her thigh, running his thumb over the injection sight once he had removed the needle.  


"I can't get hold of Healer Mogg," Draco announced shakily, pressing his hand over his heart as it beat painfully within his chest. "She's not answering…"  


"Carlisle's coming as fast as he can but…" Alice trailed off, sharing a worried look with Edward as the stood on either side of the medical bed.  


"We'll have to do it," Rosalie announced firmly.  


Reaching past her brother she picked up one of the scalpels lying ready for use on the metal tray beside the medical bed, holding it against the exposed skin of her sister-in-laws swollen belly.  


Edwards hand snapped out and grabbed hold of her wrist.  


"Rose! Let the morphine spread."  


Draco flinched, stepping back away from the blade.  


He'd seen a scalpel used only once – Voldemort had taken great delight in skinning a Death Eater that had tried to betray him with a magical scalpel.  


His stomach heaved violently.  


"Draco…"  


"Ugh…"  


Hurrying across the room he barely made it to the waste paper bin in time before loosing the contents of his stomach; his eyes clenched shut against the images his memory was tormenting him with.  


"There's no time," Rosalie's voice carried through his tortured thoughts, bringing him back into the real world. "He's dying."  


"Get him out now!"  


He flinched at the desperation he heard in his friend's voice, moving willingly into the arms offered by his husband and clutching at the strong shoulders.  


"Look at me, Bella," Jacob ordered firmly from where he stood at her head.  


Draco's stomach clenched painfully as Rosalie made the first cut.  


The scream that escaped Bella's lips was inhuman, one of pure pain mixed with the determination that was only ever heard from a mother during childbirth. Rosalie froze, staring at the blood dripping down her hand.  


There was a loud crash as Edward jumped across the medical bed, forcing away from Bella's vulnerable body as the bloodlust took hold of her.  


"Rosalie! Don't!"  


The scalpel dropped to the floor.  


Jasper frowned as he felt his husband flinch away from the sharp piece of blood stained metal, practically crawling into his lap where they were leant against the wall behind where Edward had been stood.  


"Draco, do you need to leave?"  


"Alice, get her out of here!" Edward's sharp order almost completely drowned out Jaspers concerned murmur.  


"I…I don't…" Draco gasped, his eyes locked on the blade as Alice forcibly dragged Rosalie form the room with the aid of her mate.  


Bella screamed.  


Draco sucked in a sharp breath, his chest beginning to ache as he felt the panic building up inside of him for the first time in months.  


The Death Eater had screamed too…  


When his stomach heaved painfully once more there was nothing more to bring up, leaving him gasping in pain as his stomach and throat burned.  


"Save her!" Jacob demanded angrily. "You've got to change her!"  


"I can't…" Edward groaned like he was suffering every bit as much as his wife. "Not whilst he's still in there. I've got to get him out first."  


Jacob turned his attention to the screaming woman writhing on the bed.  


"Stay, Bella. Stay focused," he ordered firmly. "Keep your heart beating."  


"No!" Bella screamed. "He's suffocating!"  


And then Edward did something that had Draco scrambling to his feet and fleeing the room in a blind panic brought on by too many painful memories of vampires ripping innocent people apart on The Dark Lords orders.  


He started biting through the previously impenetrable womb.  


Jasper followed, catching up with him before he could throw open the front door of the house and escape into the night.  


Draco let out a scream as he was grabbed from behind.  


His mind was locked in the past.  


Struggling against the gentle arms that had trapped him against a firm chest he tried desperately to escape the images playing on a loop in his mind, images of the Dark

Lords innocent victims being ripped to shreds by razor sharp teeth.  


"Draco…Draco…please…calm down…"  


Shaking his head he fought against the images in his mind, trying to ignore the never ending screams that he had believed were long gone.  


"Draco…let me in…please…"  


His body began to tremble violently.  


He couldn't breathe…  


"Let me help you…"  


His mental shields dropped almost instantly, responding to the achingly familiar voice murmuring words he'd heard numerous times before.  


Slowly his mind began to release its hold on his memories.  


The world felt slow…  


"I've got you, Draco…you're safe…"  


Everything went dark as he slipped peacefully into a dreamless sleep in the comforting arms of the man he loved, the man who would hold him close until he woke less than an hour later when all hell broke loose.  


A/N I'm sorry for the mean cliff hanger that everyone really should have guessed was coming. I'm also sorry for the delay but this chapter was mean and would not work no matter how many times I tried tweaking it. I'll try and keep going while my brain is in an agreeable mood for writing and update ASAP. Let me know what you think.


	10. Interlude

Interlude

 

This had never happened before.

Not even when he was a hormonal driven teenager.

"Blaise?"

He glared across the spacious bathroom at the locked door.

"Blaise?"

Groaning softly he called out to the young woman out in his bedroom.

"I'll be out in a minute."

Hopefully she'd leave him alone with his angry thoughts, maybe give him time to figure out why an important part of his body was misbehaving.

Unfortunately she didn't get the hint…

"You know it's no big deal…"

Her words brought forth an irritated hiss from between his lips, his fists clenching painfully where they were resting on his bare thighs.

"I'm sure it happens to lots of guys…"

Yes, he was sure it did.

However that did not mean it happened to him.

It didn't…

At least if never had before…

"Blaise?"

Groaning loudly he resisted the urge to face plant the bathroom sink.

Why couldn't she just take the hint and leave him alone?

"Just because you couldn't get it…up till now it's been grand." (1)

Blaise felt his blood run cold.

This was not happening!

Bringing his fists up to his face he pressed his knuckles against his eyes in an attempt to stave of the headache he could feel building.

"Blaise?"

Merlin, if she didn't shut up soon…

"Look, maybe I should go…"

Maybe she should.

Fuck…he was so embarrassed…

He'd been in bed with a stunningly beautiful witch, a _PlayWizard_ model for crying out loud and **nothing had happened.**

Well…ok, not nothing…there'd been an impressive amount of flirting, a significant amount of kissing and some stroking but when it came to the most important factor of an evening of pure unadulterated passion…

That was when nothing had happened.

He had never been more embarrassed in his life…

"Fine! See if I agree to go on a date with you again, Blaise Zabini!"

He heard her huffing loudly, muttering darkly as she redressed in her ridiculously expensive dress before storming out of his flat with the same amount of flair that she usually applied to her work.

The door slammed shut behind her.

Rubbing his hands across his face he sighed deeply and unlocked the door, stepping out of the bathroom into the now deserted bedroom so that he could throw himself face first down on his bed.

What the hell was wrong with him?

He was Blaise Zabini.

He was the "Stud of Slytherin" as his friends had nicknamed him.

His well practised seduction technique could tempt even the most prudish witch or wizard into his bed without a second thought.

Since when had that changed?

He lay there, face pressed into his pillow, for nearly an hour lost in his own angry thoughts before eventually he sighed and pulled himself together, grabbing his boxers before heading out to the kitchen to make himself a much needed cup of tea.

As he was waiting for the kettle to boil he found himself absentmindedly gazing at the most recent addition to his collection of photographs above his fireplace – a candid photograph of himself, Draco and Pansy that had been taken at that girls wedding a couple of months ago.

It was a good photo.

The three of them looked carefree and happy.

Wait…

Frowning he hurried across the room to look closer at the picture, focusing on the people enjoying the party behind them…

"Seth…"

His mind was all too eager to supply him with a slideshow of images captured that night, images of the handsome young man trapped in the throes of passion during their wonderfully pleasurable liaison during the wedding reception.

A smile blossomed on his face he remembered the flustered look that had morphed into one of delighted pleasure during their initial meeting.

" _My, what big eyes you've got, my little wolf…"_

His silk boxer shorts suddenly felt a lot tighter than they had all evening.

_"…what soft lips you've got…"_

**Now** he was ready to go…

A naked supermodel did absolutely nothing for him but the memory of a one-night-stand with a relative stranger had him panting with anticipation and need?

What was wrong with him?!

Blaise Zabini did not get hung up on one-night-stands.

No matter how wonderful those one-night-stands might have been…

Groaning deeply, frustrated beyond belief, he abandoned all thoughts of making himself a cup of tea and dropped down onto the sofa in his living room.

The tent in his boxers was blatantly obvious, tempting him…

He wasn't hung up on the little wolf.

It had been a bit of fun.

That was all.

…so why was his the only face he could picture in his mind?

Why did his body react so violently to the memory of their coupling?

He was Blaise Zabini.

He was footloose and fancy free.

Just the way he liked it.

He didn't do relationships.

He didn't need to do relationships.

He didn't _want_ to do relationships.

Blaise Zabini lived for the passions that could only be achieved by roaming free, enjoying each and every moment as though it were his last.

He wasn't…

He didn't…

An image of Seth's beautiful smile filtered through his mind.

No…

**No…**

He wasn't…

Fuck…

He was completely 100% hung up on a beautiful young shape-shifter.

What in Merlin's name was he supposed to do now?

A/N Random little interlude that popped into my head after easing a review requesting more Blaise/Seth. Hope you enjoyed it. X

(1) An absolutely brilliant line that I heard in the musical 'Victor/Victoria' starring Julie Andrews and just had to work into this scene.


	11. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine 

            Harry woke suddenly and unexpectedly, throwing the covers aside as he bolted up from the bed, his body was consumed by the need to check on his child.

            His mate merely groaned in his sleep, rolling over to face away from him.

            _“Lumos!”_

            Stumbling across the room by the light of his wand the young wizard peered down into the antique crib Esme had produced from nowhere when the family had arrived to stay with them, finding his adopted son sleeping soundly with one arm curled up beside his head whilst sucking on the thumb of his other hand.

            Teddy was all right.

            His body sagging with relief Harry turned to make his way back to bed before he registered that his body was still feeling that sixth-sense like feeling that somewhere near by a child needed him.

            Frowning he went to the door and gently pulled it open, interrupting the silencing spell that he had placed upon the room after their arrival.

            As soon as he did so his ears were assaulted by the unhappy screams of a newborn child, a sound that he was all too familiar with even though Teddy had been slightly older when he’d taken him in.

            Pulling the door closed behind him so as not to disturb his family still sleeping soundly Harry began making his way down the stairs towards the screaming.

            _“Nox.”_

            Stepping into the kitchen he spotted the problem immediately.

            Hurrying across the room Harry found himself snatching the crying baby out of Rosalie’s arms before either of them really knew what was going on, his hands automatically cradling the unhappy child against his chest.

            “Wha–”

            “You were tipping her back too much,” Harry explained breathlessly, his body trembling thanks to the rush of adrenaline. “She was starting to choke.”

            “But she wouldn’t drink…”

            Rosalie sounded more exasperated than angry.

            Holding out his hand for the bottle he noticed straight away what was wrong.

            “It’s too hot,” he announced with the confidence of a parent as his hand closed around the overly hot bottle of milk. “Did you let the water cool down before you mixed up the formula?”

            “No, I…I put it in the microwave…” Rosalie admitted somewhat defensively.

            Harry sighed, smiling across at the flustered vampire.

            “First time parent mistake,” he announced. “Been there, done that.”

            “I thought…”

            “Lesson Number One – Never heat the formula in the microwave,” Harry announced as he made his way over to the sink and expertly emptied the bottle whilst still holding the grizzling baby against his chest. “Not only can that kill important vitamins and minerals they can heat food to dangerously hot levels, which is what’s happened here, and can also create what are known as _hot spots_ which you might not detect while testing the milk but will burn the baby mouth and throat.”

            Rosalie blinked in surprise at the unexpected lecture but made no move to stop him as he set the used bottle aside and crossed the room to take a fresh one from the cupboard, knowing that they had all been properly sterilised by Esme.

            “Lesson Number Two – Sterilize the bottles before the first use and after that always make sure to thoroughly clean them between each feeding. That includes the lids and the nipples,” Harry continued calmly as he moved over to the kettle and flicked the switch to get it going. “Now the best way to prepare formula is to use a kettle to boil the water. Another option is boiling the water on the stove.”

            “But you said…”

            “However,” Harry interrupted calmly, “You must then wait for the water to cool down before mixing it with the formula. Ideally it needs to be lukewarm.”

            Picking up the large and definitely expensive box of formula he took a moment to consult the serving instructions printed on the side.

            “Lesson Number Three – Always use the correct amount of formula,” Harry announced as he picked up the scoop. “You wouldn’t believe the amount of scientific research that has gone into getting these measurements just right.”

            The kettle clicked loudly just as Harry finished adding the formula.

            Renesmee let out an unhappy cry.

            “All right, little one, it’s coming,” Harry reassured her, bouncing her with his arm as he placed his free hand on the side of the kettle briefly to check it’s temperature. “Lesson Number Four – Not every cry is going to be an ‘ _I’m Hungry’_ cry. Most of the time it’s going to be an ‘ _I’m bored pay attention to me’_ cry or, more than likely, ‘ _I’ve just made a mess in my nappy please clean me’ up_ cry.”

            Checking the side of the kettle once more Harry decided that it had cooled enough and filled the bottle up to the measurement line given before screwing the lid on with one hand, covering the nipple with the tip of his finger and beginning to shake the bottle like a maraca to mix everything up.

            He was completely unaware that Rosalie was no longer his only audience.

            “Once the formula has completely dissolved you can check the temperature by popping just a little bit on the inside of your wrist,” he told her whilst doing just that. “Trust me, you’ll quickly learn what’s too hot or too cold.”

            He was a little surprised by how quiet Rosalie was being.

            From what he’d heard about her he’d expected her to interrupt or kick off as soon as he’d started to give her even the slightest piece of advice.

            “Now for the actual feeding,” he announced, moving over to stand beside the blond vampire. “Have a seat,” he instructed her, nodding towards one of the stools.

It wasn’t ideal but given her immortality he didn’t think finding a comfortable position on a stool would be too difficult for her.

            Moving somewhat hesitantly Rosalie obeyed.

            Placing the bottle on the counted beside them Harry swiftly set about moving the unhappy baby from his arms to hers, positioning her properly so that she was cradled securely with her head up just a little bit.

            “Now with your free hand…well…almost free hand you need to hold the bottle so that it’s tilted down towards the baby’s mouth,” he instructed her, pressing the bottle into her hand and showing her the correct position. “This will keep the teat full of milk and stop the baby taking in air which is bad.”

            Pressing the teat against the babies little lips he smiled as she eagerly accepted the foreign object and began to suckle happily.

            Rosalie let out a little ‘oh’ of surprise.

            “And there were go – you’re feeding the baby.”

            “Thank you…” Rosalie murmured softly, her eyes fixed on Renesmee’s happy little face as the baby eagerly guzzled down her milk.

            Poor thing must have been starving.

            “She’ll stop drinking when she wants to,” Harry told her softly, stroking the soft little forehead with the tip of his finger. “If she doesn’t finish the full bottle that’s ok but you should always throw any leftover milk away. Never save it for later. This isn’t good for the baby.”

            Rosalie nodded in understanding.

            “And there you have, the basics of how to feed a baby…”

            Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when his statement was met with a round of applause, spinning on the spot to come face to face with the large group standing in the doorway of the kitchen;

            Carlisle and Esme, who looked every bit the proud grandparents.

            Emmett, who looked remarkably emotional for such a fun loving personality.

            Alice, who (of course) was armed with a camera.

            Draco and Jasper, who appeared to have been paying close attention to his little lesson, their hands linked over Draco’s stomach.

            And lastly Jacob, his mate, who couldn’t have looked prouder if he tried.

            “Um…Hi…” he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck as he felt his cheeks flame up with embarrassment, the action causing his nightshirt to rise u exposing her swollen belly above his pyjama bottoms. “So…I guess you saw most of that…”

            “Try all of it,” Draco snorted.

            “We were on our way to help Rosalie ourselves,” Esme explained. “But you appeared to be far more capable than the rest of us with handling the situation.”

            Harry shrugged, gesturing upstairs with his head.

            “Teddy.”

            Esme smiled in understanding.

            “Speaking of which I should probably go and check on the little monster,” Harry sighed, hiding a yawn behind his hand. “What time is it anyway?”

            “3:30.”

            “In the morning?” Harry groaned. “Ugh…I’d forgotten that even existed since Teddy started sleeping through the night. No wonder I feel so knackered now.”

            “Then let’s get you back to bed love,” Jacob said, moving forwards to slip his arms around his mate. “You’ve got to take care of yourself and our little one.”

            Harry resisted weakly, fighting back another yawn.

            “The baby will need burping after her bottle.”

            Esme smiled, reaching out to cup his cheek gently.

            “I can remember how to burp a baby,” she reassured him softly, her cool hands remarkably soothing on his skin. “Go on. You need your rest.”

            Her attention snapped over to Draco.

            “As do you. You’ve both got your own little ones to think of now,” she announced firmly. “Off to bed with you and I don’t want to see either of you down here for another six hours at least. You had a late night anyway, what with everything that happened, and you need your rest.”

            “Yes, Esme,” both Draco and Harry murmured somewhat sheepishly, allowing their respective mates to lead them out of the kitchen and back up the stairs towards their relative bedrooms.

            “Night, Harry.”

            “Night, Draco.”

 

~ * ~ * ~

 

            Draco wanted to help.

            He really did.

            He’d even gone so far as the walk up to the room with his wand at the ready so as to make the job even easier for the others by using magic.

            But the sight of his friends too still body, her clothes still stained with blood…

            It had taken Jasper nearly twenty minutes to calm him down as he dissolved into yet another panic attack that had left him a quivering mess.

            So instead of helping to clean Bella up for when she woke up, which Carlisle continued to reassure them all could be any day now, he’d made himself useful helping Harry look after Teddy while the wizard battled a sudden bout of pregnancy induced lethargy which was apparently quite common during pregnancy.

            _“The Wizard and the Hopping Pot,” (1)_ Draco read aloud from the much loved book he’d had since he was a small body, smiling down at the little boy (currently blond) snuggled up in his lap more than ready for a story followed by his afternoon nap. _“There once was a kindly old wizard who used his magic generously and wisely for the benefit of his neighbours. Rather than reveal the true source of his power, he pretended that his potions, charms and antidotes sprang ready-made from the little cauldron he call his lucky cooking pot.”_

            As he spoke he tapped his wand against the spine of the book, causing a light blue mist similar to that of a _Patronus_ to burst out of the tip of his wand and form the images illustrated on the page.

            Teddy laughed, clapping his hands happily as his little eyes followed the mist.       _“From miles around people came to him with their troubles, and the wizard was pleased to give his pot a stir and put things right.”_

            Across the room Rosalie was feeding little Renesmee a bottle of blood, something that they had started doing as soon as they had found that the little girl was hungry for more than just baby formula.

            Honestly he found it a little bit disconcerting to watch a baby guzzle down a bottle of blood but if that was what she needed to stay healthy and happy then he was more than happy to put his own discomfort aside.

 _“This well-beloved wizard lived to a goodly age, then died, leaving all his chattels to his only son,”_ Draco continued, carefully turning the tired old pages of the book. _“This son was of a very different disposition to his gentle father. Those who could not work magic were, to the son’s mind, worthless, and he had often quarrelled with his father’s habit of dispensing magical aid to their neighbours.”_

            “Is this really a child’s story?” Esme asked, sounding somewhat worried. “I mean, it seems a little bit dark already and it’s only just begun.”

            Draco paused in his recitation of the story to answer her polite question.

            “It’s no darker than some of your fairy tales,” he pointed out. “I read a couple once, mostly to annoy my father who was very anti-muggle at the time. Doesn’t the father die in _Cinderella_ , leaving her alone with the wicked step-mother and cruel step-sisters? And doesn’t the evil witch order her step-daughter, _Snow White,_ killed for being more beautiful than she is? Wouldn’t you call that dark?”

            “Well…yes, a little bit,” Esme agreed. “But it has a happy ending…”

            “While I wouldn’t call some of the endings in _the Beedle and the Bard_ happy endings they do help wizarding children learn some very important lessons,” Draco explained. “ _The Wizard and the Hopping Pot_ is no exception. It teaches us, witches and wizards, that you should always strive to use your magic altruistically.”

            “Altru-what?” Emmett asked loudly from where he was perched on the arm of the chair beside his wife, smiling down at his niece.

            “Altruistically,” Draco repeated. “Selflessly. Nobly.”

            “Oh.”

            “Unca Dwaco,” Teddy whined loudly, looking up at his honorary uncle with big, unhappy eyes, tapping the little book with his hand. “More stowy…”

            “Sorry, Teddy, just had to have a quick grown up conversation. Now where were we?” Draco asked, looking back to the page.

            “Nasty son,” Teddy mumbled helpfully, snuggling in to get comfortable again.

            _“Upon the father’s death, the son found hidden inside the old cooking pot a small package bearing his name. He opened it, hoping for gold, but found instead a soft, thick slipper, much too small to wear, and with no pair.”_

            Teddy let out a giggle as the image in the mist changed to reflect this.

            _“A fragment of parchment within the slipper bore the words ‘In the fond hope, my son, that you will never need it. The son cursed his father’s age-softened mind, then threw the slipper back into the cauldron, resolving to use it henceforth as a rubbish pail,”_ Draco ended with a dramatic flourish.

            Teddy gasped loudly.

            _“That very night a peasant woman knocked on the front door. ‘My granddaughter is afflicted by a crop of warts, sir,’ she told him. ‘Your father used to mix a special poultice in that old cooking pot-’ ‘Begone!’ cried the son. ‘What care I for your brat’s warts?’ And he slammed the door in the old woman’s face.”_

            Teddy let out a soft gasp, his thumb moving slowly up to slip into his mouth.

            Draco smiled.

            He suspected the little boy would drift off sometime during the next page.

            The thumb sucking was proving to be a pretty reliable indicator.

            _“At once there came a loud clanging and banging from his kitchen. The wizard lit his wand and opened the door, and there, to his amazement, he saw his father’s old cooking pot: it had sprouted a single foot of brass, and was hopping on the spot, in the middle of the floor, making a fearful noise upon the flagstones.”_

Glancing down Draco spied the little boys eyelids beginning to droop.

            _“The wizard approached it in wonder, but fell back hurriedly when he saw that the whole of the pot’s surface was covered in warts. ‘Disgusting object!’ he cried, and he tried firstly to Vanish the pot, then to clean it by magic, and finally to force it out of the house. None of his spells worked, however, and he was unable to prevent the pot hopping after him up to bed, clanging and banging loudly on every wooden stair. The wizard could not sleep all night…_ however I think this little one has finally nodded off for his afternoon nap,” Draco concluded, looking down at the little boy peacefully sucking on his thumb, his face pressed against Draco’s chest.

            Tapping his wand against the book to end the spell Draco moved very slowly so as not to jostle the sleeping child, placing both his wand and the book on the coffee table beside his seat before rising to his feet.

            “I’ll just take him upstairs and put him down for a bit,” he announced softly before moving to do just that, smiling to himself when the little boy showed no signs of being disturbed unlike the last time he had tried to put the boy to bed.

            He was getting better at this childcare lark.

            Perhaps by the time his own little one arrived in a few months time he wouldn’t feel quite so helpless or terrified out of his mind.

            Slipping into the Master Bedroom currently being occupied by the little family Draco smiled across at Harry and Teddy, curled up together on top of the bed sheets with their hands interlocked on top of Harry’s stomach.

            “He’s down for his nap, then?” Harry asked softly as he smiled across at him.

            “Yes. Four pages into _The Wizard and the Hopping Pot_ and he was out like a light,” Draco explained as he ever so carefully laid the little boy down in his crib.

            “ _The Wizard and the_ what?” Jacob asked with a soft chuckle.

            Harry smiled.

            He could remember his own reaction being something similar the first time he’d heard about the magical fairy tales.

            Ron’s reaction still made him smile.

            Fancy thinking _Cinderella_ was a type of illness…

            “It’s a Magical children’s story,” he explained softly, chuckling himself as his stomach literally seemed to ripple beneath their hands. “Seriously, what is he doing in there today? Backflips?”

            Jacob’s attention was instantly back on his unborn son.

            From across the room Draco smiled, his hands resting on his own slightly podgy stomach as he imagined what that would feel like when his own little one was big enough to move about and cause all sorts of trouble.

            “Give me a shout if you want me to look after him when he wakes up,” he told the couple before making his way towards the door.

            “Thanks for doing this, Draco,” Harry sighed. “I don’t know why I’ve been so much more tired than usual these last few days…”

            “Harry, you’re pregnant,” Draco pointed out calmly. “Enjoy the laziness and endless pampering while it lasts.”

            Harry chuckled, nodding his head in agreement.

            Exiting the bedroom Draco decided to check up on his husband who had been sequestered in their room for the last few hours having disappeared not long after lunch had been served for the mortals.

            As he approached their bedroom at the other end of the corridor he heard music playing softly, muggle music that he’d heard Jasper listen to on more than one occasion while he was putting his memories to paper.

            Slipping inside as quietly as possible he was unsurprised to find his husband curled up on the window seat, his current sketchbook perched on his knees as he moved the piece of charcoal across its smooth page.

            A smudge running across Jasper’s cheek spoke to his frustration with his current piece of work – he had a bad habit of rubbing his knuckles under his eyes when he was having trouble getting something just right.

            Crossing the room his perched on what was left of the window seat behind his husband, leaning his chin on the strong shoulder and peering down at the beautiful portrait of a now familiar face.

            Jaspers mother, Eleanor Whitlock.

            “What’s wrong?” Draco asked softly, pressing a kiss to his husband’s neck as he felt how tense the vampire was beneath his hands.

            Jasper sighed.

            “I can’t get her eyes right,” he admitted softly, stroking the tip of his finger underneath the beautiful eyes gazing up at them from the page, smudging a little more of the charcoal he’d been using. “They were brighter, more…more full of life…”

            Draco studied the picture.

            Ever since he’d first seen the photographs of his husband’s family he had been struck by the similarity between mother and son, everything from the gentle curls they shared to the soft line of their jaws.

            He’d often wondered if their eyes had been the same colour.

            Sadly the sepia tones of the photographs couldn’t confirm his suspicions.

            “Jasper,” he began softly, reaching down to take the sketchpad away from his husband whilst relocating his body onto his husbands lap. “This portrait, like all your other portraits, is perfect. It’s beautiful.”

            He placed the picture to one side.

            “Now…” he began, sliding his arms around his husband’s neck. “…why don’t you tell me what’s really bothering you?”

            Jasper’s eyes avoided his.

            “Jasper…”

            It was a couple of long moments before his husband finally spoke.

            “I’m worried…” Jasper admitted softly. “I’m worried that…that Bella’s not going to wake up and…and that that means that…when…when it comes to…that…”

            Draco froze.

            “You’re afraid that I won’t wake up.”

            Jasper could only nod.

            Draco felt his heart give a painful lurch in his chest as his husband finally voiced the thoughts that had been silently tormenting both of them since Bella had gone into labour three days ago.

            “Jasper…” he began, his voice shaking. “Bella is going to wake up. And…and when I go into labour we will have magic on our side. It will be planned. Healer Mogg will be here. The only reason she’s not here now is because she’s in hospital herself.”

            They’d finally heard back from Healer Mogg the day after Renesmee’s birth.

            She’d been in an accident.

            At the time he was trying to get hold of her she was in a magically induced coma recovering from the aftereffects of a very nasty hex, courtesy of her latest patient’s ex-husband who had now been arrested for attempted murder.

            Talk about drama…

            Draco sighed, reaching out to cup his husband’s strong jaw.

            “I will be fine.”

            “But…”

            “I trust you. I trust Carlisle. And I trust Healer Mogg,” Draco spoke calmly, his gaze locked with Jasper’s. “I will be fine. And Bella–”

            Draco was cut off by a very excited Alice tumbling into their room.

            “She’s waking up!”

            And then she was gone.

            Draco chuckled, returning his gaze to his husband with a smile.

            “See?” he asked brightly. “I hate to say I told you so…well, no, actually I love to say I told you so…so…I told you…”

            A cry of what could only be described as pleasant surprise escaped his lips as Jasper stood suddenly, hauling his husband up into his arms with the effortless ease of a vampire and all but threw him down onto the soft bed.

            Draco hummed happily as his husband proceeded to crawl up his body in order to practically devour his lips in a wonderfully toe curling kiss, his strong hands teasing the sensitive skin of his sides in a passionate attack that literally left him gasping for air when the immortal finally pulled away.

            “Oh, don’t stop on my account…” Charlie’s teasing voice came from the general direction of the door. “In fact my delightful mate/soon to be wife instructed me to give you a tiny bit more privacy so here goes…”

            Backing out of the room, his lips quirked up in what Draco now knew to be the trademark ‘Weasley Smirk’ the redheaded vampire made a big show of carefully closing the bedroom door behind him.

            “Guess that’s Alice’s way of telling us to keep out of the way for a bit…” Draco chuckled, looping his arms up and around his husband’s strong neck. “Can’t say I’m complaining…even though a part of me is desperate to check on Bella…”

            “You’ll have to wait until Bella has learned to control her bloodlust,” Jasper explained softly, leaning down to nip at the smooth skin of Draco’s throat. “And I can think of no better way to pass the time than…”

            Draco gasped, arching up against his husband’s strong body as a pair of very talented hands began to tease him up towards familiar heights of pleasure.

            “Ugh…”

            Neither of them felt the urge to leave their room for quite some time.

 

A/N I promised myself I’d have this up before Christmas and look…it’s before Christmas – yay! A month or so ago I ended up killing my laptop and of course the only file that hadn’t updated properly onto my external hard drive was, you guessed it, OLAL. Had to restart this chapter from scratch. Hope it was worth the wait!

A/N 2 – All baby knowledge/information referenced was sourced from the internet.

 

  1. – The Tales of the Beedle and the Bard by J.K. Rowling





	12. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

 

            Striding confidently down to the cobbled streets of _Diagon Alley_ Narcissa ignored the looks that she and her husband were getting, it was to be expected given that they hadn’t stepped foot in Wizarding London in over a year.

            Nothing could ruin her day.

            That morning they had received the first letter from their son since they had moved back into the Manor, a letter full of joyous news (the birth of Edward and Bella’s daughter, Renesmee and the successful transition of his muggle friend from human to vampire) and the reassurance that Draco and Harry were both taking care of themselves and their unborn children.

            Of course this wonderful news could mean only one thing;

            It was time to go shopping.

Stepping into _Twilfitt & Tattings _alongside her husband she bypassed what she had once considered to be her favourite section of the shop, the high end witches and wizards fashion and instead made her way across to the stairs which would take her up to the floor dedicated to children’s clothing.

            This deviation from her previous routine didn’t go unnoticed.

            “Can I help you, Mrs Malfoy?”

            “No, thank you,” she murmured, offering the young Sales Witch a smile before continuing up the narrow stairs. “Everything’s fine.”

            Ignoring the beautiful clothes designed for older children Narcissa made her way over to the large section of the floor dedicated to babies and toddlers.

            Lucius sighed.

            He could remember what his wife had been like when they were expecting Draco all those years ago, the amount of time spent agonising over each and every piece of clothing she purchased for their baby boy.

            Back then the choice had been a lot more limited.

            Now on the other hand there seemed to be dozens of different designers that were dedicated to clothing the children of fashionable witches and wizards.

            “Oh!”

            Narcissa hurried over to the display of _Size-Adjusting Baby-Grows,_ rummaging through the stand before picking out one that she found particularly adorable…and then another one…and another one…and another…

            Her husband took them from her, hanging them over his arm.

            Soon they had quite a collection of _Size-Adjusting Baby-Grows_ in various styles and colours as well as a mixture of patterns and designed that would be suitable for both boys and girls.

            Next his wife moved onto the display of _Stain Resistant Clothes_ which she made sure to pair with the correct _Self-Fitting Baby Shoes,_ then the _Keep-You-Warm Hats, Gloves and Socks_ that she announced were both entirely practical and absolutely adorable before finally arriving at the formal _Baby Robes._

            Draco had had something similar that he’d worn on special occasions.

            “Now for the accessories…” she murmured before crossing to the other side of the baby and toddler section where everything was laid out on three large tables.

            She chose three of the _Colour Changing Blankets_ , pressing each one to her cheek in her search for the perfect level of softness before moving on to choosing a _Stay-Clean Cuddly Animal_ for each of them;

            A Hippogriff for Teddy.

            A Unicorn for Renesmee.

            An Owl for Harry’s baby.

            And a Phoenix for Draco’s baby.

            Taking a final look around the various sections of the department Narcissa sighed happily, nodding to herself as she decided that, yes, she had everything she needed from this particular shop.

            “I take it that means we’re done here?” Lucius murmured with a smile.

            Narcissa nodded.

            They made their way down the narrow staircase to the ground floor of the shop, handing over the items they wished to purchase to the over-eager sales witch who hurried across to the magical till where she began ringing everything through.

            “Ok, Mrs Malfoy, that’ll be 92 Galleons and 10 Sickles.”

            Once their items were paid for they were smartly wrapped in the finest green tissue paper, tied with a smart silver ribbon and placed in a series of brown paper bags bearing the shops logo.

            “Will you be taking your purchases with you, Mrs Malfoy?”

            Narcissa shook her head.

            “No thank you. Foxton?” she called softly, smiling as her most loyal house elf appeared with a pop, bowing before his Master and Mistress.

            “Mistress called for Foxton?”

            “Yes, Foxton,” Narcissa responded brightly. “Would you be so kind as to take our purchases back to the Manor?”

            “Of course, Mistress,” Foxton responded eagerly.

            With a simple snap of his finger the bags were gone.

            “Would Mistress like Foxton to unpack her purchases?” the house elf asked.

            “No thank you, Foxton,” Narcissa responded. “Just leave them in the bags for now. We may call on your services again in a little while.”

            Foxton nodded and then with a click of his little fingers he was gone.

            It was as they were making their way along the busy alley towards _Slug & Jiggers Apothecary _that they picked up an unwanted follower.

            Rita Skeeter.

            A bell jingled above the door of the shop as they stepped inside.

            “Mr Malfoy! Mrs Malfoy!” the young wizard manning the counter gasped loudly in shock. “How…how can I help you this morning?”

            “I’d like to see whatever stock you have in for expectant mothers and young children please,” Narcissa requested calmly, patting the top of the counter. “Also I’d like to place a standing order for blood pops.”

            “R-Right…” the young wizard murmured, spinning on the spot and summoning dozens of products to the counter from shelves all around the shop. “We have nutritional potions for both expectant mothers, babies and toddlers,” he explained, gesturing to each of the potions in turn. “Then we have the standard healing potions, also for expectant mothers, babies and toddlers.”

            Narcissa nodded.

            “Yes, we’ll take all of those,” she murmured offhandedly, ignoring the wizards shocked expression as she picked up a large pot of light green cream, sniffing it as she asked, “What is this?”

            “The finest stretch mark removal cream money can buy.”

            Narcissa hummed thoughtfully.

            “I’ll take five, if you’ve got that many in stock at the moment.”

            Turning on the spot the young wizard manually collected four more tubs of the cream, placing them down on the counter with the rest of her purchases before moving onto explaining the next items on the counter.

            “ _Stay-Cold Teething Rings_ ,” he explained, picking one up out of the little packet and handing it to her. “It offers constant relief to the child by remaining a steady temperature as decided by the parent. And then these are our range of dummies that change in both flavour and colour as they are sucked.”

            “We’ll take six of the _Stay-Cold Teething Rings_ and one of each flavour of the dummies,” Narcissa announced with a smile, turning to face her husband. “I wish they’d had these when Draco was little – he’d have loved them.”

            Setting up the standing order for the Cullen’s blood drops took little more than a wave of her wand and soon they were exiting the shop arm in arm, their purchases paid for and on their way back to the Manor with Foxton.

            “Is there anywhere else you would like to visit, my dear?” Lucius enquired.

            “Perhaps–”

            Narcissa’s response was cut off by a remarkably cheerful cry,

“Mrs Malfoy!”

            She wasn’t the only one to turn towards the owner of the voice, her initial frown quickly morphing into a pleased smile as she saw the familiar figure of George Weasley hurrying towards them, a beautiful young woman on his arms.

            “Mr Weasley. Mrs Weasley.”

            George scoffed loudly.

            “Mr Weasley is my father,” he laughed, smiling brightly down at her. “And my brother…brothers…could get bloody confusing…let’s stick to George, shall we?”

            “And its Angelina,” his companion spoke up. “I’m his wife, not his mother.”

            “George,” Narcissa conceded. “Angelina.”

            “Much better!” George cried out cheerfully, dropping his wife’s arm so that he could dart around the statuesque blond witch and slide his arm through hers. “Now how about you join us for a cup of tea?”

            A shocked murmur spread through the crowd around them.

            Angelina actually glared at a couple of her old school friends before offering her arm to Lucius, raising her eyes to him as gently took hold of her elbow.

            “Ignore them,” she advised him as both she and her husband began leading the way to their shop at the far end of the alley. “They’re just being idiots.”

            The confident young couple led the slightly shell-shocked couple into their shop, chatting brightly the whole way, and up into their private flat above the shop.

            “So how are Draco and the others?” George asked as his wife moved into the kitchen to start making the offered cups of tea. “Still following our excellent example and causing as much trouble as possible?”

            Narcissa chuckled.

            “Oh, yes, that sounds about right,” she murmured, sliding smoothly into the seat offered to her at the simple kitchen table. Her husband took the seat next to her while George dropped heavily down into the one at the head of the table. “Our son has recently discovered that he’s pregnant.”

            George’s initial response of congratulations was somewhat drowned out by her husband snapping somewhat sharply at her,

            “Narcissa. We should wait until Draco and Jasper make their official announcement before informing everyone.”

            “Oh, don’t be silly my dear,” Narcissa scoffed affectionately. “George and Angelina aren’t exactly everyone, are they? They’re Harry’s friends and I’m sure they’re perfectly capable of keeping a secret.”

            "Congratulations!" Angelina all but squealed as she hurried into the main room so that she could carefully place the heavy tray down onto the spotless table top. "You must be so pleased. This will be your first grandchild, won't it?"

            Narcissa nodded, “First and probably last,” she responded equally as brightly, helping the younger witch to serve everyone a cup of tea from the delicate looking teapot. "And you're right, we're very pleased. And excited. Very excited. Hence this impromptu shopping excursion for baby things."

"Oh! What did you find?" Angelina asked eagerly, pulling her chair closer to the older witch's so that they could lean their heads together as they discussed the wonderful purchases that Narcissa had made.

            Glancing to his left Lucius met the twinkling brown eyes of his host, discretely rolling his eyes as the two women began squealing over the blankets of all things.

            "I saw that, Lucius Malfoy," Narcissa murmured somewhat threateningly before returning to the bright conversation as if nothing had happened.

Lucius smiled into his tea cup – it was wonderful to see his wife so animated after too many years of quiet subservience.

It was like stepping back into time to the moment he fell in love with her.

"You've got that look," George murmured into his own tea cup.

Lucius raised a questioning eyebrow.

"That _Merlin-I-love-this-woman_ look," the younger wizard explained with a somewhat cheeky grin. "Never thought I'd see a Malfoy so open with their feelings. It's good. You should do it more often."

Lucius suppressed a grimace.

It had been years since he had considered himself to be an open person.

"Women like a man who's in touch with his feelings," George continued brightly, reaching out to snag a bourbon biscuit from the plate. "Just not too much. No one wants a cry baby, after all."

“Since when are you an expert in what women like?” Angelina asked, resting her chin on her hand as she shot her husband a rather bemused smile. “Might I ask who out of the four people in this room thought it would be romantic to put an exploding cupid in their partner’s valentine’s card?"

Lucius choked on his tea.

"I wasn’t thinking of me – I was thinking of Bill, actually, and the way he is with Fleur,” George laughed brightly before turning to his wife with a mixture of hurt and confusion on his face, both pretend of course. “And what do you mean cupids not romantic? Cupid is most definitely romantic!"

"Cupid is only romantic when he remains whole," Angelina pointed out with a significant amount of emphasis. "My husband is right however, it is nice to see you opening up a little bit more. Both of you."

"It's nice to be able to open up a bit more," Narcissa admitted, carefully adding a sugar cube to her cup of tea. "I think our time away from England has done us some good, has allowed us to come to term with...things."

Angelina nodded.

"At least I tried to be romantic," George muttered, his brain still stuck on that part of the conversation. "Unlike some people I can think of."

"I hope you're not insinuating that your wife is incapable of being romantic because I doubt that very much indeed," Narcissa responded, pressing her lips tightly and fixing the younger man with a stern look.

"Not my Angie," George agreed quickly, smiling at his wife. "Ron."

Angelina groaned.

"Oh, Merlin, yes," she giggled, clapping her hands together. "You're little brother truly is completely hopeless when it come to romance."

"What was that phrase she used?" George asked, clicking his finger as he tried to jump start his memory. "You know, the one Harry told us about..."

Angelina giggled.

            “ _The emotional range of a teaspoon…”_ she murmured, still smiling as she reached out to help herself to a custard cream from the plate she’d left on the tray. “And if that’s not an apt description of my brother-in-law I don’t know what is.”

            The Malfoy’s ended up staying for nearly an hour with the younger couple, sharing more cups of tea than Lucius cared to think about and moving from subject to subject in a conversation that was as pleasant as it was varied.

            By the time they decided to return home they had received an open invitation to call on their new friends whenever they liked, a request from Angelina for artistic assistance with her latest project of fixing up their little flat and a gift of their own for each of the children.

            “…what exactly are they?” Narcissa asked, peering into the little cage George had placed in the centre of the table. “And are they safe for children?”

            Angelina smiled.

            “They’re called Pygmy Puffs,” she explained, opening the top of the cage and removing the dark purple ball of fluff, holding it in the palm of her hand. “They’re miniature Puffskeins and completely harmless.”

            Massaging the little ball of fluff with the tips of her fingers caused the little thing to visibly tremble and emit a soft purring sound like that of a kitten.

            “What do they eat?” Lucius asked.

            “It’s an omnivore, same as Puffskeins, but they are particularly fond of lettuce,” George answered calmly, well versed in this particular items sales pitch. “Ironically the pink ones are male and the purple are female. They’re resilient little creatures so good for children as they can be squeezed to hard, dropped from great heights and stepped on and they won’t be hurt. Just a little upset.”

            “Which is easily fixed by a little petting,” Angelina added with a smile, passing the little bundle of fluff over to Narcissa who immediately took to running her fingers through the soft fur. “They’re really very lovable which is why they’re so popular.”

            Narcissa could see why.

            Returning the Pygmy Puff to the little cage the older couple bid farewell to their hosts, shaking hands and kissing cheeks before Apparating home.

            “What a wonderful day,” Narcissa sighed happily as she handed her designer grey coat to Foxton, running her fingers through her hair before heading into the library. “I think I shall reply to Draco’s letter now and arrange for a good day to visit.”

            Lucius murmured his agreement, handing first the little cage of Pygmy Puffs and then his own smart black coat to Binky, and then headed up to the sanctuary that was his library so that he could recover from his rather exhausting day.

 

~ * ~ * ~

 

            “Mother,” Draco murmured with a smile, rising from his seat when his parents appeared in the centre of the room to press a soft kiss to her cheek.

            “Draco, dearest, you’re looking well,” Narcissa murmured, pressing her own kiss to her sons cheek as her hand slipped down to rest against his stomach. “I’m so pleased to see that you’re taking it easy. We must look after this little treasure.”

            Already he was beginning to lose the toned figure he had worked so hard to maintain, she noticed with a fond smile, his still flat stomach looking much softer than ever before underneath his simple black t-shirt.

            “And Harry, my dear, you look positively radiant,” she murmured as she pulled away from her son, turned her attention to the heavily pregnant young man reclining on the other sofa with his little son snuggled up to his side. “And Teddy, don’t you look ever so grown up?”

            Teddy gasped loudly, recognising the visitors almost immediately, and launched himself off of the sofa so that he could stumble over to throw his little arms around her legs with a cry of happiness, his hair changing colour to match hers.

            “Missed you!” he cried out loudly. “Lots!”

            “Oh, I missed you too, little one,” she responded, reaching down in order to pick him up with practised ease, settling on her hip so that she could smother his face in kisses making him giggle happily. “Have you been taking care of your daddy?”

            “Uh huh,” he agreed, nodding vigorously. “And Unca Dwaco.”

            “ _And_ Uncle Draco!” she responded dramatically, bouncing him in her arms as she turned to smile at her son. “What a responsible boy you are!”

            Teddy’s little chest puffed out with pride making everyone smile fondly.

            “What have you got there, father?” Draco asked with a slight frown as he

noticed the collection of shopping bags and parcels surrounding his father’s feet.

            “Gifts,” Lucius answered simply.

            “Gifts?”

            “Yes,” Narcissa said, smiling around at the startled expressions as she hurried over to the collection of bags, still carrying the little boy on her hip with practised ease. “For the new arrival and the two arrivals still to come.”

            Harry’s jaw dropped open in surprise as she leaned down to pick up one of the three large bags, carrying it over to drop it down into his lap with a happy smile before returning to pick up a second bag which she handed to her son.

            “It’s just a few little things…”

            “Mother, this bag has an extension charm on it,” Draco pointed out just as Alice stepped into the room, pulling Edward and Bella in after her the former carrying their little baby girl. “By definition that means that…”

            “Bella! Congratulations!” Narcissa cried, hurrying across the room with Teddy bouncing on her hip. Kissing the newborn vampire on the cheek she turned her attention to the bundle of joy twisting around in her father’s arms to look up at the strange new face. “Isn’t she absolutely precious?”

            Much to the shock of everyone in the room Narcissa handed a giggling Teddy over to Bella so that her arms were free to pluck Renesmee out of her father’s arms.

            “Oh! Aren’t you just the most adorable little girl I’ve ever seen…” she cooed down at the baby now snuggling happily into her shoulder, her little fist taking hold of the delicate looking fabric around the neckline of the witches dress.

            Harry chuckled softly.

            If the rest of the Wizarding World could see this now…they’d probably think she was under some sort of enchantment it was so out of character for her.

            Only it wasn’t.

            Not really.

            He still considered himself to be extremely fortunate to have the chance to see beneath the mask she had been forced to wear for so long.

            Bella had yet to lose her slightly panicked look, her blood red gaze fixed firmly on her baby girl even as she balanced a wriggling toddler on her hip.

            “And so big! I know you said she was aging at an impossible rate, Draco, but this is truly remarkable,” Narcissa continued, using her free hand to tickle Renesmee’s tummy forcing a cherubic giggle to burst out of the little girl’s mouth. “You must be so pleased. And proud.”

            This last bit was aimed at the currently worried parents of the child in question, Edwards’s hands moving to rest on his wife’s shoulders.

            “Be careful she doesn’t bite you, Mrs Malfoy,” Carlisle murmured from across the room where he and Esme had been observing the scene. “We’ve determined that although her bite isn’t venomous like ours her teeth are still razor sharp.”

            “Oh, she wouldn’t bite me,” Narcissa laughed, returning her attention to the smiling baby. “She’s much too well behaved for that, aren’t you?”

            Everyone watched in silence as Renesmee’s free hand reached up towards the blonde witches face. Laughing brightly Narcissa pretended to nibble at the little fingers, earning another breath taking laugh from Renesmee.

            Draco could practically feel the jealousy radiating off of Rosalie.

            Lucius stepped forwards.

            “May I be permitted to offer my own congratulations on the birth of your daughter,” he murmured softly, offering his hand to the proud father.

            “Thank you,” Edward responded, his voice equally as soft as he reached out to shake the offered hand despite his eyes never leaving his daughter.

            “I’ve brought you lots of wonderful presents,” Narcissa informed her charge happily, holding the little girls wrist as she pressed a kiss to her tiny little fingers.

            “Presents?” Bella asked from where she stood still holding a wiggling Teddy, her eyes going wide as Draco pointed towards the last of the gift bags.

            “We’ve already had ours,” he explained, holding up an adorable little baby grow made of the softest grey fabric he’d ever felt and sporting a hand stitched image of the three Quidditch Hoops along with the words ‘I’m A Keeper.’

            “Some of yours,” Narcissa corrected without looking up at him.

            “Some? Mother!” Draco protested as Jacob finally moved to rescue Teddy from Bella’s arms. “What did you do, buy out the entire shop?”

            “No, I did not buy out the entire shop thank you very much,” Narcissa tutted sharply. “And it’s only one more thing for each of you. Honestly. All this fuss just because I like to spoil the people I care about…”

            Leaning down she pressed a soft kiss to the cute little button nose.

            Of course it was at this moment that Renesmee did something remarkable, at least in the eyes of their guests who hadn’t been privy to the initial discovery.

            A little hand reached up to press her hand against Narcissa’s warm cheek.

            “Oh!” Narcissa gasped as he mind was filled with images of faces peering down at her, no, not her…at Renesmee. “Oh…that’s incredible…how…”

            “She has a gift,” Bella announced somewhat proudly.

            “Yes, I can see that,” Narcissa responded breathlessly as she was treated to an image of herself as seen through the eyes of a child. “Oh…”

            “She likes you,” Edward murmured.

            “I like you too little one,” Narcissa announced, blinking as the visions ended when Renesmee pulled her hand back, tucking it under her chin as she snuggled into Narcissa’s shoulder, her eyes fluttering closed. “I think someone’s a little bit tired.”

            “You’re warmth is making her sleepy,” Edward explained, a smile gracing his handsome features as he read his daughters mind “She likes it.”

            “So what’s the other present?” Draco asked somewhat warily as his mother began to gently rock the sleepy baby in her arms.

            Narcissa smiled.

            “Lucius?”

            Producing the cage resulted in numerous reactions all around the room as the vampires scented the new creatures for the first time and the humans took in the sight of the colourful balls of fluff.

            “Um…” Bella mumbled, frowning as she studied the contents of the cage. “You bought them…fluffy balls?”

            Emmett snorted, earning himself a smack on the arm from his mother.

            “What are they?” Carlisle enquired softly, trying to place the sweet scent filling the air. “They smell strangely familiar…”

            “They’re called Pygmy Puffs.”

            “Where’ve I heard that before?” Charlie asked from where he stood beside his possibly hyper little mate.

            “I’d be concerned if you hadn’t heard of them,” Harry piped up with a deep chuckle. “They’re one of your brother’s most popular creations.”

            “Are they…miniature Puffskeins?” Draco asked softly, rising from his chair so as to retrieve one of the creatures from the cage.

            His mother nodded.

            “They’re completely harmless whilst also being incredibly durable which makes them perfect for children,” she explained happily.

            Charlie chuckled.

            “My youngest brother, Ron, got a Puffskein for Christmas when he was about five or six,” Charlie recalled almost fondly before grimacing. “Poor thing…”

            “Poor thing?” Esme asked concerned, edging forwards alongside Carlisle to look at the pin creature purring softly in Draco’s hands as he ran his fingers through its soft fur. “Why do you say that?”

            “Fred used it for bludger practise,” Harry explained with a soft chuckle, sharing a smile with Charlie. “They may be durable but they’re not beater-proof.”

            “I can’t believe you got our children pets before they’re even born,” Draco said, rolling his eyes slightly as he carefully passed the little creature over to Harry who immediately placed it on top of his bump.

            Teddy gasped, reaching out to poke it as his hair turned the same shade of baby pink as the Pygmy Puffs fur.

            “For cub?” he asked softly.

            “That’s right, Teddy,” Harry answered proudly, reaching out to ruffle the little boys hair. “But if you’re a good boy I think you can help me look after it until cub is old enough to play with it.”

            Teddy gasped loudly.

            “Would you like that?” Harry asked.

            “Yes, please!”

            Narcissa smiled happily from where she stood in the centre of the room, a peacefully slumbering Renesmee held comfortably in her arms, thoroughly pleased that her gifts had been so well received.

            Unfortunately the happy atmosphere couldn’t last and was broken quite suddenly by Alice letting out a shocked gasp, her bright eyes going unusually wide as she witnessed her first serious vision of the day.

            “Alice? What is it?” Bella asked worriedly, her fingers positively itching from the paranoid need to snatch back her daughter.

            “That bloody woman!” Alice cried out angrily, for a moment sounding exactly like none other than Hermione Granger.

Hurrying over to the patio doors Alice pulled them open just as a beautiful snowy owl swooped down out of the sky, landing beside Harry with a soft “hoot.”

Attached to one of its legs was a rolled up copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and a note which seemed to have been hastily scribbled on a scrap of parchment.

            “Thank you,” Harry murmured to the owl as he retrieved both, reading the note first. “It’s from Hermione. _Harry, that bloody woman’s done it again. Damage control may be required. Let me know how I can help. Hermione._ ”

            “What _bloody woman_?” Draco asked with a frown.

            “I can guess…” Harry muttered darkly as he unrolled the newspaper, hissing loudly as he smoothed out the pages and finally saw the article dominating the front page. “Doesn’t she have anything better to do?”

            “Who?” Draco repeated.

            “Rita Skeeter.”

            Narcissa harrumphed loudly.

            “What lies has that filthy rag printed this time?” she demanded angrily. “I swear if it’s another slanderous piece about our family I’ll…”

            “I wouldn’t call it slanderous…” Harry sighed. “But I can see what Hermione means about damage control. I think it might be time to let the cat out of the bag…”

            “What does it say?” Esme asked.

            Inhaling loudly through his nose Harry cleared his throat and began to read,

            “ ** _Baby Joy for Lady Malfoy?_**

_It has been many years since Narcissa Malfoy, wife of the infamous Lucius Malfoy, has been the subject of anything as trivial as a pregnancy rumour and yet this intrepid reporter can confirm that this is just that._

_The 39-year-old witch was seen shopping with her husband of 20 years for such items as Stain Resistant Clothes_ , _Self-Fitting Baby Shoes, Baby Robes, Colour Changing Blankets_ _and Stay-Clean Cuddly Animals just the other day in Diagon Alley._

_Could it be that Lord and Lady Malfoy are expecting to hear to pitter-patter of tiny feet sometime in the near future?_

_“I couldn't believe it when they went up to the children's department," Jemima Rockford, 19-year-old Sales Witch at Twilfitt & Tattings, told me shortly after the incident in question. "They were up there for almost two hours."_

_When asked what the couple purchased she replied,_

_"Everything. Literally, you name it, they bought it. And not just one of everything either. It was like they were buying enough to fill an entire wardrobe."_

_Lady Malfoy did little to conceal her slender figure in her figure hugging grey coat with its asymmetrical chunky black buttons and stylishly turned up collar and cuffs although we all know that a good concealment charm can be very deceiving._

_Her blonde hair was worn loose down her back with the front strands pinned back from her face, accentuating the sharp lines of her jaw and cheekbones with a degree of precision that we have come to expect from this glamorous witch._

_"They looked really happy together," Anastasia Klump, 61-year-old owner of Rosa Lee Teabag, the well-known tea shop, recalled having seen Lord and Lady Malfoy entering Slug & Jiggers Apothecary where they reportedly bought numerous potions suitable for both mother and baby. "I remember when they had their first little boy. They had the same look then." _

_After visiting the Apothecary the happy couple were joined by George Weasley, owner and founder of the popular joke shop ‘Weasleys Wizard Wheezes’ and his wife of almost two years Angelina._

_Mr Weasley refused to comment._

_“I don’t see what business it is of yours but we enjoyed a pleasant afternoon together,” his wife told this reporter. “The first of many, I hope. I find them to be much better company than some people I could mention.”_

_When asked if she had anything to say about the pregnancy rumours currently circling her new friends the young Mrs Weasley refused to comment._

_Could this be a confirmation in disguise?_

_Could a new Malfoy heir be on the way?_

_You’ll read it here first.”_

“Ah…” Narcissa mumbled, breaking the silence that had settled over the room following the contents of the article. “It would appear that we are the ones at fault this time for not being careful enough. You have our apologies, Harry…”

            “No!” Harry all but shouted, crumpling the article into a ball. “You should be allowed to go shopping without someone following you and reporting to the world what they think you’re up to! That’s…that’s an invasion of privacy and…and that woman shouldn’t be allowed to get away with it!”

            “You really don’t like her, do you?” Jacob murmured softly, laying a comforting hand on his mates arm.

            “If you’d heard some of the lies she’s spread about me and the people I care about over the years…” Harry muttered angrily. “I thought we’d finally dealt with her when Hermione found out she was an unregistered Animagus but apparently not.”

            “Rita Skeeter is an Animagus?” Lucius huffed, bristling visibly.

            Harry nodded.

            “She can turn herself into a beetle,” he explained softly. “It’s how she’s able to get hold of her _juiciest_ stories.”

            “So this reporter literally spies on people and gets away with it?” Carlisle asked, obviously angered by this latest piece of information.

            “Not for much longer she won’t,” Lucius assured him somewhat darkly. “My dear, I think it’s time to get the family lawyers involved, don’t you?”

            Narcissa nodded.

            “She’ll be out of a job by the end of the week,” Lucius reassured them, a hint of the old powerful Lucius Malfoy showing through. “Now what do we do about the contents of the article? Rumours like that won’t go away until the truth comes out.”

            Harry sighed.

            “Like I said, time to let the cat out of the bag.”

            “You can’t let them publish another story about you,” Narcissa warned him tightly. “You know they’ll twist every word that comes out of your mouth.”

            “Oh, I’d never do an interview for the _Daily Prophet,_ ” he reassured them. “I’ve always used _The Quibbler_ to make my voice heard before and as I’m quite friendly with the owner’s only daughter I think I’ll stick with that tradition.”

            “Xenophilius Lovegood

‘s magazine?” Narcissa frowned, her fingers playing with the soft hair on the back of Renesmee’s head. “But…it prints such rubbish…”

            Harry winced slightly.

            “It’s not all bad…” he protested half-heartedly.

            “What is that animal they keep looking for?” Narcissa asked, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “The one that they’re convinced is real. Oh, what was it called? The Crumple-Something-Or-Other?”

            “The Crumple-Horned Snorkack,” Harry answered. “And yes, I know that some of the articles are a little bit…strange…but they do occasionally print genuine articles as well. More so lately in fact, ever since Luna became one of their writers.”

            “Are you implying that Luna Lovegood has made the magazine…well…more sane than it used to be?” Draco responded in disbelief. “Loony Lovegood? The girl who honestly believes in Moon Frogs, Blibbering Humdingers and Nargles?”

            “What are Nargles?” Esme asked with a frown.

            “They’re not real,” Harry and Draco answered simultaneously.

            “But, yes, that’s exactly what I’m implying,” Harry confirmed. “I know it seems unlikely but she’s actually very good at reporting the facts in a way that captures the reader’s attention. I think Hermione might have had something to do with it. They’ve been spending quite a lot of time together recently.”

            Jasper frowned.

            “If this magazine has such a poor reputation for reporting the truth is it really such a good idea to entrust them with such an important article?” he asked calmly, sitting almost rigidly in his seat as the tactician side of him took over.

            “Don’t worry,” Harry reassured him with a smile. “It’ll be fine.”

            “How can you be so certain?”

            “Love, you put a picture of that mugs face on the front cover and you’ll sell out any magazine within a day,” Draco reassured his husband. “Add the words _exclusive interview_ or _pregnant_ and they’ll be sold out in less than an hour, guaranteed. There’s nothing the Wizarding World likes more than to read gossip about their precious saviour.”

            Harry rolled his eyes.

            “Since when did you get so snarky again?” he grumbled, putting slightly.

            Draco chuckled.

            “You know what they say,” he responded brightly, shooting his friend one of the confident smirks he’d used in school. “Pregnancy brings out the best in people.”

            “So you’re going to go public about your baby?” Narcissa asked softly, smiling down at the hand which had been subconsciously stroking his bump for some time.

            “Yeah…” Harry responded. “If I’m honest I’m somewhat amazed we managed to keep it out of the papers for so long.”

            Jasper and Draco shared a look for a moment, their hands entwining on top of Draco’s softening stomach before the young wizard let out a deep sigh.

            “You won’t be alone, Harry,” he announced softly, smiling across at his friend and saviour. “Might as well make it the biggest exclusive the magazines ever had.”

            “Really?” Harry asked, surprised that Draco would be willing to step back into the spotlight after everything that had happened after the war.

            “Yes. Really…” Draco responded somewhat shortly. “Now go on and contact Loony to make the necessary arrangements before I come to my senses.”

            Harry couldn’t help but smile to himself.

            Talk about the exclusive to end all exclusives…

 

~ * ~ * ~

 

A/N Sorry for the epic delay but for such a relatively simple chapter in terms of plot this was almost impossible to write. In the end it took a complete re-start twice over to even getting it flowing properly. Grrrr. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. As always I greatly appreciate comments and suggestions. Until next time. Marblez. X


	13. Chapter Eleven

Of Lions And Lambs - Part Four

Chapter Eleven

“You did what?!?”

“Well this is a familiar scene…” Draco muttered as he watched Harry rounding on his much larger mate, his hands pressing against the small of his back as his round stomach jutted out for all to see.

“I told Charlie the truth.”

Harry went to speak but stopped himself, pressing a finger to his lips.

“No,” he muttered, shaking his head as he spread his hands out wide, gesturing to the young woman stood on his right. “No. I’ll let Bella go first.”

Jacob visibly shifted.

“Look, I solved a problem,” he muttered somewhat defensively, his gaze shifting between the hard gaze of his mate and the burning gaze of the woman now facing him. “You were leaving. What did you expect me to do?”

“You don’t realise the danger you’ve put him in,” Bella snapped, all but poking him in the chest. “The Volturi will kill anyone who knows about us.”

“No,” Jacob protested firmly. “I didn’t tell him about you. Just me.”

Bella scoffed.

“I only said you were different.”

“And that we have a niece who we adopted,” Edward finished for him, folding his arms across his chest as he glared at the fidgeting shape-shifter.

“I mean seriously, Jake, he’s not just gonna let that go,” Bella pointed out.

“Did you consider the physical pain he’ll put Bella through?” Edward asked, his voice almost impossibly tight. “It’ll be like sticking a white hot browning iron down her throat. And that’s assuming she can control her thirst.”

Jacob sighed.

“Look, Charlie’s been in hell,” he told them, obviously fighting the urge to shift from side to side. “And I know you’ll be much happier with him in your life.”

Edward scoffed loudly,

“Jacob, don’t try and pretend you’re doing this for anyone but yourself.”

“Sorry you feel that way…” Jacob murmured, shifting where he stood as for the first time since he’d returned his expression became somewhat apologetic. “…because he’ll be here in ten minutes.”

“What?!”

Bella was shocked.

Harry on the other hand was livid.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done?!” he demanded, pushing his way back past Bella to stand in front of his mate, his body practically vibrating with anger.

“Harry…”

“Do you have any idea what will happen if the Wizarding World finds out about you spilling our secrets to a muggle?”

“I only told him about me…”

“And how long do you think it will take for him to notice this?” Harry spat, gesturing down to his stomach. “Or to notice his daughter’s eyes? Or the fact that his _adopted granddaughter_ is growing up at an impossible rate?”

“I…”

“I could go to prison!”

_“Draco Malfoy…”_

His body began to tremble as the old words filled his mind once more, the memory surfacing from where he had banished it.

_“…you have been found guilty of all charges placed against you…”_

Harry was saying something.

His lips were moving but no sound was coming out.

_“…use of the forbidden dark arts…”_

All he could hear was the voice in his mind and judging by the expression on his face Edward could hear it too.

“No…” he gasped, slamming up his shields as best he could in order to lock the telepath out of his mind. “Not…”

“Draco…”

_“…of being a known Death Eater…”_

Harry had stopped talking.

Everyone had stopped talking.

Except that voice…

_“…and have been sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban…”_

His body crumpled of its own accord, literally folding in on itself as he ears were assaulted not by the worried murmur of his husband but by the screams of the tortured souls he had shared a cell block with for nearly a year.

“Draco!”

Curling up into a foetal position the tortured young wizard pressed his trembling hands over his ears, desperately trying to block out everything but the frantic pounding of his own heart.

It didn’t work.

A cool hand came to rest on his shoulder and his mind refused to accept what his eyes were showing him, instead replacing the smooth skin now squeezing his shoulder gently with the skeletal hand of a Dementor…

“No!” he gasped, pushing the hand away and scrambling backwards across the decking…no…across the dirty floor of his cell in….

He was in Azkaban.

“No…” he whimpered, pressing his hands even tighter against his ears.

“Draco!” a familiar voice called out and this time the hand that touched him was warm, wonderfully humanly warm. “Draco, it’s all right.”

“…Harry?” he asked weakly.

What was Harry doing in Azkaban?

Wait…

“You got me out…” he mumbled as a memory slowly played out before his eyes, a memory of arriving home after being freed. “You…”

“Yes, I did,” Harry reassured him. “You’re having a flashback.”

“…a flashback?”

So…he wasn’t still in his cold, dark cell surrounded by screams and…and…

“Yes,” Harry interrupted, smoothing the platinum blond locks off of Draco’s clammy forehead. “And it’s my fault for bringing it up…”

Draco frowned.

“You got me out.”

This time it was a statement of fact, something he was certain of instead of a question and yet Harry answered softly anyway,

“Yes. I did.”

“I…I don’t…”

The dark walls of his prison cell seemed to melt before his very eyes, revealing the concerned faces of his husband and his family, all of them gazing down at him from their various positions around the decking.

“Jasper?” Draco gasped, holding his arms out to his husband who uses his vampire speed to pull him into the safety of his strong arms. “I…I haven’t done that in…I thought…I thought I was getting better…”

“You are getting better, love,” Jasper soothed him. “So much better. But everyone’s allowed a funny moment once in a while.”

Draco nodded weakly against his husband’s strong chest.

This whole experience had left him feeling completely drained.

“What were we…what caused…?” he found himself asking softly, a slight frown matting his smooth forehead as he tried to remember what had caused him to have such a horrific flashback.

He didn’t think anyone had been screaming…had they?

“Harry was explaining the consequences of Jacob’s actions,” Edward supplied softly, his voice stilted and filled with anger.

“Oh…”

Revealing the presence of magic to a muggle could earn a Witch or Wizard a prison sentence, depending on the severity of the situation.

“Yeah…I guess…I guess that would do it…” he mumbled, hiding his face in Jaspers soft shirt as his hands began to tremble once more.

“But that won’t happen,” Harry insisted, reaching out to take his of Draco’s hand in both of his. “I was…I was giving him the worst case scenario so that he would understand how serious this could be but that won’t happen. I promise.”

“The Ministry will get involved, however,” Charlie Weasley spoke up softly from the side-lines. “They always do in cases like this.”

“Yes, but if I can accidently blow my Aunt up like a balloon and get away with nothing more than a verbal reprimand I think I can handle this,” Harry pointed out, offering the red-headed vampire a slight smirk. “I won’t…”

He stopped, paling suddenly.

“Harry?” Jacob asked, stepping forwards as he saw a slight look of panic enter his mates bright green eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“…I think my waters just broke.”

Several voices responded as one,

“What?!?”

A dark stain began to appear on Harry’s previously pale jeans.

“Harry, it’s too early…” Jacob pointed out softly just as Harry all but doubled over with a cry of pain, clutching at his rounded stomach with shaking hands.

“That looks like a contraction to me,” Carlisle murmured, slipping into Doctor Mode as he hurried over to offer Harry a steady arm to lean against. “Breath through it, Harry. That’s it…”

“Holy…fucking…crap…that…” the Wizard in question gasped, his body slowly straightening out as the pain began to ease. “That fucking hurts!”

“Let’s get you inside, Harry,” Carlisle murmured, gesturing for the stunned Jacob to take his mates other arm. “Harry, have you felt any pain at all today?”

“My backs been killing me all day but I thought it was, you know, normal backache,” Harry answered as they carefully helped him into the living room, leading him over to the nearest sofa. “No…my jeans…I’ll make a mess…”

“Don’t you worry about that, dear,” Esme murmured, patting his hand.

“No, please…I…”

To his shame Harry felt tears burning in his eyes.

Esme smiled, nodding her head.

“I’ll get a towel.”

She was gone and back in the blink of an eye, covering the sofa with a kitchen towel moments before Harry was carefully lowered down onto it.

“Draco, I think you might need to call Healer Mogg,” Carlisle suggested, his voice a little bit tight as he ran his hands across Harry’s bump.

Draco nodded, still a little bit shaken by the flashback he’d just suffered but forcing himself to focus on what was truly important right then.

“Oh, fuck…here comes another one…” Harry gasped, gripping hold of his mates hand so tightly both their fingers began to turn white as he let out another pain filled scream. “Fucking…fuckety…fuck…”

Charlie chuckled,

“What a foul mouth you’ve got, Harry. What would mum say?”

Harry just about managed to respond with a glare, his body sagging against the plump pillows that had been added to the sofa as the pain finally ended.

For the moment.

Turning on the spot Draco rushed through the house, his husband following closely behind him until they arrived at the fireplace which had been installed especially or an occasion such as this.

Drawing his wand he fired a quick _incendio_ spell at the wood lying cold in the fireplace before casting the charm necessary to fire-call their Healer.

“Healer Mogg?” he called out as he stuck his head into the roaring flames, barely noticing how Jaspers hand latched onto the back of his belt. “Healer Mogg?”

It took what felt like an hour but was in fact only minutes for the Healer to enter the room with a half-eaten sandwich in her hand, hurrying across the office to crouch down in front of the fire.

“Draco? Sorry, I was having my lunch, what’s wrong?” she asked.

“Harry’s in labour.”

“What? But he’s two months early!” Healer Mogg gasped, throwing the remains of her lunch in the bin beside her desk before grabbing her bag. “Step out of the way, Draco, I’m coming through.”

Draco had no sooner pulled his head from the flames, Jasper aiding him in rising to his feet, when Healer Mogg shot out of the fireplace feet first, skidding across the carpet on her back and leaving a dirty streak of black soot in her wake.

“Damned soot…” she grumbled, climbing to her feet as she began patting down her stained clothes to get rid of the worst of it. “It get everywhere…”

Jasper was staring at the mess that had been made of the carpet.

“A little cleaning spell will sort that out in no time,” Healer Mogg reassured him quickly before turning her piercing gaze on Draco. “Now – take me to Harry.”

Hurrying through the large house they came upon Harry screaming, his back arching up off of the sofa as his hands clutched desperately at the people gathered around him, tears streaming from his eyes.

“It’s too soon...please…it’s too soon…” he whimpered as his body finally sagged, like a puppet who’s strings had been severed. His eyes drifted up to Healer Mogg. “Please…don’t let me lose my baby…”

“Never.”

Healer Mogg may have spoken softly but her voice was as firm as iron.

Dropping her bag at her feet she pushed the sleeves of her medi-witches robes up past her elbows before drawing her wand and casting a swift diagnostic on her patients, humming thoughtfully as a red glow rose up from Harry’s stomach.

After a moment the red glow dimmed.

“What does that mean?” Harry asked worriedly, his voice trembling.

“Your baby’s magical core has separated from your own,” Healer Mogg explained, her voice tight as she waved her hand through the glow to disperse it. “Has the baby turned?”

This question was asked of Carlisle who carefully place his hands underneath Harry’s t-shirt, moving them gently across the stretched skin of his stomach.

“Yes, I believe it has.”

“Then we must act quickly,” Healer Mogg announced, her hands resting on her hips. “Harry, your baby is coming today whether you like it or not.”

Harry whimpered loudly.

“We must get you to St Mungo’s immediately,” she continued, crouching by her bag and rooting through its contents for a moment before pulling out a large purple luggage label. “Do you have a bag packed?”

“No…”

“That’s fine, we’ll just have to send for your things later,” Healer Mogg reassured him as she made quick work of tying the luggage label around his wrist. “I assume you’re boyfriend will be coming with you?”

Harry nodded.

“I–”

Cutting himself off with a loud gasp Harry’s body spasmed from the pain of another brutal contraction, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes even as several people hurried to comfort and soothe him.

“Take hold of the label,” Healer Mogg ordered Jacob, reaching out to take hold of her bag even as her other hand moved to obey her own order.

“Wha…why? I don’t…”

“There will be time for questions later,” Healer Mogg actually snapped, her voice turning sharp for the first time in their acquaintance. “Take hold of the label.”

Jacob took hold of the label.

“I’ll send word as soon as I can,” Healer Mogg reassured the group of people gathered anxiously around them before looking down at her patient. “Artichoke.”

To anyone that hadn’t grown up in the Wizarding World the clear announcement of the word _Artichoke_ seemed completely uncalled for.

To anyone that had grown up in the Wizarding World what followed the clear announcement of the word _Artichoke_ wasn’t in the least bit surprising.

Harry, Jacob and Healer Mogg began to spin in front of their eyes, their bodies circling the one thing that connected the three of them – the label.

They spun faster and faster and faster, their bodies getting smaller and smaller and smaller until suddenly they were gone.

“…would someone mind telling me what the hell is going on?”

The stunned voice that finally broke the silence came from the doorway behind them, causing each of them to turn suddenly to face the dishevelled looking man frozen on the spot, blinking at the spot where Harry had previously been lying.

“Dad…” Bella gasped, her hands gripping her husband’s arm, her nostrils flaring as her senses were assaulted by the scent of blood. “You…you saw that?”

Charlie Swan nodded, swallowing audibly as his wide eyes remained firmly fixed on the now empty sofa where Harry had previously been lying.

“What was that?”

“That was a Portkey, Chief Swan,” Charlie Weasley explained brightly, stepping forwards to offer his hand to the older man and a cheerful smile. “And I’m Charlie Weasley, pleasure to meet you.”

“Oh, um, yes…” Charlie Swan mumbled, finally looking away and shaking the offered hand. “We’ve…we’ve met before…haven’t we?”

“I wasn’t sure you’d remember me,” Charlie Weasley chuckled. “I’m Alice’s boyfriend. We met very briefly at your daughter’s wedding.”

“Right. Of course…and a Portkey is?”

“It’s a popular form of transportation for Witches and Wizards,” Draco answered, sounding as though he were answering a question at school. “Unlike Apparation which requires a qualification to use safely without splinching any Witch or Wizard can create and use a Portkey using a _Portus_ spell.”

Bella’s father looked like he was about to be sick.

“…Witches and…Wizards?” he all but whimpered.

Draco smiled sympathetically.

“I’m afraid so.”

Charlie turned to face his daughter.

“Is this…are you a…” he struggled with the simple words.

“No,” Bella answered softly with a shake of her head. “I’m not a witch…”

Charlie seemed to sag with relief.

“…I’m…I’m a…”

The newborn vampire bit her lip nervously, unsure whether or not her father should be exposed to so much of the supernatural world at one time.

“No – I don’t want to know,” Charlie Swan interrupted somewhat sharply. “My…my brain is still processing the fact that there are Witches and Wizards and people who can turn themselves into wolves…you can’t turn into a wolf, can you?”

Emmett chuckled deeply.

“No,” Bella reassured her father. “No, I can’t turn myself into a wolf.”

The relief in Charlie’s eyes was obvious.

“But…you are a wizard, Draco?” he pressed on with a slight frown.

“Yes.”

“…how long have you been a Wizard?” the older man asked, his voice trembling ever so slightly. “I mean…when did you become one?”

Draco smiled.

“It doesn’t work like that,” he answered calmly. “You don’t _become_ a wizard – you’re either born one of you’re not.”

“So…you’ve always been a Wizard?”

“Yes.”

“…and your parents?” Charlie continued, his voice getting a little bit more choked with each question.

Draco nodded.

“Harry?”

Charlie Weasley let out a bark of laughter,

“Considering he’s just gone into labour? Yes, I think we can conclude that dear little Harry is most definitely a Wizard.”

Charlie Swan paled drastically.

“…labour?” he choked, his draw dropping almost comically. “As in…giving birth…to a child…that kind of…labour?”

Draco couldn’t help but snigger.

“Yes, that kind of labour,” he answered, a hand coming to rest on his stomach in a less than subtle way. Beside him Jasper smiled. “Male pregnancy is perfectly normal in the Wizarding World.”

Charlie seemed completely lost for words, his eyes becoming firmly fixed on Draco’s stomach as Jaspers hand came to rest atop his husbands.

Finally he managed to get out a weak,

“…are you…?”

“Yes.”

For a long moment Charlie could only blink down at Draco’s stomach.

“Ok, I think that’s enough talk about the Wizarding World for now,” Bella finally interrupted the silence, hurrying over to her father’s side and slipping her arm through his. “How about a drink, dad? Coffee?”

“…might need something a little stranger than that today, Bells,” her father answered weakly as he finally looked down at her. “What have you got yourself involved with, my girl?”

Bella smiled, leading him towards the kitchen instead of answering.

Esme followed.

“Wait until he meets Renesmee…” Draco chuckled. “Can’t wait to see how he reacts to his half-human, half-vampire granddaughter for the first time.”

It was smiles all round for a moment, either at the thought of his reaction or simply of the little girl in question and as if summoned by the mere mention of her name the group heard the tell-tale pitter patter of little feet hurrying along the floor directly above them.

Renesmee flew into the room, throwing her arms around her father’s legs while Teddy, her playmate for the afternoon, hung back with a slight frown.

“Daddy?”

His voice quivered and Draco felt his smile vanish in an instant.

Crouching he offered his arms to the little boy.

“Come here, Teddy,” he ordered softly, catching the little boy when he fell into his arms. Rising up he positioned the toddler on his hip. “Daddy’s had to go to the hospital.”

“Why?” Teddy asked, his eyes watering as his hair changed from his natural brown which he had been sporting more often lately to a dark grey.

“You know how daddy as a baby in his tummy?” Draco asked gently.

Teddy nodded.

“Well it’s time for the baby to come out of daddy’s tummy so he’s had to go to hospital,” Draco finished softly.

“Oh…” Teddy mumbled. “Alpha?”

It took Draco a moment to realise just who the little boy meant.

“He’s gone to make sure daddy and the baby are ok,” he explained.

“Why I not go?” Teddy asked tearfully. “They no want me?”

“Daddy couldn’t take you with him, sweetheart,” Draco murmured, pressing a kiss to the little boys forehead. “He didn’t want you to be frightened so he asked me and Uncle Jasper to look after you.”

The discussion of how to look after Teddy during the birth had only come up a couple of days ago and everything had still been in the early planning stages, none of them realising how soon they would need to implement their plan.

“M’not frightened…” Teddy grumbled, rubbing at his eyes. “M’a big boy.”

“I know you are,” Draco agreed with a fond smile. “You’re a big, brave boy who is going to help me make sure that everything is ready for when Daddy and Alpha bring home your baby brother or sister.”

Teddy looked doubtful.

“What? You don’t want to help me redecorate your room?” Draco asked, pretending to be a lot more upset than he really was. “But there’s so much to do…”

Teddy frowned.

He didn’t like it when people were upset because of him.

Sighing deeply, his little shoulder shrugging for extra effect he finally agreed.

“Ok.”

“Perfect!” Alice burst out with a merry laugh, bouncing excitedly on the spot as she clasped her hands together above her heart. “Because I may or may not have a tiny little surprise planned…”

It was Draco’s turn to frown.

“Alice?” he asked slowly, understandably suspicious of what his friend called a “ _little surprise”_ given her current track record. “What have you done?”

Alice responded brightly, a dazzling smile appearing on her pretty face,

“Well…I didn’t think it was very practical or…or special enough for them to begin their new life as a family of four under someone else’s roof…especially with how things are in regards to the Pack…or should I say Packs…”

“Alice, did you buy them a house?” Bella asked softly.

She, like everyone else in the room, was thinking of the cottage Alice had bought, designed and given to them as part of their wedding present.

“No,” Alice answered. “Technically we built them a house.”

"...you _built_ them a house?" Draco repeated.

"Yup," Alice responded proudly. “We chose a beautiful spot right out on the edge of our land, deep enough into the woods to ensure their complete and utter privacy. And of course we made sure that the house will be big enough to support a growing family of Shape-Shifters, Wizards and any combination thereof."

"…I can't believe you _built_ them a house," Draco chuckled, shaking his head as he bounced Teddy in his arms. "Harry's going to go mental."

“Well…I mean…with the way that the Pack is split at the moment there is a very good chance that they’ll never be able to return to the Reservation,” Alice explained her thinking remarkably calmly. “And this way they’ll be nice and close by so the children will be able to grow up together!”

Draco couldn’t but smile at the image that sprung to mind, an image of a little boy with platinum blonde hair playing at being Wizards with another little boy who possessed a shocking amount of jet black hair, all the while being guarded by the russet coloured wolf who was being remarkably patient considering there was a little boy with lime green hair painstakingly plaiting his fur.

It was a good image.

"What about the rest of us?"

Paul's voice came from the door leading out onto the patio and all eyes turned to find the other members of Jacob's Pack standing together, Pansy pressed close to her boyfriend’s side while the others spread out in their usual manner.

"Where are we going to go? Once all of this has calmed down?" Paul continued, gesturing around him to show exactly what he was implying.

Alice giggled.

"Why does that make me more worried than anything else I've heard so far?" Draco wondered out loud, earning a fond scowl from the vampire in question.

"You three won’t be needing anywhere new to stay," she announced calmly.

"Oh?” Leah asked tightly. “And why not, may I ask?"

“As you are no doubt aware I am unable to see any of your futures…” Alice explained calmly. “…but that doesn’t mean I can’t see your mates.”

Seth flinched, his eyes falling to the ground beneath his feet.

"Oh? And just what does that mean for us?" Paul asked.

"Why don't you ask your mate?" Alice suggested.

Paul looked down at the witch currently attached to his side.

"Pansy?" he asked softly, reaching out to stroke her cheek as she pressed herself even more firmly against his side. "What does she mean?"

"I...I was wondering if..." Pansy gulped, visibly stealing herself for something unpleasant. "I was wondering if you wanted to come back home with me?"

Paul frowned softly so Pansy blundered on, unusually flustered,

"Only my mother has written asking me when I'm going to be coming home because I have commitments to keep in the Wizarding World and technically I stand to inherit the Parkinson estate when...I mean...I'm the only heir...no brothers...but I don't want to go anywhere without you and...and that got me thinking about how absolutely wonderful it would be if you came home with me and..."

Paul pressed a finger to her lips, halting her frantic words.

"Breath," he ordered her softly, smiling as she sucked in a lungful of air. "Are you asking me to move in with you? In England?"

"...maybe?" Pansy responded nervously.

Draco smiled.

He could already predict how this was going to end.

"I'd love to."

"...you would?" she gasped. "I just...I didn't think you'd want to...I mean..."

"I can't imagine a more perfect future than spending it with you," Paul murmured softly, cupping her cheeks as he leaned down to press a kiss to her lips. "And if returning to England will make you happy then return to England we will. After all, it's not like we won't be able to pop back for a visit, is it?"

Pansy's response was to throw her arms around his shoulders and practically kiss the life out of him, standing on tiptoes in order to be tall enough to reach.

Teddy cheered happily, his previous tears forgotten.

Seth tried not to let his burning jealousy show.

"What if we haven't met our Mates?" Leah asked, folding her arms across her chest as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"You will do," Alice responded. "Soon."

Leah scoffed.

"...and me?" Seth asked softly, trying to mask the mixture of emotions currently coursing through his veins. "Does my future involve my mate?"

Alice smiled softly across at him.

"Yes," she answered simply. "It does."

Seth felt his heart lurch.

"Soon?" he asked weakly, his voice trembling as his hope rose up above everything else he was struggling with. "Alice?"

Alice nodded.

"Oh...that...that's..." he trailed off, pressing a hand against his stomach in an attempt to get rid of the sick feeling that was growing. “I…I need a moment…”

Turning on the spot the teenager hurried out of the room, all but stumbling across the balcony before shifting the blink of an eye, jumping over the railings and disappearing into the woods with a tortured howl.

Leah sighed, worrying her lip between her teeth.

“Is there something going on with him?” Draco asked softly

“It’s…complicated…” she responded, flinching ever so slightly under the groups penetrating stare. Only Edward remained emotionless. Turning to Paul she murmured, “We need to get back on patrol.”

Paul nodded, pressing a kiss to Pansy’s forehead before he and Leah turned and followed the younger shape-shifter at a slightly more sedate pace.

“So…how about we go and see the house?” Alice suggested brightly.

“What do you say, Teddy?” Draco asked, rubbing a hand up and down the little boys back. “Shall we go and see the nice new house?”

Teddy sighed.

“Ok…”

In the end Teddy was quite difficult to keep distracted, despite allowing him to be as messy as he wanted to be whilst painting his new room.

He kept asking for Harry.

“Not long now, Teddy,” Draco would murmur every now and then, helping Charlie Weasley (who’s use of his now slightly volatile magic was improving day by day) and Pansy get the rest of the house ready. “I’m sure it won’t take much longer.”

Unfortunately it did.

Hours passed and all too soon it was time for the mortals to gather in the dining room for their evening meal.

“Not hungry…” Teddy mumbled, glaring down at his Quidditch themed plate with its matching knife and fork with the arms folded across his chest.

“Teddy…” Draco sighed, reaching out to smooth back the little boy’s hair.

Teddy shrugged him off.

“Want Daddy.”

And that was about when the screaming started.

Nothing could calm the little boy.

Nothing could distract him.

Every other word was “no” or “daddy” and more often than not was screamed at the top of his remarkably loud voice.

Bedtime was every bit the nightmare that Draco had silently predicted, Teddy throwing the biggest tantrum he had ever seen complete with kicking and screaming until eventually exhaustion had won out and they were able to get him into his pyjamas and tucked up under the covers.

If only it was that easy for the rest of them.

Draco tried to sleep.

He really did.

“Hey…” Jasper murmured, shifting his grip on his husband so that he was cradled in his arms. “Harry will be fine. He’s in the best possible hands right now.”

“I know…” Draco sighed. “I just can’t seem to get my mind to shut up.”

A kiss was pressed to his mussed up hair.

“I can help with that.”

Draco had long since come to the conclusion that his husband’s southern drawl effectively made everything he said ten times sexier so when he actually did say something sexy or suggestive it was practically impossible to resist.

Unfortunately…

“Jasper I…” he murmured apologetically. “I’m not really in the mood.”

Jasper smiled.

“I wasn’t suggesting sex, my love…” the vampire murmured softly, moving his hand until he was cupping his husband’s jaw, his fingertips resting against his temple. “Let your barriers down for me…let me in…”

“Oh…”

Draco’s mental shields fell away almost of their own accord, opening up his mind to the overwhelming feeling of peace coming from his husband’s mind.

“Sleep, love, I’ll wake you if there’s any news…” he vaguely recognised his husband’s voice before he drifted off into the land of dreams.

Less than four hours later he was awake once more, a gentle pair of hands giving him a light shake before a kiss was pressed to his forehead.

“Draco? Draco, Hermione just called,” Jasper murmured, pressing a kiss to his husbands temple. “A boy. Harry had a little boy.”

Draco sat bolt upright in the bed.

“A boy?” he demanded, quickly brushing the sleep from his eyes. “Is he ok? Are they ok? Does he need anything?”

“Harry is fine, Draco…” Jasper hurried to reassure him, his cool hands resting on his husband’s trembling shoulders. “…but the baby is a little small so they’re going to keep him in the hospital for a few days…”

“Small?” Draco gasped, his eyes going wide. “How small?”

“4lb 8oz.”

“…that sounds really small…” Draco whimpered, a feeling of dread pooling in his stomach. “What does that mean? Will the baby be ok?”

“The baby will be fine,” Jasper reassured him firmly. “The hospital will just keep him in until he’s a little bit bigger and a little bit stronger.”

“Are you sure?” Draco asked.

“Yes,” Jasper responded, cupping his husband’s cheeks gently so that his thumbs could wipe away the wetness Draco hadn’t even realised had built up along his lower lashes. “Even in the muggle world being premature isn’t the death sentence it once was. The baby will be fine.”

Draco’s body literally sagged with relief.

The baby was going to be fine.

“I can’t wait to tell Teddy the good news…” he sighed happily, snuggling into his husband’s firm embrace. “He’s going to be so excited…”

 

A/N Welcome to the world James Sirius Potter! Yay! And just in time for my wedding in that dreaded place called real life! As such updates may be a little bit more delayed than usual thanks to the sheer craziness of the next few weeks. Comments/Suggestions welcome as always. Marblez x

 


	14. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. I've just…borrowed them for a little while. I'll give them back. Honest.

Warnings - So completely AU it's unbelievable. (Come guys, it's a crossover so did you really expect it not to be AU?) Some of the characters might seem a little OOC at times. Also…THERE WILL BE SLASH! AND MPREG! You have been warned!

A/N Apologies for any and all bad grammar or spelling mistakes.

A/N2 This is the fourth instalment of my ‘Of Lions and Lambs’ series so if you haven’t read the previous three I would suggest you do that other wise you might find this story a teeny tiny bit confusing.

Of Lions And Lambs - Part Four

A/N I am **not** a Doctor – never have been, never will be. So any and all medical information used in this chapter has been sourced from Google. Just so you know. X

 

Chapter Twelve 

The moment Draco’s body began to reject the potions designed to help him during his pregnancy they knew that something was wrong.

He couldn’t keep anything down.

Not even water.

Not even blood.

He grew weaker and weaker by the day.

“We need to call Healer Mogg.”

Draco protested, just like he had since his condition had started to worsen.

He had protested that Healer Moggs attention should be focused on James who was still struggling to get the hang of being out of his daddy’s tummy and to begin with everyone had agreed with him.

Now they had been forced to take the decision out of his hands.

In the end Healer Mogg had only had to hear his symptoms on their way up to his bedroom to come up with the probable cause,

“Hyperemesis Gravidarum.”

Carlisle nodded, his lips tight with worry as she confirmed his suspicions.

Draco frowned.

“And for those of us that don’t…” he broke off with a soft groan, clutching at his aching stomach as his tongue poked out to wet his dry lips. “…speak Doctor?”

Healer Mogg smiled down at him sympathetically.

“Hypermesis Gravidarum is a complicated way of saying you are suffering from the worst kind of morning sickness,” she explained gently, reaching down to rest her cool hand on his clammy forehead. “The common symptoms of HG are intractable nausea, horrific vomiting, dehydration and in extreme circumstances malnutrition and other serious complications, such as fluid electrolyte imbalances.”

“…okie dokie…” Draco mumbled, his eyes fluttering closed as he struggled to remain conscious, his whole body feeling as though it were made out of lead.

“Can you help him?” Jasper asked worriedly.

Healer Mogg smiled.

“Of course I can.”

“I’ve never come across a case of Hypermesis Gravidarum in all my years as a doctor,” Carlisle admitted softly as Healer Mogg began searching through the small bag she’d brought with her, retrieving bottles that should have been far too large to fit in such a small bag. “At least not to my knowledge…”

“I don’t suppose you’ve had many dealing with expectant mothers in your time,” Healer Mogg responded with a smile, her entire arm disappearing inside her bag reminding Bella instantly of the scene from ‘Mary Poppins.’ “Now where in Merlin’s name have I put that potion…?”

Draco whimpered, his hand reaching out to his poor husband who brought the much used sick bowl up to his mouth just in time.

“S’rry…”

“Don’t apologise, love,” Jasper murmured, passing the bowl to Esme so that he could use both of his hands to comfort his suffering mate. “It’s not your fault.”

“I’m still sorry…” Draco sighed, pouting unhappily as his hands rubbed subconsciously at his traitorous stomach. “Hate being sick…”

“I know…” Jasper breathed, leaning down to press a kiss to Draco’s forehead. “But Healer Moggs here now and she’s going to make you feel all better.”

“As soon as I find this blasted potion I will…” Healer Mogg agreed, looking more than a little bit flustered as she began pulling out potion bottles and vials of different shapes, sizes and colours, setting each one on the floor with a shake of her head. “If there’s one thing that I hate about extending charms it’s when you can’t find the one thing you’re looking for…”

Draco smiled weakly.

He could remember numerous incidents involving his school trunk with its built in extending charms and the mysterious disappearances of his things, all of which turned up once he’d stopped looking for them of course.

Thankfully life had become somewhat easier when someone, he couldn’t remember who, had suggested using a summoning charm to find what he had lost.

Healer Mogg suddenly let out a cry of triumph, holding a completely circular potion bottle above her head like a trophy, only the little stopper ruining the perfect curve of the glass as its brilliant blue colour seemed to glow under the lights.

“Found you, you little bugger…” the medi-witch muttered, causing several of the rooms occupants to muffle their laughter as she gathered up the six potions that she want to give to her patient. “Jasper, could you help your other half to sit up?”

Draco groaned unhappily as he was carefully manoeuvred into a sitting position by more than one pair of gentle hands, his weak body held in place while his husband moved to sit behind him.

“Lean against me, love,” Jasper encouraged him softly, smiling down at him as Draco allowed himself to lean back against his husbands strong chest, his head coming to rest in the curve of the vampires shoulder.

“Ok, now this might be a little bit confusing but I’ll make a note of everything for you before I leave,” Healer Mogg announced as she moved to perch on the edge of the bed in front of the couple. The first potion she held up was familiar to Draco. “Grand Pepper-Up Potion – one spoonful a day. No more.”

Draco hummed softly to show he understood.

“Tincture of Ginger and Willowbark,” Healer Mogg continued, holding up the next potion bottle. “One spoonful _before_ every meal. It’ll help with the nausea.”

“He’s already taking something like that…” Jasper began, nodding towards the bedside cabinet where a similar bottle sat. “It’s not helping…”

“That’s standard Tincture of Ginger, prescribed for normal Morning Sickness,” Healer Mogg explained, “This is only prescribed in rare circumstances such as this. It’s all about the Willowbark. Very tricky to brew but very effective.”

“I see.”

Draco unfortunately recognised the next potion bottle and frowned, shaking his head in protest as the Healer held it up for everyone to see.

“Tincture of Ginger and Willowbark can have a rather nasty side-effect…”

“No,” Draco muttered, shaking his head weakly. “Not taking it then…”

“Draco, what’s wrong?” Jasper asked worriedly.

“This is a strong laxative potion,” Healer Mogg continued, nodding as a murmur of understanding spread through the room. “And you will take everything that I have prescribed for you young man or I will have you admitted this very moment so that I can personally force feed you the potions every day.”

Draco blinked.

Healer Mogg was rather scary when she was threatening a patient.

“Is that understood?” she asked softly.

“Yes…”

“Good. Now as I said Tincture of Ginger and Willowbark can have a rather nasty side-effect but there is no way of predicting how each witch or wizard will react so I’m prescribing this strong laxative potion as a ‘just-in-case’ measure to be taken if and when it’s needed,” she continued with her explanation calmly.

“How much should be taken?” Jasper asked.

“No more than three spoonful’s a day.”

“I hate that potion…” Draco sulked softly, his mind flashing back to a very unpleasant summer where his young body had been stricken with a _complaint_ that had required him to take a milder version of the potion. “It’s horrible…”

“But it works. Now this is a nutritional supplement for you, Draco,” the Healer continued calmly, picking up a rather large vial of green liquid and showing it to the couple. “And this one is for your baby.”

The second vial was identical but for the colour of the liquid which was blue.

“Two spoonful’s a day, one in the morning and one in the evening would be best,” Healer Mogg explained, smiling as Jasper nodded silently to show his own understanding. “I wouldn’t recommend taking these for more than two weeks.”

Jasper nodded.

Healer Mogg picked up the sixth and final potion, the one which had given her all the trouble in first place and focused her very serious gaze on her patient.

“Vitamix Potion is a potion designed to give an instant burst of energy,” she explained, shaking the round bottle ever slightly as she spoke. “It is extremely strong and should only be taken when you reach a point such as this.”

“Is it dangerous?” Jasper asked, concern darkening his voice.

“Not if taken correctly,” Healer Mogg reassured him, tapping the bottle with her nail as she continued to speak. “No more than four _drops_ in a day and no more than _three_ days in a row. Anything more could harm the baby.”

Jaspers hand moved to settle atop his husbands where it rested on the wizards softening stomach, twining their pale fingers as he silently vowed to let no harm come to their innocent child.

“Now to get you started I want you to take a dose of each potion, including the Vitamix Potion, with the relevant doses of each potion to be taken either this evening or tomorrow morning,” Healer Mogg ordered, lining up each of the potions on the bedside cabinet. “You should begin to feel their effects within the hour.”

Draco felt his body sag with relief.

“I would recommend light meals for the rest of the week,” Healer Mogg continued, directing these last instructions towards Carlisle and Esme. “As well as some exercise, perhaps a short walk to get some fresh air.”

A tablespoon was retrieved in the blink of an eye from the kitchen, Alice handing the stylish utensil over to the Healer with a bright smile.

“Perfect…” Healer Mogg murmured, assessing the size of the spoon before taking the first potion and effortlessly pouring out a single dose. “Open up.”

“That smells disgusting…” Bella murmured with a grimace, clutching her daughter to her chest as she watched in horror as Draco obediently accepted the potion, gagging loudly after he’d swallowed the large dose.

“The worse they taste the better they work,” Draco supplied, using the words his mother had taught him when he was a little boy, still making faces at the lingering aftertaste when the second potion was offered to him. “After a while you get used to it…what you should never do is ask what’s in a potion…”

Healer Mogg chuckled, nodding in agreement.

Each dose was measured out and administered, one after another until Draco was finally allowed to relax back against his husband chest, a glass of refreshingly cool water in his hand to wash away the foul aftertastes of his potions and tonics.

Packing up her things Healer Mogg smiled down at her patient.

“I’ll be getting back to the hospital now but if you need me you do not hesitate to call me,” she ordered firmly, pointing her wand in his direction in a semi-threatening manner. “I don’t want another repeat of today with, understood?”

Draco nodded.

“Nope, not good enough. I need to hear the words. Am I understood?”

“Yes, Healer.”

Healer Mogg nodded sharply, picking up her case and heading towards the door only to pause just as she was stepping out of the room.

“By the way…” she murmured, looking back over her shoulder. “You’ll be pleased to know that a certain patient of mine is being discharged today.”

“Harry?” Draco gasped, his eyes flashing with eagerness. “And…the baby?”

Healer Moggs eyes twinkled brightly as she nodded.

It was like someone had flicked the switch to action stations after that as Esme hurried to make sure that Harry and Jacob’s new kitchen was stocked with enough food to last them well into the foreseeable future while Carlisle walked Healer Mogg out, all the while murmuring about medical matters which may or may not affect Draco at some point in the near distant future.

Alice, as per usual, had already seen the return of the latest addition to their family and had had Teddy (with the help of Charlie and Emmett) making a couple of banners; one for the Cullen’s living room which said “Welcome Home Daddy, Jacob and Jamie!” in messy writing (courtesy of Charlie) and decorated in brightly coloured hand prints (courtesy of Teddy) and another similarly designed banner to go above the front door of their new house which said “Surprise!”

“Jasper?”

“Yes, love?” the vampire murmured from where he still sat behind his husband, cradling him gently to his chest as they waited for the potions to kick in.

“Take me downstairs?”

Jasper sighed, shaking his head against his husband’s neck as he slipped his cool hands up under the blond wizard’s shirt so that he could run his fingertips across the soft skin of his stomach.

“That might not be the best idea…” he murmured softly.

Draco rolled onto his side within the cradle of his husband’s arms and legs, blinking up at his husband as he trailed his own fingertips along the collar of the vampire’s shirt, dipping beneath to stroke the cool skin.

“Jasper…”

“Healer Mogg said…”

“I’m feeling much better already…” Draco pouted, dipping his fingers further under his husband’s shirt until he could trail his fingers along Jaspers collarbone.

Jaspers hands come to rest on his husbands hips.

“Draco…”

“I won’t move from the sofa…” Draco continued quickly, swallowing down the sudden feeling of queasiness his change of position had produced. His hands continued to stroke at the skin of his husband’s smooth chest. “I’ll even let you carry me downstairs…I just…I want to be there when Harry brings the baby home…”

Jasper sighed.

“I promise I won’t move from the sofa…”

“…not an inch…” Jasper finally sighed after gazing into his husbands hope filled eyes, smiling as Draco responded to his soft words by throwing his arms around the vampire’s shoulders. “And you’ll tell me when you start to feel tired…”

“Yes…” Draco agreed instantly. “Yes. I promise.”

And so Draco was carried down stairs in the arms of his husband, his own arms hooked around the vampire’s strong neck until he was deposited into the nest of pillows and blankets that Esme quickly made up for him.

“How are you feeling, Draco?” she asked softly once she and Jasper had finished settling the young wizard into place, the blankets tucked around his thin body. “Would you like a glass of water? Perhaps some dry toast?”

Draco worried his lower lip between his teeth as he took a moment to silently assess the current state of his stomach.

“Water,” he finally agreed. “But keep a bucket handy just in case.”

There was much amusement to be had when the time came for Teddy’s banner to be put up in the living room, the little boy giving very precise instructions in his adorably limited English to his supposedly grown up helpers.

“Up! Up!” Teddy cried out.

Emmett obediently raised his end of the banner.

“No! ‘arlie! ‘arlie up!” the toddler ordered, bouncing up and down as he pointed up at the vampire in question, clapping happily when the banner was raised in just the way he wanted. “There! Parfi! Tha’ parfi!”

“Parfi?” Charlie chuckled under his breath as he and Emmett set about securing the opposite ends of the rather large banner without damaging the wall.

“I think he means perfect,” Draco responded.

Teddy nodded, his whole body swaying with the exaggerated motion as his little thumb made its way up into his mouth.

“…but it’s wonky…” Rosalie murmured, a frown marring her beautiful face where she was sat feeding Renesmee a bottle of blood, something which should have disturbed Draco a lot more than it actually was.

“And who are we to say that wonky isn’t perfect?”

Draco found himself beginning to doze off as he lay on the sofa, his head pillowed on his husband’s lap, gentle fingers running through his hair as they waited somewhat impatiently for the impending arrival.

Almost twenty minutes after the sign had been hung according to Teddy’s expectations and the little boy had been fed a large glass of milk and not one but two chocolate chip cookies, freshly baked of course, the little boy let out a deep sigh.

“Where daddy?” he asked, folding his arms across his chest, his fingers fiddling with the cuffs of his short sleeves. “Why he not here yet?”

“Travelling across the world takes time, Teddy,” Charlie responded, dropping down to sit alongside the toddler on the ridiculously soft rug which dominated the floor of the room. “Even for wizards like your daddy.”

Teddy sighed loudly once more.

Smiling to himself the wizard turned vampire ruffled the little boy’s hair before pulling him into his lap, tickling his sides mercilessly until the toddler was screaming with joy, tears of unbearable happiness flooding down his cheeks.

“If he throws up you’ll be cleaning up the mess, Charlie Weasley,” Esme threatened from the entrance the kitchen, resting one hand on her hip whilst the other threatened the redhead in question with a wooden spoon.

“Yes, Mrs Cullen,” Charlie responded cheekily, ceasing in his attempt to tickle the boy to death, instead moving on to blowing extremely loud raspberries on whatever exposed skin he could find.

Teddy roared with laughter and insisted on being taught how to blow his own raspberries, practicing on Charlie for almost ten minutes before deciding that he had perfected his technique, at which point he proceeded to show everyone he could get his little hands on, proudly demonstrating on each and every one of them.

Including Renesmee.

Unfortunately she didn’t much like having a raspberry blown on her stomach.

Teddy gasped, his eyes going wide as she began to cry.

“I sorry!” he cried, smoothing his hand across the side of her face in an attempt to calm her. “I sorry Nessie! I was on’y playing…”

“It’s all right, Teddy,” Edward murmured softly, quickly moving to pick the little boy up and balancing him on his hip while his wife took hold of their daughter, instantly managing to calm the little girl down with her familiar presence. “Renesmee was just a little bit startled.”

Becoming a father had changed Edward for the better.

He’d relaxed.

He smiled more.

He could often be found playing silly games not only with his beloved daughter but with Teddy as well.

“Why don’t you try it again now?” Edward suggested, carrying the little boy over to where his little girl was snuggling happily in Bella’s arms.

“She’ll cwy…” Teddy mumbled sadly, shaking his head.

Bella took the initiative then, blowing a soft raspberry on Renesmee’s arm.

The little girl jumped.

Draco found himself actually holding his breath in anticipation.

A giggle burst forth out of the little girl’s mouth.

“See, Teddy? She just wasn’t ready before,” Edward murmured. “Try again.”

This time when Teddy lifted up the little girls t-shirt, mimicking what Charlie had done to him, and proceeded to blow the loudest raspberry yet the baby girl shrieked with joy, kicking her legs and clapping her hands.

Teddy beamed, quickly repeating the gesture.

“Who knew Edward would be so good with children…” Jasper murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to Draco’s forehead.

He was very much relieved to find it much less clammy than before.

“Not me, that’s for sure,” Draco chuckled, tilting his head up to demand a proper kiss on the lips. “I guess there’s hope for us after all…”

Jasper smiled.

“Here they come!” Alice cried out, clapping her hands once just as the familiar rushing sound of a Portkey filled the air, the wildly spinning figures of Harry and Jacob appearing in the centre of the room. “Welcome home!”

Harry smiled, getting his balance back whilst checking on the bundle of blankets in his arms, stroking the hidden contents with a single fingertip before finally looking around at the group gathered around the room.

Jacob on the other hand stumbled uncontrollably as he “landed” and ended up falling to his knees, clutching at his head as the room continued to spin around him even after the effects of the Portkey had faded.

“Daddy!” Teddy cried happily, wriggling in Edwards arms until the vampire placed him down on the ground, allowing the little boy to rush over to Harry with his arms stretched up in the universal request to be picked up.

“Teddy!” Harry grinned down at the toddler, adjusting his grip on the bundle in his arms as he lowered himself down to his knees. “I’ve missed you, pup!”

Leaning over he pressed a kiss to the toddler forehead.

“Missed you too, daddy…” Teddy mumbled, leaning against Harry’s side when he realised he wasn’t going to be picked up like he wanted to be.

“Teddy, there’s someone I want you to meet…” Harry murmured, focusing his attention on the little boy standing beside him as he pulled back the blankets to reveal a shocking head of messy black hair. “This is your little brother, James.”

“Oh.”

Draco chuckled.

“Only you would give birth to someone with more hair than yourself, Harry,” he laughed, leaning forwards eagerly to see as much of the baby as he could.

“Hey!” Harry cried out with mock indignation. “Don’t knock the hair.” 

Leaning down to press a kiss to the admittedly impressive amount of hair on his sons head the wizard finally turned to smile down at his friend.

“Draco!” he gasped, his smile dropping as he saw the poor state of the blond wizard lying prostrate on the sofa. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine,” Draco answered, pushing himself up onto one elbow as he reached out with his other hand, his fingers making grabby motions towards the baby. “But I’ll be even better once I’ve had a cuddle so hand him over…”

Harry frowned.

“I’d…I’d rather not…” he finally murmured, tucking Jamie closer to his chest as he frowned down at his friend. “I mean…his immune system isn’t great at the moment and…and if you’ve been ill then…”

To his surprise Draco’s response was to burst out laughing.

“Unless your son can contract really bad morning sickness then I think he’ll be fine,” he chuckled, continuing to reach out for the baby. “Now give me the baby…”

“Oh…”

Harry smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand before moving to kneel in front of Draco, adjusting his grip on his son so that the little boy was cradled in his strong hands rather than the crook of his elbow.

“Sorry, I just…”

“…went into overprotective daddy mode. No worries.”

Harry hung his head, trying to hide his grin.

He had never expected to hear the phrase “no worries” slip so casually out of “that posh gits” mouth, as some people used to refer to him back in school.

It still made him smile how much Draco had changed.

“Now, Harry, hand over your son so that I can have a nice long cuddle before I get forced back into bed by my husband,” Draco ordered, reaching out with both hands as said husband moved to support him in a sitting up position.

Smiling Harry very carefully and very slowly transferred the tiny bundle from his arms to the arms of his friend, very much still in the “treat the baby like it’s made of glass” phase which he would hopefully overcome sooner rather than later.

“Support his head…” he instructed softly before finally releasing his son.

“Oh, Harry…” Draco breathed, his eyes becoming somewhat misty as he gazed down at the tiny human being in his arms. “He’s beautiful.”

Jamie seemed to have inherited the best features of both his parents.

His inky black hair, although unfortunately messy already and fated to continue on being so for the rest of his life, was as soft as silk and luxuriously thick.

While his face shape was undeniably something he’d gotten from Harry his button nose and the cleft in his chin were all Jacob, not to mention his gorgeous caramel skin tine.

Tracing the tip of his finger across the babies plump lips, inherited from Jacob by the looks of things, Draco couldn’t help but smile when the little boy instantly started sucking on the digit even in his sleep.

His high cheek bones and faint little eyebrows were all Harry, as were his cute little ears but it was the eyes that Draco was most curious about.

Even closed he could see that James had taken after his shape-shifter father in regards to the shape of his eyes, not to mention the thickness of his eyelashes but it was the colour which had Draco biting his lip, barely able to contain himself.

Would the baby have Harry’s impossibly green eyes?

Or would they be Jacobs chocolate brown?

“I know what you want to ask, Draco…” Harry murmured, smiling as he traced his own fingertip across his son’s smooth forehead.

Draco sighed.

“Well? It’s rude to leave someone hanging in suspense,” the blond wizard tutted. “What colour are they munchkins eyes?”

“Munchkin?” Harry snorted.

“I like the ‘Wizard of Oz’, so sue me,” Draco muttered somewhat defensively. “And don’t try to change the subject. Eyes. Colour. Now.”

Harry was sorely tempted to draw his answer out further.

Apparently his son had other ideas.

Jamie let out an absolutely adorable yawn, his whole body wriggling as his arms and legs pressed against the blankets wrapped around his body.

His eyelashes fluttered…

“Green,” Harry murmured, smiling fondly down at his son who was now frowning up at the stranger holding him. “Just like mine.”

“Nope, those gorgeous peepers are even brighter than yours, Harry,” Draco argued, his gaze locking with the bright green eyes blinking up at him. “You’re going to be a proper little heartbreaker aren’t you, Jamie? Yes, you are.”

Jacob chuckled proudly as he finally pulled himself back to his feet, moving to press his chest against his mates back as Harry rose back to his full sight, his chin resting on Harry’s shoulder as they gazed down at their baby boy.

In fact everyone seemed more than happy to gaze down at the new baby.

“Daddy?” Teddy mumbled weakly, his eyes welling up with tears as no answer came. “…D-Daddy?”

Nothing.

His hair faded from inky black to his natural mousy brown, his skin paling and his eyes turning amber as his tears spilled over, spilling down his cheeks as he turned on the spot and stumbled out of the room.

At first he was going to hide in his room, find his favourite toy and hide under his bed like he did whenever he had a bad dream…but then he remembered that his things had been moved into the new house.

He stumbled to a halt by the front door.

Blinking up at the door handle he watched, wide eyed, as the locks unlocked themselves and the handle turned, allowing the door to swing open.

Magic.

His first ever display of magic and no one was there to see it.

Feeling more dejected and alone than he had in his short little life Teddy looked back toward where everyone was still focused on the new baby before taking off at a run into the thick woodland surrounding the house.

 

A/N I’m sorry! Don’t be mad at me! I’ll fix it – I promise! Just so you know this chapter didn’t go at all like how I planned it, it just sort of happened. Lol. But I liked the way it was going so I kept with it. Anyway I’m back. A married woman. Yikes. Spent my honeymoon in London as my husband’s passport didn’t come through in time so New York is going to have to wait for our one year anniversary. On a plus side this meant that not only did I get to OD on West End shows (Miss Saigon is mind-blowing, War Horse is unbelievably emotional and Billy Elliot is fantastic) I got to go to the Harry Potter Studio Tour. On my honeymoon. And it was AMAZING! Talk about ideas popping into my head. LOL. Luckily I have a very understanding husband. Anyway long ramble over and done with. Let me know what you think. Suggestion always welcome. Marblez. X

 


	15. Chapter Thirteen

 

Chapter Thirteen 

            Letting out a mental sigh Seth meandered his way through the trees, his paws following the familiar route which led him to one of his favourite spots – a fallen tree, covered in a thick layer of moss and just the right size for him to stretch out on.

            Pushing off with his powerful legs he wriggled around for a moment before finally settling down on his belly, his head coming to rest on his front paws as he gazed out at the endless sea of trees stretching out in front of his new position.

            There were times when he loved being a wolf, times when he enjoyed nothing more than pushing himself to the limit of his abilities whilst on four legs instead of two, times when he reveled in the sense of freedom, in the felling of being one with the world around him.

            This was not one of those times.

            It wasn’t that he minded being on guard duty.

            It wasn’t even the fact that they were out on patrol no matter what the weather was like, rain, wind, snow, sun…although that was very rare indeed.

            No, what he minded was the complete lack of privacy, everyone knowing his thoughts and feelings the moment he thought or felt them.

            Moments later his sister’s familiar voice invaded his thoughts;

            _“What’s up, little brother?”_

            _“Nothing.”_

_“Uh-Huh.”_

            His mind betrayed him, as ever, supplying an image stolen from Paul’s own thoughts, an image of Pansy’s smiling face and combining said image with a burning feeling of jealousy and almost resentment.

            _“Hey. None of that. You heard the crazy one.”_

_“Don’t call her crazy…”_

_“What else should I call her?”_

Seth huffed loudly, rubbing his muzzle against his paws as he tried to ignore his sister’s persistent voice in the back of his mind,

            _“She said we’d be happy. All of us. Happy and Mated.”_

_“Excuse me if I don’t hold my breath…”_

He felt his sister’s annoyance flare through the mental link.

            _“No need to be sarcastic.”_

            Seth was about to point out that he learned all about sarcasm from her when he felt something shift behind him, back towards the Cullen’s house.

            He felt his sister stiffen in the back of his mind.

            _“What was that?”_

            Her voice was deadly serious now, no trace of her previous merriment.

            _“I don’t know. I’ll go and have a look.”_

            Approaching the Cullen’s house slowly, keeping his body close to the ground in case he discovered a threat, Seth used each of his heightened sense to track that source of the noise.

            _“Seth? What is it?”_

            Seth paused as he finally realized what the noise was.

            _“It’s crying…someone’s crying…”_

 _“Crying?”_ Leah sounded understandably confused. _“Who?”_

            Seth was about to answer that he couldn’t tell yet when a particularly loud wail left him with no doubt in his mind about the owner of what could now only be described as heart-wrenching sobs.

            _“It’s Teddy!”_

            Hurrying towards the source of the sobbing Seth came to an abrupt halt when the little boy finally came into view, curled up against the base of a tree, his little face pressed into the moss covering the thick trunk.

            _“Oh…”_ Leah murmured worriedly in the back of his mind just as Seth began his transformation back into his human form.

            It would be easier to look after Teddy as a human than a wolf after all.

            Pulling on the tatty pair of shorts he’d hand strapped to his leg the worried teenager cautiously approached the semi-hysterical toddler.

            “Teddy?” he asked, pitching his voice to be low and gentle.

            A pair of red rimmed eyes blinked up at him, filled with a level of pain that no toddler should ever have to experience.

            “S-Seffy?” Teddy mumbled, rubbing at his tear stained cheeks with his dirty hands, leaving streaks of mud in their place.

            “What’s wrong, Teddy-Bear?” Seth asked, crouching down in front of the little boy and opening his arms to him. “You shouldn’t be out here on your own.”

            Teddy’s lower lip trembled in a ridiculously adorable way before he literally threw himself into Seth’s arms with a heart-breaking cry,

            “Daddy no love me no more!”

            Seth frowned, gathering the little boy into his arms and shifting so that he was sat leaning back against the tree, his legs stretched out in front of him as Teddy pressed his damp face against Seth’s chest.

            “What? No, Teddy, of course your daddy loves you,” he responded quickly, one hand resting on the back of Teddy’s head while the other rubbed up and down his trembling back. “Why do you think he doesn’t love you anymore?”

            Teddy mumbled something against his chest, adding some dribble to the tears and snot already coating Seth’s skin.

            Seth couldn’t care less.

            “Teddy?” he pressed gently. “Why do you think Daddy doesn’t love you anymore?”

            “He loves baby!” Teddy spat, his voice surprisingly sharp for an almost three year old.

            “Oh, Teddy,” Seth sighed, wrapping his arms around the little boy so that he could hold him even closer. “Loving your little brother doesn’t mean Daddy stopped loving you.”

            “Does…”

            “Doesn’t…”

            “Does…”

            Teddy hiccupped loudly as he tried to breathe through his tears, shaking his head against the warm chest currently serving as his pillow.

            “Doesn’t…” Seth murmured, returning his hands to their previous positions as he continued. “Mummy’s and Daddy’s have lots of love inside them. Did you know that, Teddy?”

            Seth waited for the little boy to nod in response.

            “Some people say they have the most love of all. Do you know why that is?”

            This time his response was a little shake of Teddy’s head.

            “Because they need extra love inside them so that they can love all their children equally,” Seth continued softly.

            “Eekally?” Teddy asked softly, his little brow furrowed with confusion.

            “The same,” Seth explained, smiling as she felt Teddy’s body relaxing against him, his sobs getting quieter and quieter. “Mummy’s and Daddy’s are given extra love so that no matter how many children they have they can love them all the same.”

            Teddy sniffled loudly.

            “…really?” he asked softly and if the situation had been different Seth would have been praising his perfect pronunciation.

            “Really,” Seth confirmed, keeping his tone level and serious. “Look at me and Leah. Leah came first, like you did, and my Mummy and Daddy loved her. And then I came along and my Mummy and Daddy loved me.”

            “…like baby JJ?”

            What that nickname had come from he didn’t know but he nodded nonetheless.

            “Yes. But that did mean they stopped loving Leah just because she came first,” Seth continued, glad to see he was getting through to the little boy. “They loved both of us the same.”

            “…’cause they have lots of love?” Teddy asked hesitantly, his voice trembling with hope.

            Seth nodded.

            “Yes.”

            “Daddy…daddy has lots of love?” Teddy asked, even softer this time.

            “Yes.”

            “…daddy loves me and JJ the same?” Teddy’s voice was barely audible but he was barely audible but he heard him all the same.

            “Yes. Definitely.”

            “Oh.”

            Teddy fell silent, leaning against Seth’s chest with a thoughtful expression on his little face.

            “Alpha love me and JJ too?” he finally asked, blinking up at Teddy with hope filled eyes.

            “Yes. Most definitely.”

            “Oh.”

            Silence fell once more and this time it was Seth who eventually broke it.

            “Feeling better now?” he asked.

            Teddy nodded.

            “How about we head back inside before the rain hits then?” Seth suggested, looking up at the dark grey clouds gathering above their head.

            Teddy bit his lip.

            “Daddy be mad…”

            “He’ll be worried,” Seth corrected, climbing to his feet with Teddy still in his arms, placing the toddler on his hip. “Which is another thing mummy’s and daddy’s do a lot but it’s just because of all that love they have. The more someone loves you, the more worried they’re allowed to be.”

            Teddy sighed deeply before nodding, resting his head on Seth’s shoulder.

            Smiling to himself Seth turned to head back towards the house and found himself face to face with his sister, the wolf.

            He didn’t need to head her thoughts to correctly interpret the pride and love shining in her suspiciously damp eyes.

            “I just said what you’d have said if you’d found him first,” Seth informed her.

            Leah, the wolf, snorted.

            Rolling his eyes towards his sister Seth set out for the Cullen’s house, watching where he put his bare feet just in case there was anything sharp around.

            As the house came into view Seth smiled down at Teddy who had been uncharacteristically quiet during the journey back.

            “He loves you. Trust me.”

            Seth could hear the commotion long before he saw it and smiled to himself as he listened to the house being frantically searched.

            Stepping out of the woods onto the driveway he cleared his throat softly, knowing the vampires within would hear him.

            “Teddy!”

            Harry’s scream as he burst out of the front door could be described as nothing short of hysterical.

            “Daddy…” Teddy whimpered, reaching out to Harry. “I…”

            “Don’t you ever do that again!” Harry gasped, literally snatching his son away from Seth and cradling him close. “I was so worried! What if you’d hurt yourself or gotten lost?”

            “I sorry…” Teddy sobbed, his tears starting up again.

            Harry wasn’t far off tears himself as he checked his son over for any injuries.

            “Why did you run off Teddy?” he finally asked softly.

            Teddy looked over at Seth.

            “A little misunderstanding,” the shifter answered, smiling reassuringly as Teddy. “But it’s all sorted now, isn’t it little man?”

            Teddy nodded.

            “Thank you, Seth,” Harry sighed, his body sagging with relief as Teddy snuggled into his chest.

            Seth smiled.

            “No worries,” he responded. “After all what else are honorary uncles for?”

            Of course the heavens chase that precise moment to open, rain bucketing down on them and forcing everyone inside.

            Everyone except Seth, of course, who shifted quickly and hurried back into the woods to continue with his patrol.

            _“Well done, little brother.”_

            Smiling to himself Seth set about finding a suitable spot to wait out the rain.

 

~ * ~ * ~

 

            It seemed to Draco that time seemed to fly by after Jamie had been welcomed into their unconventional family.

            Harry had reacted exactly as Draco had predicted after being presented with the keys to their new house, protesting that he couldn’t accept something so…

            …and then he’d seen the house.

            “I take back everything I said…” he’d back-tracked quickly upon seeing the picture perfect house nestles in the forest like it had been placed there by magic.

            Alice, of course, had offered everyone a smug little smile.

            “It’s perfect…”

            The dark haired wizard had been amazed by the idyllic beauty of the house, from the comfortable living room to the elegant dining room, from the grand master bedroom to Teddy’s brightly coloured room.

            But most importantly had been the nursery.

            “It’s absolutely perfect…”

            After “the incident” Teddy had become Harry’s little shadow, following him everywhere and helping care for his baby brother whenever he could.

            His nickname for the adorable little baby who still succeeded in being adorable even when he was screaming at the top of his little voice had stuck.

            Everyone called him JJ now with only Harry using the nickname he had intended to use when he’d chosen his sons name, Jamie.

            After his father.

            Draco was up and about, back to his usual self just days after beginning to take the collection of potions prescribed by Healer Mogg.

            Because of this miraculous recovery he insisted on sending the kind hearted medi-witch the largest bouquet of flowers anyone had ever seen as a thank you.

            Halloween came and went.

            Alice had attempted to organise a party to “brighten their spirits” but the idea had fallen flat on its face after Harry had reluctantly explained his dislike for that particular muggle holiday.

            “But…how can you not like Halloween? It’s Halloween!”

            “It’s the anniversary of the day my parents were murdered.”

            Alice had frozen in place, her body thrown into a sudden vision which had left her apologising softly, offering the new parent a sad smile before agreeing that a party was not appropriate at all.

            “Would you like me to arrange for some flowers that you can take with you when you go visit their graves?” she’d offered.

            “How did you know…?” Harry had trailed off, shaking his head with a small smile as Alice had tapped the side of her head. “That would be wonderful, Alice.”

            Everything had been peaceful for nearly a month before trouble reared its ugly head once more, this time in the arrival of twin packages from Italy.

            “Aro has sent us each a wedding gift,” Bella had murmured, reading the carefully penned note which had arrived with her package. _“I look forward to seeing the new Mrs Cullen in person.”_

            Draco hummed in agreement as he read his own note.

            _“I look forward to meeting the new Mr Malfoy-Whitlock at the earliest possible opportunity,”_ he read from the card before dropping it onto the sofa beside him, his fingers working to unwrap the package. “Cufflinks.”

            “Let me see?” Carlisle requested, holding out his hand for the ornate box the cufflinks were set in. He studied them for a moment before looking at Bella’s gift. “I always wondered where the crown jewels disappeared to after John of England pawned them in the thirteenth century.”

            Draco blinked, accepting his gift back from the soft spoken vampire.

            “I suppose it doesn’t surprise me that the Volturi have their share.”

            Bella’s gift was a necklace but she seemed more interested in the note than the massive diamond and stunning gold chain.

            “He wants to see us…” she eventually murmured, her eyes flicking up to meet Draco’s. “He wants to see that we have been changed as was promised.”

            Draco frowned.

            “That’s fantastic…” he mumbled sarcastically, closing the lid of his gift box loudly. “One slight problem, of course…I haven’t been _changed_ and I won’t be able to be _changed_ until after the baby’s been born.”

            “I could…go on my own…” Bella suggested softly.

            “No,” Edward interrupted sharply. “You’re not going on your own.”

            “I think that should be you’re not going at all…”

            Draco’s voice was ignored as Bella turned to face her husband.

            “They won’t hurt me,” she pointed out, her fingers absentmindedly stroking the chain of the necklace. “They have no reason to. I’m a vampire. Case closed.”

            “No. Absolutely no.”

            “Edward, its only way to protect her.”

            Her.

            Renesmee.

            The innocent little girl currently helping Teddy build an impressive looking castle made out of brightly coloured building blocks in front of the fireplace.

            “I’m with Edward on this one, actually,” Draco found himself announcing suddenly, smoothing his shirt over his rapidly growing stomach. “They want proof? Send them a photograph not…not a lamb for the slaughter!”

            “A photograph wouldn’t be enough,” Bella countered firmly with shake of her head. “I have to do this. I’m going to do this.”

            And with that said the emotional vampire turned and left the room.

            “This is not going to end well…” Draco sighed, shaking his head as he turned his gaze away from the now empty doorway, his hand reaching out hold onto his husbands arm. “Aro is a collector. You’ve said this more than once, Carlisle. He likes to collect _special_ vampires and the last time I checked Bella was pretty special. If she goes to the Volturi they will not let her leave.”

            Bella spent the next few days researching her possible flight options.

            Draco spent the next few days trying to talk her out of it.

            “You do realise that the more you tell her not to do it the more determined she’s going to be, right?” Harry murmured after witnessing yet another heated discussion between the two of them. “It’s what I used to be like, remember?”

            Draco snorted.

            “Used to be?”

            Harry chose to ignore his friend’s mock disbelief, focusing his attention on his baby boy who was happily guzzling down his milk.

            He was breastfeeding.

            It had really freaked everyone out the first time he’d tried to discretely feed his baby boy, holding the bundle of joy to his chest as he calmly explained to his stunned audience that his body had been changed by the pregnancy.

            “My magic made sure that I would be able to give my baby everything he needs,” he’d explained. “And no, it’s not permanent. Thankfully.”

            Draco was still debating on whether he would decide to breast feed.

            He’d been reading up on the subject ever since Harry had begun breastfeeding himself, studying the facts down to the smallest detail as he tried to decide which option would be best for him and his baby.

            It wasn’t an easy decision for him to make and he had a feeling it was going to take him the remainder of his pregnancy to come to a decision.

            “Harry!” Jacob called out cheerfully as he entered the room, Teddy squealing with joy from where he was perched on his shoulders. “A letter just came for you.”

            Bracing an arm across Teddy’s legs to keep the little boy firmly in place on his shoulders the shape-shifter leaned down to hand the rectangle of light brown parchment to his mate, his fingers showing the tell-tale scratches and bite marks that often came with using unknown owls to deliver letters.

            Harry had numerous scars covering his fingers for this very reason.

            “How’s my little man?” Jacob asked as Harry took the letter, pausing to stroke the soft hair on the top of his sons head before standing upright once more. “Is what Teddy said true? Did I miss his first proper smile this morning?”

            “I’m afraid to say you did,” Harry apologised, smiling thankfully as Draco who took the letter from him, breaking the seal and pulling out the letter for him. “It happened while you were out on patrol this morning.”

            “I’d better be there when he says his first word,” Jacob grumbled good-naturedly. “Or takes his first steps. It’s not fair that you got to see his first smile.”

            “It’s not me you’ve got to be jealous of,” Harry corrected him with a smile, nodding towards Teddy who giggle proudly, wiggling his bum against Jacob’s shoulders. “That little monster was watching over him whilst I made breakfast. A few silly faces later and he’s telling me how pretty Jamie’s smile is.”

            “Is that right?” Jacob asked slowly, looking up at the little face hovering above his own. “You didn’t tell me it was _you_ who saw the smile first, little man.”

            Teddy giggled even louder.

            Jacob responded by pulling the little boy down off his shoulders in the blink of an eye, dropping him down onto the sofa and tickling his sides until Teddy was shrieking with uncontrollable laughter and begging him to stop.

            “Who’s the letter from?” Draco asked, smiling as Jasper re-entered the room having gone to make each of them a cup of tea. “Perfect timing love.”

            Jasper, smiling slightly at the spectacle currently taking place on the other sofa, perched on the arm of the sofa beside his husband and passed him his tea.

            “I’ll put yours here for the moment, Harry,” he informed the dark haired wizard as he set the second cup down on the coffee table.

            “It’s from Hermione,” Harry answered Draco’s question, offering the vampire a nod to thanks. “She wants to know if I’m planning on visiting my parent’s graves this year or whether or not I’d like her to lay some flowers on my behalf.”

            Jacob, abandoning his torment of the toddler, moved to kneel in front of his husband, one hand resting on the wizards knee whilst the other came to rest directly on top of the hand supporting little JJ, their fingers intertwining.

            “When do you usually visit them?” he asked softly.

            “Since the war I’ve tried to visit them on both their birthdays, on my birthday and on the anniversary of their death which is this coming Tuesday,” Harry answered, dropping the letter into his lap as the baby finally pulled away from his nipple with a contented little sigh. “All done, little one?”

            JJ squirmed uncomfortably in response.

            “Ok, I know, time to burp,” Harry murmured, repositioning the baby over his shoulder and beginning to bounce him gently, his hand patting his back carefully.

            Ever since his first feed JJ had demanded to be burped straight away but luckily most of the time that was all it was, a burp.

            Harry had, of course, been caught out a couple of times when there was a little more than _just a burp_ and had been forced to change his top pretty quickly.

            Luckily he’d got over his squeamishness many years ago.

            Babies could be really quite disgusting.

            “Do you want to go?” Jacob asked, stroking his son’s hair as the little boy let out an adorable little burp before finally calming against Harry’s shoulder.

            “I’d like to,” Harry admitted. “I’d like to introduce you to them and more importantly introduce their grandson to them.”

            “Then we’ll go,” Jacob announced firmly. “How should we travel?”

            “Floo is perfectly safe for babies so long as the adult carrying them isn’t an incurable klutz or short of a few brain cells,” Draco interrupted, offering his finger to the little boy currently blinking across at him from his daddy’s shoulder.

            “We’ll take the Floo,” Harry confirmed.

            “I’d carry JJ if I were you, Jacob,” Draco suggested, smirking at his friend before literally stealing the baby out of his hands and giving him a cuddle. “Did Harry ever tell you what happened the first time he used the Floo network?”

            “No…?”

            “I mispronounced my destination,” Harry admitted swiftly before Draco could spin an overly dramatic version of the story. “Ended up going to the wrong place and coming through a fireplace that was far too small to be used for Floo travel.”

            “I’ll carry the baby,” Jacob agreed after a short pause.

            “Hey! No ganging up on me!” Harry protested, pointing his finger towards Draco as he continued, “It’s bad enough dealing with him!”

            Draco merely laughed in response.

            “You look good holding a baby,” Jasper murmured in his husband’s ear, leaning down to press a kiss to his neck and rub noses with the baby in question.

            “I keep imagining what it’ll feel like when I’m holding my own,” Draco admitted softly, gazing down at the little boy struggling against the pull of sleep. “I never thought I’d feel like this…”

            Jasper smiled.

            “I can’t wait to see you holding our child…”

            “I don’t suppose anyone fancies doing anything for Halloween?” Alice asked softly, clutching what looked like a designer’s scrapbook in her hands, fabric samples hanging out from every available page.

            “Alice…”

            “It’s Nessie’s first Halloween,” she pointed out quickly, scurrying forwards to show Bella one of the many pages. “I thought we could take her Trick or Treating.”

            “Have you seen us taking her Trick or Treating?” Bella asked softly, studying whatever was being shown to her with a frown.

            “I’ve seen both,” Alice announced. “Nothing bad happens. I promise.”

            “I don’t know…”

            “Don’t you want her to have as normal a childhood as possible?” Alice asked softly, blinking her big eyes up at the other girl.

            Bella sighed.

            “Plus at the rate she’s growing she’ll be too grown up for Trick or Treating by this time next year!” Alice pointed out enthusiastically.

            “…fine. But first sign of danger and we’re coming straight home.”

            Alice squealed.

            “Um…question. What’s Trick or Treating?” Draco asked softly, frowning across at the excited vampire.

            All eyes turned to him.

            “You’ve never heard of Trick or Treating?” Bella asked with a frown. “Didn’t you see all the kids dressed up for Halloween last year?”

            “I believe I was going through my reclusive hermit stage this time last year so no, I didn’t see anyone dressed up last year…” Draco asked softly, smiling sadly as his husband murmured a soft apology to him. “Not your fault. And anyway, dressed up as what? And why?”

            “It’s a Muggle thing,” Harry answered, stealing his sleeping son back much to Draco’s annoyance. “On _All Hallows Eve_ children dress up as witches and ghouls and monsters and go around other people’s houses begging for sweets.”

            “Candy.”

            Harry fixed his Mate with a firm stare.

            “I am English. I speak English. And in England we call them sweets,” he spoke softly but firmly. “Not Candy.”

            Draco snorted.

            Oh, the amount of times he’d had that conversation with people since moving to America…

            “Um…why?” he asked, turning back to the matter at hand.

            “No idea,” Harry answered with a shrug. “I never got to go but my cousin, Dudley, went out every year. Although he stole more sweets off the others kids than he earned for himself.”

            “Oh.”

            “I hadn’t heard of it either until this one came up with the idea,” Charlie admired, poking his little mate in the arm. “Although I do have a brief recollection of it being mentioned once in Muggle Studies.”

            “I slept most of my way through Muggle Studies,” Draco admitted with a grin.

            “I know,” Harry responded. “I was there remember?”

            “None of you have been Trick or Treating?” Bella asked with a frown. “But everyone goes Trick or Treating at least once…”

            “Not Wizards,” Draco answered. “Especially not Pureblood Wizards.”

            “Well, that’s decided then.”

            Alice’s firm announcement filled Draco with dread, knowing from previous experience just what she was capable of organising.

            And he was right to be afraid.

            Harry, Jacob, Terry and baby JJ disappeared to England, some would say fled, just as Alice started handing out the costumes she’d ordered or made herself.

            “We are going Trick of Treating tonight,” she announced happily, passing a dress into Bella’s hands before turning to Draco and pressing…something into his hands. “All of us. Apart from Carlisle and Esme. They need to man the fort for the few brave souls who’ll ring our doorbell tonight.”

            “Alice? What exactly is this?” Draco frowned down at the garment he was now holding. “Because it looks like a set of Wizarding robes.”

            “They’re not Wizarding robes,” Alice reassured him, handing Rosalie a stunning black wedding dress. “They’re Count Dracula robes.”

            “…Count Dracula…” Draco repeated slowly, his frown deepening. “As in the fictional vampire based on the very real vampire from a book written by a squib using knowledge gained from his brothers magical studies?”

            “Yes.”

            “Wait, Count Dracula was real?” Bella asked, taken by surprise. “Seriously?”

            “Seriously,” Charlie confirmed from where he stood with his arms laden with various costumes. “His real name was Count Vladimir. He…wasn’t very nice.”

            “Did he really have fangs?” Bella asked.

            “No,” Draco shook his head, still glaring at his costume. “That particular detail was added by the squib who wrote the book. Do I really have to wear this?”

            “Yes.”

            “I can’t believe you want me to dress up as a vampire…”

            “Well it would have been silly for one of us to do it,” Alice responded, rolling her eyes towards him as thought imply that her answer should have been obvious to him before handing Emmett what could only be described as an animal pelt.

            “This is such a bad idea,” Draco muttered in his husband’s war as he examined the different pieces of his costume. “Seriously? Fangs?”

            Jasper smiled down at his husband.

            “I think you’ll look…” the Southern vampire trailed off as Alice arrived with his own costume, pressing it into his hands with a smile of her own. “…Alice?”

            “What?” Alice protested, pouting as all three of them looked down at the Civil war uniform, distressed and discoloured. “You’re the only one of us who can pull off the undead soldier costume.”

            “…undead?”

            “Zombie!” she laughed happily, handing him a little bag of various face paints and brushes. “I’ll help you with the makeup once you’re in your costume.”

            “Alice…” Jasper began to protest.

            “Hey. If I have to go as Count Dracula then you definitely have to go as the creepy Zombie Soldier,” Draco interrupted him. “No way am I going to be the only one suffering through this evening…”

            It took two days for the stains from the fake blood to fade.

            However, looking back at the strange evening of knocking on peoples doors and asking for sugary sweets, he had to admit that he had managed to enjoy himself although that was mostly due to Renesmee’s infectious delight.

            Once Halloween was over and done with life returned to normal.

            Most of their time was spent trying to find answers regarding the existence of Renesmee and ‘bump’ but unfortunately it seemed that for every piece of information they managed to find brought about more questions than answers.

            “I could speak to Hermione, get her to do a bit of research using the library at Grimmauld Place,” Harry offered from where he was sat playing with little JJ who was happily lying on his daddy’s thighs the evening after the dark haired wizard returned from England. “She loves any excuse to spend more time in a library.”

            “Would you?” Bella asked hopefully.

            “Of course,” Harry answered as he stood up slowly, transferring his little boy into the arms of Esme, his honorary grandmother. “Hopefully the books in the Wizarding World will shed some more like on the issue.”

            “She can take a look at our library too, if she wants,” Draco offered from where he and Jasper were playing ‘Hogwash’ with Teddy using a small selection of his favourite stuffed animals. “I know for a fact that the library at the Manor contains some very rare and often times very…questionable books which might hold some answers if she’s feeling brave enough to look.”

            “I’ll let her know,” Harry announced before heading into the other room to fire-call his friend in private.

            Bella turned to Draco with a confused frown.

            “Why would she need to be brave to look through your family’s library?”

            “Because some books in the Wizarding World are almost alive, like the paintings you saw at Hogwarts,” Draco explained. “It happens when the Author allows a bit of themselves…or rather a bit of their magic to bleed into their work. Sometimes this is a good thing. Mostly, however, it’s not and the books in question are usually destroyed for being too dangerous.”

            “But you have some?”

            “Yes,” Draco confirmed. “If a book has been deemed too dangerous to exist then it’s worth a lot of money. In my family that used to mean something and so my ancestors built up quite a collection of what they deemed valuable books.”

            “Oh.”

            This new line of research soon proved to be worthwhile when Hermione sent a letter less than a week later containing details which finally confirmed some of the facts Carlisle had been able to find during his own initial research.

            “Hermione found something about the _Tinucas_ in a book regarding the practise of magic across the globe,” he read from the parchment. “This confirms that their legends are almost certainly based on fact.”

            “Legends?” Bella asked hopefully.

            “Legends about immortal children born of a human mother and, I quote, _a father of darkness, born of the night and existing for all eternity_ ,” Carlisle concluded.

            “So what does this mean?” Draco asked.

            “We need to confirm these legends at their source,” Edward announced.

            Draco sighed, rolling his eyes towards the vampire,

            “I say again so what does this mean?”

            “We need to go to Brazil to find people descended from the _Tinucas_ and learn first-hand what they know about the immortal children,” Carlisle explained.

            “When do we need to leave?” Edward asked immediately.

            “The sooner we leave, the better,” Carlisle answered.

            “Could we wait until after the holidays?” Bella asked softly, drawing all attention to her. “After everything I’ve put Charlie through I just want to give him a relatively normal Thanksgiving and Christmas this year.”

            So it was agreed that Bella would be allowed to give her father the picture perfect holiday he so deserved, everyone pitching in to help the newborn vampire with all the necessary arrangements.

            Draco hadn’t eaten so much since the welcoming feast during his last year and so for the days running up to his scheduled appointment he was able to convince that the bulge rapidly appearing underneath his t-shirt was more of a food baby than an actual baby.

            Unfortunately a week after Thanksgiving this excuse was no longer valid.

            Sighing as he caught sight of his reflection in one of the many mirrors dotted around the large house Draco finally admitted defeat.

            There was no way that his current shape could have been caused by the food.

            It was as though his stomach had expanded overnight.

            His shirt, which had once been a little bit loose on him, was now stretched over the prominent bulge hidden beneath the light grey fabric and he refused to even acknowledge the trousers he had been forced to put on that morning when nothing else would fit without causing him considerable amounts of pain.

            Jogging bottoms.

            It was humiliating.

            “I don’t have to be telepathic to know what you’re thinking,” Harry chuckled as he approached with an armful of wriggling baby.

            “They’re hideous…” Draco grumbled.

            “But comfortable,” Harry pointed out. “And what other option is there? It’s not like there’s a range of ‘paternity’ clothes to choose from.”

            “I wish there were,” Draco sighed dramatically, tugging at the elasticated waist with a grimace. “How did you stand wearing these for so long?”

            “Unlike you I’d actually worn jogging bottoms before so I was already used to wearing them,” Harry answered logically, passing a wriggling JJ over to the blond who was rapidly becoming the little boy’s favourite uncle. “I did get a few pairs of trousers from Diagon Alley and had Hermione do an expanding charm on the waist. You can borrow them if you want?”

            “Thank you for the generous offer, Harry, but I’m sure it hasn’t escaped your notice that I am in fact significantly taller than you are,” Draco pointed out, smirking as his friend scowled up at him.

            “I wouldn’t call it significantly taller…”

            “You do, however, have a point about the expanding charm and I cannot believe I didn’t think about it sooner,” Draco admitted. “I’ll have a word with Healer Mogg before I start casting any spells however.”

            Harry smiled.

            “You must be due your next check-up soon,” he pointed out as the pair of them began walking through the house towards the front room where everyone usually gathered. “You’re what, five months pregnant now?”

            “She’s coming this afternoon, actually,” Draco answered with a smile. “I’m hoping we can find out the sex of the baby today.”

            “You’ve decided to find out then?”

            Draco nodded.

            “Jasper wanted to wait,” he answered, removing the tiny little hand which had managed to get a hold of his hair. “But I pointed out that it would be easier to prepare for the baby if we know what we’re having. Colour schemes and things.”

            “That is such a you argument to make,” Harry chuckled.

            “It’s true!” Draco laughed. “How can you buy clothes for a baby when you don’t know what colour to get?”

            “You could go for gender neutral colours,” Harry pointed out logically as they settled down onto a sofa each. “You know, like yellow or cream or even white.”

            “You want me to dress my child up like a Hufflepuff the moment it’s born?” Draco scoffed, tossing his head arrogantly.

            Harry smiled, shaking his head in frustration whilst also being secretly pleased to see a little bit of the old Draco reappearing once more.

            “What would you do if you’re child ever ended up in Hufflepuff?”

            Draco shuddered.

            “Don’t joke like that…”

            “Stranger things have happened,” Harry pointed out with a laugh.

            “No Malfoy has ever been in Hufflepuff,” Draco spoke firmly, offering the baby in his arms a finger to hold. “Or Gryffindor before you suggest that.”

            Harry chuckled.

            “What about Ravenclaw?”

            Draco paused.

            “I have nothing against a thirst for knowledge,” he finally admitted, his gaze fixed on the baby in his arms. “I would, of course, prefer the family tradition to continue but I wouldn’t be adverse to Ravenclaw.”

            “…who are you and what happened to the real Draco Malfoy?” Harry demanded with another laugh.

            He just ducked in time to miss the cushion Draco launched at his head.

            “You’re daddy’s an idiot, you know that?” Draco asked the baby now snuggling happily into his chest, Draco’s finger clutched tightly in his little hand.

            JJ sighed loudly, wriggling his little body once to get more comfortable, the timing more than perfect as though he was saying, ‘yes, but what can I do about it?’

            “Hey! Don’t turn my own son against me!” Harry protected loudly, his smile giving away the fact that he wasn’t really angry.

            Draco smirked.

            “As if I would ever do such a thing…”

            “Morning,” Bella greeted them as she stepped into the room, followed by her daughter. “Harry, is Jake ready to go?”

            “Go?” Draco asked. “Go where?”

            His question was ignored as Harry nodded.

            “He’s ready to go when you are. Unfortunately he was delayed by a certain toddler of mine having one heck of a temper tantrum,” the dark haired wizard explained. “He said he’d be here as soon as possible.”

            Bella smiled.

            “Cool. Thanks, Harry.”

            “Oh, don’t mind me just sitting here completely in the dark,” Draco muttered, running his fingers through the impossibly soft hair covering JJ’s little head.

            Harry rolled his eyes.

            “Jacob has agreed to be part of Renesmee’s guard during her first hunt,” he explained simply, nodding towards the little girl in question.

            Draco turned his gaze to the little girl holding her mother’s hand.

            “Today’s your first hunt?” he asked in the dramatic fashion he used when talking with the children, leaning towards the little girl eagerly.

            Renesmee smiled, nodding.

            “Well aren’t you growing up fast!” he chuckled brightly, earning an even bigger smile from the covens littlest vampire. “Well…listen to your mother and father but don’t forget the most important thing…have fun.”

            Renesmee’s smile was practically blinding by the time she and her mother left the room, Bella asking the two wizards to let Jacob know they were waiting for him outside when he arrived.

            It was only a few minutes later that Jacob himself arrived, carrying Teddy over his shoulder like a giggling sack of potatoes.

            “I thought that we agreed he had to put his shoes on or did I miss the whole point of the temper tantrum this morning?” Harry asked lightly as his godson was dropped down onto his lap, his bare little toes wiggling as he giggled.

            Jacob rubbed the back of his neck somewhat sheepishly.

            “We compromised,” he finally admitted somewhat apologetically. “No shoes today in exchange for no fuss when it’s time to go to bed this evening.”

            Harry shook his head at the pair of them, tickling Teddy mercilessly for a long moment before letting the little boy escape from his grasp.

            “JJ!” Teddy giggled happily, rushing across the room to see his baby brother.

Unfortunately in his excitement the little boy forgot that he needed to be gentle when dealing with his baby brother and rushed across the room, bouncing carelessly up onto the sofa cushions and accidently managing to smack the top of JJ’s head with the back of his little hand.

            JJ let out a loud wail of protest.

            Teddy gasped, his panicked eyes darting across to meet Harrys.

            “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!” he cried out, tears welling in his eyes as the baby began to cry in earnest, resisting Draco’s gentle attempts to calm him.

            Harry made it across the room in record time.

            “I didn’t mean to…” Teddy hiccupped tearfully. “I didn’t…”

            “I know, sweetheart,” Draco murmured, pulling the little boy into a hug as Harry set about soothing his son. “You just have to remember to be extra careful.”

            Teddy nodded sadly.

            “Teddy,” Harry beckoned to the emotional little boy once he had resumed his earlier seat, his youngest son snuggled against his chest as he slowly calmed down. “Come here, sweetheart.”

            “I’m sorry, daddy…” Teddy mumbled, stumbling across the room so that he could snuggle, ever so gently, against Harry’s side. “I didn’t mean to make JJ cry…”

            “I know, sweetheart,” Harry echoed Draco’s earlier words, putting his arm around the little boy and rubbing his back gently. “And look, JJ’s alright now. No harm done. Just be a little bit gentler next time.”

            Teddy nodded seriously.

            “Bella and the others are waiting for you outside, love,” Harry told his mate, nodding towards the front door as he supported both of his sons with a gentle hand on each of his son’s backs, supporting them as they interacted with each other.

            “You sure you don’t mind me going, love?” Jacob asked softly.

            Harry smiled and shook his head.

            “Of course I don’t mind,” Harry scoffed lightly. “Go on. Have fun.”

            Jacob grinned.

            Leaning down to press a gentle kiss to the top of little JJ’s head before turning to give Teddy a kiss on his smooth forehead, earning a little giggle from the toddler.

            “Do I get one of those as well?”

            Draco chuckled deeply as he watched Harry turn his face up expectantly, pouting unhappily when he Mate proceeded to press a kiss to his forehead before hurrying out of the room with a mischievous laugh.

            “Serves me right for mot being a bit more specific, I guess,” the dark haired teen grumbled before settling back into his seat.

            “Let me show you how it’s done,” Draco murmured, smiling across at his husband who smiled back at him. “Jasper? Kiss me?”

            Smirking across at his husband the vampire slowly rose from his own seat and made his way across the room, placing his hands on the back of the sofa on either side of Draco’s head so that he could support himself as he leaned down…

            …and pressed a light kiss to the centre of Draco’s forehead.

            Harry let out a loud bark of laughter.

            Draco on the other hand pouted up at his husband, still leaning over him with their faces mere inches apart.

            “Not funny.”

            Still smirking Jasper leaned down to give his husband the proper kiss he’d desired, moulding their lips together gently as Draco’s hands moved up, first to rest on his shoulders before moving up to play with his husbands soft hair.

            A throat clearing loudly eventually forced them apart some moments later and, without moving more than an inch away from each other, they turned to face the person who had interrupted them.

            Healer Mogg smiled across at them.

            “Good Morning,” she greeted brightly, smiling down at them as she stepped forwards and placed her bag down on the end of the sofa. “I’m glad to see you’re feeling better than the last time we met, Draco.”

            Draco smiled before leaning forwards to kiss his husband once more, taking his time despite their audience and only letting go once he was good and ready.

            “So, have the two of you made a decision about whether or not you want to know the sex of your baby?” Healer Mogg continued calmly as Jasper finally stepped away, acting as if nothing unusual had happened.

            The couple shared a look across the room, Draco raising his eyebrow questioningly, wanting to confirm that his husbands earlier agreement in regards to his decision still stood.

            “Yes,” Jasper answered softy. “We’d like to find out today, please.”

            “Wonderful,” she murmured happily, drawing her wand and focusing her attention on her patient. “If you would like to lean back for me, Draco, and get yourself comfortable then we can get started.”

            Everyone watched in silence as Draco settled back into a comfortable position before nodding up at his Healer, pouting when she reached down to pull his shirt up and out of the way so that everyone could see the obvious bulge of his stomach, the skin beginning to look stretched and uncomfortable.

            Her hands moved gently across the bump as she began her examination, nodding to herself as she obviously found everything to be in order.

            Drawing her wand Healer Mogg performed a couple of routine diagnostic spells, first on the foetus and then on Draco.

            “Your baby is developing nicely but you’ll see that in a moment,” she murmured reassuringly before tutting loudly. “You on the other hand need to get some more iron in your system. Have you been taking the potions I left for you?”

            “Yes,” Draco answered. “Everyday.”

            Healer Mogg hummed.

            “I’ll have to prescribe you a slightly different one I’m afraid,” she murmured, jotting down her findings. “Everything else looks fine for the moment, however, so let’s take a look at this little one.”

            “Ok…”

            Draco found himself holding his breath as Healer Mogg performed the necessary spell, the familiar blue mist rushing out of the tip of her wand and floating down to cover his stomach like a second skin.

            He watched, his hand clutching at his husbands, as the mist slowly rose from his stomach and began to form an image of the precious life he carried.

            Two little arms…

            Two equally little legs…

            Two tiny hands…

            Two tiny feet…

            The cutest button nose he’d ever seen…

            And most importantly…

            “Congratulations,” Healer Mogg sighed happily as she noticed the same thing he had. “Looks to me like you’re having a little boy.”

            “A boy…” Draco murmured, his eyes feeling suspiciously dry as he finally let out the breath he’d been holding. “A boy…Jasper…we’re having a son…”

            Jaspers amber eyes were overflowing with emption;

            Pride.

            Hope.

            Joy.

            Love.

            “Congratulations!” Harry called out from where he was sat with both his sons curled up against his chest, Teddy playing gently with JJ’s tiny little fingers.

            Esme echoed his congratulations with a loud squeal of her own.

            “Have you decided on a name?” she asked the couple who were still gazing wide eyed at the image of their child.

            Draco nodded, slowly coming back to himself.

            “Scorpius,” he murmured. “Scorpius Harmon Malfoy-Whitlock.”

            “…Scorpius?” Harry couldn’t help but chuckle.

            “Yes, Harry. Scorpius. After the constellation,” Draco explained, shooting him a quick glare. “Family tradition on my mother’s side.”

            “And Harmon?” Harry continued. “That doesn’t sound like any constellation I’ve ever hear of so I’m going to assume that was your input, Jasper.”

            “You assume correctly,” the southern vampire responded. “It’s a good strong name. It means _soldier_ and was popular around the time of my…life.”

            “Scorpius Harmon Malfoy-Whitlock,” Esme murmured happily, gazing adoringly at the image of the unborn child. “What a beautiful name.”

            “What would have been your choice had it been a girl?” Carlisle asked softly, giving his little wife a gentle squeeze. “Just out of curiosity…”

            “Cassiopeia Emmeline,” Draco answered, his hands stroking across the swell of his belly while his eyes remained firmly fixed on image of his son.

            Harry chuckled.

            “What is it with you purebloods and complained names?” he asked teasingly. “Think how long it’ll take them to spell their name right!”

            “You’re one to talk,” Draco snorted, looking away from the image of his child. “Or need I remind you that your godson’s full name is Theodore Remus Lupin?”

            Harry smiled.

            “Fair point.”

            Draco turned his attention back to his Healer.

            “So everything’s ok?”

            “Other than what we found out earlier about your slight iron deficiency everything is progressing perfectly normally,” she answered him reassuringly.

            “Oh, thank Merlin…”

            After transferring a copy of the image onto a piece of parchment for them to keep Healer Mogg ended the spell and began packing up her things.

            “A boy…” Draco murmured once more, stroking his stretched skin before fixing his shirt and sitting up properly. “Oh, Jasper…I’m so happy…”

            Of course this was the exact moment that everything decided to go wrong.

            “Renesmee!”

            Alice’s panicked cry came from the kitchen moments before she and her mate, Charlie Weasley, hurried into the front room.

            “Alice? What…?”

            “She’s been seen,” Alice gasped, her whole body trembling. “Renesmee…she’s been seen…they’re coming…”

            “Alice?” Carlisle asked. “Who was she seen by? Who’s coming?”

            Alice turned her fearful gaze on the Cullen patriarch.

            “Irina…” she answered. “Irina saw her and…and she’s going to…going to…”

            “Going to what, dearest?” Esme asked softly, moving to pull her trembling daughter into her arms.

            “She’s going to the Volturi,” Alice sobbed out. “She thinks we’re created an immortal child…she…they…”

            “An immortal child…” Esme gasped.

            “But she’s not,” Draco pointed weakly. “She’s still growing…”

            “That won’t matter to Aro,” Carlisle sighed deeply. “He’s been waiting for an excuse…any excuse…”

            “To do what?” Harry asked.

            “To challenge me,” Carlisle sighed, running his hand through his hair. “To add to his collection of gifted vampires.”

            Draco’s gaze snapped to his husband, one of the aforementioned gifted vampires that Aro had previously expressed in interest in _collecting_.

            “All he needs is an excuse…”

            “And now he has one,” Harry concluded, wrapping his arms around his children and holding them close to his chest.

            “They’re coming…” Alice whimpered once more.

            “When?” Carlisle asked.

            “Soon.”

 

A/N – Sorry for the wait as per usual. Had bits of this down ages ago but I’ve been struggling to link it all together. Hope it turned out ok.


	16. Chapter Fourteen

A/N Re-posted after a couple of tweaks to deal with continuity issues. :-) 

Chapter Fourteen 

Pulling his head out of the flames Draco ended the call and settled back onto his bottom, brushing his hair out of his eyes with one hand whilst the other rubbed at the uncomfortable churning feeling building in his stomach.   
“Draco?” Jasper murmured worriedly, crossing the room to crouch down beside his husband, his cool hand coming to rest between the wizard’s shoulder blades. “What’s wrong? Did you forget to take your potions the morning?”   
He shook his head.  
“No,” he responded softly. “It’s not morning sickness.”   
His current feeling of nausea couldn’t be explained away so easily.  
This wasn’t part of his pregnancy.  
This was guilt.   
“I’m fine,” he murmured, smiling somewhat sadly at his husband as he leaned into the gentle touch. “I just…can’t wait for all of this to be over and done with.”  
This.  
Such a simple little word, used in this instance to describe the potentially dangerous situation they had currently found themselves in, a situation that he was now responsible for dragging his parents back into with one little fire call…  
“Draco! I’ve been meaning to call you for the last couple of days to let you know how things have been going. We’re still being inundated with owls but now they’re mostly letters of congratulations for you and Jasper, although some of them have been less than pleasant but I suppose that’s to be expected after everything…Draco? Dragon, what’s wrong?”  
“Mother…”  
“You’re not ill again are you? I thought everything was getting better now…”  
“It’s Renesmee.”  
“What’s wrong with Renesmee? She’s not hurt, is she?”   
“No, but…a vampire with a…I guess you could call it a grudge against the Cullen’s saw her and assumed, incorrectly, that she was is an Immortal Child…”  
“Nonsense. Anyone who’s met her can tell that she is anything but.”  
“I know, mother, but unfortunately Irina didn’t stick around long enough to find out. She went straight to the Volturi…”  
“The Volturi!”  
“Yes.”  
“Draco…”  
“They’re coming. For her…for Renesmee…for us…”   
“Your father is currently at the Ministry dealing with...well…business but as soon as he gets back we will join you. I will not let anyone hurt that child or you, my little dragon. Not again. Never again…”  
His mother would hear nothing of his protestations.   
She knew the dangers.  
She knew the risks.  
“My parents will come as soon as they can,” he announced, his voice thick with emotion. “My mother was most upset at the thought of Renesmee being the one most in danger from the Volturi.”  
Bella let out a relieved sigh.   
“Thank you, Draco.”  
Draco smiled tearfully.  
One day his parents would be permitted to live out the rest of their lives in the peace and quiet they so deserved.   
One day.   
“Hey,” Jasper murmured softly, pulling him into his arms gently and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “I don’t like it when you feel like this.”   
Draco sighed,  
“I know. I’m sorry. I just feel so guilty, dragging them back into the path of danger when they’d just returned home…”   
Jasper knew that there was nothing he could say that his husband wasn’t already thinking through himself the vampire chose to offer him the silent comfort he needed instead, holding him close and pressing a series of soft kisses to his hair.   
A short time later Draco pulled away from his husband, wiping away the tears which had built up in his eyes as he moved back towards the fireplace and used his wand to start another call, speaking his request clearly,  
“Zabini Manor.”   
Once the flames had roared to life Draco placed his head inside the fireplace, closing his eyes briefly as the spell opened up the link.  
“Blaise?” he called out, leaning through as far as possible as he looked out into the large antechamber of his friend’s family home. “Blaise?”   
A house elf appeared with a *pop*.   
“Maudie is sorry to tell you that Master Blaise be staying in his flat now.”   
Draco smiled.  
“No need to be sorry, Maudie, I’ll try and get hold of him there. Thank you,” he reassured the nervous creature before pulling his head out of the flames, ending the call with a flick of his wand before immediately opening another.   
“Zabini’s Awesome Lair.”   
Jasper snorted.   
“I know,” Draco chuckled, shaking his head. “Blaise had to register the fireplace in his flat as something and apparently he decided to be a prat about it.”   
Once again he was greeted with the sight of an empty room.   
“Blaise?”   
Nothing.  
“Blaise?”   
Still nothing.  
A second glance around the room he noticed that the curtains hadn’t been opened today despite the fact that it must have been about four o’clock in the afternoon back in London and that there was a rather impressive collection of letters piled up on the floor beside the fireplace.  
Draco sighed.  
It had been Emmett, of all people who had come up with the idea of gathering their friends and allies to stand with them when the Volturi came…   
“Well, we can’t run. Not with Demetri around,” Emmett announced, sounding more annoyed about the possibility of having to run away from a fight than anything else. Draco frowned, trying to remember who Demetri was…  
“Demetri is the Volturi’s tracker,” Edward explained softly, his hands resting comfortingly on his wife’s shoulders. “Once he has caught the tenor of your mind you can never lose him. He will find you.”  
“The tenor of…?” Draco trailed off with a frown. “Never mind. More important things to discuss at this moment in time like–”  
“And I don’t know that we can’t win,” Emmett continued, interrupting the wizard with a smile. “There are a few options to consider. We don’t have fight alone.”   
Bella didn’t react well to that suggestion,  
“We don’t have to sentence the Quileutes to death, either, Emmett!”   
“I second that opinion,” Harry piped up, his eyes pained at the thought of losing the one he loved. “I’d quite like my mate to continue living, thanks very much.”  
“Chill, you two,” Emmett muttered, shaking his head. “I didn’t mean the pack. Be realistic, though – do you think Jacob or Sam is going to ignore an invasion? Even if it wasn’t about Nessie? Not to mention that, thanks to Irina, Aro knows about our alliance with the pack now, too. But I was thinking of our other friends.”   
Draco froze.  
“Other friends we don’t have to sentence to death,” Carlisle’s voice was little more than a whisper as he added his own protest, speaking the words which had already been echoing through Draco’s mind.   
“Hey, we’ll let them decide,” Emmett said in a placating tone. “I’m not saying they have to fight with us. If they’d just stand beside us, just long enough to make the Volturi hesitate. Bella’s right, after all. If we could force them to stop and listen. Though that might take away any reason for a fight…”  
He sounded most put out about the prospect of their not being a fight.  
Typical Emmett…  
“Yes,” Esme had spoken up eagerly. “That makes sense, Emmett. All we need is for the Volturi to pause for one moment. Just long enough to listen.”   
“We’d need quite a show of witnesses,” Rosalie’s voice was as brittle as glass as she spoke, her expression carefully neutral so as to hide her emotions.   
“We can ask that much of our friends,” Esme said. “Just to witness.”   
“We’d do it for them,” Emmett said.   
“We’ll have to ask them just right,” Alice murmured, her eyes glossing over for a moment as she slipped back into another vision, her hand clutching at the strong arm of her mate. “They’ll have to be shown very carefully.”   
“Shown?”   
Edward glanced pointedly down at his daughter in answer to Jaspers question just as Alice gasped, her eyes glossing over for the second time in less than a minute.  
“Tanya’s family,” she announced, her voice trembling as her eyes flickered back and forth, sorting through the visions she was experiencing. “Siobhan’s coven. Amun’s. Some of the nomads – Garrett and Mary for certain. Maybe Alistair.”   
“What about Peter and Charlotte?” Jasper asked, sounding almost afraid of the prospect of his friends being dragged into another battle.   
“Maybe.”  
“The Amazons?” Carlisle asked. “Kachiri, Zafrina and Senna?”   
Alice seemed too deep in her vision to answer.   
“And what about us?” Harry asked, gesturing towards Draco, Pansy and Charlie. “And our friends and allies? Our family? They’ll be willing to come.”   
Alice shuddered.  
“Alice?” Charlie asked worriedly, using a gentle finger under her chin to tilt her face up towards him just as she blinked once, twice and then her vision returned to normal. “Are you all right, love?”   
“I can’t see,” Alice murmured.  
Charlie frowned.  
“I couldn’t see…I…” Alice continued, frowning worriedly. “I couldn’t…”   
“What was that?” Edward demanded, his voice almost painfully soft. “That’s part in the jungle. Are we going to look for them?”  
“I can’t see,” Alice repeated. “I’ve always had trouble seeing visions about the magical world but normally I…I don’t know why I couldn’t see any more about the jungle. We’ll have to split up and hurry – before the snow sticks to the ground. We have to round up whomever we can and get them here to show them.”  
Her eyes glossed over once more and Draco couldn’t help but feel sympathetic for his tiny friend, finally understanding all the times she’d talked about the visions sometimes appearing to more of a curse than a blessing.   
“Ask Eleazar,” she said. “There is more to this than just an immortal child.”   
And so here they were, the following morning, each of them planning how they would get in contact with their friends or in Draco and Harry’s case already trying to make contact using the two fireplaces at their disposal.  
Pansy was awaiting her turn.  
Impatiently.   
“He wasn’t there,” Draco explained to his audience as he emerged from the fire and ended the call. “It looked like he hadn’t been there in a couple of days.”   
“Then he’s probably still at Theo’s,” Pansy offered from where she was sat at the breakfast bar drinking a bright pink fruit smoothie. “Theo told me that Blaise has been having a bit of a personality crisis and has been spending a lot of time at his.”   
“A personality crisis?” Draco repeated with a frown.   
“Yeah,” Pansy sighed. “Something about not feeling like himself anymore.”  
“I wonder why he hasn’t told me,” Draco murmured with a frown. “We used to tell each other everything when we were at school.”   
Turning back to the fireplace he opened up yet another call and request “Knott Manor” before sticking his head into the flames once more.   
“Draco?” Theodore Knott, known as Theo to his friends, greeted him from where he was drinking a cup of tea whilst reclining on a chaise lounge to the left of the fireplace, a large leather-bound book open in his lap.   
“Theo,” Draco greeted him with a smile, reaching up to brush his hair back out of his eyes. “I don’t suppose Blaise is hiding around there somewhere?”   
“He’s still sleeping off last night,” Theo chuckled, nodding towards the ceiling. “And yes, I know what time it is but you didn’t see the state he got himself into last night. Let’s just say I’m never letting him drink that much firewhiskey again. It wasn’t pretty. It was, however, highly amusing. Was it something urgent?”   
“Technically…” Draco sighed. “We’ve got a spot of trouble over here and we’re gathering witnesses to stand with us when the time comes.”  
“Sounds serious,” Theo murmured, frowning worriedly as he used an antique looking bookmark to save his place before setting the book aside. He then placed his cup of tea back in the saucer resting on the floor beside his seat and moved to kneel gracefully in front of the fire. “What’s happened?”   
“Have you ever heard of an Immortal Child?” Draco asked softly.   
Theo flinched backwards in shock.  
“You can’t have been so stupid…”  
“No,” Draco interrupted the other wizard quickly, willing the younger boy to believe him. “No, we haven’t created one. Renesmee is…different. She was born, not turned. She grows more and more each day. She’s not mad with blood lust. In fact currently she’s more inclined to go mad for chocolate.”  
“Oh…”   
Theo’s frown deepened as the most studious member of their little group obviously tried to work out how such a thing was possible.   
“She was born, you say? How did that happen?”  
“Muggle mother, vampire father.”  
“Ah…” Theo hummed, nodding as this information met with his approval. “Yes, that would make more sense. And she’s growing naturally, you say?”   
“Yes. Well, a bit faster than naturally,” Draco admitted. “She’s only a couple of months old but she has the mental and physical attributes of a six year old.”   
“Fascinating…” Theo breathed, his eyes shining with blatant interest. “So why the trouble? If she’s not an Immortal Child then surely…”  
“Unfortunately at a distance that’s exactly what she looks like,” Draco explained. “She was seen hunting. And unfortunately Irina, the vampire in question, didn’t stick around long enough to find out the truth.”  
“And she’s the one who reported you?” Theo asked.  
“Yes, to the Volturi,” Draco answered, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. “Aro, the leader of the Volturi, collects special vampires and is going to use this as an excuse to further his collection whilst also wipe out a growing threat.”   
“…you don’t do things by halves do you, Draco?” Theo chuckled, shaking his head as he settled back with his bottom resting on the heels of his feet. “And so you need people to help you fight back against the Volturi? Is that what you’re after?”   
“Fighting is the last resort,” Draco said, his eyes filled with pain and worry as he imagined the death toll such a fight could bring. “I’ve had enough of fighting…”   
“I know how you feel.”  
Theo’s hand moved almost absentmindedly to rub at the tattoo on his left forearm concealed by the long sleeve of his dark grey shirt.  
The Dark Mark.  
“How…How is your father?” Draco found himself asking softly, his hand moving to press against his own mark. “I heard about what he said during his trial…”  
Theo winced.  
His father had always been something of a fanatic, a true believer of the Dark Lord who had attempted to groom his son to be the perfect little soldier.  
Thankfully Theo took after his mum.  
“He’s scheduled to receive the kiss in the New Year,” Theo answered, his voice purposefully emotionless. “He’s asked to see me.”   
“You’re not going to go, are you?” Draco asked worriedly, thinking once again how lucky he was that his parents hadn’t fallen under the Dark Lords spell. “Theo…”  
“I don’t know,” Theo admitted, his breath hitching almost painfully. “I know what he is. I know what he’s done. But…he’s still the only family I have left and that’s got to count for something, hasn’t it?”   
Draco couldn’t answer.  
“In regards to your current situation I’ll wake Blaise, force feed him a hangover potion and we’ll join you as soon as we can,” Theo announced, his back straightening as he regained his composure. “I’ll see if we can round you up some more witnesses as well. I’m guessing the more people you’ve got to stand up for you the less likely it is that things will be reduced to a battle?”   
“Something like that…”   
Theo smiled.  
“I’ll see what I can do but if all else fails me and Blaise will be with you sometime this evening…or I suppose that would be this afternoon to you.”  
“Thanks.”  
He went to pull his head out of the flames but was called back by Theo.  
“Are you really pregnant?” his friend asked, his position suggesting he’d had the urge to find out just as he was starting to stand up. “I never believe anything I read in the Daily Prophet until I’ve had the chance to confirm all the relevant facts.”   
Draco smiled.  
“Yes. I’m pregnant,” he admitted, his hand moving to rest on his stomach. “Which is another reason I want to make sure the Volturi believe that Renesmee isn’t a threat as my child will probably be exactly the same.”   
Theo smiled.  
“Then I think congratulations are in order,” he murmured, obviously genuinely happy for his friend. “Well I guess I’ll see you soon then.”   
Draco nodded and pulled himself out of the flames, ending the call as he once again allowed his husband to pull him into his strong arms.   
“They’ll come when they can,” he announced to the room. “Theo’s going to see if he can convince anyone else to come as well.”   
Bella smiled thankfully at him.   
“Are you done then?” Pansy asked, crossing the room until she stood looking down at him. “Only I need to call my girls to see if they’re willing to come.”   
It was somewhat painful to stand after spending so long on his knees, the joints locking in protest as he stumbled across to the nearest seat.  
“What’s the matter, Draco, getting old?” Pansy chuckled as she effortlessly dropped down into his recently vacated spot in front of the fireplace, already starting up a call with a flick of her wand. “Davis Lodge.”  
The flames flashed an unnatural blue colour before cutting out entirely.   
Pansy sighed, shaking her head.  
“I swear every time I try and get hold of her that girl is blocking up the fireplace chatting with her latest fling…” Pansy huffed loudly, starting up another call. “36 Rue de la Baritte, Tribehou, Normandy.”   
Draco frowned.   
“Who moved to Normandy?”  
“Millicent,” Pansy answered, leaning towards the flames. “After her parents were found guilty she moved in with her maternal grandmother.”   
Her face was almost in the flames when Draco cleared his throat loudly.  
“What?” she demanded, looking back over her shoulder at him.  
He smirked.  
“Probably not the best skirt to wear whilst fire calling, Pans,” he chuckled deeply, nodding to the short black skirt she was wearing. “Nice knickers though.”  
“I wore them just for you, Drakey-Poo,” Pansy announced, smirking back at him as she wiggled her bottom somewhat provocatively. “Now if you’ll excuse me…”  
“Drakey-Poo?” Bella snorted.   
“Old joke,” Draco explained, rubbing at his stomach as the churning feeling continued. “Pretty much everyone assumed, wrongly, that she and I were betrothed to be married to each other like something out of a Victorian novel. Rather than correct the idiots which delighted in circulating such rumours we’d have as much fun as possible, overplaying our roles to a tee before finally having the biggest fight and breaking up just because we could. It was a lot of fun.”   
“Hence Drakey-Poo…” Bella concluded with a smile, finding it very easy to picture a younger version of her friend doing just that.  
“And Pandy-Wans,” Draco laughed loudly. “Horrific pet names go both ways.”  
“How old were you?”   
“When we first started pretending?” Draco countered, waiting for her nod of response. “We were in our third year so thirteen. By which time I was pretty certain I was gay and Pansy was determined to marry out of the pure-blood bullshit so it worked out quite well for us, actually. Pretending to be a couple for so long kept people off our backs and left us free to…explore.”   
“We don’t want to know about your explorations thank you very much,” Bella put in quickly, covering her daughters ears with her hands. “I think it’s time to change the subject before you scar my child for life.”  
Draco smirked.  
“Should I be concerned that you’re talking about scarring people for life?” Harry chuckled deeply as he and Jacob stepped into the room from the back porch, Teddy and JJ held comfortably in their arms.   
They were followed by a bushy haired young woman and a young man wearing far too much orange for someone of his natural colouring.  
“Nope,” Draco answered with a grin. “We were just talking about mine and Pansy’s relationship, or rather our fake relationship, to be precise.”   
“But now we are changing the subject,” Bella reiterated firmly, running her fingers through Renesmee’s luxurious hair. “Hello.”   
Ron and Hermione smiled across at her as Harry led them inside for the necessary introductions with the people they hadn’t met before.  
“These are my oldest friends, Ron and Hermione,” Harry directed his introductions mostly towards Carlisle and Esme who, as ever, were more than welcoming to their guests. “They’ve come to help.”   
“Thank you,” Esme murmured, smiling brightly towards her guests. “Are either of you hungry? I could make some sandwiches if you’d like?”   
“My husband will never say no to free food,” Hermione chuckled, leaning against her husband side whilst patting his stomach. “Sandwiches would be lovely. I don’t suppose you’d have such a thing as marmite, would you?”   
“We do, as a matter of fact,” Esme answered. “Harry introduced us to the delights of marmite. Now would you like anything else in your sandwich or just marmite? And would you prefer brown bread or white?”  
“White. And just plain marmite sounds wonderful…”   
Esme nodded in response to the young witch’s breathless statement.   
“I’ll eat anything you’ve got,” Ron announced with a shrug. “I’m not fussy.”  
“He’s really not,” Harry added. “I didn’t know you liked marmite, ‘Mione.”  
“Oh, I didn’t until recently…”   
The shy smile she shared with her husband caught Draco’s attention.   
So did the hand which moved to rest almost protectively on her stomach.  
It couldn’t be…  
“Before we go any further, mate,” Ron piped up suddenly, fixing Harry with a serious look even as his wife turned to place a warning hand on his chest.   
“Ron, not now…” she murmured.  
“If this thing does come down to a fight I don’t want Hermione anywhere near it,” the redhead announced, covering her hand with one his own.  
“Ron…”  
“No arguing with me, love. Not on this,” he murmured. “You are not putting yourself or…you are not putting yourself at risk like that.”   
“Steady on, Ron,” Harry protested. “Hermione saved both our asses on more than one occasion during the war, don’t forget. She knows what she’s doing.”   
“Yes, but she wasn’t pregnant then, was she?”   
It seemed that Harry Potter could do a surprisingly good impression of a goldfish when the situation called for it, his mouth dropping open in shock.   
“Congratulations,” Draco piped up. “And commiseration. Granger, sorry, Weasley – welcome to the sitting on the side-lines whether you like it or not club.”   
Hermione smiled brightly.  
“Thank you,” she responded softly before turning to smack her husband on the arm. “What happened to keeping it quiet until we’d told your parents?”  
Ron shuffled his feet, looking more than a little bit sheepish.  
“Wait, you told us before you told your own parents?” Draco asked, shooting Ron a look of commiseration. “It was nice knowing you, Weasley. I’ll be sure to put flowers on your grave after your mother kills you.”   
Hermione giggled behind her hand.  
“Me? It’s Charlie she’s going to kill!” Ron protested loudly, holding out his hands as though in surrender. “He hasn’t even told her that he’s a vampire yet.”   
“Seriously?” Harry asked incredulously. “He still hasn’t told her?”   
Ron shook his head.  
“I only know because he let it slip in a letter about…well, something else,” he explained. “Otherwise none of us would know. You think mums going to be upset about not hearing about the baby first, wait until she finds out he’s been immortal for the last few months without telling her.”   
“Oh God…” Harry chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck as he turned to his best friend. “Duck and run?”   
“Definitely.”  
Ron frowned suddenly.  
“Hey, where is Charlie?”  
It turned out to be a very valid question as everyone suddenly realised that they hadn’t seen Alice or Charlie since the night before.   
“Where could they be?”  
“You don’t think…something pre-emptive?” Edward murmured worriedly. “Would Alice have had time to see if they sent someone for her?”   
Emmett cursed loudly.   
“Draco, can you…would…” Bella gasped, her voice shaking ever so slightly as she crossed the room to deposit her daughter onto her best friends lap. “Watch Renesmee until we get back. I need to know what…where…”  
“Go.”  
She was gone before Draco had even finished speaking.  
Edward nodded his silent thanks to Draco before hurrying after his young wife, closely followed by Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie.   
Jasper didn’t move an inch from Draco’s side.   
“…was it something I said?” Ron asked, obviously trying to lighten the mood from where he and his wife were now sat sharing a plate of sandwiches.   
A small hand moved to press against Draco’s cheek.  
Looking down his eyes met the piercing gaze of the littlest vampire in their group Draco found himself suddenly gazing through the eyes of said vampire, looking up into the smiling faces of Alice and Charlie.   
“Yes, mummy and daddy have gone to look for Auntie Alice and Uncle Charlie,” he murmured, nodding as the vision being projected into his brain by the talented little girl changed to one of Ron and Hermione.   
He could feel her confusion.  
“Those as some of her Uncle Harry’s friends,” he explained, running his fingers through her long hair in a soothing manner. “Ron and Hermione Weasley.”  
He was shown a brief image of pink sparks appearing at the end of a wand.  
“Yes, they’re from the magical world,” he confirmed with a smile as his vision cleared. “They’ve come all this way to meet you. Would you like to say hello?”   
Nodding eagerly the little girl wriggled her way down off of his lap, skipping across the room until she was stood directly in front of Ron and Hermione.  
“Hello.”  
Draco couldn’t stop himself from gasping softly, his mouth dropping open in shock as he heard the little girl’s voice for the first time, sharing a look of surprise with his husband who looked equally as amazed.   
Until now Renesmee had only spoken out loud to her parents, choosing instead to use her gift to communicate with everyone else.   
“Hello,” Hermione responded, crouching down until she was eye level with the vampire-human hybrid. “My name is Hermione and this is my husband, Ron.”   
Ron waved down at the little girl.   
“We’ve been looking forward to meeting you, Renesmee,” Hermione continued with a warm smile. “I hear you’re a special little girl.”  
Renesmee smiled sweetly, reaching out slowly to place her little palm flat against the beautiful young woman’s smooth cheek.   
“Oh...” Hermione breathed, her eyes going almost impossibly wide, shining brightly with wonder and amazement. “That is…fascinating…”  
Ron smiled down at his wife.  
“Well that’s Hermione entertained for the foreseeable future,” he chuckled softly, moving over to stand in front of his best friend, arms outstretched. “Now give me my godson, I need to get some practise in with babies before it’s too late.”  
Harry chuckled, happily passing little JJ over to his friend.   
“Could he look any more like you, mate?” Ron laughed, his loud voice waking the baby he cradled in his arms who let out an unhappy cry. “Whoops.”  
It seemed that Ron was going to be something of a natural when it came to babies as it took him only a couple of minutes to placate the unhappy child, making silly faces down at him and bouncing him in his arms.   
“That’s better,” Ron announced happily once the little boy was content within his arms, blinking sleepily up at the wizard holding him, his little fist curled around the neckline of Ron’s jumper. “Huh. I was expecting those peepers of yours to be green like your daddy’s but that’s not going to be the case is it? No, it isn’t.”   
“What do you mean?”   
Harry’s voice was filled with confusion.  
“His eyes are turning brown, mate,” Ron pointed out, nodding down at the baby in question. “Look. Blue…no green in the middle, brown around the edges.”   
“Just like his fathers,” Harry breathed, smiling across at Jacob where he was helping Teddy set up his current colouring in project. “My beautiful little boy…”   
“Um…where’s everyone gone?”   
Pansy’s confused voice came from her position in front of the fireplace.   
“Alice and Charlie had disappeared,” Draco explained, paraphrasing ever so slightly to make it easier to put across. “Everyone’s gone looking for them.”  
“Oh. Ok,” Pansy murmured, shrugging absentmindedly before turning back to the unlit fireplace and opening up another call. “Millicent is going to try and join us but her grandmother is feeling particularly clingy at the moment, something to do with Millie disappearing for a weekend with a boy and not letting her know. Anyway she’s going to try. So, next call... Greengrass Towers.”   
“So how did you do with your list, Draco?” Harry asked, leaving his son in the safe arms of his godfather and moving across the room to sit beside Draco. “I got some mixed reactions…”  
“I managed to get hold of Theo, Theodore Knott,” Draco answered, rubbing his hand over his stomach. “Blaise has apparently been staying with him for a while and they’re going to gather some of our other friends before joining us.”   
“Molly and Arthur will be coming as soon as Arthur gets in from work,” Harry explained, counting on his fingers as he began to list the people he had managed to contact. “George and Lee are leaving the shop in Angelina’s capable hands and will be here by the end of the day. Bill is currently trying to talk Fleur out of coming and Fleur is trying to find a suitable baby for Victoire whilst arguing against her husband.”  
Draco chuckled, shaking his head at the mental picture that created.  
“Luna had to finish writing her article about her latest discovery into the lifecycle of a Dabberblimp but she was more than happy to come,” Harry continued. “Neville has to get someone to cover his classes before he can leave and Percy has a meeting with the Minister of Magic tomorrow but will be coming as soon as it’s finished. Ginny has practise but will join us as soon as it’s finished.”  
“Your list is significantly longer than mine…” Draco mumbled uncomfortably.   
“Gryffindors are always going to be more touchy feely than Slytherins, Draco, it’s the way we’re wired,” Harry answered somewhat sympathetically before continuing with his list. “Padma and Parvati had a quote social engagement unquote to fulfil before they could head out here. And I saw way too much of Seamus Finnigans arse before they noticed I was in the fireplace and stopped…well, just stopped but he and Dean will be here within the hour.”   
Draco smirked.   
“Oh, and Hagrid is coming as well.”  
“Hagrid,” Draco repeated, the smirk falling from his face. “Is that a good idea? I mean he’s not really supposed to do magic, is he?”  
“No, but he is half-giant and can look pretty terrifying when he wants to,” Harry explained his reasons for inviting the Hogwarts groundskeeper. “He’s also one of the most loyal people I have ever met…”   
Draco had to concede that Harry had a point.   
“Alice and Charlie have gone,” Carlisle’s voice preceded his entry into the room, followed by the other vampires all of whom wore the same look of concerned disappointment. “The passed through the Quileute land early this morning…”  
“What?” Jacob gasped, looking up from the drawing he’d been helping Teddy. “What about the Pack? They wouldn’t just lest vampires cross their land…”  
“They were stopped by Sam,” Carlisle explained, taking a folded piece of paper from his pocket. “Alice left a note for him to give to us.”  
“What does it say?” Jasper asked softly.   
“Don’t look for us. There isn’t time to waste. Remember: Tanya, Siobhan, Amun, Alistair, all the nomads you can find and all the witches and wizards you can gather. We’ll seek out Peter and Charlotte on our way,” Carlisle read out loud. “We’re so sorry that we have to leave you this way, with no goodbyes or explanations. It’s the only way for us. We love you.”  
“She doesn’t say why they’ve gone…” Draco murmured worriedly, reaching out to take hold of his husband’s hand. “Do you think she had another vision?”   
“Quite possibly,” Carlisle answered.   
“Now what?”   
It was decided that, in order to gather their allies as quickly as possible, they would need to split up and go their separate ways.   
Carlisle and Esme were going to go to go to the various covens, sending those who were willing to come back to Forks to meet Renesmee.   
Rosalie and Emmett were going to search for the nomads.   
The others, Harry and Draco included, would stay behind and continue to gather more witnesses through whatever means they could.  
Of course Bella’s most important task would be introducing her daughter to each of the witnesses whenever they arrived and convincing them that she was worth standing up to the Volturi for.  
It was as Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett were preparing to leave when the front door opened and Narcissa’s voice sang out,   
“Yoohoo! Draco! We’re here!”   
The we she spoke of was not just herself and Lucius for when she stepped into the living room, immediately moving to hug and fuss over her son, she was followed by quite a large collection of witches and wizards.  
“We found them loitering outside,” she explained brightly as her husband gestured for everyone to move further into the room. “They were unsure whether or not they had the right address, you see?”   
They were Molly and Arthur Weasley, their daughter Ginny, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and unexpectedly Cho Chang.   
It was Seamus Finnigan who eventually spoke first.   
“All right, Harry? Let’s get a peep at the little munchkin,” he demanded, his Irish brogue as strong as ever as he crossed the room and snatched little JJ out of Ron’s arms. “Well aren’t you a handsome little chap?”  
“I apologise for Seamus,” Dean spoke up with a long suffering sigh. “His social skills are a little lacking.”  
Esme smiled.  
“Thank you all for coming so promptly,” she murmured. “I’m Esme Cullen and this is my husband Carlisle. I don’t know if you met our children when they attended the Memorial Day party earlier in the year.”   
“We met briefly,” Dean answered with a smile, nodding to the vampires in question before turning his attention back to Esme. “I’m Dean Thomas. I attended Hogwarts in the same year as Harry and Malf…Draco. As did Seamus, Seamus Finnigan, my boyfriend.”   
Draco inclined his own head in response to the other boy’s use of his first name, knowing just how difficult it had been for him to stop calling Harry by his surname all the time.  
The first words out of Mrs Weasley’s mouth were actually quite predictable,  
“Harry, dear, you’re looking awfully thin again. We must get some more food inside of you. I know how much pressure there is to lose ones baby weight as quickly as possible but starving yourself is not the way to…”   
“I’m fine, Mrs Weasley,” Harry chuckled loudly, retrieving his son from Seamus. “I’m not starving myself, I promise.”  
Luna stepped forwards next, an explosion of colour moving to stand directly in front of Carlisle as she looked up at the top of his head.  
“You’ve got nargles. I’ve never met a vampire who had nargles before.”   
Draco snorted.  
Luna would never change.  
Her waist length hair was currently a mixture of blues, greens and purples, all of which clashed brilliantly with her cherry red blouse, a sleeveless knitted cardigan in light blue, a necklace of gold bells, a lime green skirt, purple tights and pink shoes.   
“Luna, don’t be rude,” Cho murmured softly, pulling her fellow Ravenclaw back to stand beside her. “Sorry. She doesn’t always remember about the importance of personal space. I’m Cho Chang and this is Luna Lovegood.”   
“No apology necessary,” Carlisle reassured her with a gentle smile, running his hand through his hair. “Although I would like to know what a nargle is but perhaps that conversation can wait until a later date.”   
“I didn’t know you were coming, Cho,” Harry said softly, remembering how painful it had been for the young witch when she’d met Edward at the party what with how much her resembled her beloved Cedric. “Thank you.”   
“I’m on the same Quidditch team as Ginny,” she explained softly, nodding toward the other young witch. “She told me what was going on, about you’re need for a little magical support so I offered to come as well.”   
“So where’s this little miracle girl who’s behind all the fuss, then?” Ginny asked brightly, briefing her vivid red hair over her shoulder.  
Bella beckoned to her daughter who detached herself from the game she’d been playing quietly with Teddy, allowing her mother to lead her into the centre of the room where she stood smiling up at her new audience.   
“This is Renesmee, mine and Edward’s daughter. As you can see she is not the Immortal Child the Volturi believe her to be.”   
Renesmee smiled up at the group.  
A loud roar of flames interrupted the group’s further introductions as the fireplace burst into the life.  
The flames were green, prompting all of the witches and wizards to move everyone back out of the way just as the first body shot out of the flames across the floor, leaving a thick line of soot behind them.   
“Sorry,” Blaise apologised as he climbed to his feet, brushing more soot off of his clothes. “I’ll clean that up once everyone’s arrived.”   
Everyone was yet another collection of witches and wizards only this time they all had one thing in common – Slytherin.   
Esme greeted the second group just as warmly as she had the Slytherins were obviously a little surprised by the unexpected kindness being shown to them.   
They, like Draco, were used to being greeted with suspicion and wariness more than anything else.  
“Blaise,” Draco nodded towards his friend, hiding the concern he felt at seeing the state the dark skinned boy was in, his clothes messy, his hair unkempt and his expression unusually guarded. “Theo. Thank you for coming.”   
“Draco,” Theo responded with a nod of his own. “I’m sure you remember Cassius Warrington, Adrian Pucey and Terence Higgs from Quidditch?”  
“Yes,” Draco confirmed, his eyes moving across to meet the chocolate brown eyes of Terence. “No hard feelings?”   
Terence smirked.  
“None,” he responded, his voice surprisingly deep considering how light his voice had been back in school. “Getting kicked off the team actually did me some good. Had to find something else to be good at, didn’t I?”   
“What did you choose?” Draco asked, trying to hide his relief.  
“Magical Law.”  
“Oh,” Draco murmured. “That sounds…rewarding.”  
Terence’s smirk grew.  
“Why would there have been hard feelings between you two?” Bella asked softly, a confused frown marring her perfect complexion.   
“When I bought my way onto the house team I replaced Terence who was, admittedly, a much better player than me,” Draco explained.  
“Ah.”  
“Don’t worry. Like I said there’s no need to worry. I’m only a junior partner in one of the most successful wizarding law firms in London and I already make more money than your typical Quidditch player does at the start of their career so the career move has definitely worked out for the best,” Terence announced, his smirk becoming something of a cheeky grin. “Plus I’ve found I quite enjoy using my knowledge of the law to rip idiots to shreds. It’s very rewarding, as you said.”  
“And I’m sure you all recognise these lovely ladies from school,” Blaise announced, his cheerful tone sounding almost forced as he slung an arm around each of the identical twins. “Flora and Hester Carrow.”   
“Carrow?” Hermione all but hissed, her accusing eyes flickering back and forth between the twins. “Not…”  
“No, we are not related to those Carrows,” Hestia, identified by the letter charm necklace she wore, interrupted her sharply. “It is merely an unfortunate coincidence that we share the same family name.”   
“If need be we can produce a copy of our family tree as prrof,” Flora added somewhat coldly, reaching into her jacket pocket and producing an envelope. “We have all taken to carrying a copy around for situations like this.”   
“Oh, no, I’m sure your word is more than good enough,” Hermione murmured, obviously flustered by their logical response to her assumptions.   
“Who are the other Carrows?” Emmett asked with a frown.  
“Amycus and Alecto Carrow,” Draco answered, shifting uncomfortably as he remembered the many times he had been forced to interact with them during the Death Eater meetings. “A brother and sister pair of sadistic Death Eaters with a talent for torture and discipline.”   
“They taught at Hogwarts during the war,” Ginny added. “Well, I say teach. They spouted anti-muggle propaganda like it was going out of fashion and took charge of student discipline like we were inmates in a prison. Most of us have still got the scars to show for it.”  
Tilting her head she moved her long red hair out of the way and showed the group of parallel scars about four inches long on the side of her neck.  
Without prompting Dean and Seamus showed off some of their own scars.   
“What happened to them?”   
“Azkaban.”   
Draco felt his husbands arm tighten around his shoulders as the vampire found out just what sort of people he’d been wrongfully imprisoned alongside.  
“They’re scheduled to get the Kiss soon,” Theo added softly, his eyes sad. “Around the same time as my father is due to get his, actually.”   
“The Kiss?”  
“The Dementors Kiss,” Hermione answered. “The Dementors act as guards inside Azkaban and when required can literally suck the soul out of a person leaving nothing more than a shell behind. It is considered to be a humane alternative to the death penalty although I personally do not believe that to be true.”   
“That sounds awful,” Esme gasped, her sympathetic gaze moving to Theo.  
“He’s a Death Eater,” he explained softly. “And a murderer. And…so many other horrible things. Unspeakable things. He deserves whatever he gets.”   
Esme’s sympathy remained firmly in place despite his statement.   
“We’d love to learn more about the child in question,” Flora announced suddenly, changing the subject rather tactlessly. “It is a fascinating case.”   
“That won’t be a problem,” Carlisle agreed with a smile. “However the four of us really should be–”  
“Blaise?!”   
Seth’s shocked voice came from the patio doors leading out onto the wooden decking where he was stood, flanked on either side by Leah and Paul.   
Frowning slightly Blaise turned to face the newcomer.  
“…Seth?”   
“Y-Yes. I…W-What are you doing here?” Seth asked softly, his whole body trembling as much as his voice. “I mean…why did…”  
Leah reached out to touch her younger brothers shoulder gently, her hard eyes firmly fixed on Blaise who shifted awkwardly.  
“I’m here to help. With the evil vampire thing. You know…” Blaise answered.   
Seth seemed to deflate.  
“Oh,” the teenager sighed sadly. “So, you’re not here to see me?”  
Blaise smiled softly.  
“That’s an unexpected bonus. Maybe we can revisit…”  
“Oh, no you don’t!” Leah snapped, rushing forwards and literally pushing him away from her brother. “You don’t get to play with his feelings again, you bastard!”   
“Hey! Who said anything about feelings?” Blaise responded with a frown. “We had a good time. I thought we had a good time, didn’t we, little wolf?”   
Seth literally shuddered as he heard the nickname he’d missed so much.  
“I feel like we’re missing something important here,” Seamus announced.  
“The little wolf and I hooked up a while back,” Blaise answered, struggling to sound completely casual. “No need to read anything more into it than that.”   
“No need to…” Leah’s face was practically purple with rage as she moved to stand between the dark skinned wizard and her brother. “You fuck a fifteen year old bot who, might I add, was drunk at your friend’s wedding reception, allow him to Imprint on you and fuck off back to England without a care in the world and you think there’s no need to read anything more into it?!”   
A shocked silence fell over the room, both Harry and Bella covering their children’s ears with their hands in an attempt to block out the worst of the foul language being used.   
Eventually Blaise responded.  
“You’re fifteen?!”   
Seth sighed almost tearfully, biting his lip as he mumbled his answer,  
“Sixteen…now…but, yeah, when we…I was…”   
“Then why in Merlin’s name did you tell me with were eighteen, little wolf?” Blaise asked softly, his hand moving up to rub at the back of his neck. “Even I have rules I won’t cross and sleeping with someone who is underage is one of them.”   
This time when the explosion of rage happened it was directed in her brother’s direction, Leah spinning round to glare accusingly at the younger boy.  
“You told him you were what?!”   
“I didn’t want him to think I was some stupid kid,” Seth protested, wringing his hands in front of him. “He was my Mate! I wanted him to like me!”   
“So you slept with him?!”   
“Yes!”  
“Seth…”   
Blaise cleared his throat loudly, drawing the sibling’s attention back to him.   
“Hold up a second, please,” Blaise muttered, frowning deeply. “Mate?”   
Seth paled.   
“Mate with a capital M?” Blaise continued softly. “Mate as is…soul mate?”  
Slowly, with everyone looking at him, Seth nodded.  
“Huh…”   
All of a sudden Blaise’s entire demeanour changed from one of confused indifference to delighted understanding, his posture straightening, his eyes regaining some of their usual sparkle as he laughed.   
“Well that it explains a lot…”  
“…what does?”   
“Us being soul mates,” Blaise sighed, clapping his hands together. “That’s a two way bond right? Nature’s way of pulling two people together that she ships as a couple and ensuring that they’ll be perfect for each other?”  
“…I think so…” Seth answered with a frowned, not entirely familiar with the terminology the man he loved was using. “But what does it explain?”  
“The shitty way I’ve been feeling lately and my unexpected and unplanned swing towards a life of celibacy,” Blaise announced, spreading his arms wide. “I’ve been feeling off for months, literally, and I could not figure out why.”   
“Celibacy?” Draco couldn’t help but snort. “You?”  
“Yup,” Blaise answered almost sadly. “Not for lack of trying just…couldn’t perform to my usual standard, as it were…”   
“Little too much information, Blaise…” Theo sighed, covering his eyes with his hand as his mind supplied him with the unwanted images of what his friend meant. “Perhaps we should give the two of you some privacy?”   
“Yes, perhaps we should,” Esme agreed brightly, turning to the group of newcomers. “How about we give you all a quick tour of the house? We’ll have to figure out where to put you all, I’m afraid we don’t have that many beds but I’m sure with your magical abilities we can sort something out.”   
“Some people can stay with us,” Harry offered immediately, rescuing his son from Seamus as the little boy fussed in what was now a familiar manner. “Sounds like someone’s getting hungry…”   
“So…I’m your soul mate,” Blaise murmured, moving around the slightly stunned Leah to stand in from of Seth while the newcomers tried to discretely follow Esme and Carlisle out of the room. “And you’re my soul mate.”   
“Y-Yeah…” Seth breathed, his body trembling like a leaf as Harry nodded a silent farewell to everyone before heading outside, Jacob picking up a grumbling Teddy before following. “Sorry…”   
“Hey, no apologising for something which is part of your nature,” Blaise ordered, reaching out to cup the young shape-shifters jaw with one hand. “I remember reading all about werewolves, well, wolves in general and their one true mate. I’m guessing that’s how it works with your…group?”  
“Pack,” Seth corrected automatically. “We’re a Pack.”  
Blaise smiled softly.   
“And we call it Imprinting,” he continued softly, his hand moving up slowly to press against the one still cupping his jaw gently. “When we find our perfect mates…our soul mates. They’re called our Imprints…”   
“Imprint, huh?” Blaise chuckled deeply. “How…territorial of you.”   
Seth frowned worriedly.  
“I like it…” Blaise whispered softly, leaning forwards to press a kiss to the tip of Seth’s nose, the action stealing the breath out of the shape-shifters lungs. “How about we take a walk, get to know each other a little better?”  
“I’d like that…”  
“If you think I’m leaving you alone with him any time soon then you’re delusional,” Leah’s voice was as cold as ice, her body rigid as she obviously fought the urge to wage in and rip her brother from the wizards grasp.   
Looking back over his shoulder at the female shape-shifter Blaise shot her one of his trademark smiles, all dazzling charm and perfect teeth.  
“You’re welcome to join us…” he trailed off, glancing back to Seth with an obvious question on his handsome face.   
“Leah,” Seth supplied softly.  
“Leah,” Blaise echoed cheerfully, turning his head to look at her once more. “We are practically family now, after all. We should all get to know each other.”   
Leah literally growled, showing all of her teeth.   
“Please…?” Seth begged softly, his hopeful gaze meeting his sisters.   
Now Draco had experienced some serious puppy dog eyes in his time, mostly from Pansy when she wanted something to happen her way, but that was nothing compared to the pleading look Seth was using on his big sister.   
Emmett snorted.  
“Puss in Boots…” he muttered, looking down at his wife who merely rolled her eyes in response. “Don’t tell me you can’t see it. The eyes, woman, the impossibly big, ridiculously shiny eyes.”   
Draco couldn’t help but snort himself as his mind happily supplied an image of the animated cat from the hilarious muggle film standing in Seth’s place.   
“…fine…but don’t expect me to like him,” Leah eventually muttered, moving towards the wooding decking. “It’ll take a lot more than some pretty words to make up for everything he’s put you through.”   
Seth smiled thankfully at his sister before pulling his Mates hand away from his face, linking their fingers and using their joined hands to lead the wizard outside.   
“Well…that was interesting…” 

A/N So…many…extra…characters…Why? Why did I start this? LOL! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the latest update. I’ve promised myself that this story will be finished sooner rather than later so hopefully the next update with come along reasonably quickly. Comments and Suggestions are always welcome. X


	17. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. I've just…borrowed them for a little while. I'll give them back. Honest.

Warnings - So completely AU it's unbelievable. (Come guys, it's a crossover so did you really expect it not to be AU?) Some of the characters might seem a little OOC at times. Also…THERE WILL BE SLASH! AND MPREG! You have been warned!

A/N Apologies for any and all bad grammar or spelling mistakes.

A/N2 This is the fourth instalment of my ‘Of Lions and Lambs’ series so if you haven’t read the previous three I would suggest you do that other wise you might find this story a teeny tiny bit confusing.

Of Lions And Lambs - Part Four

Chapter Fifteen 

Esme was not pleased when they returned from their travels five days later to discover that they had underestimated the number of people who would be willing to come to their aid and, as such, had been forced to set up what could only be described as a tent city in the space between the Cullen house, the Potter-Black house and Bella and Edwards cottage when they ran out of space.

“Magic can only go so far before the structural integrity of the building becomes too unstable to function,” Hermione explained their reasons logically.

“But don’t worry,” Draco put in quickly. “Those aren’t your average tents and as such everyone’s been more than happy with the sleeping arrangements…or loitering arrangements in regards to the vampires who don’t actually require sleep.”

Carlisle moved across the wooden decking to stand beside his wife, his keen eyes moving around the spread out campsite.

“How many have come?” he asked softly.

Hermione reached into the small beaded bag she carried with her everywhere and withdrew a large roll of parchment, spreading it out and revealing an extremely detailed list of who had come to their aid.

She’d even made a note of when they arrived, whether or not they were a vampire, a shifter or from the magical world and whether or not they possessed any special gifts which could be of use to them in the final battle, should it come to that.

“Twenty-one vampires, thirty-six witches and wizard and one half-giant, half-wizard,” Hermione announced having consulted the equally complicated tally at the bottom of her list. “Oh, and the Quileute Pack but they have thus far been quite secretive in regards to their overall numbers.”

“Nine. The Uley Pack, as they prefer to be known, currently has nine members,” Edward supplied the information calmly, smiling when Hermione immediately drew out her quill and began adjusting her list. “They had eleven members but two have _defected_ , in Sam’s opinion, to join Jacob’s Pack.”

“Who?” Bella asked with a frown, looking around at the wolves patrolling the edge of the large camp, noticing for the first time that there were more than there should have been. “Who switched Packs?”   

“Embry Call and Quil Ateara,” Edward answered, nodding towards the two wolves in question before turning back to Carlisle. “And yes, Sam is still willing to stand beside us when the time comes.”

“That makes seventy-two…no, wait…including your family…and Draco…oh, and Harry...eighty-one," Hermione announced, her quill still scratching away as she jotted her latest calculations down. “Eighty-three if Alice and Charlie return in time.”

“The Volturi won’t be expecting such numbers,” the Cullen leader finally breather, his voice filled with relief as he leaned heavily on the wooden railing surrounding the decking. “I…we may survive this after all…”

Draco smiled.

He wished Carlisle and the others had been present to witness the arrival of all of the witnesses, to see the very different groups of people react both to each other and, most importantly, to the miracle that was Renesmee Cullen.

Each and every one of them had reacted differently.

Most were instantly taken with the adorable little girl who was becoming more and more vocal with each passing day, chatting easily with them whilst eagerly demonstrating her special gift.

She was particularly taken with Luna, of all people, and followed the young witch around like a shadow, listening eagerly to the tales the blonde would spin.

Bella had been surprised to find herself as popular as her daughter.

“A very talented family,” Eleazar had announced shortly after meeting all of them, once he and the rest of his family had allowed Renesmee to project her thoughts into their minds. “A mind reader for a father, a shield for a mother and then whatever magic this extraordinary child has bewitched us with.”

Draco had turned to Bella with a confused frown,

“What did he just call you?”

“I wonder if there is a name for what she does, or if it is the norm for a vampire hybrid,” Eleazar had continued as though Draco hadn’t spoken. “As if such a thing could ever be considered normal! A vampire hybrid, indeed!”

“Excuse me,” Edward had interrupted firmly, reaching out to take hold of the stunned vampires shoulder. “What did you just call my wife?”

“A shield, I _think_ ,” Eleazar had responded as though that should have been obvious. “She’s blocking me now, so I can’t be sure.”

“A shield?”

Edward had sounded rather bewildered but suddenly it made sense to Draco.

“Come now, Edward! If I can’t get a read of her, I doubt you can, either,” Eleazar had pointed out even as Draco took a moment to strengthen his own mental shields now that he knew there was another telepath, of sorts, in the room. “Can you hear her thoughts right now?”

“No,” Edward had responded, still sounding rather puzzled. “But I’ve never been able to do that. Even when she was human.”

“Never?” Eleazar had sounded rather impressed by that little titbit of information. “Interesting. That would indicate a rather powerful latent talent, if it was manifesting so clearly even before the transformation. I can’t feel a way through her shield to get a sense of her at all.”

“Occlumency,” Draco had murmured to his friend with a smile. “It takes us years to learn what apparently comes natural to you.”

“That thing you do to keep Edward from reading your thoughts?” Bella had responded, blinking in surprise. “I can…I can do magic?”

Draco’s smile transformed into an outright grin.

“Yet she must be raw still – she’s only a few months old,” Eleazar continued, once again oblivious to the other conversation taking place. “And apparently completely unaware of what she’s doing. Totally unconscious.”

Draco had elbowed his friend in the ribs gently,

“Not anymore…”

“Ironic,” Eleazar had laughed heartily, his eyes bright than Draco had ever seen. “Aro sent me all over the world searching for such anomalies, and you simply stumble across it by accident and don’t even realise what you have.”

Draco had excused himself shortly after that, leaving the rest of the group discussing the various details of Bella’s gift and the possibility of teaching her to use her gift to shield the other members of their group.

There had been some surprising arrivals over the past few days as well.

A young vampire had followed the somewhat guard Egyptian Coven into the house, attempting to keep the shadows and out of everyone’s way.

He’d begun his introduction with an apology which was rather unusual however, when they found out what he was apologising for, was very welcome.

“Um…hi…” the young vampire had murmured once the Egyptian Coven had finished greeting their old friends. “I…um…I’d like to start by apologising…”

Edward and Bella hadn’t been present at the time, visiting with her father, or else the telepath would have reacted the moment the young vampire had entered.

Instead it was left to Draco to ask,

“For what?”

“I was created as part of Victoria’s Army when she challenged you earlier this year,” the young vampire had explained softly, shifting nervously. “I…I left before the battle. I didn’t…I didn’t want any part in what they had planned.”

Jaspers next question had taken everyone by surprise.

“Are you Fred?”

The young vampire had blinked behind his unnecessary glasses for a long moment, his frightened gaze flickering around the mixed group before him.

“Yes. How…how did you know that?”

“We found a young woman after the battle, a member of Victoria’s Army who had somehow managed to survive the fighting,” Jasper had explained, settling into his military leader pose as he spoke. “She was sentenced to death by the Volturi for her actions. Edward, another member of our Coven is telepathic and he heard her thoughts about you before…”

“Before _what_?” Fred had interrupted, his voice filled with a surprising amount of panic. “Do you…do you know what her name was?”

“I’m sorry, we never learned her name…”

“Um…was she…was she short and…kind of pale…with long brown hair…?”

Draco nodded.

“Oh no…” the young vampire had whimpered, rubbing at his eyes as though tears were forming despite that being physically impossible before turning his pleading gaze to Jasper. “That’s Bree. She was my friend and she didn’t want to be there any more than I did. How…how did she die?”

“She didn’t.”

“…but you said…”

“We could tell she didn’t want to be there,” Draco had announced, stepping forward to stand beside his husband. “And I don’t like the Volturi so pissing them off was just an added bonus.”

“Draco…” Jasper had murmured warningly.

“I banished her,” he’d continued calmly, drawing his wand from his jeans and twirling it around the fingers of his hand almost casually. “To a place where I knew she’d be safe…er. And we haven’t heard anything since.”

“So she’s…alive?”

“She’s still undead, if that’s what you mean,” Draco had responded with a smile. “Although, like I said, we have no idea where she is now.”

Fred had been overjoyed.

He’d agreed to stand as witness without even meeting Renesmee so long as Draco or one of the other witches or wizards agreed to “banish him too” in the hopes that he would be able to pick up his friends trail and find her.

Gabrielle DeLacour had arrived along with her sister and brother-in-law.

“But…you’re just a child…”

“I am fifteen years old,” Gabrielle had protested, tossing her platinum blonde curls over her shoulder as she glared across the room at Bella who had been the one to voice what they had all been thinking. “I am not a child. I am ‘ere to ‘elp.”

“You’re still too young,” Bella had insisted, shaking her head as her grip on her daughters shoulders tightened. “If we end up having to defend ourselves against the Volturi you could get injured or worse and I won’t…”

“No. I am not too young,” Gabrielle had interrupted her firmly. “I lost friends during the Battle of ‘ogwarts who were no older than I am now. They fought and they died for what they knew was right. This is right and so I am staying.”

“Don’t bother,” Bill had added when Bella had opened her mouth to try again, shooting his wife a somewhat exasperated look as he continued, “We’ve been trying to talk her out of it ever since we got word that you needed help but if there’s one thing I know all about it is the stubbornness of the DeLacour women.”

“Gabrielle and I know the risks and we are staying,” Fleur had announced.

And that was that.

Viktor Krum’s unexpected arrival shortly after that had caused a stir for a completely different reason as most of the women (and some of the men) found themselves drooling over his impressive physique.

He only had eyes for one person however.

Leah.

“Мамка…” he’d breathed almost reverently in his own native tongue, moving slowly across the room to stand directly in front of the equally stunned shape-shifter. “Ти си ми един…” _(Translation from Google – “Holy shit…you are my one…”)_

“Leah?” Seth had called out worriedly, his eyes flicking back and forth between his strangely silent sister and the strange Wizard. “What’s going on?”

“I…” Leah gasped loudly, a stunned smile breaking out on her usually apathetic face as she reached out to touch Viktors face. “I just imprinted…”

Seth, understandably, had been overjoyed for his sister.

“Well if nothing else comes out of this then at least we can be content with our subconscious matchmaking skills,” Draco had chucked only the day before Carlisle and the others return having seen another possible couple blossoming through this strange gathering, this time between an ex-Slytherin and an ex-Gryffindor, Tabitha Bainbridge and Lee Jordan.

Little Miss Serious and one of the Prank Kings.

"Although we can't take credit for Longbottom and the female Weasley finally getting together as that has been brewing for years."

"Well it certainly managed to surprise me," Harry had admitted from where he was feeding little JJ, struggling to get him to accept the bottle and eventually giving up, setting it aside and unbuttoning his shirt. He'd only started trying to bottle feed his son because seeing a man breast feeding had disturbed some of their guests. "I thought he was in love with Luna."

"It would never have worked out between us," Luna's ethereal voice had announced as she entered the room, moving to join Harry on the sofa, actually snuggling up to his side as he fingers stroked the soft hair on the top of the feeding babies head. "It is much better this way."

Carlisle's gentle voice broke through his reminiscing of the last few days, 

"I'd like to speak with everyone, if that's at all possible."

Hermione nodded.

After carefully returning her long list of witnesses to her magical bag the brightest witch of their age drew her wand and with a simple little spell sent a sparkling green image of a fairy flying around the camp, stopping at each group to inform them of Carlisle's request. 

Draco couldn't help but scoff lightly,

"A fairy? Going for the stereotypical effect were you, Granger?"

"Weasley," Hermione corrected him instantly, displaying an arched eyebrow that would put Snape to shame. "And no, the fairy image is the easiest to create and maintain so it doesn't drain ones magical core too much to keep it up for a little while. I'm surprised you didn't know that already, Draco, what with how _clever_ you used to claim you were back when we were in school and fighting for the top spot.

Harry sniggered softly behind his hand.

"Not all of us can be walking talking magical encyclopaedias, _Weasley_ ," he finally managed to respond although his tone lacked the venom it would once have held, his hand straying down to rest on top of his now obviously dissented stomach. "Some of us have other things on our minds." 

"Oh, you mean like being pregnant?" Hermione responded, resting a hand on her own stomach which only appeared to be slightly larger than normal when she wore tight clothing like she was right then. "Yes, I know exactly what you mean."

Draco frowned.

Her implication was painfully obvious – she was both cleverer than he was and also better at coping with pregnancy than he was.

She probably thought she’d being a better parent too…

Turning away from the witch who was now frowning ever so slightly as she obviously picked up on his silent distress Draco desperately tried to ignore the build-up of tears he could feel in the corners of his eyes.

Under normal circumstances he'd have been able to brush off her "one-upmanship" just like he had whenever it had happened at school (which had been remarkably frequent despite their difference in “social status”) either by ignoring her comments all together or responding with a biting comeback which would have instantly turned the tide in his favour. 

But apparently his hormones had other ideas. 

"Draco?" Jasper asked softly, hurrying out of the house to take his emotional husband in his arms, tucking the Wizards face against his neck. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Draco muttered. "Just my stupid hormones..." 

Surprisingly it didn't take long for everyone to gather on the ground directly below the wooden decking, looking up at the group standing above them in a manner reminiscent of the Royal family gazing down at their subjects from the balcony of Buckingham Palace. 

"I'd like to begin by thanking you all for coming," Carlisle spoke up, his voice carrying easily through the eerie silence that surrounded them and effortlessly drawing everyone’s attention to him and him alone. "It warms my heart to know how many of our friends are willing to come to our aid in such difficult times." 

Several of the vampires inclined their heads towards him in response. 

"You have all had a chance to meet the latest addition to our family and to get to know her as the wonderful child that she is," Carlisle continued, smiling down at Renesmee who was stood between Luna and Ginny, holding their hands happily having spent the afternoon learning to braid hair with the young witches. "As such..."

Carlisle's voice cut off suddenly as every vampire turned as one to face the woods to the right of the house, closely followed by the numerous shape-shifters, every one of them frowning. 

"What is it?" Draco asked as he and the rest of the witches and wizards followed the collective shift of attention a beat later. "Jasper?"

“Someone is approaching the house at great speed,” his husband responded softly, placing his hands on Draco’s shoulders as he shifted their bodies until he was standing between Draco and the direction they were all looking.

"And whoever's coming wasn't invited," Jacob announced seriously, handing a grumbling Teddy over to Ron who accepted the little boy into his arms without hesitation moments before the shape-shifters transformation began, his body tearing through his clothes until a large wolf stood in his place. 

He was quickly joined by the rest of his Pack, all transforming into their wolves within seconds of his own transformation and together they took off into the woods, howling and snarling as they scented out the intruders. 

“Draco,” Jasper murmured, leaning in to press a quick kiss to his lips. “We need to go and see who it is. Wait here. Put up the wards.”

He barely had time to nod in agreement before Jasper and the rest of the vampires followed the wolves into the forest surrounding the secluded house. 

"Wait here..." Draco grumbled softly as all eyes turned to him and Harry, the only two left on the wooden decking since Hermione had already rushed down to take a squirming Teddy from her husband, soothing the little boy in her arms with a series of gentle murmurs. "I hate waiting..."

"Um...anyone care to clarify what just happened?" George asked from where he and Lee were stood towards the back of the large wizarding contingent with Tabitha and the Greengrass sisters.

"Apparently we have an unexpected guest," Harry announced to the group, shifting JJ in his arms before walking down the steps to join everyone else, closely followed by Draco. "I agree with Jasper that it might be a good idea to strengthen the wards around the house and the campsite."

In the end only half a dozen of them were required to actually strengthen the wards as any more than that and the barrier would have become unstable.

"Who do you think it could be?" Gabrielle asked softly.

"Best case scenario it's another nomad who wants to join the cause," Draco responded, brushing his hair off of his face. "Worst case scenario it's an advance scout for the Volturi and they're arriving earlier than we originally anticipated." 

Several of their group shifted nervously, remembering everything they'd been told about the Volturi and their penchant for brutality over the past few days. 

Almost instinctively the group moved into what could only be described as a defensive formation, the younger members of the group in the centre where they would be most protected alongside the "vulnerable" members (aka the pregnant ones) whilst the ones who had had the most experience dealing with these sort of things were closest to the wards. 

Every single one of them had their wands drawn. 

"This is bringing back far too many unpleasant memories," Draco heard one of the Patel twins mutter, shifting nervously beside her sister who looked equally as uncomfortable as they gazed out at the woods surrounding them. He never could remember which one was which. "Why did we agree to come here again?"

Her sister snorted softly. 

"Because we're idiots," she responded dryly, pulling a hair band off of her wrist and tying back her long hair. "Well, that and it was the right thing to do."

Draco smiled.

" _You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell he brave at heart_ ," he murmured to himself, quoting the Sorting Hat as he silently wondered if the twins were right and a mixture of idiocy and morality was what was ultimately responsible for the number of Gryffindors who had turned up to help them in their hour of need. " _Their daring, nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart._ " 

It was significantly easier for him to pinpoint his fellow Slytherins reason for being there as it was the reason that they had done everything together throughout their school years - House Loyalty. 

Oh, Hufflepuff might be the house that everyone associated with loyalty but it was a well-known fact that once you were a Slytherin you were a Slytherin for life, sort of like those muggle Marines that Draco had heard about whilst studying the American way of life in school. 

Or maybe the Mafia…

Actually the Slytherins were definitely more like the Mafia than the Marines. 

"They're coming back," Luna announced suddenly, moving to stand beside Harry, Renesmee holding the witches hand tightly as she followed her. "It's all right." 

"Are you sure?" Harry asked softly, pressing a kiss to his son’s forehead. 

Luna nodded but it was Renesmee who answered softly, 

"Yes. We have been joined by the Romanian Coven."

Harry frowned, obviously trying to figure out how she could know that. 

Renesmee giggled. 

"I heard them talking about it, silly," she told him, tapping her delicate little ear with the tip of her finger. "My daddy's a vampire, remember? Super hearing comes as part of the package."

Draco snorted, struggling with the sudden urge to do something that could only be described as sickeningly muggle – pressing the tip of his finger to Harry’s bright red cheek, hiss in an overly dramatic nature and cry out “Ooh, burn!”

The only thing stopping him was that he would never live it down.

His fellow Slytherins would never let him live it down. 

"Should we let the wards down then?" Fleur called out from where she was stood with her husband and sister, gesturing to the shimmering shield surrounding their group. "Else they're about to get a terrible shock..."

"We should probably wait until they're in sight," Cho piped up logically from her own spot beside Dean and Seamus. "I'm not doubting Luna or Renesmee but we should be 100% sure all is well before exposing ourselves." 

"Ever the logical Ravenclaw," Luna giggled.

"Well one of us has to keep up the House stereotypes," Cho responded with a smile for the younger girl. "We can't all be free spirits like you, you know?" 

Soon the large group of vampires and wolves came in to view and it wasn't difficult to spot the new members walking beside Carlisle and Esme, both of them dressed in clothes which looked like they belonged to a previous century.

To be honest they’d probably blend in well with traditional magical society.

One had dark hair which only seemed to make his impossibly pale skin seem even whiter whilst the second newcomer, for there only appeared to be two of them, had blond hair pale enough to rival both the Malfoys and the DeLacours and even from a distance they could all make out the vivid red colour of their eyes, indicating that they had recently fed on humans. 

"You can lower the wards now," Edward called out, smiling somewhat grimly as the semi-visible shield disintegrated in front of them following a simple incantation, allowing them access to the campsite. 

"Magic!" the dark haired newcomer gasped, stopping short and adopting a defensive pose, his deadly eyes scanning he crowd. "You brought those…those abominations into your house, Carlisle?"

"They're kind bring nothing but trouble, Carlisle, and you know it," the blonde growled with the same strange accent as the first, actually hissing at those closest to him. "They hunt our kind for sport. They are killers!"

"That's a bit rich coming from you," Draco couldn't stop himself from snorting loudly, fixing the two of them with a patented Malfoy sneer. "If we're going to start pointing fingers about killing people I have no doubt that you will have spilt a great deal more blood than any of us."

"Keep talking, little one, and I'll show you just how good we are at spilling blood," the blond threatened, licking his lips before baring his razor sharp teeth towards Draco...and then he was flying backwards into a tree, propelled by Draco's absolutely fuming husband. 

"You will not touch him!" Jasper growled, settling into a defensive pose between Draco and the vampire currently pulling himself out of the tree he had literally been literally thrown into. 

"Well that escalated quickly..." George muttered, still managing to sound cheerful despite the deadly situation they had now found themselves in. "All the way from pleasant greetings to death threats in under a minute. Do you know, I think that's a record, even for us and that’s really saying something." 

Several of the vampires seemed to be struggling to hold back smiles as they heard the red heads musings whilst Carlisle moved to stand beside Jasper, placing a calming hand on his shoulder whilst fixing his gaze on the two newcomers. 

"Draco is my son-in-law," the head of the Cullen family spoke calmly and clearly. "His family and friends are now our family and friends. And they are nothing like the Witches and Wizards of old."

"There hasn't been an endorsed vampire hunt or culling since 1863," Hermione announced, standing tall and strong as everyone's attention shifted to where she stop, a Teddy still held comfortably in her arms. "Not since the first _Guidelines for the Treatment of Non-Wizard Part-Humans_ which stated that the killing of vampires for sport was unlawful and that only in circumstances such as unlawful behaviour on the part of the Vampire or dangerous behaviour on behalf of the Vampire can they be killed without first being brought to trial. However most cases of either such behaviour are brought to trial regardless of this." 

Her response to the vampires earlier statement left quite a few of them blinking in surprise and more than one of the Wizarding contingent chuckling about her living up to her to her old reputation of being a "walking, talking text book." 

"And while I admit there are still Wizards and Witches who are prejudiced against all _Non-Wizard Part-Humans_ they are now in a minority and are subject to strict rules and regulations, any breach of which will result in either a severe fine or their incarceration," Hermione continued calmly, her gaze roaming throughout the vampire contingent who absorbed the information being supplied with a mixture of nods and smiles. "The Wizarding World might appear to be a little old fashioned and more than a little outdated but just because it takes us a little longer to adapt to the changing times we live in doesn't mean we'll simply allow a practise remain for the sake of it, especially if that practice is morally wrong. I hope that one day all members of the magical community will have equal rights and equal pay and equal opportunities. That there won't be a need for..."

"I think they've got the point love," Ron interrupted his wife gently with a fond smile. "You can get down off your soap box for a little bit. I'm sure if any of them want to learn more they'll come and find you for a private chat."

"Oh, right, of course. My apologies..." Hermione murmured, smiling somewhat bashfully as she tried to control her inner activist. "I'm afraid that I can get a little bit carried away with things that I feel passionately about..." 

"No need to apologise, my dear," Carlisle countered with one of his gentle smiles. "It is very reassuring to know they one who feels so passionately about the subject is fighting on our side." 

The dark haired newcomer scoffed loudly, moving to stand beside the blonde who was busy fixing his clothing while Jasper pulled away from Carlisle's gentle hold and moved to stand protectively beside his husband. 

"I am surprised that you would choose a Wizard to be your companion, Jasper," he mused loudly, his blood red eyes blatantly searching Draco's appearance for any kind of flaw before meeting Jaspers hard gaze. "I had always thought you were better than that..."

Draco wasn't the only one to bristle at the obvious slur.

"How dare you...?!"

Draco stepped forwards, laying a hand on his mother’s trembling arm before fixing the two vampires with his most chilling sneer, taking a moment look both of them up and down, making sure to over-exaggerate his apparent disappointment before finally speaking up in his haughtiest voice.

"And I'm surprised that you still continue to call yourself a Coven when there's obviously only the two of you," he scoffed, gesturing almost casually between the two vampires. "I mean the word Coven implies a group of people or in this case Vampires and as far as I'm aware two people make a couple not a group. Although I suppose _The Romanian Couple_ wouldn't have quite the same effect on ones enemies but at least it would be slightly more accurate." 

There was a long moment of tense silence as everyone waited to see how they would react to Draco's cutting response, the Wizard in question somehow managing to maintain his sneer perfectly, and it took everyone by surprise when their only response was to laugh loudly.

"I like this one, Carlisle," the dark haired one announced. "He has a sharp tongue and isn't afraid to use it. He will make an excellent vampire."

The blonde stepped forwards, getting right up close to Draco which, of course, caused Jasper to force his way between them with a growl of warning.

"Down, boy," the vampire sneered at him, shooting Draco a smirk as he continued. "If we meant to hurt him we would have already. Now tell me, _Draco_ , what do you think of the Volturi?" 

Silence fell again as everyone waited for Draco's answer. 

"Well I've only ever met a couple of their minions who, although physically pleasing to the eye, left much to be desired in terms of personality or wit," Draco responded cuttingly, recalling his confrontation with Alec, Dimitri, Felix and, of course, the ever so delightful Jane. "I think I shall refrain from making judgement on the rest until I've had the _pleasure_ of meeting them for myself."

Once again their response to his statement was a round of deep laughter. 

"I feel I should retract my earlier statement, Jasper," the dark haired one, Stefan, mused loudly as he stepped forwards to join his companion. "Your companion appears to be quite suitable, if still disappointingly human."

"...was that supposed to be a compliment?" Draco snorted loudly, in turn stepping back away from the vampires. "If so it needs a little work." 

"Who did you have the _pleasure_ of meeting?" 

Draco snorted before responding with the assessments he’d made of the four members of the Volturi guard rather than their names, leaving his husband to clarify who he meant with short, precise answers.

"Stereotypical brawn but no brain.”

"Felix."

"Thinks he's more handsome than he actually is."

"Dimitri."

"Baby face who lets his sister wear the trousers."

"Alec."

"Little bitch with a sadistic God, or should I say Goddess, complex."

This time it was the still unnamed blonde who identified the vampire he was describing, hissing her name with obvious displeasure,

"Jane."

Draco chuckled.

"Sounds like you're as much of a fan of her as I am," he concluded. "It's safe to say that we didn't get off on the right foot, although given the magical painkillers I was on at the time I could technically blame them for everything that it said. But I won't. I will gladly take credit for every single thing I said to that stupid little..."

"I think that's enough of that sort of language, Draco," Narcissa piped up from where she now stood a few paces behind her son. "I didn't raise you to use such vulgar language, even if it is an appropriate word to use if your description of her actions are anything to go by."

Draco's muttered apology brought out another bright grin from the blonde. 

"Oh, yes, I like you..." 

"Why don't we break for something to eat and reconvene in an hour?" Esme suggested, slipping her arm through her husbands and snuggling close to his side as she offered the large group of witnesses a bright smile.

Carlisle held his wife close as he turned his own gaze towards the vampires.

“We will not try to enforce our ways on any of you,” he spoke softly but clearly. “However should you need to feed we ask that you do it as far away as possible so as not to bring unnecessary trouble down on us.”

A murmur of agreement spread throughout the group with only the odd person looking less than impressed with this simple request, obviously holding the opinion that as the "higher species/predator" they shouldn't be forced to alter their preferred feeding ground/technique. 

“We had a feeling you might say that, Carlisle, so we fed on our way here,” the blonde newcomer announced calmly, smirking across at Stefan who licked his lips somewhat dramatically. "A lovely young couple. Very tasty."

Draco wasn't the only who flinched, his gut churning uncomfortably. 

“How much do you know about our Coven, little one?” Stefan’s question took him by surprise as the large group around them began to disperse but not nearly as much as the icy fingertips suddenly trailing down his cheek.

Jasper growled, his hand shooting out to grab hold of the offending hand.

“Keep your hands to yourself, Stefan,” he snarled, baring his teeth.

Stefan merely laughed, pulling his hand away and actually wiping it on his jacket before holding out both hands in the universal symbol of an apology.

“I did not mean to cause you any offence, Jasper,” Stefan murmured, rather unapologetically despite his words and actions. “I was just…curious…”

His blonde companion laughed.

“So, little one?” he asked softly. “How much do you know about our Coven?”

“Nothing at all, I’m afraid,” Draco responded, offering them an unapologetic shrug of his own. “Then again before this week I had only ever met the Denali Coven and that was only because of their close connection with Carlisle and his family.”

Stefan and his companion shared a look.

“Don’t go feeling left out, though,” Draco continued somewhat patronisingly, nodding towards the scattered members of the Amazon Coven, the Egyptian Coven and the Irish Coven as he continued, “I didn’t know anything about their Covens either before they arrived to help us.”

Both of the newcomers scoffed loudly. 

"The Amazons are barely worthy of the title, feral beasts that they are," the blonde sneered, his voice carrying easily and causing the striking Amazonian vampires to growl. "It is of little wonder that you had never heard of them before as no one else cares to learn of them either."

"However I am disappointed that you have not been taught about either the Egyptians or ourselves," Stefan spoke up, offering Amun, the leader of the Egyptian a Coven, a respectful nod and receiving an equally respectful nod in return. "We are, after all, the oldest Covens in existence. We were around long before those Italian upstarts seized power and enforced their pathetic rules upon the world." 

"But then again it is little wonder that you haven't been properly educated in these matters, given that you are a member of the youngest Coven in existence," the blonde concluded quickly, his loud voice carrying once more. "Younger, even, than those goody goody Irish vampires or those trouble making Denali's." 

"We have had more pressing things to deal with than ensuring Bella and Draco were suitably _educated_ in matters such as the hierarchy of the various Covens," Edward pointed out somewhat dryly as he and his wife joined Draco and Jasper. "Such as keeping them safe."

"Their safety would never have been an issue if we were still in power," the blonde announced haughtily, glaring up at the significantly taller vampire now standing in front of him. "We had..."

"Wait, in power?" Draco interrupted quickly, frowning at their newest allies as he came to a sudden and surprising conclusion. "You were the ones the Volturi stole their power from? That’s why you hate them so much?"

"I see you are not completely clueless after all, little one..."

"Would you please stop calling me that? It’s almost as bad as ferret…” Draco muttered angrily, glaring at the blonde vampire. “What is your name, anyway?"

"Vladimir." 

"Vladimir? Seriously?" Draco couldn't help but snort loudly. "Could you have had a more stereotypical name? I mean, the only thing worse would have been if you'd actually been called Dracula…" 

Vladimir growled softly. 

"Um...if the Volturi Coven is younger than your own then how did they manage to overthrow your leadership like they did?" Bella asked softly, leaning into her husband’s side when her question drew everyone's gaze across to her. 

Stefan smiled darkly. 

"Would you like to hear the story of our Coven, my young friends?" he asked, spreading his hands wide before him as his gaze moved back and forth between Bella and Draco. “I must warn you, it is not a pretty tale.”

"All right," Draco agreed for the both of them. "But perhaps we could move somewhere a little more comfortable? I might not be very far along yet but this little one is already giving me terrible backache..."

Stefan and Vladimir both reacted dramatically to his casual statement, literally stumbling back a couple of paces as their wide eyes moved to stare at his stomach, watching his hands as they patted the obvious bump which they had obviously failed to notice before then.

"You are pregnant?" Stefan gasped. "How is such a thing possible?"

"Magic, remember?" Draco snorted. "And you have no idea how many times I've had this conversation over the last week or so.”

Pretty much every single Coven had reacted in the same way, leading to him actually having something a script ready prepared explaining what had happened,

“Long story short – wizards can get pregnant the same way muggle women can, even when their partner is a vampire. However, unlike with Bella’s rapid pregnancy, my magic has smoothed things out and my pregnancy is progressing at a much more controlled rate. Any questions? No? Good. Moving on.”

“Shall we take the rest of this discussion inside?” Edward suggested, gesturing to the open patio doors which led into the currently empty living room.

Nobody objected to his suggestion.

In the end their little group was joined by Hermione, eager to learn more about "vampire society/history", and they spread themselves out around the Cullen's living room, Vladimir and Stefan standing together in front of the fireplace so that they could speak to all of them at once. 

"Our Coven was formed by merging the many Covens which had populated Proto-Dacia, or Romania as it is now known, and rapidly became the largest Coven on the face of the globe and thus was raised in the natural hierarchy to become the ruling Coven," Stefan began, his voice as calm and composed as any of Draco teachers had been through the years. "There were ten of us, each of us a leader of one of the smaller Covens before out alliance. Then there were our subordinates, our mates and such and finally our guards. We were strong. We were a force to be reckoned with. And we were worshipped." 

"When we ruled, everything came to us. Pray, favour-seekers, diplomats. Such was our power," Vladimir picked up the explanation, his voice slightly less teacher like as it contained an element of arrogance and pride. "But we never put on white hats and called ourselves _saints_." 

"We were honest about what we were," Stefan summarised simply. "There was no need to hide what were from our subjects, the mortals we governed over. They knew that if they pleased us we might be inclined to allow them to one day join our ranks as members of our guard." 

Draco frowned to himself as he concluded that, despite their protests of being nothing like the Volturi the only really difference between them was that the Romanians were content to be known for what they were, to be known as blood sucking creatures of the night, rather than rule from the shadows. 

“I am ashamed to admit that when we first heard of this new Coven emerging in Italy we barely spared them a passing thought. As such we greatly underestimated the threat they would someday pose to us," Stefan continued, unaware of Draco’s conclusion. "We valued physical strength while Aro, in his _infinite wisdom_ , valued the supernatural abilities which had begun appearing in some vampires. These gifts seem to be more common nowadays but back then they were quite a rarity and as such too much of a hassle to track down, at least in our opinion." 

"We were at war with the Italian scum for almost a century," Vladimir announced gravely, his eyes holding an anger which burned even to this day. "In the end only three of us survived the final battle and the subsequent executions; Stefan, myself and Lucretia, my mate."  

"Ekaterina, my mate, was one of the last to be executed that day and there was nothing I could do," Stefan's voice still harboured the pain he must have felt and Draco couldn't imagine anything worse than being forced to watch Jasper die. 

He'd seen it too many times in his dreams.

He knew he wouldn't survive if he lost his husband in real life. 

"We vowed that one day we would have our revenge," Vladimir continued, his eyes glinting with the prospect of finally getting the revenge they seemed through the situation going on around them. "We viewed that one day we would force them to suffer as we have suffered." 

"What happened to your mate?" Bella asked softly, her expression giving away the fact that she had put voice to her thoughts before truly considering what she was asking to know. “I’m sorry. I…”

Vladimir's body went rigid as he turned to look at the flames flickering in the modern fireplace, a pointless fireplace in Draco’s opinion as it was unsuitable for Floor travel and far too awkward to use for Fire-Calling.

"She was killed during one of our attempts to achieve our revenge," he spoke softly, keeping his back to them as he recounted what was undoubtedly the worst moment of his life. "We had recruited almost a hundred vampires to our cause, most of them newborns, in the hopes that such vast numbers would give us the advantage we needed to win the battle." 

"I take it that wasn't the case..." Draco murmured sympathetically. 

Vladimir chuckled coldly, finally turning to face them once more.

"Aro had been busy recruiting as well," he explained, his facial expression as cold as his voice while his hands clenched into fists at his sides. "And on that particular day he presented his most recent acquisitions..." 

"The witch twins of England," Stefan growled. "We laughed when they stepped out ahead of the Volturi guard, this little boy and girl who didn't look like they could harm a fly between them." 

"We could do nothing but watch as they incapacitated our entire army with lifting a finger against them," Vladimir growled, his knuckles cracking loudly as his clenched fists tightened even more. "Alec was singularly responsible for almost all of their deaths. He took away their senses, left them completely exposed to attack. Jane, on the other hand, was responsible for fewer deaths but it was what she did to them...she enjoyed tormenting them. Putting them through...through such pain. She laughed as my mate pleaded for an end to the pain." 

Before any of them realised what he was doing the blonde vampire lashed out, burying his strong fist deep inside the nearest wall as though it were made of nothing more than paper rather than plaster and brickwork.

"She laughed..." he repeated, sagging as he pulled his hand from the hole in the wall before straightening once more, his expression even angrier than before. "One day I will laugh as she pleads for mercy. I shall laugh and laugh and then I shall let her live. I shall keep her alive for as long as I see fit, torturing her over and over again. I will make her suffer for everything she has done. I will..."

"Vladimir!" Stefan barked sharply. 

Draco couldn't stop himself from shuddering, his hands reaching out to grab hold of his mate as he lowered his mental shields, welcoming his husbands calming presence into his mind in an effort to drown out the mixture of memories and nightmares Vladimir's words had stirred in his mind. 

"Our time is coming," Stefan reassured his friend sharply, gripping hold of the blondes shoulder. "But we must be patient. Do not allow yourself to get carried away until their demise is certain." 

Vladimir nodded once, sharply, to show that he understood.

"If...if they used Alec and Jane then how...how did you two manage to survive?" Hermione asked softly from where she had actually been taking notes of what was being said, her quill scratching on the large sheet of parchment.

"We survived because we weren't there," Stefan chuckled mirthlessly, eyeing the witch’s ancient writing implements in amusement. "We could see and hear everything but we were waiting to spring an attack on the expected Volturi retreat only it never came. We escaped with our lives but only because Aro no longer believes us to be a threat to him and his precious Coven." 

"He checks up on us every couple of decades or so, sends out his sniffer dog to find us, to make sure we're not building another army to challenge them," Vladimir's chuckle was equally as mirthless. "As if we'd be stupid enough to make the same mistake twice. No, now we wait for the day that they will lose their power, the day when another power presents itself to challenge them. And then we will strike."

"And that's why you're here?" Bella asked worriedly, her eyes darting back and forth between the room’s occupants. "You think we're that other power?" 

Vladimir and Stefan merely smirked in response. 

"I'm sorry for your loss...es," Draco found himself murmuring, surprised by his own sincerity. "And I can fully understand your hatred of the Volturi. But you have to know that fighting is a last resort for us..."

"We are aware of this fact, yes," Stefan responded calmly, smirking down at the blond wizard as he continued speaking, "But we also know how the Volturi operate and the chances of this being resolved without a fight are very slim indeed." 

"And you do realise that even if you're successful and the Volturi are destroyed things will never go back to the way things were before, right?" Draco pressed as gently as he could, not wanting to anger the two obviously deadly vampires but also needing to make sure they understood. "The worlds changed too much for your old way of life to work."

"We are aware of this as well, little one," Stefan's voice was a little terser this time before he smiled ominously. "Not that it matters as we have grown to enjoy the hunt. It keeps us active, shall we say, and getting the blood pumping in your prey makes it taste all the sweeter."

“In times of old we sat still for a very long time,” Vladimir added. “Contemplating our own divinity, believing that it was a sign of our power that everything came to us. We didn’t notice for a long time that we were changing, almost petrifying. I suppose the Volturi did us one favour when they burned our castles. Stefan and I, at least, did not continue to petrify.”

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Hermione shudder lightly and if took him a moment to remember that during the trouble with the Chamber of Secrets she was one of the students who had been petrified by the basilisk.

“Now the Volturi’s eyes are filled with dusty scum, but ours are bright,” he concluded with a triumphant smirk. “I imagine that will give us an advantage when we gouge theirs from their sockets.”

Draco grimaced. 

"Um, as a living, breathing, blood pumping member of the human race I would just like to say that the whole _hunting humans to drink their blood_ thing is really, really gross and definitely not something which should be treated as casually as it sometimes is," he announced as firmly as his unsettled stomach would allow him to, rubbing a gentle hand across the underside of his bump.

Hermione, the only other mortal in the room, nodded in agreement. 

"We shall have to wait and see if you still feel the same after your transformation, little one," Vladimir chuckled loudly. "Not everyone's stomach can handle the blood of animals, after all." 

Draco shuddered at the thought.

He would not spend the rest of his immortal life surviving off the blood of innocent humans like some sort of monster so if it turned out that he couldn’t survive on animal blood then…then he would…

“All will be well, my love,” Jasper murmured softly in his ear, pulling his husband into his lap and tucking his head under his chin. “If I can learn to live off the blood of animals after over a hundred years feeding off of humans then you will be able to make the change after the short while your body will require human blood.”

“In the meantime you still require sustenance of a different kind,” Esme announced as she entered the room with a plateful of food in each hand, the first of which she passed to Hermione.” Here you go dear, don’t forget you’re eating for two as well. You need to build up your strength.”

“Thank you, Mrs Cullen.”

“Call me Esme, dear,” the maternal vampire insisted with a smile before moving to pass the second plate of food to Draco. “Eat up, both of you. Don’t forget we’re all gathering for a chat in a little while.”

“Thank you, Esme.”

Draco and Hermione tucked into their food with gusto, barely noticing the Stefan and Vladimir leave the room only to be replaced with the rest of the Cullen’s, Lucius and Narcissa and Ron, checking up on his wife.

“Where’s Renesmee?” Bella asked Rosalie with a frown.

“She and Teddy as still causing havoc with that crazy witch,” the striking vampire responded, frowning at the state of the wall. “Who did that?”

“Vladimir.”

“Such a mess,” Narcissa tutted loudly, drawing her wand and fixing the damage that had been made to the wall with a quick. _“Repairo._ ”

“Thank you, Narcissa,” Esme smiled at the elegant witch as she emerged from the kitchen with three more plates of food. Ron accepted his eagerly. “I wasn’t looking forwards to having to sort that out later on.”

Lucius and Narcissa accepted their own plates of food with polite gratitude.

When the time came for everyone to gather once more Draco noticed immediately that everyone had settled into their three distinct groups and whether that was intentional or note had no idea. 

The vampires had gathered on the wooden decking behind the house, each Coven standing together with the nomads scattered between them although Garrett was standing with the Denali's, obviously still taken with Kate despite the shock she'd given him during her demonstration. 

The Witches and Wizards were gathered on the ground below the wooden decking, their manner significantly more relaxed than the other two groups to the point where most of them were gathered around picnic blankets or reclining in brightly coloured deck chairs, everyone mingling together as both house and family rivalries had been put aside for the moment.

And to the back of the magical contingent, significantly closer to the tree line, were both the Black Pack and the Uley Pack standing apart from one another, thankfully all of them in human form for the moment. 

Jacob stood apart from them, cradling his sleeping son in his arms whilst he and Harry sat on either side of Teddy and Renesmee on the steps leading up to wooden decking, helping them with their colouring in after the pair of them had refused to be separated when everyone had started to gather. 

"I've placed a _Sonorus_ charm on the area,” Hermione announced as Carlisle stepped forwards to speak, her voice carrying effortlessly to each and every person there thanks to her prior planning. "It will allow us mere mortals to hear everything that is said without anyone having to raise their voice."

"Thank you, Hermione," Carlisle murmured, inclining his head towards her before addressing the large crowd surrounding him. "I would like to begin once more by thanking all of you for coming to aid us in our time of need. Most of you have had the chance to meet Renesmee and understand what is at stake.”

A murmur of agreement spread through the group.

“Now Eleazar and I have been talking and we have come to a worrying conclusion," Carlisle continued seriously, beckoning his old friend to join him. 

"When Aro wants someone from a Coven it's never long before evidence turns up proving that Coven committed some crime," Eleazar explained as he joined Carlisle where he was stood at the front of the top of the steps. 

"So he's done this before?" Bella gasped.

Eleazar sighed sadly, offering her a nod before continuing softly, 

"It happens so rarely I never realised it was a pattern."

"Apparently he always pardons one person,” Carlisle continued the explanation with a slight grimace, “whose thoughts he claims are _repentant_."

Eleazar nodded. 

"This person always has an ability," he explained simply, shooting Kate, his gifted daughter, a worried look. "And they're always _given_ a place within the guard."

"This is all about Alice," Edward realised, looking around briefly for his sister before remembering that she and Charlie had left them. "He has no one like her."

"Which is probably why she left," Draco pointed out from where he was stood all but pressed against his husband’s, his hands gripping the belt loops on Jaspers jeans. Vladimir and Stefan, his new _friends,_ were stood on his other side. "So that she wouldn't be here to tempt him."

It was Emmett who piped up with a valid question next,

"What does he need witnesses for?"

"To spread the word that justice has been served," Alistair, the reclusive nomad who had hardly left the attic since arriving answered as he stepped out of the house to join the large gathering on the wooden decking, a look of distaste twisting his features. "After he slaughters an entire Coven."

Amun shared a strained look with his mate, Kebi, before pushing himself off of the railing he'd been leaning against up until that moment and began making his way towards the steps, calling over his shoulder, 

"Benjamin. Tia. We're leaving."

"And where will you go?" Edward asked, causing the ancient vampire to pause halfway down the steps. "What makes you think they'll be satisfied with Alice? What's to stop them from going after Benjamin next, or Zafrina or Kate or anyone else with a gift? Anyone they want?"

Several of the vampires shared worried looks as his impassioned words penetrated through their thoughts. 

"Their goal isn't punishment, its power, its acquisition," Edward continued, stepping forwards to stand beside his father. "Carlisle might not ask you to fight but I will. For the sake of my family but also for yours. And for the way you want to live."

For a long moment everyone was silent as they considered his passionate words until finally Jacob rose from his seat on the steps and turned to face the group of vampires leading the discussion, announcing firmly for all to hear,

"The Packs will fight. We've never been afraid of vampires."

Tanya stepped forwards next as spokeswoman for the Denali Coven.

"We will fight."

"This won't be the first time I've fought a Kings rule," Garrett chuckled softly, offering Kate what could only be described as a roguish smile. “Although last time round my comrades in arms weren’t nearly so fascinating…”

"We'll join you," Benjamin spoke up for himself and his mate, Tia. 

Amun, still standing halfway down the steps with his mate, spun around to stare at his precious child in shock, his eyes going wide with pure fear and panic...although Draco got the feeling it wasn't so much worry for Benjamin's safety, more of losing his control over the elemental. 

"No..."

"I will do the right thing, Amun," Benjamin warned him, his tone deadly serious as he rebelled against his maker. "You may do as you please."

"We will stand with you," Zafrina spoke up next, followed closely by Siobhan of the Irish Coven who reminded many of them of Molly Weasley, "So will we." 

Others merely nodded to show their agreement. 

Vladimir smirked. 

"That didn't take much…”

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Edward muttered once everyone had pledged their allegiance to the cause, his eyes travelling to his daughter who smiled up at him from where she was now teaching Teddy how to make "music" with a blade of grass between her thumbs. 

"We'll see..." Alistair, ever the pessimist, muttered in Carlisle’s ear as he moved his way across the wooden decking and down the steps, the witches and wizards moving out of his way as he walked towards the treeline. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m feeling rather peckish…”

He was out of sight before Draco could even blink.

“Draco?” Carlisle murmured softly. “Perhaps you’d like to say something?”

He wanted to say no.

He really wanted to say no.

Unfortunately he didn’t appear to have much choice in the matter as not a single witch or wizard had pledged themselves to the cause as of yet and technically they were there to act as his witnesses.

Releasing the tight grip he had on his husband’s jean he cleared his throat before stepping forwards to take his place beside his father-in-law, looking out at the sea of familiar faces all waiting for him to speak.

He sighed.

“Look…” he began softly, desperately trying to think of something motivating to say and coming up short, leaving him with no choice but to fall back on his usual snarky attitude and biting words. “I’m not going to pretend that you came to help me or my husband or our family…I mean, some of you did, I know that…but I’m pretty sure you’re in the minority…”

A couple of people chuckled softly.

“The majority of you came here for Harry and his sickeningly adorable offspring,” he continued, nodding towards the baby snuggling against Jacob’s shoulder. “However this doesn't change the fact that you're here, putting your lives on the line for yet another worthy cause so I guess I should say thank you.”

George wasn't the only one to laugh out loud following Draco's typically insincere apology but he was the only one who called out, still laughing loudly,

"Try not to strain yourself, Malfoy!"

It wasn’t difficult for Draco to find the handsome face in the crowd, the remaining Weasley twin standing head and shoulders above everyone else.

"That's Malfoy-Whitlock if you don't mind, Weasley," he corrected the older wizard with a good natured smirk, actually lifting his left hand and wiggling his fingers at the redhead so that his wedding caught the fading light. "Or have all those explosions started to affect your memory already?" 

George’s responding guffaw of laughter was joined by numerous others.  

"Now you've all heard how ugly this thing could get," he continued, gesturing vaguely towards Carlisle and Eleazar. "And we've all learnt enough about vampires to know how dangerous they can be...present company excluded...for the moment as I'm pretty sure some of you can be quite dangerous when you want to be..."

Carlisle coughed, interrupting his rambling words. 

"Sorry," he apologised, shaking his head sharply before addressing his audience once more. "I have no right to ask any of you to fight in another war, not after everything that we've already been through. So I won't. The choice is entirely yours and no one will hold it against you if you decide that you'd rather go back home to the peace and quiet we've all earned."

Not a single person moved. 

"Just so you know that was your cue to, you know, leave…if you want to…" Draco pointed out just in case they hadn't picked up on that fact.

Still no one moved.

"Huh..." Draco exhaled loudly, his usual apathetic mask replaced with one of genuine surprise as everyone remained firmly in place. He'd been expecting at least half of them to leave. "So...does that mean you're with us?"

"You can't get rid of us that easily, Malfoy!” Seamus called out with a bright laugh before gasping dramatically. “Sorry, I meant Malfoy-Whitlock!”

Draco chuckled, shaking his head towards to the Irish teen.

“Thank you, all of you,” Carlisle murmured sincerely, placing a hand on Draco’s shoulder and squeezing the joint lightly. "As I said hopefully it won't come to a fight but if it does we shall need to be prepared." 

Stepping away from his father-in-law with a smile Draco made his way back over to his husband, eagerly stepping into the circle of his arms and snuggling up against Jaspers chest as the crowd began to disperse for the evening, already discussing the possibilities of training together as one big group the following day. 

"Ok, bed time for little boys and girls," Harry announced calmly, rising from his seated position on the steps with a soft groan and lifting Teddy up into his arms, JJ safely cradled in his husbands arms. 

Bella moved instantaneously to pick up her daughter who, just like any other child would be, was pouting for all she was worth and murmuring about not wanting to go to bed yet, begging softly for five more minutes.

Of course her mother won the age old argument and the little girl was whisked away by her parents to their little cottage in the woods, waving unhappily over her father’s shoulder towards Teddy as the two children were carried away in opposite directions, the little boy responding with a tired wave of his own.

Draco sighed.

To think he and his family had moved to Forks in an effort to find some sort of peace after the nightmare they had somehow managed to survive back home only for trouble to follow them like a bad smell.

“Draco?” his husband murmured worriedly, nuzzling into the side of his neck. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“Just…” Draco trailed off, losing the energy for what he knew would be an emotionally draining conversation before it had even begun. “I’m just tired,” he announced instead, being completely honest in his evasion. “And kind of hungry.”

Jaspers silence spoke volumes.

His husband didn’t believe him but was willing to let the subject go.

For now.

“Then let’s find you something to eat before getting you into bed,” he suggested instead, shifting his hold on his mortal husband so that he could lead the blond wizard back inside the busy house and into the kitchen. “What do you fancy?”

“Dangerous question…” Draco muttered as his mind finally reminded him of the craving he had been suppressing since earlier that day.

“Go on…”

“Pasta and cheese?” Draco asked hopefully, his tummy rumbling eagerly at the suggestion. Jasper frowned. “You know, when you put grated cheese, preferably English Cheddar, in the bottom of a bowl, add freshly cooked pasta and then sprinkle more grated cheese on top. Then you wait for it to melt before consuming as quickly as possible. You don’t…you don’t do that here?”

“We might but I certainly never have,” Jasper countered before getting out the supplies he would need to create his husbands desired “snack.”

Draco slipped onto one of the stools at the breakfast bar, smiling as a large glass of water was immediately placed in front of him by Esme who immediately moved to aid Jasper in his cooking without being asked to.

And so for a few minutes Draco was almost able to forget the impending doom he and Bella had all but certainly brought down upon the people they loved.

 

A/N This isn’t where I wanted to end this chapter but then I noticed how long it was getting (completely by accident I’d like to add) and decided to split it up into two. I hope it didn’t disappoint and I have officially found a new favourite to write scenes/dialogue for – Vladimir. Particularly when battling verbally with a sassy/snarky Draco. That scene was a lot of fun to write…at work…whilst hoping no one noticed me tapping away on my tablet. Naughty me. Anyway to cut this ramble off before it becomes too much comments are always welcome and definitely much appreciated and hopefully the next chapter will be forthcoming reasonably soon. X

 


	18. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. I've just…borrowed them for a little while. I'll give them back. Honest.

Warnings - So completely AU it's unbelievable. (Come guys, it's a crossover so did you really expect it not to be AU?) Some of the characters might seem a little OOC at times. Also…THERE WILL BE SLASH! AND MPREG! You have been warned!

A/N Apologies for any and all bad grammar or spelling mistakes.

A/N2 This is the fourth instalment of my ‘Of Lions and Lambs’ series so if you haven’t read the previous three I would suggest you do that other wise you might find this story a teeny tiny bit confusing. 

Of Lions And Lambs - Part Four

Chapter Sixteen 

“Aro will want us incapacitated before he attacks,” Edward explained softly as everyone echo had been invited to attend the meeting regarding possible tactics made themselves comfortable in the Cullen’s living room the following day. “Jane and Alec will try and take me out first because I can anticipate their moves.” 

“Of course, because that would be cheating…” Draco muttered sarcastically.

Garrett looked across at Bella who was sat stiffly at her husband’s side.

“Too bad we don't all have your shield,” he muttered, his words causing Bella to shift uncomfortably as she answered, her voice filled with distress,

“Doesn't help me fight though.”

“No, but it could help the rest of us,” Tanya announced suddenly, drawing all eyes to her as she fixed her own gaze on Bella. “If you could protect us.” 

“What do you mean?” Bella asked, her forehead furrowed with confusion. 

“I mean shield someone other than yourself,” Tanya explained simply, tucking a stray lock of her long blonde hair behind her ear.

Bella’s frown depend as she turned her piercing gaze on Carlisle.

“Is that possible?” 

“Gifts can be developed,” Carlisle admitted reluctantly. “Over time.”

“Ah, time,” Draco sighed as he rubbed at a spot on his belly where a persistent fluttering feeling had been driving him mad for nearly an hour now. “Something which we don't have an abundance of unfortunately…and seriously, bump, would you please stop?” 

Despite the fact that his last statement had quite obviously, in his opinion, been aimed at his unborn child it still made several of the vampire’s present frown across at him in confusion before they caught on.

“Is something wrong, Draco?” Esme asked worriedly, a second away from calling for Lucius and Narcissa who were not present at the meeting due to a need to practise a few of the more defensive spells which they hadn't used in years. 

After all, Death Eaters didn't defend, they attacked. 

Good thing they weren't Death Eaters any more though as defence was definitely the main item on their current strategy. 

Fighting was still and always would be the last resort. 

“No, Esme, nothing’s wrong,” Draco reassured her quickly, his hand still rubbing absentmindedly at the spot on his belly. “Just a certain someone deciding that now is an appropriate time to become a Quidditch player.” 

Jaspers hand covered his, pressing them both flat until they could both feel the tiny fluttering motions their child was causing. It wasn't anything pronounced yet, not the kicking which Harry had described, but it was definitely a sign of life. 

“How long have you been feeling this?” Jasper gasped in wonder.

Draco smiled at his husband.

“Just a couple of times over the last few days,” he admitted softly, pulling his hand out from underneath the vampires so that Jasper could feel every little movement. “I didn’t think anything of it at first, just thought it was wind or something so I didn’t want to get your hopes up until I was sure. Well, now I’m pretty sure that our child is either really, really impatient to get out into the world or is just unhappy not to be the centre of attention.”

“Given who it’s mother, sorry, I mean father is I would definitely have to go with the latter option,” Jacob snorted loudly, earning a sharp glare from the blond wizard and a rather amused glance from everyone else, including his own mate who was bouncing JJ on his lap. “Come on, you were all thinking it. I just said it out loud.”

“How long did it take all of you to learn how to control your gifts?” Bella asked softly, drawing the conversation back towards its original subject. 

“Years,” Jasper murmured softly, his voice filled with a multitude of sorrow as he met his sister-in-laws hopeful gaze. “It took me years.”

“Edward?” 

Her husband sighed sadly before admitting,

“Months.”

“But you weren't in any rush to learn how to control it,” Kate murmured, leaning around Garrett so that she could make eye contact with Bella. “Your gifts were annoying and uncomfortable, sure, but they didn't hurt the people you love. I learnt to control mine in a few weeks.” 

“What do you mean?” Bella asked softly, her hope evident in her eyes.

Kate held up a hand sparkling with controlled electricity.

“At first mine was just in my palms,” she explained, turning her gifts off and resting her hand in her lap. “Now I can radiate it all over my body, if I want to, but I can also touch people without zapping them with enough electricity to kill a horse.” 

“How do you do it?” Bella all but demanded.

Kate sighed, obviously struggling to come up with a suitable explanation.

Bella, obviously not in the most patient of moods, reached out and grabbed hold of the other vampire’s wrist so tightly that even Draco heard it creak in protest.

“Tell me.”

Kate looked pointedly at her wrist,

“Ow.”

Bella flinched back, releasing the other vampire’s wrist instantly.

“Sorry, I just…” she mumbled apologetically.

“I understand,” Kate reassured her. “It's just…difficult to explain.” 

“Perhaps it would be easier for you to explain why you are doing as you are doing it?” Hermione suggested from her spot by one of the windows, smiling at her husband stood next to her. “Sometimes the only way to show someone who is doing something wrong how to do it right is to show them yourself whilst explaining it.”

“Swish and flick?” he chuckled softly.

She nodded, offering him a bright smile.

“Swish and flick,” she echoed, much to everyone's confusion. Only Harry seemed to know what they were on about if his smile was anything to go by. “All I meant is that perhaps you could instruct Bella on controlling her gifts whilst demonstrating how you control yours.” 

Kate sighed.

“Ok, I guess it's worth a try,” the beautiful vampire murmured, looking around the various faces in the room. “But I'm going to need a couple of volunteers to play target. Firstly for me to demonstrate my control and then to encourage Bella to protect someone other than herself.”

“I'm sure most of us will be happy to volunteer,” Edward murmured before anyone else could speak up, ignoring the disgruntled looks several people shot him. 

“Vampires only,” Kate announced firmly. “Mortals are too…fragile.” 

Draco frowned. 

“I think you'd be surprised,” he warned her before letting out a deep sigh, resting back against the cushions behind him. “However in this case I will quite happily play the fragile little mortal as I don't fancy getting electrocuted…again.” 

“Again?” 

Draco grimaced.

“Death Eaters are dangerous enough when they had something to do with their time,” he explained softly, rubbing at his shoulder as he spoke. “I'll leave it up to your imaginations to figure out what they were like when they were bored.”

Hermione winced, her own hand moving to press against the scar left behind on her left forearm thanks to his twisted Aunt and her time spent torturing the young witch for information during the war. 

“…what's a Death Eater?” Tanya asked softly. 

Draco sighed, preparing to answer but Carlisle’s soft voice stopped him,

“I will explain later,” his father-in-law reassured the confused vampires scattered around the large room, earning himself a look of thanks from not only Draco but Harry, Ron and Hermione as well. “For now shall we join everyone else outsider? If we’re going to be testing gifts I'd rather not have it take place inside with our priceless collection of delicate, breakable antiques.” 

Several of their group chuckled before obediently making their way out of the house, parting with nods of farewell as they split up once they were outside in order to join the other members of their covens who had spread themselves around the camp and were practising different fighting techniques with both the magical community and the shifters, both of whom seemed to have taken the vampires by surprise with what they were actually capable of. 

“You joining us, Draco?” Bella called out as she and the others began to head into the woods, looking for a suitable spot to begin her training. 

Draco shook his head.

“I think we’ll check in with everyone else for the moment.” 

“Ok.”

“I've asked Neville and Luna to do a couple of experiments for me, with the cooperation of the vampires in question,” Hermione explained as she led her husband, her best friend be his husband and her old rival and his husband through the camp towards a specific group. “I wanted to find out how well the Protego charm holds up against different types of gifts.”

“It does bugger all to defend against mental attacks,” Neville reported grimly, gesturing towards a grinning Luna who was talking to something that wasn't there and an equally grinning Zafrina whose hand was outstretched towards to witch. “Physical attacks, however, produce the same reaction as hexes and curses.”

With that he nodded towards Benjamin who instantly created an enormous fist out of the earth at his feet and swung it towards the young wizards head. 

At the last moment Neville raised his wand and cried out, 

(I)“Protego!”(I)

A blue glow settled around his body like a second skin just as the giant fist made contact, disintegrating instantaneously and falling harmlessly at his feet. 

“Excellent,” Hermione reacted calmly unlike her companions who all looked a little shaken, each of them doubting whether or not they'd have had the guts to just stand there and take a hit like that without knowing 100% that they'd be protected from it. “Have you tried using Occlumency to block out the mental attacks?”

“I haven't had any training in Occlumency,” Neville admitted apologetically, slipping his wand into his pocket. “And Luna has always said that her mind is a free spirit that should not be tamed in such a way.” 

Hermione huffed under her breath. 

“Fine, I'll…”

“Occlumency will work against mental attacks,” Draco interrupted before she could volunteer herself as the next guide pig to be tested. “Trust me, Jane was pretty frustrated that she couldn't hurt me like she did everyone else the last time we met.” 

“How long have you been studying Occlumency?” Hermione asked eagerly, turning to face him. “And how strong would you say your mental shields are?”

“They're strong,” Jasper answered before his husband could even open his mouth to speak. “He keeps Edward and myself out of his mind without even thinking about it. We found it incredibly frustrating when we first met, particularly Edward who had never encountered anyone he couldn't hear telepathically and within a single day had met two minds he couldn't read.” 

“I’ve been learning Occlumency ever since my magic started appearing when I was a toddler,” Draco answered her other question. “At first it was just lessons from my mother where I would learn to empty my mind, leave it a blank slate should anyone untoward try to read my thoughts. It wasn't until I began studying at Hogwarts that we began to work on forming my mental shields, allowing me to literally keep people out of my mind.” 

Hermione hummed thoughtfully.

“We need to test someone with only a basic level of Occlumency,” she announced firmly, her gaze shifting towards Harry who began shaking his head even before she'd finished her suggestion. “We need to know if a basic grasp of the subject will be enough to stand up to the attacks, Harry, and unfortunately Draco is too advanced to tell us that.”

“Nice back handed compliment there, Granger,” Draco snorted.

“Weasley,” Hermione corrected for what felt like the hundredth time, not looking away from Harry. “Please, Harry? If you can resist it then all we have to is teach everyone a basic grasp of Occlumency rather than trying to teach people to build up their mental shields.” 

Harry sighed.

“Fine,” he reluctantly agreed, passing little JJ who had been completely silent throughout the mornings discussion over to Jacob before stepping towards Zafrina. “But you should be aware that Professor Snape considered me to be the worst student of Occlumency he'd ever seen and that was before I pissed him off by accidentally looking in his pensieve.” 

“How do you accidentally look into someone's pensieve?” Draco demanded with a frown, his anger rising on behalf of his Godfather. 

Harry didn't answer him, only offered him a sheepish smile before nodding towards Zafrina who, after releasing Luna from what she described as an enchanting vision, turned her gifts on the young wizard before her. 

It took only seconds for Hermione to get her answer. 

“Either I'm as bad at this as Snape always said I was or basic levels of Occlumency won’t be enough,” Harry announced, his eyes glazing over as he studied the vision he was being shown. “Is this where you come from? Is this your home?” 

“Yes. This is home.” 

“It's beautiful…” Harry sighed, turning on the spot. “And so peaceful…” 

Hermione sighed sadly. 

“So we’ll have to find out how many people have had any training in Occlumency and see if we can work at building or strengthening their mental shields,” she concluded sadly, as aware of their lack of time as everyone else. “Draco? Would you be willing to help?”

Draco blinked in surprise. 

“Sure,” he finally responded, leaning against his husbands side. “I've never tried to teach anyone anything before now but I'm more than happy to give it a go.”

Hermione sent out a quick spell requesting their rest of the magical contingent join them and within minutes they were surrounded by their friends, their family and the complete strangers who had all answered their call for aid. 

“It has been discovered that Occlumency shields have the ability to keep out mental attacks,” Hermione announced once everyone had quiet ended down. “How many of you have ever studied the art of shielding your mind?” 

Unfortunately for them not even half their number raised their hands in answer to her question and yet unsurprisingly of this group all bar four of them were Slytherins, the exceptions being Arthur and Molly Weasley, their son Bill and Astoria Greengrass who, much to her family’s “shame” had been sorted into Ravenclaw thanks to her unstoppable thirst for knowledge. 

“Ok…” Hermione sighed, trying not to let her disappointment show and failing miserably. “And who amongst you have achieved a more advanced grasp of the subject? By that I mean the ability to erect effective mental shields rather than simply being able to empty your mind of thoughts.” 

This time there were significantly fewer hands raised into the air. 

Draco's parents came as no surprise, the two of them having somehow managed to keep their private thoughts a secret from the Dark Lord and his loyal supporters for many years, even when they were forced to live under the same roof. 

Ron’s parents were something of a surprise until they explained quietly that all members of the original Order of the Phoenix had strived to become Occlumens, the proper term for a practitioner of Occlumency, so as to keep their secrets should they ever be captured during the First Wizarding War. 

Bill calmly explained that one of the requirements that came with working for Gringotts, no matter how important the position, was a “superior grasp of art of Occlumency” so as to ensure that “no witch or wizard would be able to reveal the secrets of the company for whom they worked for unknowingly.” 

Terence's explanation of his own advanced skills was similar to that of the eldest Weasley child in that,

“I was encouraged to pursue a course in Occlumency in order to reassure any potential clients that their secrets would remain safe. After all, what witch or wizard in their right mind would trust a lawyer whose thoughts were an open book?” 

Theo explained softly that after receiving the same basic level of training as his fellow housemates, in keeping with an age old Slytherin tradition dating back to the founding on the school, he had done some independent study to further his abilities in what he called “an absolutely fascinating field of study.” 

It came as no surprise to learn that Astoria, the only Ravenclaw amongst the group, had also chosen to continue studying until she had reached the advanced level but her reasons behind her initial interest in the subject were surprisingly immature; a need to be better than her older, prettier, Slytherin sister. 

“And of the rest of you who has successfully managed to create a shield around your mind, even if it was only for a brief times?” Hermione asked, her brown eyes hopeful as she obviously began forming a training regimen in her mind. 

As one Blaise, Pansy, Flora, Hesta and Adrian Pucey raised their hands. 

“Ok…” Hermione sighed once more only this time it was definitely a thoughtful sigh, one to cover her rapidly forming thoughts until she was ready to speak them out loud. “Would those of you with sufficient mental shields be willing to help teach those who are less skilled? The more people's minds we can shield from all form of mental attack, the more chance we have of successfully standing against the Volturi should this come down to a fight.”

Every single head nodded in agreement. 

“Mr and Mrs Weasley? Would the two of you, Bill, Theo and Astoria mind giving basic Occlumency lessons to those who have never tried it beforehand?” Hermione asked, gesturing to the rest of the larger group of witches and wizard who were still gathered around those who had been the main subject of their discussion. “I've read that some people have a natural gift for the subject and any training at all would be better than nothing, wouldn't it?” 

“Of course we don't mind, dear,” Molly responded instantly. “But how many times must I remind you that you're family now? Arthur and Molly will do fine, love.” 

Hermione blushed, smiling softly before turning her questioning gaze on Bill, Theo and Astoria, all of whom agreed without hesitation to her proposal. 

“This means that Mr and Mrs Malfoy? You, Draco and Terence can help those who have already learned the basics but need to work on building their mental shields,” Hermione concluded, smiling at the last group of people she mentioned. 

“This sounds worryingly like a plan,” Dean Thomas chuckled from his spot in the crowd, rubbing the back of his neck. “And a logical one at that.”

“And what else would you expect from Hermione,” Seamus all but cackled, rubbing his palms together as he turned to face his group of teachers. “So, who wants to teach me to protect my filthy mind? I promise, you'll enjoy what you get to see in the meantime. You would not believe the positions we've managed to–”

Dean silenced his boyfriend with a hand across his mouth.

“Sorry,” he muttered, his cheeks burning brightly. “We’re working on his brain to mouth filter but unfortunately such extreme procedures take time.” 

Molly smiled brightly as she approached the young couple, coming to stand directly in front of the muffled Irishman with her hands on her hips.

Everyone watching them expected her to chew him out for his behaviour. 

Everyone watching them was wrong. 

“I’ve been married for thirty-two years, Mr Finnigan, and in that time I’ve given birth to seven healthy babies, three of which were conceived in a public place. I dare you to try and shock me.” 

“Mum!”

The various reactions of the Weasley siblings present were quickly drowned out by the loud collection of guffaws, chuckles and ever outright cackles, Draco’s voice blending in with the rest as he struggled to control his laughter.

It took a while for things to calm down after that, Ron demanding loudly that his mum never speak of those things again, much to everyone’s amusement but eventually everyone was in a suitable state to begin their lessons. 

Draco found himself paired up with Blaise and Pansy for which he was rather grateful as he didn't really fancy probing into the minds of any of the others. 

At least with his friends he sort of knew what to expect from them although there was one warning he had to give before they begun,

“Either of you show me your sex lives and I'll share those memories around this campsite before you can even blink.”

“No worries, Draco, I'm a changed man,” Blaise responded with a deep chuckle, smiling across at his young mate who was hovering towards the edge of their chosen practise area in wolf form beside Pansy’s much larger mate. “Although I can't help it if you catch glimpses of some of my previous partners. You know how many there've been, takes up a lot of room in here. My Little Wolf, however, will remain firmly tucked away for private viewing only.” 

“Thank Merlin for small mercies…” 

He turned to face Pansy who made a show of leaning back against the tree directly behind her, her arms folded across her chest as she offered him a perfectly sculptured eyebrow raised in dissatisfaction. 

“Draco, let me assure you that I'm about as interested in you seeing anything to do with my sex life, let alone my own memories, as you are in viewing them,” she scoffed loudly. “I may be a flirt who is more than happy to flash a bit of thigh when the time is right but even I have a line that I will not cross. Exhibitionism, however strangely done, is definitely not my cup of tea.” 

Draco couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as he drew his wand from the special pocket in his jeans and prepared to test his friends who had both claimed to be able to create shields, all be it brief ones. 

“Which of you wants to go first?” he asked calmly as he flicked his wand back and forth between the two of them. 

“Oh, ladies first, of course,” Blaise chuckled deeply, actually turning to offer Pansy a deep bow, earning himself an exasperated eye roll in response.

“Pansy?” 

“Fine. Let's get this over with,” Pansy sighed, pushing away from the tree and preparing herself to repel the attack which Draco was about to send her way, squaring her shoulders and planting her feet in the ground. “I should want you that I only succeeded in creating a shield once and it was during a moment of great stress.”

“When was that?” Draco asked as he aimed his wand at her forehead. 

“During the Battle of Hogwarts,” she answered. “I'd tried before and I've tried since but only time it worked was when I was scared out of my mind.” 

“That's not too surprising, actually,” Draco murmured. “Genuine fear can strengthen a defensive spell like you wouldn't believe. Now, this might hurt a little bit. I'm not as practised at Legilimency as I am with Occlumency. Legilimens!” 

Pansy’s gasp of pain would have brought her mate charging over had a Jasper not reacted quickly, grabbing the giant wolf around the neck and pinning the almost feral beast to the floor, just managing to avoid the creature’s sharp teeth. 

Probing deep into her mind Draco was relieved to find that, while the shields he'd passed through had barely been strong enough to register, her mind was completely blank as it should be when suffering a mental attack such as this. 

He ended the spell with a flick of his wrist, moving forwards to steady his friend as she stumbled, a hand moving up to press against her forehead. 

“Sorry,” he murmured. “That was good, though. I felt your shields. We just need to strengthen them a bit. Nice blank mind, however, exactly how it should be.”

“I could make a distasteful comment about a certain someone's reputation as an airhead being true after all but I think I'll resist the temptation,” Blaise announced as he stepped forwards. “I would however just like to check something before we continue, something which just popped into my brain. Draco, my friend, should you be doing magic in your condition?”

“Shit!” Pansy gasped sharply, her eyes dropping to his stomach as she stepped back from him. “I hadn't thought of that!”

“Small, sporadic bits of magic are fine,” Draco reassured both of them, his free hand moving to rest on his stomach. “This spell isn't difficult to create, just to control and that's a mental complication not a magical one. I can't cast big spells, obviously, and I can't spend all day casting little ones either. But the odd spell won't do me or the baby any harm. I've checked.” 

“That's alright then,” Blaise said, gently moving Pansy out of his way so that he could take her place directly in front of Draco. “Might want to go and reassure your wolf that everything's fine, Pansy, before Jasper loses an arm or something.” 

Pansy sighed, muttering under her breath about idiotic wizards and overprotective mutts as she crossed to rest her hand on Paul's large snout, leaning her body against him as Jasper released the wolf. 

Shooting his husband a quick smile, receiving a stunning one in response, he turned back to his old friend and after quirking his eyebrow asked softly, 

“Ready?” 

“Ready.” 

“Legilimens!” 

Grunting in pain Blaise stumbled backwards uncontrollably, his foot catching on a prominent tree root and sending him falling back onto his backside even as the assault on his mind continued and Draco was impressed by the fact that his friends shields held for almost a full minute before they collapsed, shattering inwards like breaking glass and allowing him instant access to the other wizards mind. 

Unlike Pansy’s mind which had been completely blank Blaise had focused his mind on one particular memory from his childhood in order to keep him away from the rest of his memories, leaving Draco to watch in shock from the perspective of a six year old peering through the elaborate bannister as his mother slowly descended the grand staircase towards the crumpled body of his father, lying upside down across the bottom few steps with his head twisted almost all the way round, his mouth moving pathetically as he struggled to take in the air he needed to survive.

(I)“Mummy?”(I)

In the memory Blaise’s mother paused on the stairs, looking up at him. 

(I)“Your father has had an unfortunate accident,” she announced calmly. “Go back to your room. Mummy will deal with this. Mummy always deals with this.”(I)

The memory faded as little Blaise hurried back to his room, crawling under his bed with one of his pillows clutched in his arms to muffle his sobs and Draco took this opportunity to pull out of his friends mind, stumbling backwards in shock. 

“Blaise…” 

He'd heard the rumours. 

They'd all heard the rumour. 

Seven rich husbands, seven mysterious deaths, nothing ever proven. 

“It was an accident,” Blaise grunted, his voice trembling as he climbed to his feet and brushing the dirt off of his trousers. “I didn't mean to show you that memory...it…it was an accident…”

“Blaise…”

Blaise shook his head, turning away from his friend and stalking towards his mate who was whining softly, his concern obvious for all of them to see. 

“It was an accident.” 

Stumbling into the woods, his mate following him, Blaise ignored both Draco and Pansy who tried to call him back, both of them concerned for their friend. 

“What was that about?” Pansy asked, leaving her mates side to return to Draco, closely followed by a Jasper who pressed up against Draco's back, wrapping his arms around his husbands waist and silently offering him the support he needed. 

“Nothing…” Draco mumbled, unwilling to break Blaise's confidence. “Just…a rather emotional memory from his childhood that he didn't intend to show me…”

“Will he be alright?” 

“Seth will look after him,” Draco said, trying to reassure himself as much as her. “They're good for each other. He’ll…he’ll come back once he's calmed down in a bit. In the meantime how do you fancy working on your shields some more?”

“How could I turn down such a delightful offer for another round of horrific mental pain?” Pansy snorted, tucking her hair behind her ears as she returned to her previous spot facing him, her hands coming to rest on her hips. “Go on then. Paul knows what to expect this time so there's no chance of him attacking you…”

Paul growled loudly.

“…less chance of him attacking you,” Pansy corrected herself with a smirk, blowing a kiss towards her mate. “Come on then.”

Jasper released his hold on Draco, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his neck before planting himself between the large wolf and his pregnant husband. 

“Ok, this time you need to fight against me,” Draco instructed her, aiming his wand at her forehead for the second time. “And try and relax. I know it sounds crazy but the more you think about it the harder it will be. It's all about emptying your mind, remember. That goes for the shield as well.” 

“Yes, because that sounds so simple,” Pansy muttered. “Just do it.” 

“Legilimens!” 

They worked together for nearly half an hour, by which time Pansy’s shield was able to hold up against his mental attack for almost a whole minute which was an impressive improvement although it did leave her pale and shaking.

Blaise had yet to return. 

“Shall we take a break?” he suggested, tucking his wand away in his jeans. “I don’t know about you but I could definitely do with a cup of tea.” 

Pansy laughed breathlessly. 

“Yes, a cup of tea sounds–”

“Uncle Draco!” Renesmee’s high pitched interrupted his friends response moments before her small body collided with his legs, her arms wrapping around his thighs as he desperately tried to regain his balance. “You have to come now!” 

“Oh, I do, do I?” he chuckled, placing his hand on the back of her head as she blinked owlishly up at him, a cheeky smile on her pretty little face. “And where’s Teddy? I thought the two of you were baking cookies with Esme?”

Renesmee giggled, reaching up to rest her hand on his cheek and showing him an image of Teddy eating too much cookie dough and making himself sick once he’d lowered his mental shields to let her into his mind. 

He chuckled, 

“Poor Teddy…”

Renesmee nodded seriously before taking hold of his hand and pulled him towards the treeline, holding her other hand out for Jasper to take and, due to her unnatural strength, Draco really had no choice but to go with her. 

“Where are we going?” he asked, looking back over his shoulder at Pansy who was now being steadied by a very human and very naked Paul, mouthing an apology to his friend before focusing his attention on not tripping up. 

“To watch mummy,” Renesmee asked simply. “She’s getting better.”

“Your mummy won’t want you there, sweetheart,” Draco murmured worriedly, thinking of how difficult and possibly distressing the young girl would find the training sessions. “She doesn’t want you to get upset…”

“I already know what’s happening, Uncle Draco, I can hear it,” Renesmee responded in such a calm and logical manner that it was like hearing Edward or Carlisle speak out of a little girl’s body. “I want to be there when she gets it right.” 

“…you’re talking is getting better and better with each passing day, you know that?” Draco mused, allowing himself to be pulled further into the woods. 

Renesmee smiled proudly up at him. 

“…not ready to do that yet,” Bella was protesting frantically just as they finally came within seeing distance of the group, Renesmee coming to an abrupt halt and holding a finger to her lips as she nodded towards the group of vampires. 

Edward let out a grunt of pain as his hand was grabbed by Kate, a bolt of electricity shooting up his arm and driving him to his knees on the damp ground. 

“I'm sorry!” Bella cried out, obviously distressed by the sight of her husband in pain and Draco couldn’t blame her, imagining Jasper in his place. Renesmee, strangely enough, seemed entirely unaffected. “I said I wasn't ready!” 

“Dude, you're not motivating her,” Emmett pointed out from where he was stood beside Garrett with his arms folded across his broad chest. 

“You want to try?” Edward suggested. 

Emmett’s reaction was instantaneous, his hands coming up in a silent sign of surrender even as Bella made a show of preparing herself for the next attack. 

She nodded once, Kate grabbed Edward by the shoulder and a fraction of a second later he was crumpling to the ground once more with a cry of pain. 

“Kate!” Bella protested, stumbling towards her husband in concern. 

A light pressure came to rest against his leg and Draco looked down to find Renesmee leaning her entire body weight, tiny amount that it was, against him as she watched the scene playing out in front of them. 

“You seem to lack incentive,” was Kate's response, her voice betraying nothing of the obvious discomfort she was feeling being forced to hurt someone whom she considered to be family. “Should I go and see if Renesmee's awake?” 

Draco's hands tightened protectively on Renesmee's shoulders even as her mother cried out sharply in protest to that particular suggestion, 

“Are you crazy?”

Jasper let out a soft huff of amusement beside him. 

“Kate knows that the only way Bella is going to advance quick enough to make a difference is for her to feel threatened, to feel backed into a corner with only one way out to protect those which she loves the most,” the tactician murmured softly, reaching out to squeeze his husbands shoulder reassuringly. “You know she'd never actually hurt Renesmee, Draco.” 

“I know.”

That didn't mean he was going to loosen his grip on her delicate little shoulders any time soon. 

Renesmee smiled up at him suddenly. 

“Mummy will do it this time,” she announced softly. “Watch.”

“Alright, Bella, this ones on full power,” Kate warned them both softly as she reached out to take hold of Edwards wrist once more, her whole arm seeming to crackle with electricity just as she made contact. 

Bella flinched, her whole body tensing as her fists clenched at her side.

They all waited for Edward to cry out in pain, Draco sucking in a sharp breath of air, but all the handsome telepath did was grunt softly in discomfort. 

Eventually Kate let go and for the first time since they walked up Edward was left standing on his own two feet, if a little unsteadily. 

“It's painful,” he announced, his voice betraying that fact. “But it's bearable.” 

Bella literally sagged with relief before smiling brightly. 

“Ok, we should go again.” 

Edward sighed, shooting his brother a somewhat hopeful look.

“Emmett?” 

“No, I'm good,” Emmett refused firmly. “Thanks for the offer, though.”

Renesmee giggled loudly, betraying their presence. 

“Renesmee!” Bella gasped loudly, her eyes widening as she caught sight of her daughter who had taken hold of Draco's hand once more, this time so that she could hang from it in an affectionately childish manner. “What are…Draco?! What were you thinking, bringing her out here? You know I didn't want her to see…” 

“Hey! Don't try to blame this on me!” Draco protested instantly, giving Renesmee a gentle shake which caused her to let out another bright giggle. “We are here at this one’s insistence. I don't know if it's come to your attention yet, Bella, but you and your husband have successfully created a rather bull-headed creature.” 

Instantly Renesmee's smile was transformed into a pout. 

“Hey, did I make that sound like it was a bad thing? I didn’t mean it as a bad thing,” Draco countered, offering the little girl a genuine smile. “Some of the best people I know are incredibly bull-headed.” 

“Jasper?” 

“Ask your husband,” the southern vampire murmured, resting his hand on the back of Jaspers neck and squeezing reassuringly. “He knows everything I know?” 

Bella looked across at her husband, rolling her eyes over towards her daughter when Edward smiled and nodded in confirmation of their explanation. 

“Renesmee, this isn't a place for little girls to be,” she sighed, moving across to kneel in front of her daughter, tilting her head so that they could make eye contact. “It's too dangerous.” 

Her daughter shook her head in response. 

“Yes, it is,” Bella insisted, reaching out to stroke her thumb over her daughter’s smooth cheek. “Even for strong little girls like you.” 

Renesmee sighed, pouting across at her mother. 

“Thank you, for wanting to come and support me, but I'm going to ask Uncle Draco and Uncle Jasper to take you back to Esme until everything has calmed down out here,” Bella instructed firmly, looking up at the two men in question from her kneeling position. “No more battle training.” 

“It's not like I had much of a choice…” Draco brush to protest before sighing deeply, knowing he'd never convince his friend of this while her maternal instincts were in overdrive. “Fine. Yes, no more battle training for Renesmee.”

Draco was forced to hide a smile behind his hand as Renesmee folded her arms across her chest, her lower lips beginning to tremble as she offered her mother one of the most impressive pouts he’d seen in weeks. 

Thankfully they were saved from a tantrum such as only a hybrid can throw by her Uncle Jasper who, acting quickly, reaching down to pluck her out of her mother’s hands and settled her up on his shoulders, her hands automatically taking hold of his air as he locked his arms down across her legs to hold her in place. 

“Come on, trouble,” he chuckled up at the little girl who was obviously trying to maintain her pout but struggling given her new position. “Let’s go find something fun to do until your cookies are ready to eat.” 

Turning away from the group they began to make their way back towards the house, Draco tucking his hand into the back pocket of his husband’s jeans in lieu of holding his hand, both of which were busy holding on to Renesmee’s legs. 

As they walked they tried to come up with things to entertain the little girl for the rest of the day, ideas that would hopefully brighten her now slightly dampened spirits after her own plans for her day had been “ruined.” 

“Why don’t you get out your art things?” Jasper suggested, wiggling the legs he held in his hands so that her little feet wobbled back and forth. “I’m sure Esme would love to help you paint something while your cookies finish baking.”

“We did painting yesterday,” Renesmee sighed. “I wanted to watch mummy.”

“I know, sweetheart.” 

“Why don’t you do some practise on the devil?” Draco suggested, using the little girls nickname for the grand piano she’d begun having lessons on a couple of days ago, much to the pleasure of both her parents who loved music. 

Renesmee, as the nickname suggested, had not been as pleased.

“It makes my fingers hurt,” she whined, sounding every bit the child she appeared to be, something which she didn’t often allow herself to do as she wanted to appear as grown up as possible. “And the music’s really boring…”

“I’m sure we can find something more fun for you to play,” Jasper reassured her, tilting his head up to look at the little girl still perched on his shoulders. “And then perhaps you can surprise mummy and daddy this evening with a new piece?” 

Renesmee hummed thoughtfully for a moment before eventually nodding. 

It was just as they were about to step back into the camo which stood between them and the house that they came across a couple of vampires in a rather compromising position, the majority of their clothes scattered around their feet as they seemed intent on exploring the inside of each other’s mouths with their tongues, their hands continuing to work at stripping off the last of their clothing. 

Jasper cleared his throat loudly as Renesmee let out a loud giggle, causing Peter and Charlotte to spring apart with enough force to land a good few feet away from each other, their hands rapidly moving to adjust their remaining clothing.

“Jasper!” Charlotte gasped loudly, shifting uncomfortably as her hands fluttered across her exposed body, trying to hide the multitude of scars covering her pale skin in a manner similar to those that covered Jaspers body. “We…I…”

“Little eyes,” Jasper chuckled, balancing Renesmee on his shoulders as he picked up her white t-shirt and threw it towards her. “And little ears.”

“I’ve heard worse,” Renesmee announced proudly. “Uncle Emmett is loud.” 

Draco guffawed loudly, moving to help gather the rest of the female vampires clothing and pass it over to her even as her partner hurriedly pulled on his own things, pausing every now and then to toss something of hers across to her. 

“We haven’t been able to find some alone time since we got here,” he muttered towards his old brother-in-arms as he buttoned up his jeans, yanking his belt through the buckle a little too roughly. “And with the possibility of…”

“I understand,” Jasper responded with a smile, reaching up to tickle Renesmee’s side eliciting a loud giggle in response. “It’s just this one’s got us in enough trouble with her parents today, don’t need to add anything more to the list.”

Peter chuckled. 

“Causing trouble are you, little one?” he asked the little girl with a rather dazzling smile, receiving a sharp nod followed by pretty smile in return. “Good girl! We’ve got to keep this lot on their toes or they’ll get soft.” 

“Don’t encourage her!” Draco scolded the vampire who reminded him so much of his husband, unsurprising given how much time they had spent together in the past although he had never been tortured by the “gift” of empathy. 

Charlotte, who Draco had found to be unusually quiet, moved to stand beside her mate fully dressed once more (apart from her tights which Draco noticed hanging from the back pocket of her shorts) but still looking more than a little bit rumpled, a fact which he found slightly amusing as he had concluded, after years of semi-serious study, that all vampires seemed to possess a magical ability to remain completely unruffled no matter what the situation presented. 

“Nice tights,” he couldn’t help but comment and he was pretty sure that had it been physically possible the female vampire would have been blushing. “I imagine they can be rather annoying. How do you get them off when you’re…in a hurry?”

“You don’t,” Peter snorted loudly. “You just rip them.”

“…that makes a lot of sense actually,” Draco mused, ignoring his husbands disapproving look. “Although it must be a pain buying so many pairs of tights.”

“They don’t last long anyway,” Charlotte admitted. “They’ve always been ridiculously fragile things, even back when they were stockings rather than tights but at least back in the day you could darn them to cover up the holes. Nowadays they’ve so flimsy you’ve got choice but to throw them away and buy a new pair.”

“…I think that’s the most I’ve ever heard you say,” Draco mused, pushing Renesmee’s hands away from his head gently when she tried to play with his like she had his husbands. “I can’t pull off the braids look like the two of you can.” 

Renesmee pouted, brushing her fingers across the braids she'd put into Jaspers hair almost mournfully before eventually reaching up and setting to work on her own auburn hair, twisting the long strands around her agile fingers. 

Peter snorted loudly,

“It's a good look on you, Jasper.”

“I'm just getting in practise for when our own child reaches the hair braiding stage,” Jasper responded, shooting Draco a soft smile and not making any move to rescue his hair. “And given how much my husband worries about his appearance I don't think we’ll be waiting very long fit that stage to arrive.”

“I don't know what you're trying to imply,” Draco responded with a smile, brushing his fingers through his hair so that it shifted ever so slightly until it hung artfully across his forehead. “I mean it’s perfectly obvious that I just woke up this way this morning. There was no extra work necessary. I swear.” 

“Oh, I know exactly what you mean, Draco,” Charlotte giggled softly, adjusting the edgy cut of her fringe so that it pointed towards one eye more than the other. “Completely natural.”

Peter let out a ridiculously fake sneeze, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand as he turned to his mate and announced brightly, 

“Sorry, I'm allergic to bullshit.” 

“Charlotte, the last time I saw the two of you your hair was down past your waist and almost as pale as Draco's,” Jasper pointed out, arching an eyebrow in her direction. “You do realise it'll never grow back, right?” 

“Yes, I am aware that our hair is as dead as the rest of us and that it won't magically reappear like it does in that, shall we say interesting film, Interview with a Vampire,” Charlotte muttered, running her fingers through the short dark locks on the back of her head. “It wasn't exactly by choice, you know? We had a bit of a close call and half my hair got singed off, practically to length it is now. This seemed like the best solution at the time.” 

Jaspers body stiffened noticeably.

“What, exactly, do you mean by a bit of a close call?” he demanded, his voice deceptively soft as both of his old friends shifted uncomfortably before him, their hands linking seemingly of their own accord. “Peter? Charlotte?”

It was Peter who finally answered, 

“We were relocating a little while back when we ran into a spot of bother. Hunters. Three of them. Nothing we couldn't handle…eventually. It was just a little closer than we would have liked.” 

“Hunters?” Draco repeated. “...like in Supernatural?”

“Not nearly as good looking,” Charlotte scoffed instantly. “Or as competent. If those Winchester boys were real we'd all be in a great deal of trouble.” 

Draco hummed in agreement. 

Supernatural was one of those American shows he had found himself falling in love with since his arrival in Forks, especially during his months of depression when pretty much all he could manage to do was sit up in his bed and work his way through his growing collection of DVDs. 

“Dean or Sam?” Charlotte asked suddenly.

“Dean,” Draco answered. “Although I quite like Castiel as well.” 

“I agree. I like Sam but there's just something about Dean…” she trailed off with a sigh, sharing a look with Draco who nodded in agreement. “Although thinking about it, it might just be the arms…”

“Should we be feeling jealous?” 

Draco smiled across at Peter who had voiced the teasing question before sharing a pointed look with his husband who, after watching only a single episode with his husband, had become instantly as addicted had his own favourite character. 

“Well, seeing as I'm a Dean fan myself I don't think I have a right to be jealous about this particular subject,” he chuckled deeply, his shoulders bouncing and wobbling Renesmee so much that she let out a high pitched shriek and clutched at his head. “I'm not going to drop you, sweetheart,” Jasper promised, squeezing her legs to put his point across. “I'd fear for my safety if I ever did - your mother is a truly terrifying woman who I would rather not get on the wrong side of.”

“I heard that, Jasper Whitlock…sorry…Malfoy-Whitlock,” Bella muttered as she emerged from the woods, her eyes looking a little bit strained and in her hands an unhappy looking owl, a small envelope clutched in its beak. “Draco, this owl arrived a couple of minutes ago with a letter for someone but we can't tell who because every time we try and take the letter it attacks one of us.”

Stretching out his left arm Draco issued a sharp whistle from between his teeth, smirking across at his friend when the owl immediately fought its way out of her hands only to land gently on his outstretched hand a moment later. 

“I apologise for the way you've been treated,” Draco murmured, reaching out to stroke the feathers on the back of the owls head, smiling as it pushed back against his gentle fingers. “I’m afraid that my friends aren’t quite used to our method of communication yet and don’t know how to behave properly.” 

If possible the owl seemed to let out a huff around the envelope. 

“Uncle Draco, why are you talking to a bird?” 

“Post Owls are no ordinary birds, Renesmee,” he answered simply, taking hold of the corner of the envelope and pulling gently, smiling as it slid free of the birds sharp beak without any form of protest. “They're highly intelligent creatures and deserve to be treated accordingly.”

The envelope itself turned out to be slightly heavier than he had expected it to be which probably meant that there was more than just paper inside it. 

“Thank you very much for delivering the letter,” Draco murmured, returning his attention to owl sitting on his hand. “However I’m afraid that I don’t have any owl treats on me at the moment but I expect that if you find either Molly or Hermione Weasley they’ll have a treat or two for you.” 

Again it sounded as though the owl let out a huff, dislodging Draco’s hand by giving its entire body a brief shake in order to readjust its pleasantly ruffled feather before hopping off his harm and flying towards the centre of the camp. 

A quick glance down at the envelope told him instantly who the letter was from, the elaborate swirls and delicate penmanship leaving him with no doubt at all. 

“It's for you and Edward, Bella, and I think we can safely assume that it's from Alice,” he announced as he handed it over to his friend who chuckled in agreement upon seeing the artistic creation that took up most of the envelopes front. 

Working carefully she opened the back of envelope, taking care not to rip it any more than was necessary and took out a small sheet of parchment, covered with the same decorative handwriting with a border of hand drawn flowers.

(I)“Bella and Edward,”(I) she read aloud softly, leaning into her husband sides as he moved to stand close to her upon his own arrival at the group. (I)“We are sorry we had to leave you like we did but it was imperative that we begin our journey as quickly as possible. Please find enclosed an International Portkey that my darling Charlie has ordered on your behalf. Promise me you will use it should the need arise. It will take you and anyone else touching it directly to Hogsmeade should you utter the activation code.”(I) Pausing for a moment Bella tipped up the envelope into her hand and out slid a large old fashioned brass key with a little luggage label attached to it. (I)“We have attached the activation code we decided upon to the Portkey. Stay safe. Your loving sister, Alice.”(I)

“What's the activation code?” Edward asked with a frown, taking the key from his wife and looking closely at the small label. (I)“Super–”(I)

“Don't read it out loud while you're holding the Portkey!” Draco gasped, stumbling across to snatch the key out of the vampire’s hand as though it were about to explode. “Not unless you want to make an unplanned trip today.”

Pulling off the label he handed it to Edward but kept hold of the Portkey. 

Looking slightly chagrined Edward continued to read out the activation code,

(I)“Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.”(I)

“…yes, that's sounds exactly like something that Alice would choose,” Draco chuckled, turning the key over and over in his hands for a moment. “It's a good idea, actually, having a back-up plan to get certain important individuals away from the fighting, should there be any.” 

Bella hummed in agreement, taking the key from him and holding it like the treasured item it was, her fingers stroking the decorative handle. 

Draco wasn't surprised to see the key hanging from a black ribbon around Renesmee's neck when everyone settled down around the massive campfire for dinner that evening, followed by a rather messy pudding of marshmallow s’mores. 

The children loved it, of course, although more chocolate ended up on around their mouths than in their bellies and their fingers were sticky with melted marshmallows although this was eventually licked off. 

Over the next few days as their various training sessions continued and even in some cases intensified, everyone wanting to be ready should the worst come to pass, a group that had become known as “the Mothers” set about preparing the camp for Christmas between their own training/teaching sessions. 

Narcissa and Molly worked together to turn the open space between the Cullen’s house and the large campsite into a suitable location, Narcissa using her surprisingly skills in Transfiguration to create an enormous floating marquee out of a couple of bedsheets whilst Molly conjured up four long tables out of the earth, the roots of the trees shifting and moulding at her will to create not only the tables but the stools which eventually ran the full length of each long table on either side reminding everyone of Hogwarts great hall. 

“Well, where do you think I got the idea?” Molly had asked brightly when questioned about this fact whilst creating a high chair for JJ, twirling her wand this way and that to encourage the rapidly growing tree roots to create a stunning pattern. “It was the only way we'd all have room to sit down together on Christmas Day without anyone being squished.” 

Decorations had been left mostly to Fleur although Narcissa had insisted upon decorating the marquee herself, the pair of them creating what could only be described as a winter wonderland although neither of them touched the house.

The house was Esme’s domain and, between cooking enough muggle food to feed their considerable numbers, the motherly vampire had brought out the Cullen family decorations and had set to work transforming the house with hundreds of decorations, some dating back over a century. 

There had been some debate about finding a suitable tree to put up at one end of the marquee with numerous suggestions being made by all involved in the Christmas preparations until eventually Seth had stepped forwards and announced that his mum would like them to use one of the trees growing on their families land on the reservation which would be, in her words, “perfect.” 

Seth and Blaise were dispatched and returned with a truly perfect tree.

It was quickly erected in a large ceramic pot filled with soil and decorated in a similar style to that of the marquee, Renesmee being floated up to the top of the tree by Fleur so that the little girl could place the star on top of the large tree. 

Christmas Eve came upon them quite suddenly and Esme, Molly and Narcissa were nowhere to be seen, Esme and Molly slaving away in the kitchen to create both magical and muggle food, all kept from spoiling under a decent preservation charm. 

Narcissa’s location was a mystery until she walked into the kitchen with four large crates floating along behind her, each one stamped with the words (I)“Property of the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary”(I) with a large (I)“SOLD!”(I) crossing them diagonally. 

“…what's with all the crates?” Draco asked with a frown as his husbands strength was utilized to tuck the crates into a corner of the busy kitchen, a warming charm surrounding them and leaving them hazy, almost out of focus to the human eye. “We’re not eating dragon meat again are we? I don't think some people would approve of that particularly rare delicacy, mother.” 

“No, Draco, we are not eating dragon meat, nor will we ever eat dragon meat again,” Narcissa reassured her son with a full body shudder. “We wouldn't have eaten it all those times before were it not for my disgusting sister and her twisted tastes. She'd have eaten it raw, you know? I had to insist that such a thing was too barbaric for civilised witches and wizards.”

“Ew,” Draco muttered, scrunching up his face in disgust before frowning once more in confusion. “But if it's not dragon meat then…”

“You’ll just have to wait and see, Draco, just like everyone else,” Narcissa ordered her son before heading across to test her group on their improving Occlumency skills, attacking them without warning and congratulating them loudly when they instinctively fought against her mental presence. 

Draco sighed.

His own Occlumency lessons had been less successful.

Pansy was a willing and eager student and she could now hold up against him for a full five minutes before her mental shields crumbled but Blaise had refused to let anyone, let alone Draco, anywhere near his mind with an announcement that he would take his chances as he was. 

It had hurt Draco to think that his best friend didn't trust him to keep out of his private thoughts and memories whilst helping him to strengthen his mental shields or, should he accidentally see something, to keep it a secret. 

“It's not you, Draco,” Blaise had tried to explain, his eyes shifting nervously from Draco's piercing gaze to his own feet and back. “I just…don't want to risk you seeing some…some things that would make you think less of me.”

“Blaise, I would never think less of you…”

“Yes, you would,” Blaise had insisted almost tearfully which had deeply shocked his friend. “This isn't…this isn't about the people I've slept with or…or the deprived things I've done whilst under the influence.”

His hands had been shaking as he'd reached up to rub at the back of his neck. 

“It's bigger than that…” he'd sighed, actually flinching and clenching his eyes shut as he remembered whatever it was that he was determined to keep secret. “It's something I've never told anyone. It…it would change the way you think about me.”

“…is it something to do with the memory I accidentally saw?”

He hadn't been at all surprised when Blaise literally flinched away from him. 

“I wasn't expecting you to be so strong,” Blaise had admitted sheepishly. “I thought…I thought I'd buried those memories deep enough and I’d cleared the rest of my mind. No one…no one else has ever…” 

“I promise, Blaise, that nothing I see will ever make me think any less of you,” Draco had promised, hoping to convince his friend to let him try and help him shield his mind. “And I promise that anything I see will remain between us. I promise.” 

“I…I can't, Draco…” Blaise had literally sobbed, shaking his head. “I'll just…take my chances and…and maybe if we survive this I'll look into getting professional lessons. I just…I can't let you see what I…what happened and…”

“We've all got things we'd much rather forget, Blaise,” Draco had sighed sadly in response, numerous examples of his own less than pleasant memories coming to the forefront of his mind. “But it's your choice. If we get out this and you do want to try again I'll be happy to help you or recommend someone else.”

Draco had his suspicions about the secret his friend was desperately trying to keep, after all his friends mother had earned herself a reputation for being a bit of a black widow, all of her husband’s meeting suspicious ends before their time and leaving her and her only son with all of their wealth and riches. 

People had long suspected something foul was behind the deaths but nothing could be proven, not even when the Ministry had opened up an official investigation. 

He wished his friend wasn't hurting so much behind his carefree façade. 

“Draco?” 

His husband’s concerned voice, accompanied by a gentle touch on his arm, broke him free of his pain filled thoughts and brought him back to the present. 

“I'm fine,” he murmured, turning to step into his husband arms, burrowing into the vampires chest right there in the middle of the kitchen with “the Mothers” still bustling about. “I was just thinking about Blaise. I wish he would confide in me.”

“He will do, love,” Jasper reassured him, pressing a kiss to the side of Draco's neck which sent an unexpected shiver of arousal shooting up and down his spine thanks to his over sensitised skin, yet another side effect of his pregnancy. “When Blaise is ready he will tell you.”

“But he's in pain…” Draco sighed sadly, subconsciously tilting his head to one side to allow his husband lips to have better access to his vulnerable throat. 

“When you were in pain because of your memories who did you turn to?” Jasper queried softly, his lips brushing against the hot skin of jugular which for any other human would have been an incredibly dangerous place for him to be but for his husband it was one of the safest, most intimate places he could be without being in the privacy of their own room. 

“No one,” Draco gasped softly, his hands fisting the soft fabric of Jaspers shirt. “I couldn't…I couldn't burden anyone else with the things I had seen…”

“And yet eventually you told me,” Jasper pointed out. “And Bella. And Harry.”

Draco gasped as his husbands deadly teeth nipped gently at his smooth skin, the sharp points managing to excite him in ways that they really shouldn't, given that a simple slip could be the end of his life. 

“What changed, my love?” Jasper pressed, his hands slowly moving down Draco's trembling sides to pull their hips together. “Why did you tell me, Draco?”

“Because I trusted you,” Draco somehow managed to gasp out, rational thought getting more and more challenging with each passing second. “Because I needed you to understand. Because I was ready.”

“So doesn't it stand to reason that when Blaise is ready he’ll be more willing to talk to someone,” Jasper suggested logically, his hips beginning to rock subconsciously against his husbands. “That he’ll open up to the people he loves and trusts, like Seth, and that on that day you’ll be there to support him alongside his mate and I'll be there to support you?” 

“Yes…yes, you're right…” Draco gasped out sharply, breaking off into a whimper as their groins came into contact. “Jasper…” 

As one three voices cleared their throats loudly, startling the couple who were a fraction away from taking things entirely too far for such a public place. 

“Just because I know about the intimate relationship you share with your husband does not mean that I want to witness it, Draco,” his mother pointed out, crossing her arms across her chest and arching a sculptured brow in his direction. “I had expected you to know better.”

Draco gasped, pulling away from his husband. 

“Oh, don't tell me you and Lucius weren't the same when you were pregnant,” Molly Weasley chuckled with a knowing glint in her eye. “Why, I could hardly keep my hands to myself whenever I was pregnant. Increased hormones, or something, my healer said when I asked her about it the first time.”

Narcissa flushed almost guiltily and even Esme let out a little titter, hiding her smile behind her hand as she too remembered the strange feelings her body had put her through for the duration of her own pregnancy back when she'd been mortal. 

“Oh, I did not need that mental image thank you very much,” Draco grimaced as he realised just what Molly was implying about his parents intimate relationship. 

He did not want to think about that. 

In fact he preferred not to think about his parents doing that at all.

Rather he preferred to think that his arrival as a baby had been a miracle not preceded in any way by his parents doing…that. 

All three of “the Mothers” chuckled loudly, recognising the tell-tale signs of someone choosing to deny the events leading up to their conception and creation. 

“Perhaps you should take Draco up to your room, Jasper,” Esme suggested kindly, her normal smile fixed on her pretty face when she finally removed her hand. “We've still got quite a bit to be getting on with in here and I'm sure the two of you would prefer to continue without any distractions?” 

Draco suspected that had it been physically possible Jaspers cheeks would have been as red as his own.

Clearing his throat loudly Jasper nodded once in his adoptive mothers direction before taking hold of Draco's hand and leading his mortal husband out of the kitchen without a word, the pair of them grimacing as they heard the almost childish giggles start up as soon as they had left the room.

“Well, that was awkward,” Draco muttered as he slipped into Jaspers old bedroom which they had moved into upon returning to the Cullen’s house. “Seriously. I did not need to know any of that. Ugh! Talk about mental scarring. I think that's up there with the rest of it.”

Jasper couldn’t hold back a chuckle of his own as he stepped forwards to gather the wizard into his arms once more and silenced whatever else his husband had been planning to say with a passionate kiss, both of his strong hands coming up to gently cup the back of Draco’s head, holding him in place as he attempted to devour the startled wizards mouth. 

Grunting in shock Draco blinked for a long moment before returning the kiss with equal amounts of passion, his hands clutching almost desperately at the swell of his husbands arse, “accidentally” grinding their hips and everything in between together sparking off twin moans of excitement. 

“I'm mostly annoyed that they're right,” he gasped as soon as his lips were released, moving obediently when his husband released his gentle hold on his head and began to silently strip them of their clothing. “This whole pregnancy thing does seem to be having some…interesting side effects…fuck…”

A moment later his husband teeth were back at his neck, now given free reign thanks to both the privacy of their room and his lack of shirt, his bare torso on display and aching for attention and Draco's brain seemed to short circuit when his husband set about sucking like a man possessed, obviously intent on marking the wizards skin in whatever way he could. 

“Define…interesting…” Jasper eventually ordered between nips and kisses, keeping his teeth firmly under control.

“My…my nipples…” Draco reluctantly answered, his soft words instantly drawing the vampires attention to the hard buds. “They've been so sensitive lately I could barely stand to wear a tight fitting shirt…”

An actual honest to Merlin scream escaped his lips when his husband leant down suddenly and took his right nipple between his lips, his tongue flicking experimentally against the bud and drawing out a series of incredible whimpers that sent a familiar heat pooling in his belly. 

“Jasper!” Draco was finally forced to cry out when the sensation became too much, his hands pushing at Jaspers shoulders as the sensation passed from pleasurable to painful and his husband pulled back instantly. “Oh…fuck…”

His legs were trembling, actually trembling and he offered no protest when Jasper swept him off of his feet and carried him swiftly across the room in order to deposit him in the centre of their bed, taking a moment or remove the Wizards shoes and socks but leaving his trousers in place…for now. 

“What else?” the vampire all but purred as he climbed onto the bed, straddling his husbands thighs so that their jean clad groins were pressed together. 

“Fuck…” Draco gasped, actual flashes of light appearing behind his eyes as he struggled to keep some semblance of control over his body. “I'm horny. I am so damn horny all the fucking time and I just want you to…to rip my clothes off and make love to me until I can't think straight let alone worry about the future…oh…oh…fuck…Jasper…”

“And apparently being unusually horny gives you a foul mouth as well, my love,” Jasper teased him, leaving down to press a series of gentle kisses across the growing swell of Draco's stomach, his fingertips trailing across the sensitised skin. “Do you have any idea what the sight of you like this does to me?”

Draco could barely manage to offer his husband a negative response, his mind having been reduced to mush by his desperate need for more.

“It makes me want to rip your clothes off and make love to me until you can't do anything but whimper my name,” Jasper grunted softly, a wicked gleam appearing in his eyes when Draco did just that, desperately pushing up against him as he whimpered the vampires name. “Yes, just like that…”

“Well then I'm glad we’re in agreement about that,” Draco somehow managed to gasp out. “So let's do that. Please…please, Jasper, make love to me until I can't remember my own name?”

“Yes…” 

To describe Draco as triumphantly sore the following morning when they emerged for breakfast was an understatement and he didn't care that everyone seemed to be shooting him knowing looks as he wished everyone a “Merry Christmas” before slipping carefully onto one of the breakfast stools in the kitchen, offering Esme a thankful smile when a large plate of English pancakes covered in a healthy sprinkling of sugar was placed in front of him. 

“Looks like someone had a good night,” Emmett snorted loudly, finally saying what Draco suspected everyone was thinking and he couldn't help but respond.

“Well I would say it takes one to know one but it doesn't look like you were lucky last night, Emmett,” he teased his brother-in-law as he calmly rolled up one of his pancakes before biting into it, moaning in pleasure at the perfect taste. His mouthful finished he returned his attention to the still smirking Emmett. “What was the problem? Couldn't get it up? I've heard that can happen to a lot of men your age. How unfortunate for you Rosalie...”

Rosalie let out a genuine laugh as her husband face morphed into one of outrage, his manhood having been blatantly challenged and found wanting. 

Upon finishing his breakfast they all headed out to join the madness that was quite possibly the largest gift exchange Draco had ever soon, owls swooping into the camp every now and then to drop of another present for someone. 

“Unca Dwaco!” Teddy screamed excitedly when he saw him, running across to throw his arms around the blonde wizard’s legs. “Thank you for my presents!”

“You’re welcome, Teddy,” he responded with a bright smile, kneeling down as quickly as he could manage to admire the boy who was already proudly wearing the miniature set of Quidditch robes Draco had bought him. 

Well, one of the sets anyway. 

He'd bought him two, one in Gryffindor colours and one in Slytherin colours and surprisingly Teddy was currently wearing the latter set of robes. 

“Did you like Uncle Jaspers present as well?” Draco asked, noticing the toy broom clutched tightly in one hand and connecting it to the bruise he could feel appearing on his thigh from where it had struck him during the enthusiastic hug. 

Teddy nodded dramatically, turning to throw his arms around Jaspers legs and giggling when he was plucked up off the ground and set on his shoulders. 

“I'm just glad you didn't get him a real broom,” Harry announced as he caught up with his eldest child, his youngest sleeping soundly in his baby carrier which the wizard carried with what could only be described as practise ease. “And for future revenue, no, he can't have a real one until he's five.” 

“Children's brooms have an age limit for a reason, Potter,” Draco scoffed loudly, reached up to tickle Teddy’s side. “Even I'm not that stupid.” 

Harry chuckled,

“Merry Christmas, Draco.”

“Merry Christmas, Harry.” 

It was a bit manic after that with well wishes and presents being given out and collected at the same time, the various family groups naturally grouping together as the wrapping paper was removed and gifts were examined either enthusiastically or dutifully. 

Draco was unsurprised that the majority of his gifts were either pregnancy orientated or baby orientated with only a couple of people breaking the mould and buying him something just for him; a rare potions book from Ron and Hermione, of course, and the complete collection of CSI Las Vegas, CSI Miami and CSI New York from Emmett and Rosalie.

“Thought you might be sick of getting baby stuff by now,” Emmett had chuckled when the enormous collection of DVDs had been revealed. “I know you enjoyed watching NCIS the other day so I think you'll like them.”

“I’m sure I will,” Draco had responded with a genuine smile. “Thank you.” 

Even Jasper had ended up getting his husband pregnancy or baby themed gifts, not that Draco blamed him, and he adored each and every gift he received from his husband (a partially filled in photo album entitled “From Bump to Birthday” which actually managed to make Draco tear up for a moment, a large bar of “pregnancy approved chocolate” and a collection of maternity tops with humorous slogans on them including “The force is strong in this one…” and “Baby loading, please stand by…” although Draco's favourite one was the one with “Yes, I'm pregnant. No, you can't touch.” which he could see himself wearing a lot towards the final few months of his pregnancy.) 

He did receive one gift from his husband that wasn't quite so obviously baby related as the others, at least not at first glance anyway.

“Is that…?” he mumbled as he opened a stylish folder with a glossy picture of his namesake on the front along with the words ‘Star Dedication.’ 

“It's not quite complete, I'm afraid,” Jasper admitted somewhat apologetically. “At the moment I've only reserved a star in the Dragon Constellation, as they called it because I thought it might be nice to name the star after our child and for the dedication date to mirror their date of birth. I know both of the names we've chosen are already constellations in their own right but this way they will be forever linked to you, Draco, the dragon.” 

“Jasper…” Draco all but whimpered, dangerously close to tears thanks to a combination of the love that had been put into his final gift and his rapidly fluctuating hormones. “This…”

He was completely lost for words, something that was a rather unusual experience for the wizard but his husband didn't seem to mind, waiting patiently for whatever he wanted to say. 

“…my gifts are going to look completely rubbish now…” were the words that eventually came out of his mouth almost like a sob, his tears spilling over briefly before being quickly wiped away by his own shaking hands. 

Jasper chuckled, taking him into his arms. 

“Nothing you could give me would look rubbish,” he murmured reassuringly, holding his husband close and rocking him gently from side to side. “You've already given me the best gift imaginable – your love and a child born of that love.” 

“…since when did you get so romantic?” Draco asked weakly. “And soppy…”

“I've always been a romantic,” Jasper answered him with a smile. “As for when I became soppy…I have a feeling it was probably the day you found out you were pregnant. How's that for soppy?” 

Draco chuckled, attempting to feign disgust. 

“Absolutely sickening…” he muttered, giving a fake shudder that made a few people around them who had been listening in on their conversation chuckle. “Right…so, you’ve been forewarned that my gifts aren’t going to seem quite as impressive as yours, especially that last gift, but here you go.”

Biting his lip nervously Draco watched his husband as he carefully unwrapped the three gifts by order of size, smallest to largest, beginning with the decorative cufflinks he had bought his husband to match his own favourite pair, a wizarding set where the delicate looking snake would adjust position on command with his husband initials engraved on the locking mechanism.

“I love them, Draco,” Jasper murmured genuinely before setting them aside carefully so that he could unwrap his next gift, something Draco had actually spent time carefully making himself. “Is this…?”

“It's our wedding album,” Draco confirmed as Jasper started flicking through the large pages covered with a mixture of Wizarding and Muggle photographs. “Well, truthfully I suppose it could be called our relationship album as it goes right from the beginning up to now.”

He'd included copies of every photograph he had of them together as well as ones of them with their families and friends and had carefully arranged them in chronicle order, including several moments like ticket stubs, some casual sketches Jasper had done and even the ribbons from his graduation gifts. 

One thing he'd been very careful to do was not make a big deal of the months which they had spent apart after the “incident” and in fact there was no reference to it in the album, the only evidence that something had happened during the missing months shown in Draco’s dramatic weight loss in a few of the photographs. 

“I don't know what you meant by this being a rubbish gift, Draco Malfoy-Whitlock, because it's absolutely wonderful,” Jasper murmured as he reached the photographs charting their wedding in Las Vegas and their honeymoon, smiling as he studied each captured moment as it played out over and over again. “When did you find the time to make this? I mean, I had no idea…”

“It hasn't been easy with you hovering like a mother hen these last few weeks,” Draco admitted with a chuckle. “But I managed somehow and there's room at the back to add more when we need to.” 

“It's perfect.”

His last gift for his husband was another wizarding photograph, this one enlarged by a professional company in Diagon Alley and framed in an absolutely stunning frame so that it wouldn't look out of place were it ever to be hung in Malfoy Manor alongside the ancient portraits. 

It was Draco's favourite picture from their entire honeymoon, taken whilst they were at the Grand Canyon by a passing muggle tourist using Draco's magical camera and it showed the couple standing perhaps a little too close to the edge, arms around each other's waists and every five seconds or so they look away from the camera to gaze into each other's eyes. 

“Oh, Draco, that's absolutely stunning,” his mother murmured as Jasper pulled the large picture out of its careful wrapping, holding it up for everyone gathered at their end of the first of the long tables to see. “What an absolutely beautiful picture of the two of you.” 

“And you called me a soppy romantic,” Jasper chuckled, obviously feeling more than a little bit emotional himself but luckily for him he was physically incapable of crying, his words earning him a half-hearted slap on the arm from his husband. “Thank you, Draco.” 

After sharing a soft kiss Draco asked his mother to banish their gifts inside, not wanting to strain his magical core more than the last few days of training already had and then all too soon it was time for the incredibly large and diverse group of people to sit down for their Christmas Dinner. 

Charlie and Sue, looking very much in love with each other, had of course joined them by then and Renesmee was delighted to show of her mountain of presents to her grandfather and continued to explain each and every one to him in detail throughout the delicious meal. 

It was after the food had been served using a series of complicated spells that Narcissa’s absence the day before was finally explained when a large goblet of warm blood appeared in front of each and every vampire. 

“You offer us blood?” Vladimir frowned deeply, picking up his goblet in order to inspect its contents more closely. “This is not human blood. How disappointing…”

“I’m afraid I don’t recognise this scent,” Eleazar murmured as he inspected his own goblet closely, his frown one of confusion rather than disgust. “From which animal did this blood come from?”

“Wait…” Draco gasped, his brain suddenly making the connection between the goblet his husband was holding and the crates in the kitchen. “It's dragon blood.”

“I am told that dragon blood is almost as nourishing as human blood,” Narcissa announced to the large gathering, her voice remarkably calm even as she rose from her seat to face them all. “As well as being closer to human blood in taste than any other animal, muggle or magical. A small group of vampires in the Wizarding World have even begun a study about its nutritional value.” 

“You didn't have a dragon killed just for us, did you?” Bella asked, her voice filled with concern as she hesitated moments before taking a sip of the warm blood. 

“No, I did not. Killing a dragon is illegal in the Wizarding world,” Narcissa reassured her simply before launching into an explanation of where the blood had come from. “You can buy dragons blood from all good apothecaries, although usually in much smaller quantities than I ordered. I merely requested a fresh batch from one of the most reputable suppliers.” 

“But it's warm…” Kate murmured in wonderment having already tasted hers and finding it to be every bit as delicious as advertised, by far the tastiest thing she'd fed on since turning away from the blood of humans. Nothing in the human world compared. “How can it still be warm?”

“Heating charms are wonderful things.”

“Thank you, Narcissa,” Carlisle spoke up softly after taking his first sip in time with most of the other vampires. “This was a very thoughtful thing for you to do.” 

“I just thought it would be nice if we could all have Christmas a Dinner together,” Narcissa responded with an elegant smile before dropping back down into her seat and helping herself to some roast potatoes. 

“I recognise this…” Jasper murmured as he sipped at his own drink. “Vegas.”

Draco nodded. 

“It’s also one of the most popular flavours of blood pops which you’ve had a couple of times before,” he explained, noticing out of the corner of his eyes that even the carnivorous vampires seemed to be enjoying their goblets of blood, including Vladimir and Stefan. “Oh, you’ve got…”

Reaching out to wipe the trickle of blood at the corner of his husbands mouth Draco gasped softly when the vampire turned to suck his blood coated thumb into his mouth, warm tongue caressing his skin to remove every droplet of blood. 

“Waste not, want not,” the southern vampire murmured.

“R-Right…” Draco muttered, glaring down at his lap where the evidence of his sudden arousal was trying to make itself known through his trousers.

Seriously, having blood licked from his thumb should not be so…

Light hearted conversation dominated the rest of the meal with everyone getting into the spirit of the season and wearing the elaborate paper hats that came out of their crackers and of course because they were wizarding crackers, supplied by Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, the presents and jokes that came out of them were significantly more creative and interactive than usual and let to many an amusing situation, most notably when a paper toad hopped on top of Neville’s head from one of the other tables and was quickly and unanimously christened,

“Trevor!” 

The light-hearted atmosphere continued after their meal was finished, the empty plates spirited away by magic and the tables being moved to the edges of the marquee to create a decent sized dance floor which for the majority of the afternoon was used as the location for the traditional silly games. 

Draco's pregnancy spared him from having to join in with most of the games, particularly the livelier ones, but even he couldn't get out of all of them and eventually found himself playing his first (and hopefully only) game of charades after having the rule explained to him twice by Bella. 

It didn't help that he wasn't familiar with the book/film he'd drawn out of the hat Rosalie had offered to him and could only take from the words their literal meaning and act those out to the best of his ability. 

In the end it was Bella who correctly guessed ‘To Kill a Mockingbird’ which allowed him to step down and avoid his next turn by making an emergency dash to the toilet, blaming the baby despite the fact that he didn't need to go at all. 

Their evening meal was a buffet laid out on the tables which people picked at, mostly still full from the large Christmas Diner they'd eaten earlier and then someone conjured a magical radio set and the dance floor was put to its proper use. 

“It's snowing again,” Draco mused as he watched the snowflakes falling outside the marquee behind here George and Lee were having some sort of a dance off. “It never used to snow this much back at the Manor. Hogwarts, now that was a different matter entirely but whenever I went home for Christmas it never snowed.” 

“It didn't really snow much down in Texas when I was growing up either,” Jasper admitted, chuckling under his breath as George attempted to pull off some strange move involving grabbing his foot with one hand and the back of his neck with the other while thrusting his hips only to end up over balancing and falling on his ass. 

“I was waiting for something like that to happen,” Draco chuckled as George was helped off of the dance floor by an almost hysterical Lee, thumping his friend on the back once he was standing once more. “Although I half expected it to be…”

“Seamus! Get down!”

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear,” Draco muttered, turning along with everyone else to see what the young Irishman was doing now. Apparently he was trying to climb up on one of the tables, a half empty bottle of alcohol in one hand and a sausage roll in the other. “Huh.” 

“This isn't going to end well,” he heard Ginny Weasley mutter uncomfortably as an obviously intoxicated Seamus called out for everyone to shut up for a minute. “I didn't think he'd actually do it…”

Draco was about to ask what she meant by that when Seamus burst into song, his voice carrying over the music still coming out of the magical radio as he used the sausage roll like a microphone, moving precariously along the table as though he were on a stage, occasionally pausing to take a gulp of his drink. 

It wouldn't have been so bad if he were singing an upbeat song. 

Instead what came out of his mouth was a song all Hogwarts students had heard many times before around this time of year being sung by the school ghosts.

(I)“Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas,  
Ring the Hogwarts bell.  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas,  
Cast a Christmas spell.  
How wondrous the ways of Christmas,  
Have a merry Christmas Day.  
Move around the sparkling fire,  
Have a merry Christmas Day.  
Find a broomstick in your stocking,  
Singing you the magic of this place.  
Join the owls in joyous flocking,  
On this merry Christmas Day.”(I)

By this point in the song it was painfully obvious that Seamus was not only determined to sing the song in its entirety but that he was also going to imitate the various ghosts who usually sang it, his voice fluctuating between deep and booming to shrill and warbling with alarming ease. 

To say his boyfriend looked completely mortified was an understatement. 

(I)“Ding Dong, Ding Dong,   
Ring the Hogwarts bell.   
Ding Dong, Ding Dong,  
Cast a Christmas spell.  
Ding Dong, Ding Dong,  
Make the Christmas morning bright.   
Fly high across the sky,  
Like the Christmas night.”(I)

Taking his bow, his audience actually applauding and even cheering his drunken performance, proved to be too much for Seamus who would have plummeted head first into the ground were it not for his partner’s quick reflexes. 

And that pretty much set the bar for the rest of the night. 

No one was safe from being “helped” up onto the table that was from that moment on treated as the stage, a set of steps eventually being conjured up, and ordered to entertain the masses with either a song or a dance. 

Or a poem, in Carlisle’s case, who after politely declining to sing recited “I Wandered Lonely as a Cloud” by William Wordsworth in an almost melancholy manner, lost in a memory from his long life. 

When his wife was helped up onto the “stage” moments later she held his hand as she brought the mood back up with a hilarious version of a muggle Christmas song Draco had never heard before but fell in love with instantly – “All I Want for Christmas is a Beatle” – whilst also showing all present a brand new playful side to the Cullen matriarch. 

It was Jasper who first noticed that Draco's back was starting to play him up not long after the children had been taken to their various beds, the party obviously set to continue for quite some time, when he caught his husbands hands as he subconsciously rubbed at an ache building towards the base of his spine, immediately taking over the gentle massage. 

“I think it might be time to head inside,” he murmured in his husband’s ear. 

Draco pouted. 

“See, now this just isn’t fair…” he whined as he allowed himself to be manoeuvred out of the busy marquee and back towards the house. “First I get the extreme morning sickness and now I get early back ache? I mean, seriously, I’m definitely not big enough to be getting back ache yet.”

“No, but your body is changing, love, and you've been on your feet for almost six hours now,” Jasper pointed out as he held the door open for his husband like a true southern gentleman before following him inside. “Plus it was already aching earlier from our…activities last night.”

Draco chuckled, ducking his head as he gave in to his husband’s logic and allowed himself to be led upstairs to their bedroom where Jasper proceeded to gently strip him of his clothes and guide him into bed in nothing but his boxers.

Seconds later an equally naked vampire joined him and they spooned together, listening to the sounds floating in through their bedroom windows.

“I love you, Jasper,” Draco blurted out softly. “I really do.”

“I love you too, Draco,” Jasper responded softly, his hand moving to rest on the gentle swell of his husband’s stomach. “With all my heart.”

A/N Writing a Christmas themed chapter in July would have been incredibly weird were it not for the fact that I've been trying to find the right audition song for my next show for about a month and have had “Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas” stuck in my head for almost as long. Hope you enjoyed this rather fluffy chapter. Shall we call it the calm before the storm that we all know is coming? Lol. Comments and Suggestions welcome as always. X


	19. Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. I've just…borrowed them for a little while. I'll give them back. Honest.

Warnings - So completely AU it's unbelievable. (Come guys, it's a crossover so did you really expect it not to be AU?) Some of the characters might seem a little OOC at times. Also…THERE WILL BE SLASH! AND MPREG! You have been warned!

A/N Apologies for any and all bad grammar or spelling mistakes.

A/N2 This is the fourth instalment of my ‘Of Lions and Lambs’ series so if you haven’t read the previous three I would suggest you do that other wise you might find this story a teeny tiny bit confusing.

Of Lions And Lambs - Part Four

Chapter Seventeen

 

“You’re stealing half my coven, Carlisle!” Amun’s sharp voice cut through the silence of the large house all of a sudden, startling Draco so badly that he dropped the glass he had just been filling with water into the sink where it smashed into tiny pieces. “Is that why you called me here? To _steal from_ me?”

Jasper was at his side in a second.

“Draco?” he asked softly, his gentle hands reaching down to examine the skin of his husband’s hands and wrists. “I can’t smell blood. It didn’t cut you…”

“No, I’m fine,” Draco mumbled. “It just…startled me. I wasn’t expecting them to start shouting like that. I thought they were just discussing Alistair.”

Alistair’s disappearance had been noted that morning by Edward.

“Yes, Carlisle picked a fight with the Volturi, endangered his whole family, just to lure me here to my death,” Benjamin’s voice followed that of his creator although not quite a loudly. “Be reasonable, Amun. I’m committed to doing the right thing here – I’m not joining any other coven. You can do whatever you want, of course, as Carlisle has pointed out.”

“Amun doesn’t really think this was all a ploy to gain new coven members, does he?” Draco couldn’t stop himself from asking softly as his husband took another glass down from the shelf and filled it with water for him. “Thanks.”

“This won’t end well,” Amun’s voice interrupted them once more and Draco followed his husband obediently when the vampire made his way towards the living room where the meeting was taking place, the pair standing close together in the doorway. “Alistair was the only sane one here. We should all be running.”

“Think of who you’re calling sane,” Tia muttered, rolling her eyes cynically.

“You know, she’s kind of got a point,” Draco agreed softly, taking a sip from his glass of water. “He wasn’t exactly the dictionary definition of sane.”

“We’re all going to be slaughtered!”

This time Amun’s voice came out as little more than a hiss.

“It’s not going to come to a fight,” Carlisle vowed softly.

He probably would have continued had Amun not interrupted him again.

“You say!”

“If it does, you can always switch sides, Amun,” Carlisle pointed out, somehow managing to remain perfectly calm in the face of his old friend’s accusations. “I’m sure the Volturi will appreciate your help.”

Amun sneered across at him.

“Perhaps that _is_ the answer.”

“I wouldn’t hold that against you, Amun,” Carlisle’s answer was soft and sincere. Draco could barely contain his short of disbelief. “We have been friends for a long time, but I would never ask you to die for me.”

“But you’re taking my Benjamin down with you,” Amun pointed out as though he hadn’t just heard the vampire in question point out that it was his choice. “I’ll stay, Carlisle, but it might be to your detriment. I _will_ join them if that’s the road to survival. You’re all fools to think you can defy the Volturi.”

“Won’t be the first time I’ve been called a fool,” Draco muttered, leaning back against his husband chest fully confident that the vampire would support him.

“I will witness that the child has grown,” Amun announced, glancing across the room to where Renesmee stood holding her parents hands, the key hanging around her neck. “That’s nothing but the truth. Anyone would see that.”

“That’s all we’ve ever asked.”

“But not all that you are getting, it seems,” Amun sneered across at his friend once more before turning to face his prodigy. “I gave you life. You’re wasting it.”

Draco had seen cold expressions before but Benjamin’s was almost glacial.

“It’s a pity you couldn’t replace my will with your own in the process,” he snapped sharply. “Perhaps then you would have been satisfied with me.”

Amun chose not to respond verbally, fixing the younger vampire with a hard glare before stalking out of his house followed by his mate, Kebi.

“He’s not leaving,” Edward reassured the group softly, smiling down at his daughter briefly. “But he’ll be keeping his distance even more from now on. He wasn’t bluffing when he spoke of joining the Volturi.”

“Maybe we should just let him,” Draco muttered, taking another sip of water. “I know for a fact that having a possible turncoat amongst you never ends well.”

“No,” Carlisle disagreed softly. “We need all of our friends here with us.”

“Why did Alistair go?” Bella asked softly, a look of confusion on her face.

“No one can be positive, he didn’t leave a note,” Edward murmured just as Harry stepped into the room from the door leading out onto the wooden decking, JJ held in one arm so that he was snuggled against his chest whilst his other hand held Teddy’s tightly to stop the little boy from running off. “We can continue this discussion outside. It’s time for Teddy and JJ to leave.”

Renesmee’s pout could only be described as one of epic proportions.

When the little girl had learned that her favourite playmate and his baby brother were being sent back to England for their own safety she had thrown what could only be described as the tantrum to end all tantrums.

It had been oddly fascinating to watch.

She was usually so grown up, after all, but when she was begging for her friend to stay with her or, when that argument didn’t work, for her to go with him to England she had most definitely been acting her age.

Or rather the age she appeared to be.

Pulling away from her parents Renesmee hurried over to her friend, taking hold of his other hand as she took up a protective position in front of Teddy.

“Renesmee…” Bella sighed, preparing herself to deal with another tantrum.

Her little daughter huffed loudly, turning away from her mother in a show of childish defiance before rushing over to the Teddy and hugging him tightly.

It had been amusing to watch over the last few days as the two children, one a toddler still and the other now a pre-teen, had remained as close as they had been when they'd both appeared to be the same age if not getting closer, Renesmee ignoring almost everyone else in favour of spending time with Teddy who was more than happy with the arrangement.

Draco chuckled softly.

“Seriously, I cannot wait to see what the pair of them are like when they grow up if they're this close already,” he sniggered under his breath as Teddy placed an overly exaggerated kiss on Renesmee's smooth cheek, receiving a happy little giggle from the girl in question in response. “How does that muggle song go again? Oh, right, _there may be trouble ahead…_ ”

Bella shot him a glare but Harry's only response was to laugh and smile fondly down at his godson, his hand moving to rest on the little boys shocking green hair.

“Time to get going, little man,” he murmured apologetically, his words causing both children to frown unhappily and actually cling to each other tightly. “It's only for a little while and then everything will be back to normal.

“Pwomise?” Teddy demanded seriously, tilting his head back as far as it could go so that he could blink up at his father without letting go of Renesmee

“I promise,” Harry repeated firmly before sharing a smile with Draco as he rubbed absentmindedly at his scar. “After all we've faced and conquered in the past I don't think we'll have much trouble sorting this out, do you?

“Are you kidding?” Draco snorted, pitching his voice to be more cheerful and confident than he really felt about the situation. “I'll take the Volturi over my Aunt Bellatrix any day. Talk about a dangerously unstable witch…”

Harry shot him a thankful look for playing along with his act.

“See? Everything will be fine and I'll be coming to pick you and JJ up in a couple of days,” he reassured his adoptive son who, after a long moment of consideration, nodded and stepped back from his friend after giving her one final hug. “Ok, final goodbye for everyone, Teddy, and then we have to get going or Nanny Andy will be wondering what's happened to us.

At these words Teddy quickly rushed around the room, hugging various people around the legs but only lingering with a few, Draco being one of them.

“Unca Dwaco?”

Looking down at the little boy still attached to his legs Draco smiled and, after carefully loosening the surprisingly strong grip the little boy had, knelt down so that they were eye level, catching Teddy when he all but threw himself into his arms.

“You look after Nessie and bump?” Teddy asked seriously, his suddenly ice blue eyes fixating on Draco's stomach as he tilted his head to look down between their bodies. “Pwomise?

Draco smiled, brushing his fingers through the little boy’s hair, unable to resist the cuteness that was his little cousin and his current obsession with ensuring that _pwomises_ were made and kept with the utmost seriousness.

“I promise,” he responded as seriously as he could manage, using his other hand to stroke the smooth skin of Teddy’s cheek. “See you soon, little man.”

Draco blamed his pregnancy hormones for the tears that sprang to his eyes as she watched the little family enter the fireplace arm in arm, offering them a small wave as the green flames flared up around them until they were completely obscured from view as they were transported halfway across the world.

Of course Harry and Jacob wouldn’t be staying.

They'd be back in a couple of hours, but the boys would be safe and given their current situation that was all that mattered.

“Looks like we're heading over to the clearing,” Jasper murmured once the flames had been extinguished leaving behind only an empty fireplace, nodding towards the patio doors behind which numerous people were obviously preparing to move locations, packing up the tents and their belongings. “I want to ask you to stay here where it's relatively safe but I know you won't.”

Draco offered his husband a meaningful look.

“You remember what I said in my wedding vows?” he enquired softly as he reached out to rest the palm of his left hand on his husband’s chest, his wedding ring catching the light right above his un-beating heart. “ _I love you, Jasper, and I will never leave you._ I will, however, agree to stay towards the back, to stay out of the line of fire but I won't hide away and wait for word of the outcome. I can't.”

“I know,” Jasper smiled sadly, his handsome face twisted into a tortured smile as he placed his hand on top of the wizards, linking their fingers. “I just…don't think I’ll survive if anything happens to you. I can't…I can't be alone again…”

“And I know for a fact that I won't survive if anything happens to you,” Draco responded, resting his head on his husband’s shoulder while pressing a kiss to one of the many bite scars littering the vampires neck. “I don't want you worrying about me. You'll be distracted and distractions are dangerous things at times like these. I'll stay within the wards that we’ll set up and I’ll try not to piss anyone off too much…although I can't promise I won't taunt them a little bit.”

“You wouldn't be you if you didn't use that wicked tongue of yours to full effect,” his husband chuckled, tracing the fingertips of his free hand up and down Draco's aching spine, rubbing soothing circles at the base. “But I trust you, Draco, to look after yourself and our child. I know you won't let anything happen to them.”

“Never.”

Their linked hands moved down to touch the swell of his stomach.

“We should probably get going before all the good camping spots in the clearing have been taken,” Draco sighed sadly, pulling away from his husband’s gentle hold and nodding to the fact that most of the Wizards and witches had vanished already. “Although I'm thankful we've got magical camping equipment because there is no way I could survive even a single night in one of those muggle monstrosities. How anyone can be comfortable in such a small space, not to mention with the lack of home comforts and amenities I will never know.”

Jasper chuckled deeply in response to his husband’s predictable feelings towards camping, specifically the muggle kind which was significantly less glamourous.

Given that Draco was banned from using excessive amounts of magic his mother had volunteered to transport her son’s supplies and set them up where required so all that was left to do was get the pregnant wizard to the clearing.

“I’ll carry you,” Jasper murmured, effortlessly lifting his husband into his arms bridal style before making his way out of the house at a faster than human rate but definitely not at his usual vampire speed, worried about the effect it would have on the baby. “One day I’d like to be able to carry you through the woods like this and it not be part of an effort to save your life, you know, maybe for fun. Like a picnic.”

“That sounds nice…”

They arrived at the clearing to find the camp already in full swing on what Alice had described as being “their side” in her visions and Draco was rather touched to discover that a space had been left not only for his tent but for Harry's as well right in the centre of the campsite where the wards being set up would be strongest.

“I really want to pick up my wand and get stuck in,” Hermione bemoaned not ten minutes later from where she and Draco had been left beside the roaring fire, wrapped in blankets and sipping from mugs of hot chocolate, complete with whipped cream and marshmallows, as people worked all around them. “I mean, I understand why we can't, but I hate feeling useless. I need to be busy.”

As if on cue Molly Weasley appeared with a large bowl of potatoes and a cauldron filled with water, the type a witch would cook in rather than a potions cauldron, two potato peelers, a chopping board and a deadly looking knife.

“You couldn't just keep that to yourself, could you?” Draco muttered grumpily as one of the potato peelers was pressed into his hand, fixing his unimpressed gaze on the motherly witch as the chopping board, knife and second potato peeler were passed to Hermione. “And what, pray tell, am I meant to do with this?”

“I'm sure someone as bright as you can figure it out, Draco,” Molly teased him lightly, gesturing between the bowl of potatoes, the chopping board and finally the cauldron. “An army marches on its stomach, or so they say, so how about you two help us get things ready for the evening meal?”

“How about no?” Draco scoffed only to find himself elbowed in the arm by the young witch at his side. “What was that for? I bruise easily, you know?”

“That sounds like a good idea, Molly,” Hermione addressed the older witch with a bright smile, ignoring the wizard glaring at her as he rubbed at his arm. “It gives us something to do that isn't too taxing.”

Molly smiled happily as her idea was welcomed by at least one of her charges.

“Don’t worry, Draco, I'll show you how it works…”

To say that Draco complained practically non-stop for the duration of their “menial labour” as he called it would have, in fact, been a complete understatement and Hermione would have found it incredibly annoying to the point of infuriating if she hadn't realised just how amusing the situation actually was.

What made it even better was the fact that, despite all of his complaining, Draco had picked up the task in no time at all and quickly became a quicker worker than she was, his nimble fingers effortlessly stripping the potatoes of their skins.

It probably had something to do with his natural talent for potion making, given the strange preparation that was sometimes required for certain potion ingredients.

This did mean that, between the two of them, they had the bowl empty in no time.

“That was disgusting,” Draco muttered as he wiped his hands clean on a towel, frowning at the state of both his skin and nails. “I am never doing that again.”

Of course that was when the large bowl of carrots, onions and leeks arrived.

Draco glared at the offending bowl as though it were the spawn of all evil.

“No.”

“Draco…”

“No. No more.”

And yet by the time Molly came back to begin cooking the stew everything was peeled and chopped as required and Draco was sat trying to save what was left of his nails with a nail file someone had lent him, bemoaning their loss.

“Seriously, Draco, could you be any more of a woman?” Harry snorted as he approached the pair having just returned from dropping the children off.

Draco glared up at him.

Thankfully Jasper spirited him away before anything else could be said as that would more than likely have resulted in blood being spilled and spent the evening pampering his husband, giving him not only a foot rub but a back rub as well.

Of course it didn’t help that the stew was utterly delicious and everyone praised the cooks and their “little helpers” for preparing it so well given the circumstances.

“Never again,” Draco vowed as they retreated to their tent once more for another round of pampering, this time in the form of a head massage. “From now on I will be sticking to potions ingredients. No more potatoes or carrots or onions…”

Jasper merely smiled in response and applied more pressure, earning a pleased moan in response as his husband finally began to relax properly in his lap.

“Never change, Draco,” he murmured much later when the wizard was drifting off to sleep in the bed which had come with the magical tent, his head pillow on Jaspers chest, his arms wrapped around his husband and their legs tangled together but of course being careful of bump. “I love you just the way you are.”

They spent a grand total of 36 hours in the campsite waiting for the Volturi to arrive, everyone trying to appear relaxed but really they were all anxious to “get this over and done with” as someone put it during their second evening meal there.

Finally though the Volturi were spotted in the distance and it was time.

They gathered together in their pre-arranged groups, covens sticking together for the most part, the wolves spread out amongst them all while the witches and wizards arranged themselves in groups of mixed talents and abilities.

As agreed the witches and wizards around the edges immediately began setting up the wards and protection spells around the large group, the air shimmering briefly around all of them before returning to normal so that the Volturi wouldn’t notice anything was different about the people they were facing off against.

Draco was stood in the centre of the large group with Harry and Jacob to his left, his husband, Peter and Charlotte to his right, Carlisle and Esme a few paces in front of him and his parents, Blaise, Pansy and George Weasley behind him.

Bella and Renesmee were more exposed, standing with Edward at the front of their large group whilst Hermione was practically hidden at the back with her husband, Molly, Arthur, Terrence and the Carrow twins surrounding her.

As they advanced slowly, the wards moving with them, Draco became aware of a touching little moment taking place a few groups to his left where the Denali’s stood.

“If we live through this I'll follow you anywhere, woman,” Garrett muttered sincerely, holding out his hand to Kate in a remarkably trusting manner given the shocks she had given him over the past few days whilst they'd been training.

Kate smiled, albeit somewhat sadly.

“Now you tell me…” she muttered, placing her hand in his.

His smile was also tinged with sadness as he returned his gaze to the unexpectedly large group of people emerging from the trees, passing through the morning mist in an almost pre-planned manner to make them appear even more menacing.

“The redcoats are coming!” he chuckled mirthlessly. “The redcoats are coming!”

Looking out at the approaching group of Vampires, all dressed in long black cloaks of different ages and styles, Draco couldn't help but be reminded of a certain group of individuals most of their group had faced in the past.

“Talk about an unwelcome blast from the past…” he muttered softly, unwittingly drawing the Volturi's attention to him even as the shifter contingent emerged from the woods to join the rest of them in the clearing. “All they need is some masks…”

The Witches and Wizards within hearing distance grunted in agreement, their grips on their wands tightening automatically as they sized up their opponents.

Acting almost completely as one without only a couple of stragglers the approaching group of vampires came to a halt in an almost perfect line, obviously in an attempt to look as threatening as possible and Draco could understand why that would have worked in the past but they had a few tricks up their sleeves.

Literally in some cases given that not everyone had their wands drawn yet.

Jaspers hand came to rest on the small of his back as Aro assessed their group.

“He's looking for Alice,” the southern vampire murmured softly, his thumb stroking the bumps of Draco’s spin through his layers of clothing. “He's wanted her for years.”

“Good luck with that,” Draco snorted loudly, leaning into the touch. “I don't think anyone could get that woman to do something she didn't want to.”

Aro dropped his hood and almost as one his coven followed suite.

“Aro,” Carlisle called out softly as he disentangled his fingers from his mates and took a couple of steps forwards, drawing attention to himself as he placed himself between his family, friends and allies and the large group of vampires come to _deal with them_. “Let us discuss things as we used to, in a civilised manner.”

“Fair words, Carlisle,” Aro’s deceptively calm voice echoed through the clearing thanks to the spells cast on the clearing so as to allow the mortals to hear all that was said. “But a little out of place given the battalion you've assembled against us.”

Draco couldn’t help but start comparing this figure in black to the Dark Lord he had feared for most of his life and, along with several other members of the magical contingent who were obviously doing the same thing, found the vampire wanting.

“I can promise you that was never my intent,” Carlisle responded sincerely, never once looking away from his opponent. “No laws have been broken.”

“We see the child,” Caius spoke up condescendingly. “Do not treat us as fools!”

“She is not an immortal!” Carlisle called out, raising his voice for the first time as he looked back at their large gathering for moment before fixing his attention back on Aro and the vampires surrounding him. “These witnesses can attest to that.”

A sharp pain struck Draco's side as his unborn child chose that precise moment to wake up from his nap and start kicking like his, or her, little life depended on it, causing Draco to wince uncontrollably as his skin began to bruise. “Draco?” Jasper murmured worriedly, obviously keen to get him out of danger.

“I'm fine,” Draco countered firmly. “I'm not leaving.”

Jasper sighed worriedly.

“Or you can look,” Carlisle continued, his tone calmer than before as he gestured towards his granddaughter who was stood between her parents with her body leaning against her mother’s side, their hands resting protectively on her delicate looking shoulders. “See the flush of human blood in her cheeks.”

“Artifice!” Caius scoffed loudly.

Aro held up his hand to silence his fellow leader.

“I will collect every facet of the truth,” he announced calmly, slowly lowering his hand back to his side as a smirk appeared on his lips as his gaze sought out Edward. “But from someone more central to the story.”

They'd been expecting this.

Apparently Aro was nothing if not predictable.

At least he had that in common with the Dark Lord, Draco thought to himself as he rubbed at his side where his child was still kicking him.

Must be something about megalomaniacs.

“Edward,” Aro called out as he took a step forwards, extending his hand towards their group. “As the child clings to your newborn mate I assume you are involved.”

Edward hesitated, taking the time to run his fingers through Renesmee’s beautiful hair as he offered her a gentle smile, before he stepped away from his wife and child and made his way across the clearing towards the Volturi.

“See, that just adds a whole different level of creepy to his persona,” Draco couldn't stop him from muttering as Aro took hold of Edwards hand, covering it with both of his own and actually raising it up towards to mouth. “Seriously, I understand the fact that he needs skin contact in order to be able to read people's minds but does have to act so…rapey…when he's doing it? Because that’s just gross…”

Someone snorted loudly.

Across the clearing, however, the reaction was a little different as the Volturi and their witnesses reacted to the apparent insult to their leader.

Caius actually flashed his razor sharp teeth towards Draco.

“I'd like to meet her,” Aro announced when he finally released Edwards hand, his gaze flickering back and forth between Renesmee and Draco's protruding stomach just as they had expected it would. “And Draco…such a remarkable turn of events…”

“No…” Jasper hissed in protest even as Bella and Renesmee moved somewhat hesitantly to join Edward on the other side of the clearing. “It's too dangerous. I knew we should have kept you out of sight…”

“He'd have learned about me one way or another, Jasper,” Draco sighed, not particularly keen to approach the Volturi any more than his husband but unfortunately he also knew they didn't really have a choice at this moment in time. “Come on, let's get this over and done with so we can go home. I'm craving a cup of tea with a bar of galaxy chocolate dipped in it.”

Slipping his hand into his husbands Draco led the way across the clearing, heading the unimpressed murmur spreading through their group of witnesses and the sounds of his parents being physically restrained by someone, he was unsure of who.

Good.

He didn't want them to get caught up in this should it turn nasty…nastier…

Emmett, Harry and Jacob in his enormous wolf form brought up the rear.

“Ah…” Aro sighed with pleasure once the group came to a halt, Draco finding himself stood beside Renesmee. “Young Bella…immortality becomes you, my dear.”

He paused, skipping over Renesmee for a moment to study Draco's face closely.

“And you must be Draco,” he murmured, extending his hand to him which Draco instantly decided he would not be taking. “It's a pleasure to meet you, dear one.”

“Uh-huh.”

Caius growled loudly whilst Aro merely frowned, retracting his hand in response to Draco's less than polite response to his sickeningly sweet greeting.

“I had no idea that such a pregnancy was possible,” Aro murmured, recovering his composure as he gazed down at Draco's stomach. “It is truly…remarkable…”

Draco was almost overcome with the need to hide his unborn child from the vampire standing in front of him but he managed to retain his composure, merely stepping backwards slightly when Aro reached out to touch his stomach.

“Don't take it personally,” he found himself explaining in a remarkably calm voice. “I'm at that stage of my pregnancy where I don't want anyone touching my stomach, not even Jasper unless I’ve given him express permission beforehand.”

“Of course,” Aro murmured after a long pause before turning his attention to Renesmee ego, like her parents and uncles, faced the ancient vampire calmly. “Ah…”

What happened next was even more shocking than the time the Dark Lord had given him a hug during the battle, something he still couldn't figure out or explain.

Aro laughed.

And seriously, how ridiculous was that laugh, Draco found himself wondering slightly as everyone stared at Aro in both confusion and amusement.

No wonder he was so serious all the time if that's what his laugh sounded like.

“I can hear her strange heart beat,” he cried out, sounding strangely childlike in his excitement. “And that of your unborn child, Draco. Oh, how wonderful!”

Draco wasn't the only one giving the leader of the Volturi an odd look at that point.

Glancing up at her parents for a moment, obviously seeking their approval, Renesmee stepped forwards and actually approached the ancient vampire.

“Hello, Aro,” she spoke calmly and clearly as she stopped directly in front of him, her piercing gaze never wavering even as he smiled almost carnivorously down at her.

Ignoring the hand he eagerly extended towards her she placed her delicate hand on his cheek, his brief expression of shock transforming into one of wonder as the little girl communicated with him using her gift rather than her polite words.

“Magnifico…” he murmured almost reverently. “Half mortal, half immortal.”

Draco sighed in relief.

They'd worried that he would try to deny whatever facts he was shown in favour of maintaining his reason to exterminate their coven and take those he wanted.

“Conceived and carried by this newborn while she was still human,” Aro continued softly, his penetrating gaze returned to Draco. “And this unborn child, too, is half immortal although it will also have magical blood running through its veins.”

Draco felt himself pale as Aro’s gaze turned particularly maniacal.

“Such potential…”

“Impossible!” Caius countered him, glaring at their group in obvious distaste even as Aro spun sharply to glare at the other vampire. “This is nothing more than a trick!”

“Do you think they fooled me, brother?” he demanded. “Me?”

Yup, definitely an egotistic narcissist, Draco thought to himself.

“Bring the informer forward,” Caius ordered, turning his head to watch as Irina was pulled forwards by two members of the Volturi guard, her entire body trembling uncontrollably from the fear she was experiencing. “Is this the child you saw?”

Irina’s fearful gaze fell on Renesmee.

“I'm…I'm not sure…” Irina responded hesitantly. “She's changed…”

Caius scoffed.

“Jane.”

As her tortured screams filled the air Draco squeezed his husband’s hand as tightly as he possibly could in an effort to retain control of his senses as his body was assaulted by the first horrific scream of pain he'd heard in a long, long time.

This was not the time for a break down.

He could do that later on but right now he needed to be here, in his right mind and able to defend himself and his unborn child should the need arise.

“She's changed…” Irina repeated when her screams ceased. “This child is bigger…”

“Then your allegations are false,” Caius concluded coldly, barely looking at her where she was knelt on the ground trying to recover from Jane’s mental attack.

Irina took in a deep, shuddering and completely unnecessary breath.

“The Cullen’s are innocent,” she whimpered, ducking her head in order to hide her shame. “I…I take full responsibility for my mistake.”

That did not sound good…

She looked across the clearing, her fearful gaze matching that of her sisters.

“I'm sorry…”

Without any further command Felix and Dimitri moved forwards to take hold of her shoulders and head in clear preparation for her execution and, without any form of discussion of planning both Draco and Harry raised their wands and took aim.

“I wouldn't do that if I were you,” Draco announced as calmly as he could. “Hmm…seems oddly familiar. You, wanting to execute someone for something that definitely doesn't warrant execution. Us, stepping in to save the damsel in distress.”

Felix growled.

“You have no right to interfere with our justice, mortal,” Caius snapped, moving as though he was going to take care of the job himself and before he even realised what he was doing Draco had re-aimed his wand and was casting the first spell that came to mind given the current situation, “ _Expelliarmus_!”

Unwittingly he put enough force before the disarming spell that Caius, unarmed in the strictest sense, was sent flying back into several of the Volturi's witnesses.

A shocked hush fell on the clearing as Draco kept his wand trained on the vampire now struggling to his feet with his hair and clothes in complete disarray.

“You will pay for that!”

“Oh, I'd love to see you try,” Draco chuckled sincerely, holding his wand by both ends with only the tips of his fingers as he smirked across at his friend. “Harry? Care to demonstrate why threatening witches and wizards is a bad idea?”

“I'd love to,” Harry responded, aiming his wand up into the sky above the Volturi's heads as he planted his feet firmly in the snow before calling out sharply, “ _Incendio_!”

A jet of fire burst out from the tip of his wand, making the Volturi and their witnesses take a couple of steps backwards out of fear even as the flames disappeared after only a moment.

“See?” Draco pressed with a smirk. “Bad idea. So how about you hand her over?”

“Why do you wish to help this one?” Aro spoke up softly, regaining his composure and actually taking the time to fix his hair. “She attempted to betray you. She knew the punishment for her accusations was death should they be proven false.”

“Yeah, I know,” Draco sighed loudly, thinking about all the things Irina had said or done to him since they met. “But she only made those accusations because she genuinely thought we'd created a monster. Which we haven't, as you now know.”

Irina shot Renesmee a guilty look.

“Yeah, she probably should have got her facts straight before going to you but that doesn't warrant the death penalty,” he continued, bending his wand slightly between his hands before using it to gesture towards the frightened vampire. “So let's just agree to forget all about this…”

“She is special to you, this one?”

Draco sighed.

Seriously, couldn't they just take a hint and give in gracefully.

“No, not really,” he answered. “She's a bitch and currently we operate under a mutual hate/hate relationship. “But that doesn't mean I'm going to let you kill her.”

A spark appeared at the tip of his wand.

“Take her.”

Caius was obviously less than pleased but Draco would take what he could get and gestured for airing to go, actually shooing her away when she hesitated a fraction before running to join her incredibly relieved sisters on the other side of the clearing.

“Perhaps we should join the others,” Harry suggested softly as some of the Volturi's witnesses began to shift somewhat menacingly, obviously unimpressed with the turn of events and the way they had just fern threatened. “Don't you agree, Draco?”

Draco caught on to what Harry had spotted.

“Yes,” he agreed, smiling somewhat insincerely at the three leaders of the Volturi who had grouped together. “Lovely to meet you. Let's not do this again soon.”

Leading the group in their retreat from the line of fire, Draco took Renesmee's hand in his whilst curling his other hand around his protruding stomach and encouraged the little girl to skip along happily in an effort to annoy Aro further.

Let him think they weren't afraid of them…

“Aro, you see there's no law broken here,” Carlisle called out softly once everyone was safely back inside the hidden wards and shields bring projected by several of the witches and wizards. “Let us part as friends as we once did.”

“Agreed…” Aro muttered, turning as though he were going to leave only to pause at the last moment. “But does it then follow that there is no danger?”

Not good.

“For the first time in our history humans pose a threat to our kind,” Aro continued to preach loudly, his own witnesses shifting where they stood in response.

The Volturi guard, however, remained perfectly still.

“Their modern technology has given birth to weapons that could destroy us.”

Definitely not good.

“Not to mention danger than is posed by the world of magic,” Aro’s gaze locked with Draco's for a moment. “Maintaining our secret has never been more imperative. In such perilous times only the known is safe. Only the known can truly be trusted. And we know nothing of what this child and her unborn cousin will become.”

Bella pulled Renesmee close to her side once more as several of the Volturi's witnesses voiced their agreement and displeasure, Draco himself shifting so that he could hold on tightly to his husband’s hand.

“Can we live with such uncertainty?” Aro continued, spreading his arms wide a dramatic gesture. “Spare ourselves a fight today, only to die tomorrow.”

A murmur spread through both groups, the Volturi and their witnesses agreeing with his words while the Cullen’s and their witnesses loudly disagreeing.

“No.”

The voice which echoed through the cleared was as familiar as it was unexpected.

“Alice!”

Various voices cried out as the vampire walked calmly out of the woods alongside her mate, heading not for their respective families but towards the Volturi.

“Charlie!” Molly gasped, clutching her husband’s hand tightly in her own as she caught sight of her second son for the first time in months, for the first time since he became a vampire, in fact, and the petite woman he had fallen in love with. “Oh…”

Charlie didn't respond verbally, he couldn't at that particular moment in time, but he did offer her a smile as he and Alice continued to walk towards the Volturi line.

They were stopped, predictably, by the guard before they could even reach Aro.

A discreet nod from Aro had them allowing Alice, and only Alice, through to him.

“My dear Alice,” Aro greeted her uncharacteristically warmly, reaching out towards her with a thinly concealed eagerness. “We’re so glad to see you here, after all.”

He _really_ wanted Alice.

“I have evidence that the children won't be a risk to our kind,” Alice announced confidently, standing as tall in the face of their enemy. “Let me show you.”

She paused for a moment, offering both Bella and Draco a reassuring smile over her shoulder before holding her deceptively delicate hand out to the ancient vampire.

For a long moment nothing happened as Aro seemed to become lost in whatever he was seeing through his connection with Alice's mind, a mixture of the past, the present and the future no doubt, and then just as gently as he'd taken her hand he released it, his eyes slowly clearing as he looked out towards his opponents.

“Now you know,” Alice announced once they had parted completely, her voice quivering ever so slightly as though she were as affected by whatever vision she'd shown him as he was. “That's your future unless you decide on another course.”

“We cannot alter our course,” Caius insisted firmly. “The creature and the Wizards unborn sport still possess a great threat to us and our kind!”

“…did he just call my child a _spawn_?” Draco demanded, his hand snapping up so that he wand was trained on the blond wizard as he attempted to take a step forwards.

Jasper stopped him.

“Wait…”

“But what if you were sure she could remain concealed from the human world?” Edward called out, his hand resting on his daughters back between her shoulder blades. “Could we leave in peace?”

“Of course,” Caius agreed surprisingly. “But that cannot be known.”

“Actually, it can.”

Edward sounded more confident than he should have done given the circumstances but when Alice turned and walked away from Aro her calm expression was enough to reassure Draco, along with everyone else watching her for some sort of a sign, that she had succeeded in her mission to find help.

And that was when they heard it.

Footsteps, along with the distinct jingle of a bracelet, coming from behind them.

Draco wasn't the only one to turn and watch the pair emerge from the trees far behind them, their calm footsteps in perfect synchronisation despite the thick layer of snow they were fighting against as they moved through the large group.

The male appeared to be wearing nothing more than a type of loin cloth with what appeared to be a short skirt over the top of it, leaving his chest completely bare but for some tribal looking necklaces and arm cuffs around his wrists and biceps.

The female on the other hand wore a floor length dress, albeit with a thigh high slit up one side, cinched in at the waist by a somewhat decorative belt, a large necklace made up of dozens of strands of what appeared to be glass beads, big beaded earrings which were almost completely hidden by her hair and two arm cuffs.

On their feet they wore flimsy looking sandals with straps that on the male wound around his legs all the way up to his knees and on the female wound only about her ankles but either way were not very practical when dealing with snow.

“I've been searching for witnesses of my own among the Ticuna tribes of Brazil,” Alice explained once the two silent vampires had reached her, coming to a stop beside Charlie who looked about as relaxed as he ever did despite the situation.

“We have enough witnesses…” Caius attempted to counter her statement but Aro interrupted him with his own sharp words, “Let him speak, brother.”

“I am half human, half vampire,” the male vampire announced calmly, his voice deep and heavily accented, whilst his female companion merely smiled, first at him and then over at Charlie of all people. “Like the children in question.”

Another round of murmurs spread through the two groups.

“A vampire seduced my mother, who died giving birth to me,” he continued with his calm explanation. “My aunt, Huilen, raised me as her own. I made her immortal.”

Here he paused, reaching out to take the woman now identified as his Aunt’s hand.

“How old are you?” Bella asked eagerly, stepping forwards and drawing their attention to her as she tried to find out information which could help her daughter.

“I am 150 years old.”

Draco smiled.

There went the nagging worry they’d all been trying to hide that Renesmee and his child wouldn’t be immortal due to their half mortal side.

“And at what age did you reach maturity?”

Aro sounded genuinely interested, reminding Draco of how some of his professors had sounded when questioning a student’s methods and/or findings.

“I became full-grown seven years after my birth,” the as yet unidentified vampire answered calmly, turning his attention back to the mass of black cloaks with never a hint of fear or concern for his safety. “I have not changed since then.”

“And your diet?”

“Blood,” he answered quickly. “Either that of a human or an animal. I can survive off both. However I do still partake in human food when the mood strikes me.”

“These children are much like us,” Marcus announced, his soft words being drowned out when Caius stepped forwards to attempt to stir up the situation once more,

“Regardless, the Cullen’s have been consorting with werewolves, our natural–”

“Technically that’s not true,” Hermione piped up, stepping out from the crowd so that she could be seen but not stepping out of the wards. “The term werewolf is used to describe men and women who suffer from lycanthropy, a condition which causes them to transform into fearsome wolf-like creatures upon the complete rising of the full moon. They have no control over their actions once in wolf form.”

“And?” Caius demanded sharply.

“The wolves of La Push, however, are a variation of Animagi,” she explained sounding as though she were in a classroom answering a question from a teacher and not trying to counter yet another excuse being used in order to get all of them executed by the Volturi, gesturing to the wolf nearest to her which just happened to be Leah. “As such they have the power to transform at will and retain complete use of their sense, meaning that their human minds are in charge despite their wolf form. This means that they aren't as dangerous to humans.”

Aro blinked almost owlishly across at the young witch who continued calmly.

“And you are?” “Hermione Granger,” she answered Aro's question calmly, raising her wand so that it was perfectly visible. “A witch, in case you were wondering.”

Aro seemed to contemplate his options before turning to face his coven.

“Dear ones, there is no danger here,” he addressed them calmly, spreading his arms wide to encompass all of them metaphorically. “We will not fight today.”

“Such a prize…” Marcus spoke up softly for the first time but his attention wasn't on Bella, Renesmee or even Draco. “So like my dear Didyme…”

His attention was firmly fixed on the smartest witch of their age.

“We have them on the run,” Vladimir protested sharply as the Volturi began to depart at various speeds, the three leaders and their personal guard taking the longest time so as to appear as though they had won. “Now is the time to attack!”

“Not today,” Carlisle insisted firmly, moving away from the group and heading instead towards Aro who stopped in his own departure to await his old friend. “Aro, I have a proposition for you which will hopefully enable us to coexist peacefully.”

“You're all fools!” Stefan snarled. “Fools!”

“What sort of a _proposition_ do you have in mind, Carlisle?” Aro asked, barely concealing his eagerness as he obviously hoped that whatever the suggestion was would benefit him, his hands moving to rest fingertip to fingertip over his heart.

“I propose that you assign a member of your guard to stay with us, to watch over Renesmee and Draco's child as they grow,” Carlisle announced and Draco wasn't the only one of their group to gasp in shock at this unexpected suggestion from their leader. “They would be able to report back should there be trouble.”

This had not been discussed.

At all.

Aro hummed thoughtfully.

“Would you be willing for someone to come back to…”

“No,” Carlisle interrupted him softly. “We are a family. We shall remain a family.”

Aro grunted in displeasure.

Eventually though he sighed deeply and nodded.

“I agree to your proposition,” he announced spreading his hands wide once more as he was obviously pleased with how easy it was to get a spy into their midst. “Do you have any preferences as to who I leave with you, old friend?”

“I thought perhaps Dimitri,” Carlisle suggested nonchalantly. “Or perhaps Alec…”

“Not Alec.”

Draco frowned.

What was Carlisle doing?

They were home free!

The Volturi were leaving!

And now he was inviting two of their deadliest members to stay?

“Trust him,” Edward murmured softly. “Carlisle knows what he's doing.”

“Dimitri,” Aro beckoned the vampire in question forwards. “You will remain with the Cullen’s for the foreseeable future in order to keep an eye on their new additions as well as their unusual friendships. I expect you to keep up a regular correspondence.”

Dimitri offered no verbal confirmation to his orders, merely offering Aro a respectful bow of times gone by moments before striding across the clearing to stand silently beside Carlisle, never once seeming to express any emotion.

“Welcome, Dimitri,” Carlisle murmured seemingly genuinely as the remainder of the Volturi turned and left the clearing with all haste now that their dealings were truly finished, only a couple lingering to glance worriedly at their friend before leaving.

Jane, her cold eyes fixed on Bella, was the last to turn away.

“…that's who you're all so terrified of upsetting?” Draco couldn't help but scoff loudly, slipping his wand back up his sleeve, heedless of whether he could still be heard or not. “That narcissistic drama queen with a superiority complex?”

Dimitri stiffened visibly whilst Stefan and Vladimir, frustrated by the lack of a fight, couldn't contain their laughter at his brutal description of the Volturi leader.

“Draco!” Esme hissed fearfully, glancing across the clearing fearfully.

Dimitri scowled at the wizard, still not saying a word.

“What?” Draco protested. “I'm sorry but when you compare him to someone like the Dark Lord who almost everyone here will agree was pretty much the dictionary definition of a clinically insane megalomaniac it makes that ponsy twat look like…well, like a ponsy twat!”

“…he kind of has a point,” Harry piped up from where he was leaning against Jacob, the latter still in wolf form. “Voldemort was significantly more impressive.”

“See! I'm not the only one,” Draco crowed happily, running his fingers through his hair in order to recover the messy style he had begun wearing as of late which had suffered in the snow. “Now, I don't know about everyone else but I'm still craving my cup of tea with a bar of galaxy chocolate to dip in it, not to mention the fact that I and I expect every other mortal here am in desperate need of a hot shower so now that that little drama fest is over and done with can we go home now?” “Yes. Let's go home.”  


~ * ~ *~

A/N The whole dipping a bar of chocolate into a cup of tea is something which I actually do on a regular basis and for me anyway has nothing to do with pregnancy cravings, I just like the way it melts the chocolate and the way it tastes. Anyway, sorry for the delay as per usual but as this story is coming to a close I want to get it right and it just took me a while to get it the way I wanted it. Comments welcome. X  


 


	20. Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. I've just…borrowed them for a little while. I'll give them back. Honest.

Warnings - So completely AU it's unbelievable. (Come guys, it's a crossover so did you really expect it not to be AU?) Some of the characters might seem a little OOC at times. Also…THERE WILL BE SLASH! AND MPREG! You have been warned!

A/N Apologies for any and all bad grammar or spelling mistakes.

A/N2 This is the fourth instalment of my ‘Of Lions and Lambs’ series so if you haven’t read the previous three I would suggest you do that other wise you might find this story a teeny tiny bit confusing. 

Of Lions And Lambs - Part Four

Chapter Eighteen 

 

Draco was slowly going insane.

 

He wanted to get up, no, he _needed_ to get up.

 

His body was demanding that he do something, _anything_ , other than what it was currently being put through which was hour after hour of “bed rest” under the watchful gaze of his friends and family who wouldn't even let him pick up his own glass of water from the bedside cabinet in case something happened.

 

“Surely that would be a good thing, though,” he'd pointed out the first time they'd attempted to use that particular argument against him. “I'm already a couple of days overdue. Surely doing something to get this show on the road is a good thing? Because seriously I’m getting to the point where _I want this thing out of me_.”

 

He felt like a beached whale.

 

Merlin, he looked like a beached whale he was so big!

 

They'd disagreed with his logic, of course, and continued to do so even though he was now officially a week and a half past his due date and Healer Mogg had actually raised the subject of possibly being forced to induce his labour if “the baby didn't drop soon” and if he was being completely honest Draco didn't particularly like the sound of being induced and would definitely prefer to trigger something naturally.

 

“How could you stand it?”

 

Harry, the target of his question who was sat bottle feeding the now six month old JJ, chuckled deeply and shook his head before responding brightly.

 

“Don't look at me,” he advised with a grin. “I didn't make it this far, don't forget.”

 

Draco let out a deep huff.

 

He had forgotten the fact that little JJ had arrived months early which meant that Harry literally had no idea what he was going through but then neither did Bella whose pregnancy had been so quick and filled with so much worry that she'd grown used to being coddled by everyone around her very quickly.

 

“I want to go for a walk, a long walk in the woods,” he whined, bunching his hands into the covers pooled around his lap due to his position reclining against the mountain of pillows. “Or I want to clean something. Merlin, listen to me, I sound like a bleeding house elf! But I really, _really_ want to clean something. Preferably the kitchen. Or maybe the bathroom. Something I can give a good, proper scrub.”

 

“Wow, pregnancy really has done a number on you, hasn't it?” Harry chuckled, setting aside the now empty bottle and expertly encouraging his son to let out a loud burp before placing the baby onto the bed between Draco legs, using his friend’s limbs as a cradle for his son. “I wonder what everyone back home would say…”

 

Draco huffed even louder this time before cutting himself off with a pained gasp.

 

“Draco? Is it–”

 

“No,” Draco gasped sharply, shaking his head as his hand pressed against his side where the pain was emanating from. “Just kicking. Nothing unusual just…fuck…it’s really quite painful, you know? I think bump might have just cracked my rib…”

 

Bella was the only one who could sympathise with him in regards to the amount of pain that could be caused by a hybrid foetus simply pushing or, even worse, kicking.

 

Hell, Renesmee had broken Bella’s spine by accident shortly before she was born.

 

Of course this was yet another reason that he'd been restricted to bed rest despite the fact that they had pregnancy friendly potions and creams to help heal the bruises and broken bones being caused by his unborn child moments after it occurred.

 

“Must be bad if you're swearing again,” Harry chuckled sadly, automatically getting up from his seat in order to grab a vial of skellegro and a pot of bruise cream from the top shelf to hand over to Draco. “Do you need me to fetch a pain potion?”

 

“No, these should be enough,” Draco murmured, lifting his incredibly loose fitting shirt up to expose his swollen belly, unattractive stretch marks and all, and began applying the cream to the large bruise already beginning to appear on his right side. “If you really want to help make me feel better we could sneak out for a walk…”

 

Harry let out a bark of laughter, reaching over to rescue JJ’s favourite soft toy (a vivid blue pixie with oversized wings) from where the baby had thrown it just out of his reach and effectively ending the inevitable tantrum before it had even begun.

 

“Not a chance,” Harry informed him. “Your husband trusted me to keep you from getting up whilst he and his family fed this evening and I take my duties very seriously, as you well know, so just suck it up and pick the next film.”

 

Grumbling even louder than before Draco obeyed, choosing the first Star Wars film which, according to Emmett, was actually the fourth film if you watched them chronologically but they had been made out of order…which really confused him.

 

Emmett also claimed that the original films were better than the newer ones.

 

It was shortly after they’d rescued the out-spoken Princess from the bad guys that JJ decided to projectile vomit all over himself, his favourite toy and Draco’s bed sheet.

 

“Shit!” Harry gasped, jumping out of his seat in order to scoop his screaming son into his arms, heedless of the mess being spread across his shirt. “Draco, just…hold on. I’ll just…I’ll be back to clean up the mess in a minutes…shit…”

 

Draco watched his friend as he hurried out of the room with his son, a look of pure worry transforming his handsome features and in the end he waited all of five minutes before the smell of baby sick became too overwhelming for him to bear.

 

Pushing himself up with his arms he carefully gathered the sheets up so that the sick was contained in the middle of the pile and, after ever so slowly swinging his legs off of the bed, he began making his way out of the room, along the corridor and down towards the families utilities room where the washing machine and drier lived.

 

He was halfway down the final set of stairs when he felt a pain unlike anything he’d ever felt before, going right the way from the centre of his back, around his stomach and down into his…well…further down and so strong that he could help but cry out, dropping the soiled sheet as he clutched at the bannister, his legs giving out.

 

“Oh…fuck…” he gasped when the pain had finally passed leaving him clutching at both the bannister and his stomach. “Oh…fuck…”

 

It couldn’t be.

 

It _couldn’t_ be.

 

And yet when the pain came again even stronger than before there was no denying the fact that he was in labour and was therefore about to have a baby.

 

Whimpering loudly the blond haired wizard shifted his body so that he was sat properly on the step he had collapsed down on moments earlier, his hands continuing to clutch at the bannister so tightly that his knuckles quickly began to turn white while his forehead came to rest of the cool glass of the stylish bannister.

 

“Oh…fuck…”

 

He was the first one to admit that he wasn’t good at handling pain.

 

He never had been.

 

As a child he had sobbed his head out over every scraped knee and bumped elbow, the pain genuinely frightening him or even overwhelming him until he was treated.

 

“Ow…ow…ow…ow…”

 

This was significantly worse than any pain he had ever experienced before and that included the unfortunate incident with the hippogriff in his third year and the night he was branded with the tattoo that was currently pressed against the glass.

 

How had people coped with this before medicine had been invented?

 

And how could some people willingly go through this more than once?

 

Like, seriously, his respect for Molly Weasley just tripled!

 

His thoughts came to an abrupt halt as he found himself frowning deeply.

 

“Did I really just think the phrase _like, seriously_?” he gasped once the pain of his latest and greatest contraction had subsided, finally dropping his arms down to clutch at his stomach. “I’ve been spending _far_ too much time with Jessica Stanley.”

 

“Draco?” Harry’s voice called out worriedly from above him. “Draco?!”

 

“Oh, thank goodness…” he gasped softly before tilting his head back and calling out as loudly as he could manage with the aftereffects of the last contraction still tormenting his body. “Harry! I’m down here! I…I think I’m in labour…”

 

He listened to Harry’s footsteps as the dark haired wizard sprinted along the hallway of the floor above him and began rushing down the stairs.

 

“Draco!” Harry gasped in shock as he stumbled to a halt only a couple of steps above his friend’s vulnerable body after almost literally running into him. “Draco!”

 

Hurrying around the now grimacing wizard he dropped to his knees, his hands fluttering across his friend’s body as he checked him for any sign of injury.

 

“Did you hurt yourself?” he gasped out worriedly, visibly deflating with relief as his hands moved to join Draco’s on his stomach. “How far apart are your contractions?”

 

“Not long,” Draco mumbled softly. “Couple of minutes, maybe, I don’t really know…”

 

Harry nodded thoughtfully.

 

“Ok, let’s get you back to bed and then I’ll contact Healer Mogg,” the dark hair wizard announced, already moving to help his friend up to his feet. “Does Jasper take his mobile phone on hunts with him? Or should I send my patronus to fetch him?”

 

“Sometimes they leave their phones behind if they want to go off the grid for a bit,” Draco answered softly as, with Harry’s help, he began to climb back up the stairs leaving the dirty sheets where they had fallen. “You might have to use a…”

 

He trailed off with a whimper, his body doubling over as he clutched at his stomach for the duration of the latest contraction, grateful of Harry’s support as his strong arms were genuinely the only thing keeping him upright at that particular moment.

 

“Yeah, I remember that pain,” Harry muttered sympathetically, encouraging Draco to begin moving again once the worst of the pain had passed. “It’s worth it in the end, though, I promise. As the saying goes it’s a little bit of pain for a whole lot of joy.”

 

“You and I have very different definitions of _a little bit of pain_ ,” Draco gasped out as they reached the top of the stairs and began moving towards his room. “JJ?”

 

“He’s fine,” Harry reassured him, helping Draco back onto the bed once they were inside the room. “All cleaned up and in his crib under a monitoring charm. I’ll get Carlisle to have a look at him when they get back but he seems ok for the moment.”

 

Draco nodded, curling up on his side as his hands rubbed at his stomach.

 

After conjuring a patronus charm to fetch Jasper and the others from the woods Harry hurried downstairs to use the main fireplace to call Healer Mogg, barely managing to get out the words needed to explain the situation before the motherly woman was ordering him to get out of the way so that she could come through.

 

“Where is he?”

 

“Upstairs.”

 

Healer Mogg led the way as they hurried upstairs to find Draco suffering through another contraction, his teeth clenched painfully tight as he tried not to scream.

 

Placing her bag at the foot of the bed Healer Mogg drew her wand and performed a quick diagnostic spell on her patient, consulting the information whilst casting a quick transfiguration charm on Draco’s clothes to turn them into a hospital gown.

 

“Well it looks as though your babies in a hurry to join us, Draco, as you’ve skipped the early stages of labour and gone straight into active labour,” she announced once she’d finished reading all of the information provided by her spell. “And it looks as though you’re about to enter the transitioning stage.”

 

“Wonderful…” Draco grumbled, glaring at his stomach. “You’ve put off joining us for days but now all of a sudden you’re in a hurry? Make up your mind, bump.”

 

Healer Mogg smiled.

 

As predicted Draco’s labour shifted itself up a notch only moments later, his contractions increasing in both pain and length whilst the gap in between grew shorter and shorter, making him gasp and scream and sob and plead for relief.

 

“You’re doing really well, Draco,” Healer Mogg reassured him, encouraging the wizard to grip hold of her hand for the duration of each contraction. “I know it’s hard but you’re doing so well, Draco. You just need to stay as calm as possible.”

 

Panting between contractions Draco nodded to show his understanding.

 

It was as he let out another pain filled cry that the Cullen’s arrived home, bursting in through every available entrance into the house with Jasper leading the way up the stairs towards the sound of his husband in distress.

 

“Draco!”

 

Moving across the room in a blur the southern vampire took hold of his husbands other hand, giving it a gentle squeeze and receiving what would have been a painfully tight squeeze in response had he not been an immortal vampire.

 

“Draco, I’m here,” Jasper reassured his husband, using his other hand to smooth the wizards damp hair back from his sweat soaked forehead. “I’m here, my love.”

 

“S’about time you got here…” Draco panted as the contraction passed. “Considering your child seems to be in a bit of a hurry to join us to…to…today…”

 

He broke off, crying out loudly in pain and clutching at the hands holding his.

 

“Dr Cullen, I would advise that you gather whatever you need for Draco’s transformation as I can’t see this taking much longer,” Healer Mogg advised as she consulted the latest information provided by her diagnostic spell. “Draco, pretty soon your body is going to start telling you to push. Don’t do it.”

 

“O-Ok…”

 

“At that point I’ll be performing your caesarean to bring you’re little one into the world,” Healer Mogg continued with a smile, conjuring herself a pair of gloves and a screen which effectively kept Draco from seeing his stomach. “Once I’ve…”

 

Her voice was cut off by a sharp cry of a different kind coming from the blond wizard currently in her care, one that stole his very breath away as a pain worse than any that he had felt before and sent him arching uncontrollably off of the bed.

 

“Draco!”

 

To everyone’s shock blood began to bubble out of the corner of Draco’s mouth, running down his chin and dropping onto the hospital gown he was now wearing.

 

Several of the vampires in the room stiffened.

 

Jasper, however, merely reached up to wipe the trickle of blood away with his thumb, the scent of his mate’s blood having no effect on him whatsoever.

 

“The baby has shattered four of his ribs, three of which have punctured his lung,” Healer Mogg reported worriedly, her hands quickly uncovering Draco’s stomach in such a way that his dignity remained. “Anyone who can’t handle the blood needs to leave the room now, vampire or otherwise, as I need to focus on safely extracting this child and keeping Draco alive long enough for the turning to be possible.”

 

No one thought any less of Rosalie when she hurried out of the room, nor of Alice who all but had to force Charlie out of the room as he struggled to maintain his control or of Emmett who, after hesitating for a long moment, followed his wife.

 

“What can we do to help?” Bella asked, her own ability to resist the scent of human blood coming in handy even as her husband forced himself to keep calm. “Carlisle?”

 

“Jasper, do you still wish for me to perform the turning?” Carlisle asked his adopted son softly, moving to stand behind the worried vampire who could only respond with a sharp nod. “Very well. I may need assistance to remove myself once the job is done but until then perhaps you will be of more help to Healer Mogg, Bella.”

 

Esme, who had also remained, had crossed to stand beside Harry who was shaking.

 

“Harry?” she murmured softly, placing her arm around the wizard. “Why don’t we go and look in on JJ? He seems to be stirring and I’m afraid he’s not very happy at all.”

 

“He was sick just before Draco went into…” Harry murmured, his eyes widening as Healer Mogg cast first a numbing spell of Draco’s body and then set about cutting open his swollen stomach with the tip of her wand. “I…I…”

 

“Come, you don’t need to see this,” Esme murmured, guiding him from the room with a firm but gentle hand. “Let us go and look after your son.”

 

Draco’s fear filled eyes locked with those of his husband.

 

“I’m sorry…” he gasped, significantly more blood escaping from his mouth to run down his chin. “I’m sorry…I love you…please…if I…if I…”

 

“Shh…” Jasper hushed his husband, attempting to wipe more of the blood away but only succeeding in smearing it across his husband’s skin. “You're going to be fine.”

 

It was painfully obvious that Draco was finding it more and more difficult to breath with each passing moment but there was nothing they could do to help him until his child was born, even Healer Mogg had been forced to place one life in front of the other for the moment for fear of the unborn child inadvertently hurting Draco further. 

 

"I love you..." Draco whimpered, clutching at Jaspers hand with all his strength. "You are…the best thing that…has ever happened to me…you saved me from…the darkness…and I love our baby…don't let them grow up thinking that I…that I didn't love them if…”

 

He broke of, gasping desperately for air just as Healer Mogg successfully finished her magically aided operation to bring their child safely into the world, the unmistakable cries of an infant echoing throughout the house as she wrapped the wriggling newborn in a soft cloth before lifting the child out from behind the screen to present it to its parents.

 

“Congratulations, Draco,” she murmured tearfully. “A healthy little boy.”

 

“A boy?” Draco gasped, his eyes going wide as he gazed desperately at his son. “It's a boy?”

 

“Yes, Draco,” she confirmed, stepping closer to his head so that Carlisle could gain access to the pale arm lying limply along the side of the bed. “You have a beautiful little boy.”

 

“Scorpius…” Draco sighed, sinking back into the pillow as his eyes remained locked with the image of his child nestled snuggling in the soft blanket. “Scorpius Harmon Malfoy-Whitlock.”

 

Jasper wasn't the only one who cried out fearfully when the wizard’s eyes rolled back into his head, the unexpected injuries he'd suffered during the birth and the complications they had led to finally forcing him to lose consciousness, blood continuing to run out of his mouth.

 

“Carlisle…” Jasper whimpered. “Please…”

 

It went against Healer Moggs inner code to step back and watch her patient slowly bleeding to death but this wasn't any ordinary situation and her magic, while it could possibly help to stabilise Draco, was neither wanted nor needed at that particular moment in time.

 

Instead all she could do was cradle the young wizards son to her chest and watch with a somewhat morbid fascination as Carlisle gently raised Draco's wrist to his lips, pressing his lips against it for a moment as he mentally prepared himself before baring his razor sharp teeth and sinking them deep into the vulnerable flesh, more of Draco's blood running free.

 

In all his years as a vampire Carlisle had always thought that turning Edward would be remembered as the most difficult thing he had ever done, never before having had to fight against his instincts when confronted with the taste of human blood.

 

He had been wrong.

 

Draco's blood tasted like nothing he had ever sampled before.

 

A loud, wanton moan escaped his lips as he began to suck in earnest and when he felt strong hands pulling him away from the delectable taste he fought back, hard, and it was only Bella’s lingering newborn strength that eventually succeeded in removing him.

 

“Carlisle!” Edward snapped, moving to stand between his father and his brother-in-law. “Stop! You've done enough! If you take any more of his blood he'll never survive.”

 

Carlisle’s only response was an inhuman growl.

 

“Get him out of here,” Jasper ordered from where he had gathered his husband’s body into his arms. “Edward, please, I know what it's like to be…lost…in the blood. He needs to go somewhere that he can't even smell the blood, somewhere he can scream and fight and…”

 

Edward nodded sharply, obviously agreeing with whatever he'd seen in Jaspers mind.

 

“I'll send Alice up to help you clean him up before the turning begins,” he murmured before aiding his wife in literally dragging the normally peaceful vampire from the room. “Healer Mogg. Thank you for everything you've done but you may wish to leave. A vampire turning is a…painful and unpleasant experience for all involved.”

 

Her response was a stunned nod.

 

“Who do you trust to care for your son, Jasper?” she asked softly. “I assume you plan to remain with Draco for the duration of his ordeal so to whom should I entrust Scorpius?”

 

“Esme,” Jasper answered without hesitation. “Esme and Rosalie will look after him until…”

 

With everything settled and agreed upon everyone went their separate ways, Alice aiding Jasper in getting Draco cleaned up and settled whilst Healer Mogg passed over a fussing Scorpius to his emotional grandmother and overjoyed aunt, both of whom knew exactly how to care for a human/vampire hybrid having looked after Renesmee as an infant.

 

For the first day Draco lay as still as death, his chest barely rising and falling with each breath as the venom injected into his blood spread throughout his body.

 

On the second day he stopped breathing and started screaming, his body thrashing as the pain of the changing finally began as his organs were killed and reborn immortal by the venom, as his injuries were healed and he was restored to the picture of health.

 

Jasper could remember the pain of his own turning and he could only hope that, due to his husband’s unconscious state, he wouldn't be able to remember the burning sensation that came with the venom, wouldn't remember the hallucinations and the paralysing fear.

 

On the third day the screaming finally stopped and Draco lay still once more, his skin taking on the same porcelain appearance as the other vampires while his hair regained its natural lustre and thickness, falling almost artfully around his face.

 

One unfortunate side effect that Jasper knew his husband would be greatly upset by was the fact that his new porcelain appearance meant that the tattoo on his arm was more vivid and more noticeable than ever before, the edges clean and sharp and the colour painfully vivid.

 

“Any sign?” Alice asked on the third evening as she brought Scorpius into his parents room, passing the infant to Jasper who cradled his gently against his chest like the precious thing that he was, adjusting the little boys blanket so that he wouldn't get too cold. “Jasper?”

 

“Nothing yet.”

 

They had realised within the first day that Scorpius was as different to Renesmee in life as he had been during his creation, showing absolutely no signs of his cousin’s rapid growth.

 

It was already obvious that Scorpius had inherited his mortal fathers platinum hair colour, the barely there strands covering his cute little head looking almost completely white.

 

His facial features, however, were entirely Jasper right down to the dimple in his chin.

 

Only his eyes were different, another thing that differed from his cousin whose bronze coloured eyes were proof of her mixed parentage whilst Scorpius’s enormous eyes were an absolutely stunning blue, so bright and pale they almost looked like ice.

 

One thing he did have in common with his cousin was his well-behaved easy going nature even at this young age although he was still a newborn and had to be treated accordingly.

 

It was at times like these that not needing sleep came in really handy, they found, as newborn babies needed to be fed quite often and didn't sleep for particularly long periods of time, not that any of them minded having an excuse to look after the little boy.

 

“Narcissa called again,” Alice announced, adjusting a lock of Draco's hair so that it lay artfully across his forehead. “She wants to know when they can visit. They want to meet their grandson, understandably, but they're also concerned for Draco. Carlisle explained that he might need time before he can be around mortals and I think they understood.”

 

Jasper nodded.

 

“Harry and Jacob are all settled in on the reservation,” she continued, going to the window and opening it just a fraction to let some fresh air but not too much, conscious of the baby. “Teddy is apparently missing Renesmee as only a little boy can.”

 

As Draco was expected to wake up any day now and given that there was no way to predict how well he would handle his new cravings and enhanced senses it had been decided to “remove all temptation” until they could be sure that everyone would be safe.

 

“Alice?”

 

Esme’s voice carried easily from the kitchen where she was currently washing up the latest batch of bottles, doing it by hand as had become her habit whilst caring for Renesmee.

 

“Would you mind running to the shops for me? We need more nappies and baby formula.”

 

“An excuse to go shopping?” Alice giggled in response. “Let me grab my purse.”

 

Jasper shooed her away when she offered to take Scorpius down to one of the others, enjoying his snuggle time with his son and not wanting to give him up just yet.

 

“You're going to be a proper little heartbreaker when you're older, aren’t you?” he chuckled fondly as his son blinked up at him from behind his deceptively long eyelashes, his little fingers playing with the fold of his shirt. “Just like your Papa…” 

 

Almost as though he knew who Jasper was talking about Scorpius shifted where he lay in Jaspers arms and turned his head towards the perfectly still form of his other parent and, despite his logical mind informing him that an infant didn't begin to see properly until they were a month old, he was convinced that his little boy was searching for his Papa.

 

“He'll be so happy to see you when he wakes up,” he murmured, altering his grip on the now wriggling baby until he was cradled more securely in his arms. “He loves you so very much, Scorpius. I know he does. He told me so. Yes, he did. Yes, he did.”

 

Scorpius scrunched his face up in a familiar face of displeasure.

 

“None of that now, we just have to be patient,” Jasper murmured, bouncing his son soothingly in his arms as he smiled sadly across at his husband. “The worst has passed but now we just have to wait for your Papa to wake up. We just have to be patient.”

 

Apparently Scorpius wasn't too keen on that idea and really began to fuss.

 

Over the last three days everyone had noticed how his daddy's voice was one of the few things guaranteed to calm the infant if he was hungry or upset, particularly if his daddy's voice was supplied to him in the form of a song and so Jasper settled back into his chair and began to softly sing one of his current favourites, smiling as his son almost instantly relaxed.

 

_“See those tumble weeds a-blowin’,_

_Lord, it makes me want to cry._

_It reminds me of my daddy,_

_And that Texas lullaby._

_See those cactus flowers bloomin’,_

_Like the twinkle in his eye,_

_Every time he started singin’,_

_That ole Texas lullaby._

_Yippee, yi little doggie,_

_Roll along, roll along._

_Yippee, yi little doggie,_

_Take me home, take me home._

_It's so cold on the desert,_

_I'm chilled to the bone._

_Yippee, yi little doggie,_

_Yippee yi._

_Look yonder there's a dust cloud,_

_Painting pictures in the sky._

_Daddy told me all about it,_

_In that Texas lullaby._

_Them ole Longhorns are a bawlin’,_

_Lord, I know I must be high._

_Wish my dad could hear me singin’,_

_This old Texas lullaby._

_Daddy left me this old guitar,_

_Though I never quite knew why._

_He said someday I'd be famous,_

_Like that Texas lullaby._

_But it's been a month of Sundays,_

_Since I seen that edge fly._

_And no one wants to listen,_

_To a Texas lullaby.”_

“Well that was a depressing thing to wake up to.”

 

His eyes snapped up from the now peaceful face of his son to the owner of the voice, meeting the blood red gaze of his husband whose head still lay on the pillow.

 

“Draco…” he couldn't help but gasped loudly. “You're awake.”

 

“Obviously,” Draco sighed, pushing himself up into a sitting position on the bed, his legs folding comfortably beneath him. “What happened? Am I…?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Draco smiled, examining his hands with his newly enhanced vision.

 

“And is that…?”

 

Jasper smiled, rising from his seat so that he could place their son into the arms of his Papa.

 

“This is Scorpius, our son, and he's been waiting none too patiently to meet you,” he explained, perching beside his husband just in case the newborn vampire reacted badly to the newborn baby which was now sleeping in his arms. “Scorpius Harmon Malfoy-Whitlock.”

 

“He's perfect.”

 

Jasper all but sagged in relief.

 

“He also appears to be…glowing,” Draco continued with a frown, his blood red gaze shifting to his husband as his frown depend. “As do you. Any particular reason?”

 

Now it was Jaspers turn to frown.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

By this point there were several members of the Cullen family hovering outside of the room having heard Draco wake up from his changing induced slumber, all of them apprehensive for a variety of different reasons now that they were faced with their latest newborn.

 

“You've got a sort of blue glow all around you, like a fog, and it's got these little firefly like things floating around in it,” Draco murmured, reaching out hesitantly to trace the outline of the glow surrounding his husband. “His…his glow is more of a green colour.”

 

“Draco? What about the rest of us?”

 

The newborn vampires head snapped around to face the group of vampires, his blood red gaze locking with Carlisle’s Amber coloured eyes for a long moment before he answered.

 

“You’re all glowing blue,” he announced. “I take it that's not normal?”

 

“What about you?” Bella asked softly even as Carlisle shook his head ever so slightly. “When you look at yourself do you have a glow like the rest of us?”

 

Draco frowned down at his hands for a long moment before rising from the bed in a seemingly uncontrollable blur of speed which took him stumbling over to the full length mirror.

 

"Blue…” he mumbled as Jasper plucked the still sleeping infant from his husband’s arms. “Why…why is everyone glowingly? Did something go wrong? Am I…is there…”

 

“Draco!” Carlisle interrupted him sharply. “It worked perfectly. You're a vampire.”

 

“But then why…?”

 

“I suspect you may have been given a gift,” Carlisle announced calmly, reaching out to stroke Draco's smooth cheek. “Once we figure out exactly what that gifts entails we can set about helping you learn to control it. Until then how do you feel? Are you…hungry?”

 

A gift?

 

Draco visibly sagged with relief.

 

“Draco?” Esme called out softly. “Are you hungry?”

 

Why were they so concerned about that?

 

Surely figuring out his gift was more important?

 

“I'm fine,” he reassured them. “More thirsty than hungry, to be honest.”

 

Carlisle nodded thoughtfully.

 

“And is there anything in particular that you'd like to drink?”

 

Still studying his aura in the mirror Draco thought about absentmindedly for a long moment before answering as he turned to face his husband with a dazzling smile.

 

“I would love a cup of tea but something tells me that just won't cut it anymore,” he chuckled, licking his lips as he moved towards his husband a little bit too quickly. “This whole advanced speed and senses is going to take some serious getting used to.”

 

“Trust me, it's nothing compared to getting used to your new strength,” Bella piped up with a light chuckle of her own. “Would you like to go hunting, Draco?”

 

“No,” Draco sighed in response, holding his arms out in a silent request for his child as he stopped in front of Jasper. “I'd like to get to know my son for a little while first.”

 

He didn't notice how everyone stiffened slightly in response to his answer.

 

"Draco..." Carlisle began hesitantly. “Perhaps you should…I mean…”

 

“What everyone's too afraid to say is that they're worried you're going to go crazy and drain your baby dry,” Rosalie piped up bluntly from her place by the door. “He is mostly mortal, after all, so they want you nice and full of animal blood before anything happens.”

 

“I would never harm my child!” Draco all but roared, his voice louder than any of them had ever heard it before. “The very idea is physically repulsive! How could you ever think…?!”

 

“You're a newborn, we have to worry about these things,” Carlisle interrupted him quickly.

 

“You didn't worry about them with Bella!”

 

“Actually we did, a lot,” Esme announced, stepping closer to him to take his hands in hers. “We made sure Renesmee wasn't present when she woke up as we were afraid of how she would react. Then we made sure Edward took her hunting straight away. It was a miracle she was able to resist hunting the humans they came across. They shouldn't have been there. And it was only after all of this that we finally allowed her to meet her daughter.”

 

Draco sighed loudly.

 

“But I don't want to bite him,” he whined, his lips twisting into a pout as he twisted his body to look across at his child. “You've always said that human blood smells like the most amazing thing in the world, that it's so hard to resist, right? Well that's not what he smells like to me! He smells like…like garden sweet peas and…freesias. Not tasty, just…nice.”

 

Carlisle wasn't the only one to frown in confusion.

 

“…and what about the rest of us, Draco?” he asked softly. “What do we smell like to you?”

 

Normally, although a vampire had an enhanced sense of smell, they should still only be able to smell either the blood of a human, the adverse scent of a shapeshifter or the bland surrounding smells which ended up clinging to a vampire, masking the scent of death.

 

Only after years of honing their enhanced senses could most vampires begin to differentiate between healthy blood and sick blood, between the different species of animal blood and other such anomalies but never had a newborn vampire spoken of something like this.

 

“Jasper smells like a Terry’s Chocolate Orange,” Draco answered after a long moment. “Esme smells like forget-me-nots and Carlisle smells like fresh pastry.”

 

His eyes fluttered closed as he took in another deep but completely unnecessary breath.

 

“Bella smells like strawberries and cream. Edward smells like honey and camomile tea. There's also a lingering scent of…gardenias which I'm guessing is Renesmee,” he continued softly, meeting each person’s gaze in turn. “Rosalie smells like freshly cut roses. Emmett smells like the strongest cup of coffee I've ever come across.”

 

Emmett smirked broadly when he learned of his strong scent.

 

“Charlie smells like marshmallows,” Draco pressed on, his attention shifting back to the baby snuggled content lay in his husbands arms. “And again if the lingering scent is anything to go by Alice smells like pink hibiscus. Now can I please hold my son again?”

 

Still the majority of them frowned.

 

“What?” Draco sighed grumpily. “Please, I just want to hold him…”

 

“He's telling the truth,” Edward announced suddenly. “His words have been true to his thoughts. The very idea of harming his son is utterly repellent to him. He is…fine.”

 

“Hey!” Draco snapped. “Get out of my head!”

 

Just at that particular moment Alice appeared in the room, literally jumping in through the window with a huge grin on her face which quickly shifted into an impressive pout.

 

“I missed it,” she grumbled good-naturedly. “Do I really smell like pink hibiscus?”

 

Draco nodded.

 

Clapping happily the pixie like vampire bounced across the room to pluck Scorpius out of Jaspers arms, dancing across the room with him before passing him over to Draco with a flourish, completely ignoring the way everyone else had shifted worriedly.

 

“Seriously?” she sighed, her pout returning. “Remind me again who it is in this family that can see into the future? Oh, that's right…me! Don't you think I would said if I knew something bad was going to happen when he woke up and wanted snuggle time.”

 

It seemed that Alice's announcement was (finally) enough for the family to relax, gathering around the newborn vampire who only had eyes for his son and occasionally his husband.

 

They did eventually go hunting that day, Draco rather reluctantly bringing down his first kill and, after apologising to the poor creature, enjoyed his first taste of fresh animal blood.

 

“Enjoyed is not the word I would have used to describe my experience in the woods earlier,” Draco countered with a grimace when they arrived home and Esme, who had been left caring for Scorpius, had innocently asked him if he'd enjoyed himself. “I understand that the act of hunting and drinking blood is now a part of my life but I doubt I'll ever enjoy killing.”

 

Esme had smiled understandingly and, after waiting for him to get suitably cleaned up, passed over his wide awake son who was apparently in a wriggly mood, much to everyone's delight if anything his inability to sit still made the little boy even more adorable.

 

Draco, however, dreaded to think what he would be like when he was older.

 

The mystery of his gift(s) was finally explained when his parents arrived to meet their grandson for the first time some three weeks later once the vampires were confident that Draco had come to terms with his new diet and had things under control.

 

“Oh,” he gasped loudly as they stepped out of the fireplace. “You're yellow.”

 

“I beg your pardon, Draco?” Narcissa responded with a frown, glancing down at her emerald green ensemble. “You, of all people, should know how much I detest wearing yellow.”

 

“No, I know your clothes aren't yellow,” Draco explained somewhat sheepishly, realising that in all their correspondence since his changing and his sons birth he'd never mentioned the first of his new gifts. “I can see auras around people, for lack of a better word.”

 

“Auras?” Lucius asked with a frown. “Is that…normal?”

 

“No, not really,” Draco mumbled with a shrug. “We figured it must have something to do with an enhanced perception of some kind and I think I've just figured it out. All of the vampires I've come across, myself and Renesmee included, have a blue aura around them. Scorpius, however, has a green aura and the two of you have a yellow aura.”

 

“Magical signatures,” Narcissa concluded her sons thinking with a smile. “Your gift allows you to see magical signatures in the people around you. I suppose that's not too much of a surprise considering the fact that you've always been sensitive to magical signatures.”

 

Moving gracefully she crossed the room and plucked her grandson out of her son’s arms.

 

“However, as fascinating as this subject is, I've travelled all this way to finally get my hands on this little one,” she announced joyfully, cradling the little boy in her arms as she turned to display him to her husband. “My love, don't you wish to meet your grandson?”

 

Lucius appeared to be the most affected of the pair.

 

“Draco, he's perfect,” the wizard sighed, his voice more than a little bit choked as he reached out to stroke the smooth skin of his grandson’s cheek. “Absolutely perfect.”

 

Smiling happily Draco leaned back into the circle of his husbands arms, content to watch from a slight distance as his parents fawned over their son for a long moment before moving to join them, leading Jasper over by his hand but abandoning their connection in favour of stepping into his father’s open arms for a tight hug, smiling to himself as he picked up a soft scent of summer rain from his father and a scent of peppermint from his mother.

 

“Congratulations, Jasper,” Narcissa murmured as father and son hugged each other tightly, smiling across at her son-in-law who moved to stand close beside her. “And thank you.”

 

Jasper merely smiled in response.

 

After that they were positively plagued with visitors dropping into to see the latest addition to the family, almost everyone who had stood for them as a witness making an appearance at least once over the next couple of months much to Draco's amusement.

 

“And to think we all used to hate each other,” he chuckled across to Harry as the two of them watched the gaggle of Weasley's cooing over their respective sons. “Who knew our lives would turn out this way? From bitter enemies to, dare I say it, the best of friends?”

 

“Yeah, who knew?” Harry chuckled in response. “It's nice, though.”

 

“Never said it wasn't.”

 

During Harry and Jacobs first visit post his transformation Draco had finally understood why the vampires referred to the wolves as dogs when they weren't happy with them.

 

“Merlin, Jacob, your kind really do smell foul!” he'd gasped with a broad grin, wrinkling his nose up in disgust as the smell of wet dog assaulted his senses. “Labrador. That's what you smell like, a wet and soggy Labrador. And if you were wondering you have a red aura.”

 

JJ, it turned out, had a beautiful orange aura while Teddy had a faint silver aura.

 

He was slowly learning to control his gifts so that hopefully one day everyone would appear and smell perfectly normal to him unless he pushed deeper with his senses.

 

It wasn't easy and his sympathy for Bella and her crash course in gift control had increased.

 

Harry reached up with his left hand, obviously intending to fix his hair, but the limb never reached its target as Draco's hand whipped out to grab his wrist, bringing the offending hand closer to his face as his eyes caught sight of something adorning one of his fingers.

 

“Harry?” he asked slowly and clearly. “What's this?”

 

“That?” Harry responded equally as clearly. “That’s an engagement ring, that is.”

 

His words had the desired effect as everyone, not just the vampires, heard and let out various sounds of excitement and joy, Mrs Weasley literally screaming in shock.

 

“Congratulations!” Draco chuckled, glancing across at where Jacob had been entertaining Teddy and Renesmee. “When did he propose? Or did you propose?”

 

“He proposed last night,” Harry answered. “Or rather he conspired with that little monster over there and used our son to propose to me but, yes, last night. And I said yes. Obviously.”

 

“Now that sounds like a story that needs telling…”

 

“Well it all started with Teddy being the neediest and demanding child I have ever come across for most of yesterday evening, barely letting me take my eyes off of him,” Harry chuckled fondly. “Of course I had no idea that Jacob had put him up to it.”

 

Draco smirked.

 

He could well imagine how much Teddy had relished his “assignment” from his alpha.

 

“We'll eventually I got him calmed down and went off in search of Jacob and JJ who I hadn't seen in an hour or so. I know, should have been my first clue,” Harry muttered, laughing at himself. “So I eventually find them in the nursery. Jacob had his back to me and was holding JJ so that I couldn't see him. Well when he turned around I realised that he'd dressed our son in a new t-shirt which had the words _Will you marry my daddy?_ on it.”

 

Several of the women present cooed loudly.

 

“Well, I'm in shock as you would probably expect and then all of a sudden Teddy’s there, impish grin and all, holding out a little velvet box with this ring sitting inside,” Harry concluded his telling of the proposal. “So I said yes. I mean, how could I possibly say no?”

 

“Who knew Jacob was hiding a romantic soul underneath all that muscle,” Draco chuckled, earning a broad grin from the shapeshifter in question. “You do realise, however, that you won't be able to get away with eloping like I did? Or even a quiet ceremony?”

 

Harry sighed deeply.

 

“Yeah, I kind of figured that out already…”

 

“I can see the headlines already – **Wedding of the Century!** ” Draco announced dramatically. “ **Scandal as saviour marries father of his son, an unregistered Animagus from America.** ”

 

Harry let out a groan as several people chuckled at the realistic prediction.

 

A week or so later Demetri, who had barely set foot inside the house in all the time he'd been staying with them despite Carlisle and Esme’s countless attempts to make him feel welcome carried a large package into the living room and deposited it in front of Draco.

 

“…it's not my birthday,” he pointed out with a frown as the silent vampire watched him expectantly, his hungry eyes apparently attempting to see deep into his soul. “Did we order something that I've forgotten about? I'm sure everything should have arrived by now…”

 

“It is from Volterra,” Demetri finally announced coldly. “A nomad just delivered it.”

 

“Oh.”

 

 

The Volturi.

 

They'd sent an old fashioned card announcing the birth of Draco and Jaspers son to the vampire coven, along with a notation that Draco's transformation had been a success.

 

“It's not a bomb is it?” Draco wondered. “Jane wouldn't send me a bomb, would she?”

 

Demetri smirked.

 

“It's not a bomb,” he confirmed. “Not even Jane would get away with something like that?”

 

“Ooh, do I sense tension between you and the little bi–” Draco cut himself off as he noticed Esme’s sharp look. “–vampire, the little vampire? Not the best of friends, then?”

 

“Jane and I have had our differences over the years,” Demetri answered, seeming as surprised as everyone else by his own willingness to talk. “Alec follows her lead but isn't too bad if you can get him on his own. She's just a spiteful little minx who's in love with Aro.”

 

“In love with…ew!” Draco gagged loudly. “Did not need that mental image.”

 

“Are you not going to open it, Draco?” Carlisle enquired softly, silently celebrating the fact that he could see glimpses of the Demetri he'd known before Chelsea got her hooks in him with her power to manipulate emotional bonds. “One does not refuse a gift of the Volturi.”

 

Letting out an unimpressed sigh Draco passed his son over to Jasper, their hands lingering on each other's for a moment before the newborn vampire began unwrapping the parcel.

 

The first thing he came across was an envelope addressed solely to him.

 

Breaking the wax seal he retrieved the letter contained inside, easily understanding the elaborate handwriting which covered the sheet of parchment thanks to the fact that most witches and wizards still wrote in a very similar manner to the vampire.

 

“ _My Dearest Draco,_ ” he read aloud calmly, grimacing at the term of endearment. “ _May I begin by offering my most sincere congratulations on the birth of your son, Scorpius. Please find enclosed with this letter a small gift for your son to celebrate his safe arrival._ ”

 

Pausing in his recital of the letter Draco reached inside the package to bring out the two items he found there; what appeared to be an antique babies hair brush with the softest looking bristles he'd ever seen and an equally antique little rattle which, thanks to the tinkling of bells it produced when moved, immediately caught his sons attention.

 

“Two pieces of antique silver is considered a small gift?” he snorted, passing the rattle over to Jasper ego proceeded to help his son take hold of it, the bells tinkling loudly. “And just how on earth did he happen to have gifts that were appropriate for the birth of a baby?”

 

“You'd be surprised by the things Aro keeps in his vaults,” Carlisle murmured. “I believe those are two items of a set which once belonged to Edward VII when he was a child.”

 

“…are you trying to tell me that my son is now sucking on a rattle which once belonged the King of England?” Draco all but demanded after a long pause. Carlisle nodded. “Huh…”

 

“He seems to have a fondness for things belonging to members of the British royal family,” Bella mused, thinking of the necklace she had received from Aro as a wedding gift which was safely locked away in her jewellery box. “What else does he say?”

 

“ _I would also like to extend my congratulations on your successful transformation. I am sure you shall be an excellent addition to our species–_ ” Draco broke off with a visible grimace. “Talk about creepy,” he muttered sincerely before continuing. “ _–and I look forward to the day when you and your son shall grace me halls as my guests. Sincerely, Aro._ ”

 

Sucking in an unnecessary breath he returned the letter to its envelope before he announced as calmly as he possibly could,

 

“Well I'm afraid he'll be waiting for hell to freeze over as I have no plans whatsoever to visit his creepy lair. I happen to like my freedom, thank you very much, and if he thinks that I'd willingly let my son set foot there with or without me he is very much mistaken.”

 

Not one single person tried to suggest otherwise.

 

That evening after Scorpius had been carefully bathed by his parents, their cold hands warmed by the water so as not to upset his delicate skin, Draco stood beside his crib watching the little boy he had created sleeping soundly on his back, his little arms and legs spread out underneath the impossibly soft blanket they had covered him with.

 

“What wrong?” Jasper asked softly so as not to disturb their son, pressing himself against Draco's back as his arms wound about his waist. “I could feel your mod shift from outside.”

 

Draco let out a deep sigh, his hands moving to rest on the edge of his sons crib.

 

“What if I'm not good enough for him?”

 

“Draco…”

 

“What if I do something wrong and it hurts him?” Draco pressed on, his expression twisting into one of genuine horror. “What if I fail him in some way? Jasper, I can't…”

 

Jasper nuzzled into the side of his husband’s neck, pressing gentle kisses on the smooth skin.

 

“The fact that you're worrying about these things as much as I am reassures me that we’re going to be just fine,” he murmured sincerely. “We're going to get some things wrong, all first time parents do, but we've got so many people around us who will be there to help us.”

 

Leaning back into his husbands embrace Draco finally released his tight grip on the crib, instead resting his hands atop Jaspers own on his perfectly flat stomach.

 

He'd been rather thankful to discover that his body had been returned to its pre-pregnancy state during the transformation, vain creature that he was, and had been doubly pleased to find that each and every stretch mark that he had acquired had vanished into thin air.

 

In fact the only things marring his porcelain skin now we're Carlisle’s bite and the Dark Mark, both of which were on his left after and were easily concealed beneath long sleeves.

 

“I still can't believe we created something so prefect,” Draco sighed, linking their fingers together as their now identical amber gazes fell to their slumbering son. “We did that.”

 

“Yes, we did,” Jasper agreed softly. “I love you, Draco Malfoy-Whitlock.”

 

Draco smiled, tilting his head in such a way as to silently beg for a kiss which was, of course, freely given, their tongues dancing together for a long time before they separated.

 

“I love you, Jasper Malfoy-Whitlock.”

 

To think that not all that long ago Draco had been resigned to a life in solitude, a life of pain and regret, of tears and sadness and now here he was, happier than he could believe.

 

He was loved.

 

He had a family.

 

He had a future.

 

~ * ~ * ~

 

A/N **The End** …apart from a little interlude which I can't not write and, of course, the all-important Epilogue but for the main part of the story this is it. This series has definitely been a labour of love, starting way, way back in March 2009. Ugh! This series is _six years old_! Now I feel really old! Hope you've enjoyed it. Marblez. X  


A/N 2 The song used is “Texas Lullaby” by David Allen Coe. 


	21. Interlude

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. I've just…borrowed them for a little while. I'll give them back. Honest.

Warnings - So completely AU it's unbelievable. (Come guys, it's a crossover so did you really expect it not to be AU?) Some of the characters might seem a little OOC at times. Also…THERE WILL BE SLASH! AND MPREG! You have been warned!

A/N Apologies for any and all bad grammar or spelling mistakes.

A/N2 This is the fourth instalment of my ‘Of Lions and Lambs’ series so if you haven’t read the previous three I would suggest you do that other wise you might find this story a teeny tiny bit confusing.

**A/N3 I am not American (as I'm sure you've noticed from my spelling I'm from the UK) so the information used in the wedding ceremony was sourced from the internet and is probably wrong but is most definitely not meant to be offensive to anyone so please take it with a pinch of salt. That said I hope you enjoy this chapter/interlude. x**

Of Lions And Lambs - Part Four

Interlude 

aka The Wedding of the Century   


Scorpius was at the stage in his development where he wanted to walk everywhere whether or not it was possible or even appropriate, resulting in countless temper-tantrums that put anything JJ had ever thrown to absolute shame, and unfortunately this had to be one of those occasions when nothing would placate the little boy.

“Scorpius, I’m sorry but you can’t walk right now,” Draco told his screaming son yet again as he carried the squirming child on his hip, careful to keep his grip firm enough to hold the toddler in place but gentle enough so as not to harm him. “Once we get you Uncle Harry’s I’ll put you down but until then it’s too dangerous.”

Of course his logical explanation did nothing to appease his son’s apparent distress.

Initially Harry had wanted to have both of his sons to be involved in the ceremony but Teddy hadn’t been all that keen to be a page boy, claiming that at seven years old he was “too old”, and Harry had quickly realised that there was no way that JJ would be able to stay still long enough to act as the ring bearer so Draco had had volunteered himself and Jasper to look after both boys for the day.

After all what was two more boys when his own was the most demanding of the lot?

Draco had already dressed his son in the adorable little robes he would wear for the ceremony, a miniature version of the set he himself was wearing, while Jasper had chosen to wear a muggle suit as both were welcome at the mixed ceremony.

That had been another thing that Harry had wanted, a ceremony which combined the traditions of the Wizarding World with the traditions of Jacob’s people, and after a lot of hours spent agonising over details they had finally found a mix which worked.

Arriving at his friend’s house he didn’t bother knocking, simply pushed opened the front door and stepped inside, placing his son on the ground as soon as it was possible to do so much to the boy’s obvious delight before guiding the now giggling toddler into the front room where he could hear several voices talking all at once.

“Teddy, if I see you pulling on your tie one more time…”

“But…”

“I’ve already loosened it once for you so it’s definitely not too tight…”

“I think I’m going to be sick…”

Draco couldn’t help but chuckle deeply as he crossed the room’s threshold just as Harry admitted that crucial piece of information, leaning over suddenly and whilst bracing his hands on the back of the sofa, breathing deeply through his nose.

“I take it the pre-wedding nerves have just hit?” he enquired brightly as all eyes in the room turned to him, JJ squirming down from where he had been perched of Molly Weasley’s lap so that he could waddle over to his best friend, throwing his little arms around Scorpius’s neck and squeezing him tightly. “Gently, JJ…”

Impossibly big green eyes blinked up at him innocently.

“Harry?” Draco called out, meeting his friends strained eyes even as JJ pressed a slobbery kiss to Scorpius’s cheek, receiving a similar kiss in response as he always did. “How did we, of all people, manage to create such sickeningly cute kids?”

It sounded as though the laugh had literally been punched out of Harry’s gut.

“Don’t think I don’t see you pulling at that tie, young man,” Mrs Weasley announced suddenly from where she was busy adjusting her sons hair, glancing sharply over at Teddy who let out a deep sigh, his hands dropping back down to his sides. “How did I manage to create a child with such disobedient hair? And is that dirt on your nose?”

“Mum!” Ron, who was standing as Harry’s best man, protested loudly, pulling away from her when she licked her thumb and prepared to clean his nose. “I’m not five!”

“Really? Sometimes I find that to be quite debatable,” Draco chuckled mischievously, catching Teddy easily as the seven-year-old literally launched himself at his cousin, his hair turning platinum blonde as he was hoisted high up into the air by the vampire and held aloft. “So I take it you're already causing trouble young man?”

Draco had been so afraid of being a bad parent that it had helped mould him into a rather good one over the last couple of years; kind, caring and yet firm when the occasion called for it, willing to play silly little games which often made no sense at all and he was always quick to defend his child, or any child for that matter be they a relation or not, both verbally and physically should the need ever arise.

These qualities had also turned him into the favourite uncle of both Teddy and JJ whilst also earning him the title of the most-trusted-babysitter of their generation.

“They're making me wear a tie!” Teddy complained with a loud whine as he was finally placed back on the floor, poking unhappily at the offending article of clothing as though it were alive and trying to kill him. “ _And_ it's too tight!”

“Well, it could be worse,” Draco pointed out with a smirk, leaning down to Teddy’s eye level whilst pulling at the front of the high collar which were part of his formal Wizarding robes, pretending that it were much more uncomfortable than it really was. “You could be wearing robes like the rest of us. Have you seen this collar?”

Teddy peered closely at the stiff fabric covering Draco's pale neck with a grimace.

“I guess a tie isn't so bad,” he conceded with a huff. “But I still don't like it.”

“Teddy, if you promise to behave for the rest of the day you can take it off once we have finished with the photographer, ok?” Harry finally called out, prompting a bright smile from his adopted son as he rubbed at his stomach in an obvious attempt to calm the churning within. “Molly, you wouldn't be able to get me some ginger beer from the kitchen, could you? I really do feel like I'm about to throw up.”

“Of course I can, Harry, dear,” Mrs Weasley agreed, already hurrying out towards the kitchen. “You just try and calm down. It's just pre-wedding nerves. It'll pass.”

It wasn't just pre-wedding nerves.

Draco could tell that simply by adjusting his vision to see the colourful aura surrounding his friend but he decided to hold his tongue for the moment.

A soft thump was heard and the adults left in the room turned to find Scorpius and JJ, arms still locked around each other, in a heap on the floor looking adorably confused as to how they had ended up there but thankfully not close to tears.

“Have you got everything you need, Teddy?” Draco asked, reaching down to pick up the youngest two members of their little group, his immortal strength coming in handy as he easily placed a child on each hip. “It's time we were heading over to the reservation or your Alphas going to start wondering where we are.”

Teddy nodded confidently only to pause a moment later, his eyes going comically wide before he turned on the spot and raced out of the room, returning only a couple of moments later clutching a large envelope tightly in his little hands, pressing it against his chest as though he were afraid it would be seen.

“I'm ready now, Uncle Draco,” the little boy announced, shifting just enough for Draco to realise that it was Harry he was trying to keep from seeing the envelope.

“Why don't you put that in JJ's bag for safekeeping?” Draco suggested whilst Harry was distracted with the glass of ginger beer being passed to him, nodding towards the bag sitting on one of the seats. “And then perhaps you’d like to carry the bag?”

Thanks to the extension charm which had been placed upon it the small saddlebag contained everything you could possibly need when dealing with a baby or toddler.

Some people had begun referring to the charm as the “Mary Poppins Charm” but Draco himself preferred to call it the “TARDIS Charm” after one of his favourite television shows which he could literally spend hours watching at a time.

It had been Hermione who had invented the bag whilst pregnant with her daughter and had patented both the bags design and the ingenious use of the charm.

To say that it had been a big hit was an understatement.

A surprisingly heavy head came to rest on his shoulder, prompting him to absentmindedly press a kiss to the soft hair covering the toddlers head, only noticing when Scorpius grumbled that it was JJ and not his son who had decided to snuggle.

Smiling to himself he turned his head and repeated the gentle motion with his own son who had proven himself to be quite the jealous little monster at times, something which he had, according to his parents, inherited from his Papa.

Teddy was more than happy to carry the bag once he'd hidden the envelope inside and then, after a little prompting from Draco, gave everyone in the room a quick hug before hurrying out to wait by the front door, literally bouncing with excitement.

“Well, I guess we’ll see you in a little while, Harry,” Draco called out, encouraging boy of the toddlers he was holding to wave across at the slightly ashen looking wizard who responded somewhat lifelessly. “You look good, by the way.”

“Thanks…”

Draco offered Ron and Mrs Weasley a nod of farewell each before turning on the spot and ushering Teddy out of the room, murmuring soothingly to JJ who began fussing as soon as he was out of sight of his Daddy whilst simultaneously smiling down at Teddy in thanks as the seven-year-old opened the front door for him.

The journey back to the Cullen’s house was filled with Teddy’s excited chatter, the little boy proving that he had inherited an equal amount of traits from his parents; he was kind and clever like his father, picking up things extremely quickly and was surprisingly studious for such a young child but he had the same bubbly personality that his mother had, always quick to laugh, as well as her metamorphic gifts and unfortunately her clumsiness which had already resulted in a variety of injuries.

He'd picked up a few things from Harry though, namely his moral code and his sense of honour, not to mention his protectiveness and Draco actually felt sorry for anyone, be they student, teacher or person unknown, who tried to pick on JJ once the two were old enough to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Jasper was waiting for them in front of the Cullen’s garage, leaning back against the stylish black car Draco had treated himself to once he’d passed his driving licence.

He could have gotten a sleek modern car like he others but he’d been unexpectedly drawn to the idea of a classic car, something which had, as he put it, “a bit of character” and what better car to get than a black 1967 Chevy Impala?

Yes, it had cemented his status as that of a “geek” with his friends and family but it felt absolutely brilliant to drive around in an Impala just like the one in _Supernatural_.

“Here,” Draco murmured, holding out their son who eagerly threw himself out of his Papa’s grip in his eagerness to get across to his Daddy, prompting the older vampire to snatch his son out of the air. “Have the others started heading over yet?”

“Everyone else has already left,” Jasper informed his husband, pressing a kiss to his sons forehead before leaning over to give his husband a proper kiss. “I’ve put the boy’s seats in the car already. Do you want to drive or shall I?”

Draco snorted loudly, already moving to place JJ in his car seat.

“I’ve seen what your driving’s like when it comes to cars,” he announced with a smirk, making faces at the fussy little wizard who was already protesting his new position. “Why don’t you stick to your motorbike and leave the car to me?”

Jasper rolled his eyes in response, following Draco’s lead and strapping their son into his seat on the other side of the car before helping Teddy slip into the space between the two child seats, helping him do up his seat belt properly.

All of the seat belts and other safety features in the car had been added using magic after he’d taken possession of the car as it had had none at all to begin with which wasn’t ideal given the number of young children in their lives.

Once all three boys were securely strapped into their relevant seats Draco slipped into the driver’s seat, leaning over to press a kiss to his husband’s lips when the older vampire obediently settled himself into the front passenger seat.

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Teddy giggled loudly from behind them.

Attaching his iPod to the dock he'd had built into the car, unable to limit himself to just audio tapes like most hard-core _Supernatural_ fans would expect him to, he selected the playlist entitled “Suitable For Children” and set it to play on shuffle for the duration of their journey, sharing a fond smile with his husband as Teddy proudly sang along to almost every song on the playlist while both JJ and Scorpius did their best to add their little voices to their favourites.

By the time they arrived at the Black family home on the Reservation the sun had already begun to set, what with the ceremony having been scheduled to take place at twilight as per Wizarding custom and already the place was a bustling hive of activity as the invited guests made their way towards the rows of chairs which had been set up in a small clearing just inside the woods.

“Alpha!” Teddy called out as soon as he was released from the car, hurrying across to where an oddly pale Jacob was stood with Bella and Renesmee, now a striking young woman in appearance despite being younger than Teddy in reality. “Missed you!”

Despite being in his wedding finery Jacob didn’t even hesitate to lean down and pick up his adoptive son and settled the seven year old on his hip as though he were only a toddler whilst pressing a kiss to Teddy’s forehead.

In accordance with muggle wedding traditions Jacob and Harry had spent the night before the wedding apart, Harry staying at their shared house with the boys while Jacob spent his night alone in his old bedroom back at his father’s house.

“Missed you too, munchkin,” Jacob murmured sincerely, looking away from the delighted little boy on his hip to Draco who was carefully extracting the now grizzling JJ from the car while Jasper extracted their own son. “Now, you remember what we talked about? Best behaviour for Uncle Draco and Uncle Jasper, ok?”

Teddy nodded seriously.

Placing his oldest child back down on the ground Jacob eagerly accepted his youngest son from the platinum blonde vampire, inhaling his sons familiar sent as he nuzzled the baby’s neck in a rather canine manner, his familiar action immediately soothing the little boy and prompting him to relax into his alpha’s arms.

“Seems like Harry's not the only one suffering from pre-wedding nerves this morning,” Draco snorted, shouldering the little bag containing the baby supplies as he and Jasper, still holding a slightly drowsy Scorpius, joined the others having locked up the car out of nothing more than habit. “I don't think I've ever seen you so pale, Jacob. You did have something to eat this morning, didn't you? Wouldn't want to be one of those grooms you see on _‘You've Been Framed’_ fainting mid-ceremony…” “You can't tell me you weren't nervous before your own wedding, Draco,” Jacob responded with his usual bright grin, his face lighting up as he embraced the welcome distractions. “I know for a fact that Bella was practically a gibbering wreck before hers so I doubt that you were much better.”

“I was not a gibbering wreck!” Bella protested, smacking her friends arm lightly. “Yes, I was nervous, but I was perfectly in control of myself, thank you very much.”

“And I ran away to elope, don't forget,” Draco pointed out, reaching out to adjust Jacob’s cravat which had become twisted. “Not nearly as nerve-wracking.”

“If it helps I was nervous wreck,” Charlie Weasley announced as he joined the group with his niece, Victoire, perched high up on his shoulders. “And I was marrying the woman who had already seen our wedding in a vision so there really wasn't any reason for me to be as nervous as I was. It's just something that happens.”

Charlie and Alice had married the previous summer, the ceremony taking place in what had evidently become something of a Weasley family tradition – under a marquee in the Weasley's back garden, a tradition which was further solidified when Percy married his wife, Audrey, a month later in exactly the same place.

Now it was just up to Ginny as to whether she, the only female Weasley of her generation, wanted to continue the tradition or do something different when she and Neville finally married after having been engaged for nearly two years already.

To say that Molly was getting impatient with her daughter was an understatement.

“Well, we should probably go and find our seats before the bride arrives,” Draco announced, stealing the now quiet little boy from Jacobs arms before the other young man could protest. “Don't want to steal Harry's thunder, after all.”

“I'm going to tell him you called him the bride.”

Draco merely laughed, already looking forward to that particular confrontation.

Stepping into the small clearing Draco couldn't help but let out an appreciative whistle as he caught sight of the way the area had been arranged for the ceremony; simple wooden chairs with soft white cushions on the seat had been arranged in a perfectly symmetrical collection of rows so as to create an aisle through the centre, leading to the focal point of the ceremony which instead being an altar was a mixture of hanging flowers and floating candles, the same flower petals having been sprinkled across the aisle to create a natural white blanket for Harry to walk upon.

“You approve then?” Hermione enquired, appearing at his side with Rose, her eighteen month old daughter perched on her hip. “I thought Harry would appreciate something relatively simple. Nothing overtly extravagant, just effortlessly beautiful.”

The ushers, all redheads of course, were busy directing people to their seats whilst ensuring that no one attempted to use the aisle, instead leading people around the edges of the seats and instructing to make their way along from the outside.

JJ, along with all of the other children present, was instantly enraptured by the candles floating high above their heads, his little mouth dropping open in surprise.

“Please tell me you remembered to put up a protection spell…” Draco murmured having caught sight of the ominous rain clouds which were approaching them.

“The whole place is protected from the oncoming weather, I promise you,” she responded. “And I always thought England was bad when it came to the weather.”

“Oh, I think England still wins,” Draco chuckled, shifting JJ so that the little boy could tilt his head back further in order to see more of the floating candles by resting it on Draco's shoulder. “At least here the weather is somewhat predictable. Back home it’s entirely possible to have four seasons in one day and you know it.”

Hermione let out a soft giggle, nodding her head in agreement as she remembered many a day at Hogwarts where they had sunshine, rain, sleet, strong winds and then sunshine within the space of a single day only to then have frost overnight.

They were shown to their seats by a grinning George Weasley and Draco was still somewhat taken aback to find himself in the front row on the “brides” side.

Teddy had a seat of his own as did Victoire a couple of rows behind them but, quite wisely, any children younger than the age of two were sitting on an adults lap so Draco had JJ, Jasper had Scorpius, Hermione had Rose, Angelina had Fred II and Fleur had Dominique who had the honour of being the youngest person at the wedding.

There were significantly fewer children on the “grooms” side of the clearing, unless you counted the “toddler” Renesmee, but Draco had a feeling that it wouldn't be long before the next generation of shape-shifters began to arrive given how serious most of the couples already were, what with Sam and Emily finally getting married last year and Paul proposing to Pansy on her last birthday.

It was also rather strange as well as refreshing to see the Pack intermingled with the vampires, an obvious display of their significantly improved relationship following everything that had happened with Bella, Draco and the Volturi.

Turning in his seat Draco caught sight of his mother and father bring seared towards the back of the “brides” side just moments before Jacob and Seth, standing as his Best Man, took their places at the far end of the beautiful aisle.

Professor Minerva McGonagall, the person whom Harry had asked to officiate the ceremony, arrived next, appearing with a loud pop in front of Jacob and Seth, her formal green robes swirling around her for a moment before finally settling.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, if you would please be upstanding for the arrival of Mr Potter,” she announced with a brilliant smile, gesturing with her wand towards the other end of the clearing just as soft music began playing seemingly out of nowhere.

Sharing a smile with his husband Draco copied everyone else, holding JJ to his chest as he rose to his feet and turned to watch his friend making his way along the aisle. 

He heard Jacob suck in a startled breath as he caught sight of Harry for the first time, the dark haired wizard smiling somewhat shyly across at his husband-to-be.

Ron, following a couple of paces behind Harry, was beaming proudly.

Finally the couple stood together before Professor McGonagall, heads tilted slightly as they took in each other's appearance in their matching outfits with almost identical smiles of joy blossoming on their handsome faces.

“Please, be seated,” McGonagall instructed, her voice already somewhat choked with emotion before she pointed suddenly at Ron. “Not you, Mr Weasley.”

Several people, Harry included, chuckled as for a moment she sounded just like she had back when they were her students at Hogwarts.

“Harry and Jacob, today you celebrate one of life's greatest moments and give recognition to the worth and beauties of love as you join together in the vows of marriage,” McGonagall continued formally, smiling at the two young men before her with obvious pride and joy on her weathered features. “Now before we begin with the formal aspects of this ceremony Mr Potter has requested a Reading so Hermione, if you would care to join me?”

Keeping her daughter balanced on her hip with one arm Hermione rose from her seat and moved to stand in such a place that everyone could see her.

“This story might seem a bit inappropriate for a wedding,” she explained as she produced a worryingly large piece of parchment from her pocket with her free hand moments before her husband moved across to take their daughter from her. “Thank you, Ron. As I was saying this story holds a special meaning to Harry, Ron and myself and I imagine it will to several of you as well so here goes. _The Tale of the Three Brothers – from The Tales of Beedle the Bard._ ”

Draco couldn't help but snort softly.

Yes, that wouldn't be your normal choice for a Reading at a wedding but given everything he knew about the final few months of the war courtesy of numerous conversations he’d had with Harry it did sort of make sense.

_“There were once three brothers, who were travelling along a lonely winding road at twilight. In time the brothers reached a river too treacherous to pass. But they were learned in the magical arts the three brothers simply waved their wands and made a bridge. Before they could cross however they found their path blocked by a hooded figure._

_“It was Death. And he felt cheated because travellers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers on their magic and said that each had earned a prize for being clever enough to evade him._

_“The oldest asked for a wand, more powerful than any in existence so death fashioned him a wand from the elder tree that stood nearby._

_“The second brother decided he wanted to humiliate death even further and asked for the power to recall loved ones from their graves so Death picked a stone from the river and offered it to him._

_“Finally, Death turned to the third brother. A humble man he asked for something that allowed him to go from that place without being followed by death and so it was that death reluctantly handed over his own cloak of invisibility._

_“The first brother travelled to a distant village with the elder wand in his hand he killed a wizard with whom he once had quarrels. Drunk with the power that the elder wand had given him he bragged about it. But that night another wizard stole the wand and slit the brother’s throat for good measure. And so the death took the first brother for his own._

_“The second brother journeyed home, where he took the stone and turned it thrice in his hand. To his delight the girl he once wanted to marry before her untimely death appeared before him. But soon she turned sad and cold because she did not belong to the mortal world. Driven mad with hopeless longing the second brother killed himself so as to join her. And so death took the second brother._

_“As for the third brother Death searched for many years but was never able to find him, only when he had attained a great age the youngest brother shed the cloak of invisibility and gave it to his son. He then greeted death as an old friend and went with him gladly departing this life as equals.”_

Silence followed her calm reading of the tale and Hermione was settled back in her seat with her now sleeping daughter in her arms by the time McGonagall continued.

“Thank you, Hermione,” the witch murmured, clearing her throat loudly before address the congregation. “Now Jacob and Harry have chosen to use a variation of the vows which Jacobs’s parents exchanged on their wedding day. Gentlemen?”

Turning to fully face each other Jacob and Harry joined hands.

“O’ my beloved, our love has become firm by your walking one with me,” Jacob spoke first, his voice trembling slightly even as his gaze remained firmly locked with Harry’s. “Together we will share the responsibilities of the lodge, food and children. May the Creator bless noble children to share. May they live long.”

“This is my commitment to you, my husband,” Harry responded, his voice just as unsteady as the shape-shifters had been. “Together we will share the responsibility of the home, food and children. I promise that I shall discharge all my share of the responsibilities for the welfare of the family and the children.”

“O’ my beloved, now you have walked with me the second step,” Jacob continued sounding equally as tearful now as several people sniffled loudly. “May the Creator bless you. I will love you and you alone as my husband. I will fill your heart with strength and courage: this is my commitment and my pledge to you. May God protect the lodge and children.”

“My husband, at all times I shall fill your heart with courage and strength,” Harry responded again. “In your happiness I shall rejoice. May God bless you and our honourable lodge.”

“O’ my beloved, now since you have walked three steps with me, our wealth and prosperity will grow,” Jacob continued, prompting Draco to wonder just how many _steps_ were involved in this rather complicated collection of vows. “May God bless us. May we educate our children and may they live long.”

Seriously, he was suddenly very glad that he and Jasper had done things a little more spontaneously as he would have struggled to learn a chunk of traditional vows.

Yes, he had been raised with many pureblood traditions but that didn't mean he was any good at them, what with most of them being entirely too long winded and complicated and him being a rather impatient sort of person.

“My husband, I love you with single-minded devotion as my husband,” Harry responded. “I will treat all other men as my brothers. My devotion to you is pure and you are my joy. This is my commitment and pledge to you.”

“O’ my beloved, it is a great blessing that you have now walked four steps with me. May the Creator bless you. You have brought favour and sacredness in my life.”

“O’ my husband, in all acts of righteousness, in material prosperity, in every form of enjoyment, and in those divine acts such as fire sacrifice, worship and charity, I promise you that I shall participate and I will always be with you.”

Teddy yawned loudly, stretching his arms high above his head and causing both of his parents to smile across at him before hurrying to continue with the touching ceremony which had by now reduced several people to tears.

“O’ my beloved, now you have walked five steps with me. May the Creator make us prosperous. May the Creator bless us.”

“O my husband, I will share both in your joys and sorrows. Your love will make me very happy.”

“O’ my beloved, by walking six steps with me, you have filled my heart with happiness. May I fill your heart with great joy and peace, time and time again. May the Creator bless you.”

“My husband, the Creator blesses you. May I fill your heart with great joy and peace. I promise that I will always be with you.”

Peace.

Now that was definitely something that Harry definitely deserved and, judging by the murmur of approval and agreement that followed that particular section of the vows, Draco wasn't the only one who thought so.

“O’ my beloved, as you have walked the seven steps with me, our love and friendship have become inseparable and firm. We have experienced spiritual union in God. Now you have become completely mine. I offer my total self to you. May our marriage last forever.”

“My husband, by the law of the Creator, and the spirits of our honourable ancestors, I have become your husband. Whatever promises I gave you I have spoken them with a pure heart. All the spirits are witnesses to this fact,” Harry's voice shook and a single tear slipped down his lightly tanned cheek. “I shall never deceive you, nor will I let you down. I shall love you forever.”

As the vows finally came to their conclusion McGonagall wasn't the only one forced to use a handkerchief to mop up her tears before she could speak again.

Reaching forwards she silently encouraged Harry and Jacob to alter their grips so that, while their right hands now hung free at their sides, their lefts hands were clasped tightly together in the space between their two bodies.

Ron and Seth moved together to produce the little blue ring boxes, carefully opening them up before presenting their contents to Professor McGonagall.

“Harry and Jacob, just as two very different threads woven in opposite directions can form a beautiful tapestry, so can your two lives merge together to form a very beautiful marriage,” McGonagall announced, bringing her wand up with a flourish as a corporeal thread of golden light emerged from the tip and began winding its way around the couples joined hands. “To make your marriage work will take love. Love should be the core of your marriage. Love is the reason you are here.”

As everyone watched the corporeal thread began winding around their ring fingers.

“But it will also take trust, to know in your hearts that you want the best for each other. It will take dedication, to stay open to one another, to learn and grow together even when this is not always easy to do,” McGonagall continued, flourishing her wand once more so that the corporeal threads wound around their fingers became solid, producing the stunningly beautiful rings which the couple had chosen which had previously been resting in the twin boxes being held towards her by the two Best Men. “It will take faith, to be willing to go forward to tomorrow, never really knowing what tomorrow will bring. In addition it will take commitment, to hold true to the journey you both now pledge to share together.”

Here she paused smiling at the couple.

“Harry James Potter, do you accept Jacob Black as your husband?”

“I do.”

“Jacob Black, do you accept Harry James Potter as your husband?”

“I do.”

McGonagall positively beamed at the two of them.

“Then it is with a great deal of pleasure that I declare you to be married,” she concluded, lowering her wand once the remaining thread had appeared to sink into their skin. “And may I be the first to offer you my heartfelt congratulations.”

To say the crowd gathered to witness their marriage ceremony erupted would be an understatement as everyone broke out into applause as the beaming couple shared their first kiss as husband and husband, their new rings glinting in the candlelight.

No one cheered louder than Teddy although the younger children weren't so pleased with the noise and proceeded to protest loudly throughout the signing of the official register (with quills, of course, much to Jacob and Seth’s annoyance as neither were very familiar with the old-fashioned writing instrument) and their chosen exit music.

Because of the amount of reporters who had managed to get hold of an invite tot the wedding, all thoroughly vetted by Hermione beforehand, it took longer than anticipated for the photographs to be finished what with them all fighting with the official photographers hired by the couple for the “best shot” of the day, all hoping to outdo the others when they sold their photographs on to the newspapers.

“This is barely organised chaos,” Draco chuckled as he watched the photographers squabbling over who was blocking whose light. “I think Teddy’s about to explode.”

It was true.

The little boy currently posing with his family looked very unhappy indeed.

Thankfully Harry called an end to the photography session shortly after that as it was almost time for everyone to sit down for the meal, something which would probably be equally as chaotic as for everyone but hopefully wouldn't last nearly as long.

As Teddy and JJ were seated with their parents on the top table Draco was free to spoil his own child for a little bit, plucking Scorpius out of the high chair which had been provided for him and feeding him his “baby friendly” version of the various courses of the traditional wedding feast whilst his son reclined on his lap.

“This chicken is absolutely delicious,” Narcissa murmured from her seat on the opposite side of the round table they were sat at, together with the majority of the vampires, echoing her grandson’s happy response to the main course. “And I'm going to have to ask what they've done to the potatoes as they are rather unusual.”

“I'll take your word for it,” Draco chuckled, feeding his son a spoonful of the mashed potato that Scorpius's meal had come with instead of the roast potatoes that everyone else had been given. “Scorpius is definitely a fan, however.”

Eventually the food had been consumed by the mortals whilst the vampires held pleasant conversations and then it was time for the speeches.

“D’you know, for years I thought Harry was going to marry my sister, Ginny?” Ron began his speech with a deep laugh, rising to his feet with his glass of champagne held loosely in his hand. “I'd come to terms with it and everything. ‘Course that was about when I found him snogging one of my brothers while another one watched…”

By this point both Ginny and George were flaming red with embarrassment whilst Harry, much to everyone's amusement, was open-mouthed in shock.

“Hey, you brought up Lavender and the whole _Won-Won_ thing at my wedding,” Ron informed his friend with an evil chuckle. “Paybacks a blast-ended skrewt, isn't it?”

“A blast-ended _what_?” Jacob snorted, obviously fighting to hide a smile. “Harry?”

Harry shook his head in response, hiding his face in his hands.

“Now that we've got that first bit of ritual humiliation over and done with let's get this thing back on track,” Ron chuckled, producing a handful on notecards which had obviously been written out by his wife given that they appeared to be colour coded and that was definitely something that Ron Weasley would never do. “So, where to start? Well, I think most of you know how we first met but for those of you who haven't…where have you been for the last ten years or so, Outer Mongolia? Seriously, though, Harry and I met when we were both eleven and on our way to Hogwarts for the first time. I couldn't believe it! Me, Ron Weasley, was sharing a train compartment with none other than The-Boy-Who-Lived himself…and he had no idea that he was famous! I tell you what that was a conversation and a half.”

Draco wasn't the only one chuckling at Ron’s humorous approach to his speech.

“After that first meeting, well, I'd like to say things were amazing and we had a wonderful time and nothing bad ever happened but…what were we taught in our fifth year, Harry? Oh, right, _I must not tell lies_ ,” Ron led the laughter this time as several of the guests looked down at the scars on their own hands. “Things got worse. Seriously. I don't think there was a year at Hogwarts where we, Harry, Hermione and myself, didn't nearly die in one horrible way or another.”

As though he could tell some of the muggle guests didn't believe him he dropped the cars and began counting things off on his fingers as he continued with his speech.

“First Year – we fought with a mountain troll in the girls bathroom, Harry nearly fell off his broom during a Quidditch match when it was jinxed, we nearly got eaten by a giant three headed dog called Fluffy, we nearly got crushed to death by Devils Snare, we nearly got killed playing a life size game of Wizards Chess and then as if all of that wasn't enough Harry faced _You Know Who_ for the first time,” Ron paused dramatically before starting up again. “Second Year – me and Harry were nearly killed when we crashed my dad’s flying car into the whomping willow after we missed the train to Hogwarts, Hermione got turned into a human-cat hybrid, then she got petrified by a giant snake, me and Harry were nearly killed by hundreds of giant spiders in the Forbidden Forest, my sister Ginny got kidnapped so we went to rescue her, I was nearly crushed by a cave in and then Harry not only had to fight what we now know way one of _You Know Who's_ first Horcruxes but then he had to do battle with the giant snake and, yes, you guessed it, nearly died whilst doing so.”

“And I thought your history was dangerous, Draco,” Carlisle murmured softly. “I had no idea...Harry didn't go into quite so much detail when he explained his past to us.”

“To be honest quite a lot of this is a revelation to me as well…”

“Third Year – Harry was nearly killed by a Dementor on the train to Hogwarts, then he broke his arm playing Quidditch and had his bones turned to jelly instead of…”

“The broken arm was during our second year, Ron,” Hermione interrupted him. “Remember? It was Professor Lockhart who got the spell wrong. Professor Lupin wouldn’t have been so careless with a complicated healing spell. You're confusing the broken arm with the time he fell off his broom because of the Dementors.”

“Not helping, Hermione,” Harry groaned. “Can we just move on, please?”

“No, I'd like to hear the rest,” Jacob announced from beside his husband, tightening his arm around Harry’s waist. “You always gloss over things like this.”

“Yeah, because I didn't want to worry you. Seriously, it's not that important…”

“Just shut up and take it like a good boy, Potter,” Draco couldn't resist calling out cheerfully. “I had to suffer through your speech at my surprise wedding reception and Weasley through your own speech at his so you can suffer through this.”

“Fine…”

“…where did I get to?” Ron hummed thoughtfully, looking down at his hands which had paused mid-count as he tried to remember his place in the long list. “Oh! Third Year – Dementors, more Dementors, I got attacked by a big black dog who turned out to be Harry's godfather in disguise, Harry and Hermione nearly got killed by the whomping willow and then we were attacked by Professor Lupin who had forgotten to take his potion and turned into a werewolf right there in front of us.”

“I'd just like to say that wasn't his fault,” Harry announced firmly, looking around at the guests to make sure they understood his point. “He wasn't a bad person.”

“I never said he was,” Ron pointed out. “And then after that Harry got attacked by even more Dementors but managed to fight them off…sort of…it’s a bit difficult to explain without going into a lot more detail as it includes time travel.”

“You can travel in time?” Seth blurted out in shock. “Seriously?”

“It's…complicated…” Hermione explained with a sigh. “I'll tell you about it later.”

“Cool!”

“Fourth Year – we were nearly killed by Death Eaters at the Quidditch World Cup, Harry's name was entered into the Triwizard Tournament without his knowledge despite him being too young to actually compete and, of course, he got picked despite all three champions having already been chosen,” Ron explained with a deep sigh, turning to look at Harry. “Sorry I was such a prick, mate.”

“Water under the bridge.”

“Anyway because of said tournament Harry then had to fight a dragon, swim to the bottom of the lake where he almost ended up fighting with mermaids before he was attacked by grindylows and then find his way through a deadly, living maze. All in a day's work for Harry Potter, of course,” Ron chuckled, rolling his eyes dramatically towards his friend. “And then he finished the year by duelling with the newly returned _You Know Who_ after being tortured by his Death Eaters.”

Lucius shifted uncomfortably in his seat, prompting his wife to take his hand and squeeze it reassuringly as he was reminded of the things he had done in the past.

“Fifth Year–”

“Seriously?!” Bella blurted out loudly. “There's more?”

Ron smirked.

“You have no idea,” he told her seriously before returning his attention to his audience, most of whom shared her stunned expression. “Fifth Year…actually that was a pretty tame year for us, come to think of it. Yeah, we had issues with Professor Umbridge who liked to torture us students during their detentions but we only really had one near death experience, although admittedly it was the worst one yet…”

“Sirius…”

“We; Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna and myself, travelled to the Department of Mysteries to rescue Harry's godfather only it was a trap, of course, and we ended up in a battle with a group of Death Eaters,” Ron explained softly. “That wasn't fun.”

“What happened to the Death Eaters?” Emily, Sam’s wife, asked worriedly.

“The ones who were truly evil were either killed in the war or sent to Azkaban for life,” Harry answered the young woman without hesitation, smiling across at Draco and his parents. “The ones who had no choice were pardoned after the war and are finally able to live the peaceful lives they should have been free to have all along.”

“Oh…”

“Sixth Year – this was another mostly quiet year, barring the fact that our house got blown up by Death Eaters but no one was hurt so…yeah…anyway school itself was refreshingly quiet and normal until the very end when Harry was almost killed helping Professor Dumbledore retrieve what they thought to be one of the missing Horcruxes,” Ron continued. “Then some Death Eater got into the castle, Professor Dumbledore was killed and Harry went a little bit nuts. Sorry, mate, but you did.”

Not even Ron’s unique brand of humour could stop Draco's mood from plummeting as he was forced to remember his many disastrous actions that year.

“You had no choice, love,” Jasper murmured as he sense his husbands mood shift, placing a hand on Draco's back whilst leaning in to give him a kiss. “It does no good to dwell on past mistakes. I should know. Learn from them, move on and be happy.”

Draco smiled thankfully at his husband, shifting his son in his arms so that he could lean over and share a longer kiss with the older vampire who knew his secrets and had never judged him, merely imparted some of his own less than pleasant secrets.

“Seventh Year…well, I say Seventh Year but we didn't actually have a Seventh Year as we were off hunting Horcruxes instead of attending school,” Ron pressed on quickly, gesturing to his wife and his best friend as he spoke. “Let's just say that during this particular year there were too many near death experiences to mention them all. I mean, I counted at least fifteen when I last worked out this list and that didn't include the Battle of Hogwarts which was just one big, fat near death experience.”

There were numerous nods of agreement following that particular statement.

“But in the end Harry literally came back from the dead to save the day, defeated _You Know Who_ and now we're all figuring out how to live through our _Happily Ever Afters_ …” Ron concluded brightly, picking up the cards once more and clearing his throat loudly. “In one move he went from being the _Boy-Who-Lived_ to being the _Saviour-Of-The-Wizarding-World_ and we were at peace. Yay!”

Draco snorted at Ron’s childish squeal, done on purpose to lighten the mood.

“Now, Harry met Jacob through Draco's friendship with Bella…talk about convoluted…and I don't know if it was love at first sight for Harry but it was certainly something at first sight,” Ron chuckled suggestively, prompting a fur opioids gasp from his best friend and a booming laugh from said best friends new husband. “Seriously, you were like a teenage girl, ranting about his stupid hair in all of your letters and moaning about the fact that he _smelt good_.”

“I hate you…”

“Love you too, Harry,” Ron responded brightly over the top of the crowd’s laughter, smiling down at his friend before turning back to his audience. “I've seen Harry in relationships before but none of them ever made him this…stupid…before. Not even his long-term relationship with my sister, Ginny, which I mentioned earlier or his fling with my brothers, Fred and George. I mentioned that earlier too, remember?”

As before Ginny looked thoroughly embarrassed but George seemed to be taking it in his stride this time round, laughing uproariously along with everyone else.

“To finish I'd like to invite everyone to join me in wishing the bride and groom…sorry…the groom and groom a wonderful future together, full of happiness and love,” Ron announced with a brilliant smile, picking up his glass of champagne to perform said toast along with everyone else. “However I would suggest slightly fewer near death experiences than you're used to, Harry, lest you drive your poor husband completely insane. Try and keep it to one a year, yeah?”

Harry's response was to stand up and hug his best friend as tightly as he could whilst holding JJ to his chest for the duration of the applause which followed the rather unusual Best Man speech, only sitting down when Seth reluctantly rose from his own seat in order to give his own speech, clutching a sheet of paper in his hands.

“Great, now I have to follow that…” he muttered just loud enough to be heard, glaring down at his pre-prepared speech whilst everyone chuckled. “Ok…right…here goes…Ladies and Gentlemen, if there's anybody here this evening who's feeling nervous, apprehensive or queasy at the thought of what lies ahead…it's probably because you’ve just married Jacob Black.”

“Hey!” Jacob protested loudly as everyone, Harry included, laughed in response to the somewhat unusual ice breaker. “You said you were going to do it properly!”

“They laughed, didn't they?” Seth pointed out with a deep chuckle, shuffling his pieces of paper nervously. “Isn't that what a Best Man is supposed to do? Make his audience laugh whilst bringing up embarrassing stories about the groom?”

His response was a cry of approval from several members of the audience.

“I've known Jacob for most of my life, what with how close everyone on the Reservation is but especially those who are part of the Pack,” Seth continued, smiling around at the people in question who for once weren't shirtless, instead dressed in their smartest suits. “I'm sure it comes as no shock to learn that I thought you were one of the best things since sliced bread. I idolised you for years.”

“Really?” Leah snorted loudly. “I never would have guess, Seth.”

Seth flushed a deep red colour before continuing.

“When Jacob Imprinted on Harry I'll admit I was a little bit jealous at first, knowing that the rest of us would always come second best to his Mate from now on, but then I got to know Harry and I realised that the two of them are actually pretty much perfect for each other, sickening as that is,” Seth announced clearly, smiling sheepishly across at Harry who beamed back at him. “Although I am slightly concerned to learn how much of a trouble magnet he really is because I think we were all hoping he would be able to put an end to your own blasé attitude regarding dangerous situations which may or may not result in grievous injury and/or death.”

“I am not that bad!”

Seth wasn't the only one to guffaw loudly in response.

“Through Harry you have also gained a wonderful son in Teddy,” Seth continued, pausing to wink down at the little boy who was much happier now that he wasn't required to wear his tie anymore, his pink hair reflecting his good mood. “And together you and Harry have created a wonderful little boy in JJ who, if he's anything like either of his parents, will keep all of us on our toes for many years to come.”

Several of the guests, Draco included, chuckled fondly at that particular idea.

“Now I know I mentioned embarrassing stories earlier on in my speech…but I decided not to put Harry through any more torture than he's already suffered today and to simply move on to the toast,” Seth announced with a cheeky smile, picking up his glass of champagne and holding it aloft. “Harry, I wish you luck. You're going to need the patience of a saint. And Jacob? Congratulations. I'm confident that the two of you are going to be very happy together.”

Seth dropped down into his seat with a relieved sigh the moment everyone had echoed his heartfelt toast, automatically spreading his strong arms wide for Teddy who had hurried along the long table so that he could climb up onto his Uncle Seth’s lap and give him a tight hug, his hair turning black like his uncles as he did so.

“Right…” Jacob sighed, getting to his feet with a broad grin aimed towards his guests. “We played rock, paper, scissors to see which one of us would have to do this. I lost.”

The fact that this was such an entirely plausible thing for the couple to do had most of the guests chuckling as Jacob paused to refill his glass of champagne.

“I'd like to begin by just saying that Harry has vetted this speech so if you consider any of the material inappropriate it is entirely his fault,” Jacob announced loudly, winking down at his husband who laughed brightly, shaking his head as he smacked the shape-shifters thigh with the back of his hand. “Secondly I'd like to thank both Ron and Seth for their surprisingly enlightening words.”

Ron laughed, raising his glass in a silent toast before knocking back its contents in one go despite his wife suggesting that he should slow down a little given that he was already on his fourth glass of champagne and the party hadn’t started yet.

“I'd like to thank you all for being here, especially those of you who have helped make this day possible as we genuinely couldn't have done it without you,” Jacob pressed on, saluting first Hermione then several of the other guests with his own glass of champagne but not taking a drink. “I'd like to thank Teddy for giving me permission to marry his daddy and yes, before any of you ask, I really did ask him whether or not I could propose to Harry. Any ideas what his only condition was?”

Teddy giggled loudly when no one answered.

“Cake!” he cried out from where he was bouncing on Seth’s lap, mimicking the cry he'd made at the reception Draco, Jasper, Edward and Bella had shared despite. “But not just any cake. It had to be chocolate cake or no deal.”

Jacob nodded seriously.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, if you'll notice the giant chocolate monstrosity behind me?” he chuckled, gesturing to the elaborately decorated cake. “JJ, thankfully, had no such demands being that he has absolutely no idea what is going on right now.”

As if in answer the little boy in question let out a cry of protest which quickly transformed into a happy chuckle when his favourite toy was produced and handed over for him to play with, chewing on the stuffed wolfs tail whilst pulling its ears. “As with all occasions such as this there are those we wish could be with us today who are not,” Jacob pressed on, fiddling with his champagne glass as his tone turned serious for the first time since beginning his speech as he thought not only of his own mother but also for Harry and Teddy parents. “So could I ask all our guests to join with Amy and I by standing to toast those who are _Gone but not forgotten_.”

Draco all but snatched his glass of warm dragon’s blood from the table in his haste to join the rest of the wedding guest to echo of the toast.

“ _Gone but not forgotten._ ”

“I’d also like to thank my dad for all the love and support you have showered me with over the years,” Jacob continued once everyone had settled once more. “You have made me what I am today and I know that has to make Harry happy because he agreed to marry me, so, I hope I have made you proud and I love you dearly.”

Billy smiled tearfully up at his son.

“Of course I’m proud of you,” he murmured sincerely. “And I love you too, son.”

“…so would this be a good time for me to mention the fact that you’re going to be a grandfather again?” Jacob asked, his voice slowing down with each and every word.

Draco snorted loudly as everyone’s gaze immediately snapped across to Harry.

“You’re pregnant?!”

Harry nodded sheepishly.

“Congratulations!”

Whilst everyone else was quick to join in with their own heartfelt congratulations Ron had been reduced to be completely uncontrollable hysterics which his wife was desperately trying to put an end to whilst also dealing with a baby who had just been rudely awoken by said hysterics and was not a happy little lady at all.

Harry glanced across at his best friend, a hurt look in his eyes as he asked softly,

“Something funny?”

“Yes…oh, Merlin…yes…” Ron wheezed, wiping his eyes before rising to his feet and pulling his best friend into a quick hug being mindful of the baby Harry held. “Jinx!”

“W-What?” Harry gasped, pulling back from the hug so that he could stare at both of his best friends, one of whom was still giggling like a little boy whilst the other was blushing bright red behind her artfully styled bushy hair. “Hermione? Y-You’re…”

Draco blinked, mentally flipping the switch he had created to control his gift which allowed him to see the fact that Hermione’s aura was indeed stronger around her stomach than anywhere else, the strong yellow colour as much a confirmation of her present condition as the change of colour in Harry’s aura around his stomach.

“Yes.”

Rising to her feet the two best friends, each holding their firstborn children in their arms, faced each other and simultaneously reached out to touch the others stomach.

“Anyone would think we did it on purpose…” Harry chuckled, shaking his head as his hurt look was transformed into one of joy. “Congratulations.”

“You too,” she beamed back at him. “Sorry for stealing some of your limelight. We were planning on telling you once you got back from your honeymoon but apparently my somewhat intoxicated husband simply couldn’t wait.”

Said husband was now being hugged by his tearful mother, his eyes silently begging the two of them to come and help him…but neither of them made even the slightest attempt to do so, silently agreeing that it was a just punishment for his behaviour.

After the cake had been eaten, Teddy getting the first piece of course, the children gathered so that they could be entertained in the make-shift crèche by several of the guests, the dance floor was cleared and the couple shared their first dance.

**_L_ ** _is for the way you look at me,_

_**O** is for the only one I see, _

_**V** is very, very extraordinary, _

_**E** is even more than anyone that you adore and… _

_Love is all that I can give to you._

_Love is more than just a game for two._

_Two in love can make it,_

_Take my heart and please don't break it._

_Love was made for me and you._

_**L** is for the way you look at me, _

_**O** is for the only one I see, _

_**V** is very, very extraordinary, _

_**E** is even more than anyone that you adore can. _

_Love is all that I can give to you._

_Love is more than just a game for two._

_Two in love can make it,_

_Take my heart and please don't break it._

_Love was made for me and you._

_Love was made for me and you._

_Love was made for me and you._

Draco and Jasper were among the couples who joined in towards the end on the song, their arms wrapped around each other as they swayed together.

They danced together for nearly an hour, laughing together as they compared all of the weddings they had ever been to including their own and joining their friends when they too made their way out onto the dance floor every now and then.

Harry and Jacob were stuck doing the rounds of the many, _many_ guests and were only able to dance themselves a handful of times, mostly when it was things like the ‘Time Warp’ which Draco had learnt at his own wedding reception or the ‘YMCA.’

Pretty soon it was time for the then to leave for their honeymoon, three weeks spent traveling through India, China and Thailand, which of course resulted in a tearful round of goodbyes with Teddy and JJ although most of the tears came from Harry.

“We’ll look after them like they were our own, you know that, Harry,” Draco promised as he removed JJ from his daddy’s arms and returned him to the crèche. “All you need to worry about is relaxing for three weeks and enjoying yourselves.”

Harry had asked them to look after the children while they were away.

He’d admitted that he was worried about leaving his sons for such a long period of time but had admitted that some time away would be greatly appreciated.

 _“I thought of asking Ron and Hermione to stay while we were away but…”_ Harry had admitted sheepishly. _“…it pains to me to admit it but you know my children better than either of them. You’ve been part of Teddy’s life for the last five years.”_

Draco had been genuinely honoured to be the one Harry trusted to look after them.

“We’ll see you when we get back.”

The newlyweds disappeared with a loud **Pop!** as Harry used side-apparition to transport them to their first destination of many on their carefully planned trip.

JJ, too young to understand what was going on, began to fuss almost as soon as his parents were gone and would not settle no matter who tried.

“Perhaps we should take him home,” Draco suggested, bouncing JJ in his arms in a well-practised move which usually worked but was having no effect this time. “He might settle if he’d somewhere familiar, somewhere he can smell Harry and Jacob.”

Jasper nodded, leaning over to press a kiss to his husband’s lips.

“I’ll get Teddy and Scorpius,” he murmured. “We’ll meet you at the car.”

Draco nodded, stealing a kiss of his own before he began to make the rounds, saying goodbye to various people whilst explaining their reasons for leaving early.

Everyone understood.

Lucius and Narcissa, however, chose to accompany them as they wanted to “discuss something important” with the two of them and this was the “perfect opportunity.”

Given that there wasn’t enough room in the car for all of them the Malfoys offered to Apparate instead and Teddy all but begged to go with them, holding Narcissa’s hand with a brilliant smile on his face as they too disappeared with a **pop!**

“What do you think they want to talk to us about?”

“I have no idea.”

Thankfully the journey back to the picturesque house in the woods had the merciful side effect of putting both Scorpius and JJ to sleep, their little heads tilting towards each other in their magically reinforced car seats whilst sucking their thumbs.

“We’ll just put these two to bed…” Draco murmured to his parents as they slipped into the house having worked silently to extract the boys from their car seats without waking them. “Then we can have that chat you…wait…where’s Teddy?”

Narcissa smiled.

“He crashed about five minutes after we got here,” she explained, opening the front door of the picturesque house for her son and son-in-law. “He was out like a light by the time Lucius and I had finished putting him to bed and hasn’t stirred since.”

“Huh…” Draco chuckled softly as he began to head upstairs as quietly as possible. “That’s a minor miracle considering the amount of sugar he’s ingested today.”

With his mother helping to change both of the babies wedding outfits into comfortable pyjama’s with a quick bit of transfiguration it was blissfully easy to put them to bed without waking them and soon the four adults were sat in the front room, Narcissa and Lucius enjoying a cup of freshly brewed tea.

“Draco,” his mother eventually sighed after a long moment of silence, placing her cup and saucer down on the little coffee table. “Your father and I were…your father and I were wondering if you and the rest of the _Olympic Coven_ would like to move into the Manor with us now that your time in Forks is coming to an end.”

“How do you know about that?”

The family had only recently begun discussing their options in regards to relocating to a new area since people were starting to notice that they hadn’t aged, particularly Carlisle and Esme who were looking entirely too youthful for their supposed years.

“Esme and I talk almost every day, Draco,” his mother replied calmly, pulling a ridiculously expensive looking mobile phone out of her purse and waving it towards her stunned son. “It would be a beneficial for all of us. If you were to move into the magical community you wouldn’t have to hide that you were vampires anymore.”

“What about the anti-dark creature legislation?” Draco asked, shifting in his seat as his husband frowned in confusion. “I’ve read everything that the _Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures_ have ever published on vampires and–”

“Hermione has been making great changes as she’s risen through the ranks of the Ministry,” Narcissa chuckled brightly, retrieving a large piece of parchment from inside her purse which she handed over to her son. “The legislation has changed.”

Draco felt his eyes widen as he accepted the piece of parchment and found himself looking down at a copy of the new legislation regarding “dark” creatures which stated that any “dark” creature with a human level of intelligence would be subject to the same laws as Wizards, Witches and Muggles which would allow them to live freely and abide by their own customs so long as none of said laws were broken.

“How did she…?”

“It started with her determination to sort out the…how did she put it…oh, yes, the _shortcomings_ to do with the rights of House Elves and it just seemed to spiral from there,” Narcissa explained. “I will admit it’s taking the public a little bit of time to get used to these changes but if they can accept pardoned Death Eaters back into their society then they’ll eventually accept and move on to their next problem.”

Oh.

“We’ll have to talk it over with the rest of the family,” Draco murmured, reaching out to take hold of his husbands hand and received a gentle squeeze in reply. “But it sounds like an absolutely wonderful idea. As much as I’ve grown to love Forks and the Reservation, although that’s mostly due to the people I’ve met there, the idea of raising our son in the Malfoy family home is absolutely…”

“…wonderful,” Jasper finished for him. “It will be absolutely wonderful.”

~ * ~

A/N I wasn’t going to write this when I originally planned out this story but it wouldn’t leave me alone until I did so here it is. Hope you enjoyed it. Just the Epilogue to go now and then that’s it. Comments welcome. X


	22. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. I've just…borrowed them for a little while. I'll give them back. Honest.

Warnings - So completely AU it's unbelievable. (Come guys, it's a crossover so did you really expect it not to be AU?) Some of the characters might seem a little OOC at times. Also…THERE WILL BE SLASH! AND MPREG! You have been warned!

A/N Apologies for any and all bad grammar or spelling mistakes.

A/N2 This is the fourth instalment of my ‘Of Lions and Lambs’ series so if you haven’t read the previous three I would suggest you do that other wise you might find this story a teeny tiny bit confusing.

**Warning – I had to tweak some of the Next a Generation facts so quite a few things aren't strictly canon but as this is a crossover fix are you really that surprised?**

Of Lions And Lambs - Part Four 

Epilogue 

Eleven Years Later

“Scorpius!”

Standing at the foot of the grand staircase with his hands on his hips Draco shot a glare across the entrance hall to where his husband of twelve years was leaning against the front door of the Manor, chuckling to himself as he in turn watched his husband waiting somewhat impatiently for their son to make his way downstairs.

“Scorpius!”

“I’m coming!”

Draco sighed, pressing the palms of his hands over his eyes.

He had come to learn that, even at the tender age of eleven, when his son used those particular words combined with that specific tone he in fact meant he was nowhere near ready for whatever he claimed to be coming for.

“This is all your fault,” he grumbled, stalking across to his husband and smacking him on his perfectly form chest with the back of his hand. “I was never like this as a…”

“Oh, I beg to differ, my little dragon,” Narcissa announced as she swept into the room in an effortlessly glamourous way that most women of fifty years of age struggled to achieve. “You were, in fact, entirely worse than my dear grandson.”

“I was not!” Draco protested, glaring across at his mother as she made her way to the bottom of the stairs. “Mother!”

“Scorpius? It’s time for you to be leaving for the station.”

Within moments of his grandmothers gentle voice echoing through the hallways of the grand building they heard the sound of hurried footsteps on the floor above them and then there was Scorpius, with his wild platinum blonde curls which gave him the illusion of being an innocent little cherub and his beaming smile.

“I’m here, Grandmama,” he announced, sliding into her welcoming arms and hugging her tight around her remarkably trim waist. “I’m going to miss you.”

Draco sighed.

Ever since they had moved back into the Manor with his parents his mother had replaced him in his own son’s eyes as the most important person in his world.

At first it had been very frustrating, to the point where he had become irrationally jealous of his own mother, but over time he’d come to the terms with the fact that he came second to his mother in his sons eyes…unless he was frightened or upset…

Then he was third as Scorpius much preferred to be comforted by his daddy.

“No you won’t,” Narcissa countered, running her fingers through Scorpius’s hair. “You’ll be much too busy getting into all sorts of trouble with your friends. You won’t even think about the rest of us until it’s time for you to come home for the holidays.”

“Trouble? Us?” Scorpius murmured innocently before offering his grandmother a sheepish smile and ducking his head, his hair falling into his eyes as a mischievous giggle burst forth from his thin lips. “Ok, so maybe you're right…”

“Of course she is,” Lucius agreed as he made his own way down the grand staircase, relying on both his cane and the bannister to support himself as he moved slowly ad carefully having recently taken a tumble. “Your Grandmama is always right.”

One of the greatest challenges which had appeared following their return to England was adjusting to the fact that he could do nothing but watch as his parents slowly aged more each day whilst he and his husband remained eternally youthful.

He'd lost count of the amount of times he’d offered to turn his parents so that they could all live together once Scorpius finished aging and became truly immortal just like Renesmee had but they’d politely refused each and every time, stating categorically that they had no desire to live forever and were content to be happy with the time that they had been granted, grey hairs, wrinkles and all.

“Scorpius, your Grandmama and I have something that we’d like to give you,” Lucius announced once he'd reached his wife's side, touching the small of her back in a fondly intimate manner before reaching inside his pocket to retrieve a small jewellery box covered in soft black velvet. “Tradition dictates that children of pureblood families be presented with a familial gift before they leave the family home for the first time, whatever the circumstances may be. It is intended to remind them of what is important, of what truly matters. Family.”

Scorpius nodded, his striking amber eyes fixed on the jewellery box.

“Your father received a pendant engraved with the Malfoy family crest,” Lucius continued to explain, his words prompting Draco to smile as he thought of the pendant he'd always worn beneath his clothes on “special occasions” which had been his private code for feeling homesick for so many years before it had been lost, vanishing from his room one day whilst their home had been infested with the Dark Lord and his loyal supporters never to be seen again. “Traditionally it is the parents who perform this task…but I'd already commissioned this piece with the jewellers so it was relatively easy to convince your Papa to allow me the honour. Open it.”

Always a fan of presents, no matter the occasion or size, Scorpius eagerly accepted the velvet box into his hands and cracked open the lid, peering inside at its contents.

“Oh…” he breathed, reaching inside to carefully stroke the crest engraved on the face of the delicate signet ring with his fingertip. “Grandfather…it's wonderful…”

“I attempted to find a version of the Whitlock family crest that would work but unfortunately it proved impossible,” Lucius explained, plucking the ring out of the box so that he could place it carefully on his grandson’s finger. “Traditionally a signet ring like this is worn on the outer finger of the left hand. There. This particular ring will also adjust itself to fit you as you grow. Now as I was saying I couldn't make the design work with the Whitlock crest so instead I used the Cullen family crest.”

Scorpius extended his arm so that he could study the ring now adorning his finger.

“Papa,” Scorpius called out, surprisingly beckoning Draco over first. “Daddy. Look.”

Moving at a much more human speed than they sometimes did the couple moved to stand begin their son, one at each shoulder, and took a moment to admire the intricate design which had been carefully worked into the platinum rings face.

If you were to glance at it quickly you would assume it was nothing more than an old fashioned family crest but if you took the time to peer closer (or had the enhanced senses of a vampire allowing you to see everything in great detail) you would immediately notice that the design was in fact two crests joined see lesson together to create an entirely new one, the Malfoy crests with its distinct ‘M’ and roaring dragons on the left and the traditional shield design of the Cullen crest on the right.

Jasper hummed in appreciation, touched by the thoughtful way that both sides of their family had been included within the gift instead of just the magical lineage.

“Father…” Draco murmured softly, moved almost beyond words. “It's…when you said you already had something commissioned I didn't think you meant…”

He found himself rubbing the bare patch of skin at the base of his littlest finger.

“…could they make more?”

Lucius chuckled.

“You’ll be please to know then, Draco, that I've already placed an order with the jewellers for two more signet rings bearing the Malfoy-Whitlock(Cullen) crest as it has now been registered, complete with a size adapting charm,” he responded, retrieving the box from Scorpius's other hand and slipping it back into his pocket. “Now young man, I believe you have a very important train to catch…”

Draco huffed as his son hugged his grandfather tightly for a long moment before hurrying over to where his trunk was waiting, his eagle owl sleeping in its cage on top of it and offering the group of adults a “well come on then, I'm waiting” face.

Bidding his parents a quick farewell Draco picked up the newspaper which was in fact a Portkey and offered it to his husband and son, waiting until all three of them were touching part of it whilst also holding on tightly to Scorpius’s luggage before he murmured the incantation which activated the magical transportation device.

They were swept up into the air, whirling about in a sort of magical cyclone made up of distorted colours as the Manor faded from sight around them before eventually they were dropped unceremoniously in the designated arrival spot attached to Platform 9¾, almost landing on top of another family by accident.

“Apologies,” Draco murmured politely as he stumbled backwards so as to avoid the startled mother, noticing that the family were having trouble moving the large trunk out of the way hence why they had almost been landed on. “Let me help.”

Using his immortal strength he easily picked up the trunk which belonged to the unfamiliar family while Jasper picked up Scorpius's, their son left in charge of his satchel bag and the owl cage, and before the other little family could protest the two trunks had been effortlessly deposited at the luggage coach.

“Um…thank you…”

Draco offered the father of the small family a nod before joining his husband and son in making their way along the platform, looking out for their close group of friends who would also be here to drop of various children in a variety of years.

A distinct smell of wet dog assaulted their senses.

“There they are,” Scorpius announced, hurrying forward to join his friends who just like him were dressed for the journey and carrying their various caged animals. “Hi!”

“Scorpius!” Lily, Harry and Jacobs youngest child at five years old and their only daughter, squealed as she threw herself at her favourite cousin. “Missed you!”

“They only popped round the other day, Lilu, so there’s no need to be quite so dramatic,” Harry chuckled, using the pet name which someone had created for his daughter by combining the beginning of both her names – Lily Luna. “However I was starting to wonder if you were going to make it on time, Draco.”

“ _Someone_ wasn't quite ready to leave on time,” Draco responded, nodding towards his son who was now showing off his signet ring to Teddy and JJ who both announced that it was ‘very cool’ and declared that they wanted one. “However it does appear that, despite our tardiness, we have still beaten the various members of the Weasley clan here. Not that that's much of a surprise.”

Harry chuckled.

He'd aged well, growing into his masculine features and wearing the early grey hairs with pride whereas some would have hurried to conceal them one way or another.

His hair was still as untameable as ever though and unfortunately all three of his children seemed to have inherited it, even shy little Albus who despite being nine years old and “a big boy” was more than happy to cling to his Alphas hand.

It had always amused Draco that all three of their younger children had picked up Teddy’s habit of referring to Jacob as Alpha (or Apa when they were younger and not so good at pronouncing all of their letters) instead of giving him a paternal nickname.

“I would imagine that Hermione will be more than a little bit flustered by the time they finally arrive,” Harry muttered, reaching down to pick up his daughter who had chosen that moment to stumble over to the adults in order to whine about her tired feet and settled her comfortably on his hip. “She hates to be late to anything.”

“Victoire!” Teddy suddenly cried out joyously, splitting away from the group and hurrying over to take her satchel bag (pink with delicate looking red and blue flowers all over it) off of her as the first of the Weasley families approached.

It was cute how he thought that no one knew they were “dating” despite his blatant displays of affection for the younger girl who was literally a miniature of her mother.

“Thank you, Teddy,” the fourteen year old in question murmured, an adorable blush flushing across her cheeks as she smiled up at the tall fifteen year old boy, her hand moving to tuck her strawberry blonde hair behind her ears. “I like your hair today.”

It wasn't unusual to hear such a comment directed at Teddy who liked to experiment with different colours and styles using his metamorphagus abilities and as such was sporting a bubble-gum pink colour, the hair spiked up to show off the ice white tips.

“Thanks.”

Now it was Teddy’s turn to blush and Draco literally felt his heart rate increase.

“ _Bonjour, mes amis_!” Fleur called out brightly in her native language as she and her husband, a senior curse breaker, joined the other adults with her middle child following her so as to stare adoringly up at Jasper who had been the object of her ten year old affections for quite some time. “ _Non, petit, aller avec les autres_.”

Pouting as only a ten year old girl could Dominique let out a big huff and tossed her flaming red hair over her shoulder before stalking over to the group of children, shouldering past her younger brother who immediately began to fuss.

“I've got it,” Bill murmured resignedly before his wife could move, running a hand across his badly scarred face before moving over to crouch in front of his eight year old son who immediately began whining, rubbing his shoulder and pointing towards Dominique as tears built up in his eyes. “Dominique…”

“ _Bonjour_!” Gabrielle, heavily pregnant with her first (and only) child echoed her sister’s bright greeting as she waddled up to the group with her husband dressed in an utterly stunning maternity dress. “How is everyone today? I hope you don't mind us coming to wave everyone off but Fleur and I are going shopping for some more baby clothes and it seemed silly to expect her to make two trips into town.”

Draco spared her husband a sympathetic glance.

It had come as something of a shock when Dimitri, his personality much healed after his years spent with Carlisle and Esme, had fallen in love with Gabrielle DeLacour, by then a successful model, after moving to England with the rest of the Cullen’s.

It had been even more shocking when she'd reciprocated his feelings.

The discovery of her pregnancy was what had eventually prompted them to marry, her family insisting that “things must be done properly” and there was now a plan in place for Gabrielle to be turned by Carlisle following the birth of her child.

“Dimitri.”

“Jasper,” the significantly improved vampire responded softly, offering a respectful nod for the happy couple. “Draco. Good to see you both.”

Gabrielle’s career had kept the pair of them in Paris until just recently when she’d finally been convinced to take a break until after her child had entered the world.

“Hugo?” Albus suddenly piped up from Jacob’s side, leaning forwards as he gazed through the bustling crowd of parents and student on the platform. “Hugo?”

Hugo Weasley was the only person who could draw Albus out of himself, the pair of them having grown up to be as close as brothers despite the fact that they lived in completely different countries what with their birthdays being only two days apart.

“Yes, I think that’s them, Al.”

It was indeed the second Weasley family that they had all been waiting for, Ron beaming proudly even as Hermione looked flustered and worried.

“Al!” Hugo cried out brightly as soon as he spotted his friend, hurrying forwards to throw his arms around the smaller boy in a move that instantly reminded all the adults of how Harry and Ron had been when they were that age. “You hear about the Cannons? They won their last match and have advanced into the semi-finals!”

Hugo had inherited his father’s love of Quidditch, particularly to do with the unfortunate Chudley Cannons who were still struggling along as ever.

“Parked all right then? No trouble with everything being _backwards_ ,” Ron asked Harry somewhat cheekily as they joined the others, Rose hurrying over to her own best friend and confidant, Scorpius. “I did. Hermione didn’t believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I’d have to Confund the examiner.”

“No, I didn’t,” Hermione said, her tone more than a little bit exasperated as she attempted to tame a wayward piece of hair. “I had complete faith in you.”

“As a matter of fact I _did_ Confund him,” Ron whispered conspiratorially to Harry, the three vampires presents hearing it loud and clear however. “I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let’s face it, I can use a Supersensory Charm for that.”

Harry chuckled deeply before admitting softly,

“I did exactly the same thing…”

Harry and Jacob had moved their family (and their house with the use of some very clever magic) onto the Reservation after the vampires had relocated to England and had become the accidental leaders of the growing Wizarding Community.

Pansy and Paul had been the first couple to marry after Harry and Jacob, their engagement ending rather abruptly when Pansy had discovered she was pregnant.

Much to everyone’s dismay the couple had decided to keep up the accidental tradition their own names had begun, naming their children Peter, Penelope and Persephone although the twins were known to all as Penny and Percy.

Leah had become the enemy of single witches all the world over when she had publically become the wife of Viktor Krum, their wedding equally as publicised as Harry and Jacob’s had been due to the Romanians successful Quidditch career.

They now had three children of their own, also being blessed with twins although theirs came first, Elena entering the world five minutes before her brother Klaus.

Their youngest child, Edith, had almost been lost having arrived far too early but she was a remarkably strong little thing, determined to live and had just turned two.

Seth and Blaise had only married recently despite the fact that they had already been fathers twice over by then, their son Harry (who had been named after Seth’s father despite some people assumptions to the contrary) had even acted as their ring bearer although little Aurora had been far too young to be properly involved.

“If you’re not in Gryffindor, we’ll disinherit you,” Ron announced suddenly, aiming his voice towards the three elven year olds who had obviously been discussing their hopes regarding the sorting ceremony. “But no pressure.”

“Ron!” Hermione all but shrieked, smacking her husband on the arm before hurrying to reassure her now panicking daughter. “He doesn’t mean it.”

A whistle sounded sharply.

“It can’t be elven o’clock already!” Hermione gasped, pressing a hand to her fluttering heart as she stared wide eyed at the train. “Rose, have you go everything?”

“Yes, mum,” her long suffering daughter sighed before starting to recite a well-practised list whilst gesturing to the item in question. “Bag. Purse. Wand. Coat. Scarf. Gloves. Hat. Spare hair ties for when this one finally snaps. Lunch. Drink.”

“Don’t forget to give Neville our love,” Harry murmured, moving to pull both Teddy and JJ into a tight hug each, the younger of the two immediately shaking his head.

“Dad! I can’t give a Professor _love_!”

“But you _know_ Neville,” Harry pointed out, his tone betraying his obvious exasperation. “He’s your sisters Godfather, for crying out loud!”

“Outside, yeah, but at school he’s going to be Professor Longbottom, isn’t he?” JJ pointed out as he accepted a hug from his little brother and sister who didn’t want him to go yet. “I can’t walk into Herbology and give him _love_ …”

Moving silently across to where his son was stood Draco pulled the small boy into a gentle hug, smoothing back his hair before leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Will you be disappointed in me if I don’t get into Slytherin like you did?”

Slytherin House had improved greatly since the war, its foul reputation slowly being eroded away until it was now a house just any other at the school although its students were still the most secretive and cunning but not necessarily malicious.

“Not at all,” Draco reassured him instantly and genuinely. “The Sorting Hat will place you in whichever house will best suit you in regards to your education.”

He and Jasper had discussed this subject at length and, given that Scorpius had a natural thirst for knowledge as well as a talent for picking up various subjects, both of them suspected that he would end up being sorted into Ravenclaw.

Moving aside so that Jasper could move in for his own hug Draco smiled at the image that father and son made, with their similar features and adorable curls.

“You look after yourself while you’re away at school, Scorpius,” Jasper instructed his son softly, holding his little pride and joy by his shoulders. “Write to us when you can.”

“I will, Daddy,” Scorpius murmured, his accent slipping into a perfect imitation of his fathers as was his habit when addressing his American parent. “I’ll do you proud.”

“There is no way you could ever not make me proud, Scorpius,” Jasper reassured him, cupping his son’s cheek with his cold hand. “Try not to scare too many of your fellow pupils when you drink your blood…unless they deserve a good fright…”

Scorpius giggled happily.

Most of the time he ate human food but every now and then his body required him to intake some blood, his favourite being dragon blood but only when it had been harvested safely and humanely as he hated the idea of any creature being in pain.

“Time to board the train, I think,” Draco murmured somewhat reluctantly, finding himself more reluctant to part with his son than he had expected to be. “Have a wonderful time, my son, and we’ll see you when you come home for Christmas.”

“Love you, Papa,” Scorpius murmured, initiating a second hug with Draco before turning and doing the same with Jasper. “Love you, Daddy. I’ll write this evening.”

Students were already hanging from the widows calling out goodbyes by the time that Teddy, Victoire, JJ, Rose and Scorpius boarded the train one after another.

Draco wasn’t the only one who was relieved when the group found a compartment with only one occupant, a tiny little girl with beautiful chocolate skin and a full head of thick braids which ended in colourful gems and beads, and proceeded to take over the space after introducing themselves to the young girl who looked more than relieved to have some company for the journey, already smiling at Rose.

“I’m Helen,” Draco heard her introduce herself softly. “Helen Merrifield.”

“I love your hair, Helen,” Victoire announced, actually reaching out to touch one of the little gems. “I wish my hair would hold braids like that but it just falls out.”

“My mother did it for me,” Helen explained, shaking her head so that the gems and beads tinkled brightly. “She always wears her hair in braids like this.”

One by one the train doors were slammed shut and more and more faces appeared at the trains windows, everyone hoping to get one final look at their parents.

Unfortunately quite a few people were staring across at Harry, Jacob, Albus and Lily.

“Why are they all _staring_?” Albus grumbled, not at all fond of the attention.

“Don’t let it worry you,” Ron instructed him brightly before Harry could answer, grinning down at his son and his honourary twin. “It’s me. I’m extremely famous.”

It wasn’t just the children who laughed in response to his comment.

The train began to move and they hurried to walk alongside it, watching their children’s faces through the glass, each of them already beaming with excitement.

Draco found that his smile was somewhat sadder than he would have liked but still he waved to his son, wishing him the happiest of first years at Hogwarts even though his heart was breaking into little pieces at the thought of not seeing him every day.

The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air.

The train rounded a corner.

“They’ll be alright.”

Harry was right, of course, and his words offered comfort to each of them.

All was well.

“So…” Ron murmured softly before perking up brightly. “Pub?”

“Ronald!”

 

**THE END**

**A/N** I can’t believe that this day has finally arrived. I have been writing this story for almost eight years (yikes) but now it is finally at the end. I hope you’ve enjoyed it and, those of you who have been reading from the beginning, well done for surviving all the long waits I put you through. LOL. For those of you who are interested I’ll put a list of the family groups in this Alternate Universe with the children’s ages in the Epilogue below as I had to plan them all out even though I only mentioned a few. X

Draco & Jasper

  * Scorpius (11)



Harry & Jacob

  * Teddy (15)
  * JJ (11)
  * Albus (9)
  * Lily (5)



Ron & Hermione

  * Rose (11)
  * Hugo (9)



Bill & Fleur

  * Victoire (14)
  * Dominique (10)
  * Louis (8)



Percy & Audrey

  * Molly (10)
  * Lucy (6)



George & Angelina

  * Fred II (10)
  * Roxanne (7)



Ginny & Neville

  * Amelia (7¾)



Paul & Pansy

  * Peter (8)
  * Penelope (5)
  * Persephone (5)



Seth & Blaise

  * Harry (6)
  * Aurora (3)



Theo & Tracey

  * Sebastian (7)
  * Eloise (1)



Lee & Tabitha

  * Richard (5¾)



Leah & Viktor

  * Elena (4)
  * Klaus (4)
  * Edith (2)



Dean & Seamus

  * Oliver (3)  





End file.
